First Date
by Atrusa Solaris
Summary: When Noodle brings a guy home to Kong Studios before a date, the men of the Gorillaz have to face the fact that their little Noodle is growing up but not without opening various cans of worms in the process...
1. Chapter 1

First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz. I do however own the faint-hearted Kevin.

* * *

Summary: When Noodle brings a guy home to Kong Studios before a date, the men of the Gorillaz have to face the fact that their little Noodle is growing up. But not before having a little fun with him…

"I tell you this ONE LAST TIME MUDS." Noodle screeched in broken English at the green-skinned man currently backed up against the wall. "YOU GO SHOWER NOW AND BRUSH TEETH!" She brandished the bar of soap and bottle of shampoo in one hand and toothbrush and toothpaste in the other. Normally, Noodle had perfect English, but lately when she'd been getting upset, she'd fallen back into her eleven year old vocabulary. Now she was seventeen, a blooming entrepreneur and developing more as a musician with every passing day.

"Christ…" Murdoc mumbled as he took the hygiene items from the angry young woman in front of him and shuffled to the bathroom of his Winnebago. He grunted as he cleared the tub of various items, namely rum bottles.

"I DON'T HEAR WATER GOING!" Noodle pounded on the side of the camper.

"SOD OFF AND GIMME ME A MINUTE, WILL YOU?" He yelled back. She had been like this all day. Something about having someone over. Hell. He wasn't paying attention. She'd been actually cleaning the studio and paused only to yell various expletives and demands in mixed Japanese and English. ("GET LADYFRIEND'S THONG OFF SOUNDBOARD! SEIKETSU-DO SORE MADE BAKA!"). Denthead had stopped muttering to himself long enough to watch, only to be pulled in and made to vacuum. It was odd. The only rooms she was cleaning was the recording area and the front room of the building. Now, she was demanding he shower, clean up and wear a shirt, pants and deodorant. How dare she? That little brat. He should send her back to Japan where she speak Japanese all the hell she wanted. It was his kingdom as far as he was concerned and he was perfectly allowed to wander about in his knickers if he so wished. Maybe she was just PMS-ing. Bloody women and their sodding hormones from Hell.

Russel on the other hand was taking it rather well. He had actually been paying attention and was sharpening his taxidermy knives. He was of course saving a few for when the boy actually got there, but it was good to get a head start. For as long as he could remember, he had waited for this day. The day his daughter or niece or equivalent brought home their first boyfriend. He believed that he couldn't scare them off, they were worthy. Although he had to admit, with a bit of a chuckle, between him and Muds, the chances of Noodle being able to keep a boyfriend without them scaring him off were probably going to be next to none.

He also believed that the other two band mates were not taking this situation serious enough. One did not just whisk off their little Noodle without permission! Of course she had been his and Del's little Noodle ever since she arrived via Fedex and uttered "Noodle." after giving a kickass first impression.

He had taught her limited English until her encounter in Japan had sparked all her memories. He kept Murdoc from teaching her swearwords because it was funny. He had steered her away from the Winnebago when she asked him why it was rocking and why Muds was shrieking like a little girl with his lady friends after gigs. He'd kept her from getting into Murdoc's whiskey and rum. Hell, he'd just kept her away from Murdoc period until she was thirteen. Now, she was seventeen, speaking English and bringing around her first date. He suspected there had been more guys before this, but she was actually bringing this one home.

Looking back, he remembered the words his first girlfriend's father had spoken to him as he cocked a 9mm and pointed it at him. "I have a bag of concrete and access to the Hudson River. Touch Keira and find out why."

Stu-Pot was having a bit of trouble processing the bit of information in his head. Boyfriend. Date. Coming over before. Giving studio tour after. Don't embarrass me. Various Japanese phrases. He watched this Japanese girl cleaning furiously attempting to rid the couch of mysterious stains while muttering in her native language before she nearly strangled him with the vacuum cord and demanded he help. Now she had taken over the bathroom and was not allowing anyone in. Normally 2D wouldn't have minded, except now he really had to pee and the other bathrooms were out of order. Now he had no choice but to linger aimlessly outside of the bathroom while she showered. She'd been like this for a few years now. He was currently in the process of convincing Murdoc she needed her own bathroom for when situations like the current occurred.

Noodle had evacuated the bathroom when the doorbell rang. Russel got up and answered it. The boy didn't look hardly old enough to be 20. His eyes narrowed as the towheaded, spotty boy in front of him stood gulping and nervously asked if Noodle was there as he held a small bouquet of roses in one hand and bottle of rum in the other. He grunted and let him in as 2D walked in with an unlit cigarette in one hand and lighter in the other.

"D!" Russell called to the absently wandering vocalist. "Go tell Noodle her date's here."

"T-this is for you." The boy held out the rum shakily.

"Oh I won't drink that. Wait til Muds gets up here." Russel had to give Noodle credit for that. He expected she'd figured placating Murdoc with booze was easier than dealing with him sober.

"WHY IS THERE A BLOODY CAR PARKED OUTSIDE?" Murdoc yelled before the lift doors opened. "Who's this then?" He eyed Noodle's date suspiciously.

"I'm Kevin sir. I'm taking out your um…er…" He searched for the correct term before giving up. "I'm taking out Noodle." Russel nodded towards the rum and then jerked his head towards Murdoc. "Oh. Um, This is for you." Kevin brandished the bottle of rum. Murdoc stared at it, then Kevin, then the rum and then Kevin again before snatching the rum away.

"I like you. Don't make me kill you." Murdoc stated as he wandered over to the couch and threw himself down while opening the rum and taking a swing. "Because Noodle is our little Japanese guitar playing pumpkin-lovey. Remember these words if you even THINK about touching her in an inappropriate way Kevin: I got no problem going back to prison." Kevin's face drained as Murdoc cackled and he jumped as Russel began to grind his blades against the sharpening block.

The elevator binged and Noodle skipped out in a dress and heels. 2D followed looking absolutely bewildered. Noodle looked at Kevin, who looked about ready to piss himself, then Murdoc still laughing, to Russel sharpening his knives to 2D surveying the scene from the corner before turning on Murdoc. "WHAT YOU SAY TO HIM MUDS? HUH?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"Broken English, Noodle-love? Thought you'd right grown out of that."

Noodle opened her mouth, ready to snarl at the bassist when Kevin recovered enough to intervene.

"Ah, um these are for you." He quickly held up the roses and Noodle's anger was temporarily diverted.

"Oh, thank you! Well, you've met everyone then. Let's go, or else we'll be late for the film. BYE!" She turned and gave Murdoc a 'I will kill you later' glare as she dragged Kevin out of the studio.

As the door slammed, 2D looked at the guys. "Well, she's right grown up hasn't she? When did that happen?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice as he lit up the cigarette. He was met by silence.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz nor do I own RENT.

Yes, yes. I decided to go on with it.

* * *

First Date: Chapter 2: The Date

Noodle strapped herself into the passengers seat of Kevin's car. "I can't believe that Teme!" She growled. "What he say you anyways?" She brought her hand down on the window ledge, making a sharp _thwack. _

"Relax Noods. They're just…worried?" Kevin was attempting to calm her down and reassure himself at the same time. "I take it that you didn't tell them how long we've been dating?"

"No! Because I knew they were going to react much worse than they already did! Let's just go before the zombies wake up." She grumbled as she leaned her head against the window and sighed. Kami! She was so embarrassed she just wanted to cry. Murdoc just had to point that out, didn't he? She had always been embarrassed when reporters had asked her questions in the mostly foreign language called English and she could barely string together words. He knew that! And to point it out in front of someone who was supposedly her first date? What would he have done if she had told them she's been sneaking out and around behind their backs for three months?

"Noodle, babe? Are you ok?" Kevin glanced at her, while still attempting to focus on the winding road in front of him.

"Hai."

"No you're not, you're speaking Japanese." He pulled over. "Come on, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing. I'm just embarrassed. No, mortified. Look, just can we not let it ruin tonight, ne?" She pleaded.

Kevin sighed. "Fine." He started the car back up in silence.

"What film are we seeing?"

Kevin grinned in response. "Now, I said show. You interpreted movie, but we're going to see a musical tonight."

"Hontodesu ka?"

"What?"

"Oh. Sorry. It means Really?" She turned red.

"Oh ok. Yes. At the dinner theatre I work at."

"What musical?" She sat up, looking excited.

"It's a surprise." He teased in a sing-song voice.

"No fair!" She pretended to sulk.

"Yes fair. It's a surprise."

"Which one do you work at again?"

"The Candlewax Theatre Company."

"Hey, Russel's third cousin or something along those lines works there." She cringed at a memory.

"Oh, who's his cousin? I probably know them then. And what was that for?"

"Ray." She responded. "He's very nice."

"Seriously? He's related to Ray?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "Well, then again I can see that. I repeat: and what was that look for?"

"Well…He got us free tickets. Once. Murdoc nearly caused a riot though with the staff. He kept making advances on the waitress. Eventually they left together after he hung around out back afterwards and were sleeping together almost exclusively for a good five months before we went on tour in America. She was very nice though, unlike most of the women he brings around. But she was sixteen years younger than he was. Russel and 2D weren't very happy with him since they felt the age difference was rather inappropriate. He keeps her thong on the soundboard. He claims it brings good luck and inspiration while writing bass lines."

"Holy shit." Kevin laughed. "You're fuckin' with me, right?"

"Well, not really. Many musicians have strange habits and rituals and superstitions. Keeping a thong on the soundboard is relatively normal compared to some of the oth-" Noodle looked really confused.

"No, not that." Kevin interrupted. "No, it's just…I know EXACTLY who you're talking about. Holy crap, I can't believe that it was Murdoc…" He laughed in disbelief.

"What's going on?"

"Ok, ok. Look, in the theatre here, people generally work their way up. They always have a go at this one employee, Angela, she's alternating between conducting and acting in the shows until we can get someone, for sleeping with some famous guy a few years ago, but they never said who it was. She's been there for years and they say she almost lost her job for causing the Company an embarrassment like that. Holy shit, Angie…" He covered his mouth as his voice claimed the octave in amusement.

"Oh…" Noodle trailed of. "Like I said before. I liked her. She kept Muds in line and actually interacted with the rest of us. In fact, she gave Russel some new recipes if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, that's our little Angel for you. Oh, by the way, I can get you all tickets for one of the next shows. We're doing something new and alternating shows on the days of the weekend. One we're performing The Music Man. I'll be Tommy Djilas. The other is a tribute to various musicals where we're all in various roles." He offered. "It might get me on their good side."

"Well, but you see the problem is, is that we'd have to take Muds. The owner wasn't very happy last time we were there and with him." Actually, it was more like dragging them outside, yelling and threatening to throw them out and ban them if Murdoc did not leave his waitress alone during intermission as Noodle recalled. That definitely was in the top ten most embarrassing moments of her life.

"Well, yeah Henry's a bit overprotective of his people. But, there's always the possibility that he won't want to go with the rest of you." He pointed out.

"This is true. He doesn't like musicals very much. The cheesy ones especially. I don't think he would be able to sit through The Music Man without either being very drunk and vocal or very bored and discontent. We'll give it a try and hopefully he'll not want to go. That way, Russel gets to see Ray and we don't get banned."

"I thought he rather enjoyed the rum." Kevin glanced at Noodle. "Good call on that."

"Yes. I believe you've won him over. He likes anyone that gives him free alcohol." She smirked, quite satisfied at her plan. "Like I said, tickets will get you on Russel's good side."

"What about 2D?" Kevin asked. Meeting the band was a big nerve-wracking step for the both of them. Mostly because Noodle thought it was about time they came clean since they were starting to go steady and Russel had started getting suspicious. Kevin really wanted them to like him. Besides, it always made dating easier when the 'family' approved.

"Horror movie." She answered automatically. "Preferably a zombie film."

"What, like a movie night type of thing?" He began running through a list of all the horror movies he owned in his mind.

"I guess if you can manage to sit through him talking about all the various effects and stunts and everything about the movie since he's seen thousands of them."

"Wait, what should I even call him? 2D, Stu, D, what?" Kevin turned his head to look at her. "I mean, 2D and D are kind of your guys nicknames for him."

"Our fans know him as 2D. They call him 2D. I guess you can call him Stu if you want to and see if he says anything. The only people who call him that are his parents, a few girls he was dating and Angela when she was around."

"Well maybe I can get away without having to address him? I mean, I've done that before. I don't think I ever really knew my ex-girlfriend's brother's name and I worked with him at my last job."

"Well, hopefully you can find a name to call D. After all, it's the small personal things that matter when seeking acceptance." Noodle nodded

Kevin started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Noodle asked, looking at him like he was insane.

"Nothing, it's just that, it struck me that this sounds an awful like an infiltration plan or something."

Noodle thought about it for a second before she started laughing as well.

"Basically. " She agreed. "The object is to win them over in order for you to be around more often."

They sat in silence for a few moments while wailing music echoed from the low volume on the car radio.

"So what musical are we going to see." Noodle asked again, hoping to throw him off guard.

"Still not telling you." Kevin wagged his finger. She decided to change tactics.

"So, Angela. Is she acting tonight?"

"Hm?"

"Well you said she alternates." Noodle continued as she casually killed a fly on the dashboard.

"Oh, thanks. I've been trying to kill that wanker all day. And she's in one of the co-leads."

"Who is she playing?"

"Not telling you." He laughed. "It's a surprise Noods! You'll see soon enough! Nice try though."

"Hmph." She crossed her legs and arms.

"Trust me, you'll like it." He reached over and patted her knee. She grabbed his hand. "Look, we're almost there. Just keep an eye out for the sign and you'll see soon enough."

"Give me a hint at least? Please Kevin-kuuun." She tried her best innocent face and dragged out the honorific, knowing full well he usually couldn't say no when she pulled that out.

"No. You can see the sign from here, see?" She squinted and made out the lettering.

"RENT?"

"Yes." A huge smile spread over Noodle's face.

"I've been wanting to see that! Ah!" She grinned and hugged Kevin's arm and the car swerved a bit.

"Noodle I'm driving!"

"Oh, sorry!" She looked sheepish and slightly horrified at her actions.

"You're ok. You're ok." He reassured her. "I'm taking you backstage afterwards to meet MY quote unquote Family. They'll love you though. I'm sure of it." He grinned.

* * *

Noodle swung her legs under the table anxiously, taking care not to accidentally kick Kevin. Dinner had been excellent, but now, she was just excited about the show starting. Her military training had sensed various staff members looking at their table and watching apprehensively. A few had started scanning the tables around them nervously as if they expected someone else to be with them. She had watched a pair of grinning university aged girls peering from one of the back doors to the kitchen and read their lips during dessert.

"She is so cute! Aww…Kevin's got a cute little girlfriend!"

"I thought he was lying to get Victoria off his back, but she is adorable! Can I hug her?"

"Oh yeah. Go ahead, Just walk right up to her and say 'You are adorable! Can I hug you?' Because that doesn't come off as creepy at all."

"Oh sod off. Because spying on them isn't?"

"Didn't he say she's in a band?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Oh crap, she's looking back here."

They had quickly ducked back into the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn your mobiles OFF. The Fire exits are located, heh, to the front and sides. Now sit back, relax as we travel to NYC in the East Village in the year of 1989." A smooth voice came from over the intercom as the lights went down.

"That's Graham, He runs the lights and sound boards up top. He really runs everything." Kevin hissed as the music began.

"Ok, now shut up!" Noodle hissed back.

"525,600 minutes…"

* * *

Noodle stood, clapping hard. Kevin also stood along with the entire audience. He whistled as the cast took their bows.

"Ok, grab you stuff, lets go before they get back there." He grabbed her arm and she quickly grabbed her coat and he practically dragged her to a side door where he punched in a few numbers into the access pad. It led into a narrow, dimly lit hall. He closed the door behind Noodle. "This is the hall that runs to either side. It's for the actors to move into the audience without them really noticing. It also goes up to the sound booth so Graham isn't disrupted by random kids deciding to explore where the steps go." He explained over his shoulder as they nearly ran.

"That's actually pretty cool."

They came to another door. Kevin entered another number and the light on the pad flicked to green. He opened it and suddenly, they were in the curtain wing with stage crew people.

"Tch, Kevin! What the hell are you doing here?" A stringy looking black man snapped from beside a curtain rig. "Oh, you've got a friend with you." He continued an a teasing voice.

"Hi Ray." Noodle waved.

"Noodle! Is that you? Last time I saw you were shorter! Ha ha! Where's Russel?" He looked at the door expectantly.

"Er, they're not here." Kevin started.

"Oh…I get it, you two are on a date! Alright, alright! You got a fine young man there Noodle, but make sure he behaves himself! And tell my cousin to get his big ass down here and see my lonely one." Ray laughed. "Oh, crap, gotta do this. Hold on." He began pulling on the thick ropes with gloved hands and the heavy curtains began to close.

There was a collective whooping sound as the cast members came walking back.

"Hey! It's Kevin!" The actor who had played Roger pointed. "Hey! You're supposed to be on your night off. Didn't you have a date?"

"Yeah Owen, she's right here."

"Oh, didn't see you there, I'm sorry. My eyes are readjusting." Owen promptly apologized while reaching out to shake her hand.

"Kevin Thoms! Why the hell are you bringing your girlfriend to work? On his night off no less!"

"Oh sod off Rosie."

"No! You are a dork!"

"No I'm not!" Kevin turned a light pink.

"Yeah you are!" Someone called before they walked back. "Who are we talking about now, my lesbian lover?" A young woman walked up and put her arms around Rosie.

"Me!" Most of the cast was back now and grinning at their co-worker and Noodle.

"Oh come on now. Don't embarrass him in front of his little Ladybird. Sweetheart, we've heard all about you and it's great to finally meet you. I'm Victoria." The woman leaning on Rosie offered a warm smile while Kevin went a darker shade of red.

"Ok, well I'll introduce you. This is Noodle. Noodle, this is Rosie, Victoria, Owen, Richard, Nick, Armando and Phillip. I dunno where Angela ran off to."

"Angel-face is on greeting duty. Now that I think of it, as are we." Richard looked around at his co-cast members.

"You all were really amazing out there tonight." Noodle said shyly.

"Well thanks sweetheart." Rosie gave her a look that clearly said 'Awww.' "Kevin you break this one's heart and I think I might have to break your face."

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Noodle." Armando took her hand, bowed and gently kissed it. "I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope I did well as Angel?"

"Stop compliment fishing and let's go. Good meeting you and I hope we see you around more!" Phillip pushed on Armando's shoulders towards the door. "Kevin, if you wait around, Angie should be back if you want to talk to her. You know the drill." The rest of the cast edged past them and out the door.

"So, they've heard a lot about me?" Noodle turned to face him as she put her arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow.

"Erm…" Kevin glanced away from the Japanese girl while turning an even deeper shade of scarlet if it were humanly possible. She giggled, stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently.

"Hey! No PDA!" Ray yelled. They quickly jumped apart, embarrassed. "I'm just kidding, carry on. I've seen worse back here. Go on, I won't tell Russ." Ray walked away laughing and shaking his head.

"So…erm…they like you." Kevin scratched the back of his head. "They would have made it known very loudly if they didn't."

Noodle gave a nervous laugh. "If you say so."

"I know so."

"KEVIN!" An obnoxious, screechy, mock old lady voice carried over. "I hope you're not performing any acts of indecency I have to beat you for!"

"No Mumsy!" Kevin replied in a high pitched voice with equal obnoxiousness. A someone pushed away the curtain and Angela walked over, looking disheveled from the finale.

"Good. I thought I may have to actually beat you for ravishing this lovely young lady." She spoke in a normal voice and smiled as she tied back her messy long dark hair, revealing the lines of stage makeup. "That's all the rest of the cast told me. They said 'Angela, quick, go backstage and meet Kevin's new girlfriend before he whisks her away into the night.' "

"Hello, Angela-san." Noodle said shyly as she gave a tiny bow.

"Back with the san? I thought you'd dropped that before I left? Come here and let me see you properly." Angela held out her arms and Noodle hugged her. "Oh my, you've grown. But grown you have, into quite the young lady I've heard from Kevin." She looked down. "How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"Dear God, I'm getting old. Last time I was you, you were what? Just turning thirteen?"

"Yes. And you were twenty."

"I've got two nephews about your age. Handful, they are. Moved in with me last year. How is everyone? Here, come back to the dressing room so you can sit and tell me all about your adventures while I take these stupid stripper boots and stage make-up off and my normal clothes back on. By the way, Ray gave me a copy of the new album. Great stuff. I heard you wrote most of it."

"And Muds attempted to take the credit, naturally."

"Yes, that sounds quite like something he'd do." She sighed as if remembering something and wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, Angel, we have to get going soon. Nood's giving me a tour of the studio."

"Hmph. Alright, some other time then. Well, say hi to Stu and Russ for me then." She turned to Kevin. "Be safe driving, Kevin. I'm not looking to replace Tommy Djilas and have to sit through hours of teaching someone else how to properly Shipoopi without dropping Sarah since Peter doesn't seem to notice stuff like that."

"Yes Mum."

"Good. Have fun you two. Hope to see you around more Noodle." She waved and turned to walk out.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Kevin asked as they drove back up the hill to Kong.

"AMAZING!" Noodle nearly yelled in excitement. " Thank you so much for taking me Kevin."

"No problem love."

They continued to chatter all the way to the front door. He put the car in park and shut the engine off.

"Hold on, something doesn't seem right." Noodle held her hand out as he started to get out of the car and she got out first.

"Argh! At last you two are here!" Murdoc yelled as he flung open the front door and a body fell out as he beat it with a cricket bat. "Some zombies got in. Here's your damn sword." He threw Noodle her katana. The zombie gave a faint moan and Noodle quickly decapitated it. "Well come on, me boy! It's not every day you get to fight zombies!"

"No! Kevin, you go home, I'll give you a tour next time." She waved him off and he took off fairly quickly. She then ran in, blade drawn, ready to kill the army of undead. The room was empty except 2D and Russel on the couch.

"Hey you're home. Murdoc actually just killed the last one." 2D called from the couch. "There were only three that got in from when he left the door to the carpark open.."

"What?"

"Had to get him to go home." Murdoc shrugged as tossed the bat aside while Noodle gave him look of utter disbelief and rage.

"So how was it?" Russel motioned for her to come sit for a grill session.

"It was fine." She growled.

"Just fine? What movie did you see?" 2D lit up a cigarette as Murdoc sat down with a glass of rum.

"We didn't see a movie. He took me to The Candlewax and we saw RENT. Then he took me backstage to meet everyone. Ray and Angela say hi." Noodle quickly stated. She wanted to escape and fast or else she feared she might murder someone. Murdoc started choking and coughing on his drink.

"Don't die." 2D grunted as he slapped him on the back.

"How's Ray doing?" Russel ignored the coughing bassist slapping away the singer.

"He's doing well. He says to come see him soon." She squirmed in her seat, anxious to get out of the room.

"So how's…erm…never mind." Murdoc grumbled as he coughed again.

"She's fine." Noodle was not going to sit here and be the messenger. "No ring and didn't mention anyone if that's what you're getting at." She snapped.

"Who now?" 2D asked, looking confused. "Angela?"

"No, the Easter Bunny." Russel looked at 2D with an 'are you serious?' look.

"Huh?"

"Well, tell Kevin to tell Ray I've been meaning to get down there to see him. How was the show?"

"It was very good, but I am not going to sit here playing messenger. If you want to talk to them, go open a phone book, look them up and do so yourselves." Noodle stood up and stated curtly. "Good night." She turned and walked to the lift and nearly took out the button.

"What's her problem?" 2D asked, slightly oblivious. "All we did was ask about how her night was."

"PMS. I'm telling you." Murdoc mumbled, off in another world. "Bloody women."

"Or it could be that we faked a zombie attack to scare her date off?" 2D continued.

"Maybe."

"I think I'm going to go check on her." 2D got up only to be pulled back down by Murdoc.

"Sit your ass down faceache. Now do you really want to run the risk of having a katana thrown at you?"

"No. Not really."

"Then give her an hour or so to calm down from whatever we did to piss her off." He ignored the glass and took a swig from the bottle.

"Oh I already know what's up. I told you faking a zombie invasion was a bad idea Muds."

"Better than your idea."

"Oh and what were you going to do if he had been gung-ho about fighting zombies?"

"Er…"

"Exactly. Should have just let them tour the studio and enjoy the rest of the night."

"Hey! I am not having random people in the studio!"

"Man, we have cameras everywhere! Millions of random people see the studio." Russel argued.

"Yes, but they don't go picking through things." Murdoc grumbled.

"Do you really think a boy that nearly faints when I answer the door is going to dig around the studio and that Noodle would let him touch anything?" Russel looked at the bassist in disbelief.

'Hey! I'm protecting my assets and our ideas!"

"More like being a royal prat." 2D muttered angrily.

"What did you say denthead?" Murdoc rounded on 2D.

"Well it's not like we're going to see him again after that, are we? Noodle obviously likes him enough to bring him around and you go and scare him off. I mean, when I told her he was here, that was the happiest and most excited I'd seen her in long while." 2D extinguished the cigarette butt while shaking his head.

"Hey, D. If he likes her enough, he'll be back. It might be awhile, but it just means we can't keep scaring him off if he does come back. Ain't that right Muds?" He looked directly at Murdoc and emphasized the last half.

"You call it scaring off, I call it weeding out the unworthy." He chuckled darkly. "It's exactly what I've been doing to you mate." Murdoc lit up a fag as he faced the singer and raised the bottle in a mock toast. 2D's face darkened.

"No, what you've been doing is called not being able to keep it in your pants." He snarled. "I'm going to bed." 2D rose and pounded on the lift button. But first, he was going to check on the tiny guitarist.


	3. Chapter 3: The aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz.

First Date, Chapter 3: The Aftermath

* * *

2D wandered down the hallway and slumped his body against the wall, attempting to hear Noodle inside. All he could hear though the wall was music. Loud, angry, scary music. Maybe Murdoc was right and he should wait awhile for her to calm down. On the other hand, he and Russel had always been the ones she came to upset. Russel when Murdoc was picking on her and 2D for other various things. They had always been like her fathers in his mind. Well except Murdoc, he was more like the creepy, estranged uncle no one talks about at the family reunions. He attempted to make up his mind.

In the end, he stood positioned on the side of the door as he reached over to the side and behind him and timidly knocked. He withdrew quickly, bracing himself as if he expected a bomb to go off.

Nothing.

He tried again, a bit louder. Maybe she couldn't hear him over the music.

"GO AWAY." 2D shuddered at level of pure ice in her voice.

"It's D."

"I DON'T CARE."

He took a deep breath and reached for the handle, ready to dodge any flying objects. He gave a twist only to find that the handle wouldn't move. She'd locked the door! Stu Pot sat there blinking rapidly. She had never locked the door before! Well at least when he visited her.

"C'mon Noodle darling, open up. I just want to talk. " He knocked on the door again.

"Atchi e ike! Anata wa hitobito ga hazukashiidesu!"

"Noodle-love, you know I can't understand you when you speak different languages." He leaned against the door. He could vaguely understand somewhat what she was saying from various experiences in the past. He recognized embarrass and Go away. He started to pick the lock. A trick he'd picked up from when he would accidentally lock himself out of the house when he was younger.

"Don't you dare pick that lock!" She snarled.

"Too late." He swung the door open and immediately dodged left to avoid the shoe, then right to avoid the paper lantern, right again for the Katana and ducked to avoid the tamagotchi.

"Ergh! Why can't you guys just respect my privacy for once?" She yelled from the bed.

"Because you're upset and I care." He walked over, paused to turn down the music and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Now, what did I do to upset you so, darling?"

"You didn't do anything except pick my lock! It was mostly Muds and Russel." She admitted.

"Awright that's a start."

"They're just so embarrassing! Harassing my boyfriend and embarrassing me in front of him!"

"Noodle-love, it's our job to be overprotective when it comes to boys who want to take you out because we all know what teenage boys are like and we don't want them anywhere near you." He chuckled. "Wait. Did you say boyfriend?" He stopped laughing and stared at her in horror.

"We've been dating three months behind everyone's backs." She admitted. "Please don't tell Muds and Russ." She pleaded.

2D began mentally freaking out. That was it! He was sending her to a convent where nasty little boys could not get anywhere near her and-

"Look, it doesn't matter now! I don't know if he's ever going to come back here because of those two." She pulled her knees up to her chest. Her voice wavered as if she was on the verge of tears. 2D stopped his freak out and instinctively reached out with a lanky arm and pulled her close and she buried her face in the blue-haired man's shoulder. "And did Muds HAVE to bring up the whole language thing?"

"No, he didn't and it was over the line." He assured her. "But you know that's how he is."

"Well he's an asshole that cares only about himself! What do women even see in him?" She snarled.

"I have no idea whatsoever. But if he didn't care, would he have showered, taken his sacred thong off the soundboard, gotten dressed and come up to see you off and then insist on staying up for you?"

"He did?" She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, he and Russ both insisted we stay up and wait for you to get home to see how it went." He wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Well what about the zombies?"

"Er…well, Murdoc doesn't like people in the studio unless they're recording and you know that…" 2D started delicately.

"So he faked it to keep me from showing him around." She stated bluntly.

"Not entirely. He did leave the carpark open with raw meat and pop music to lure some in."

"He is unbelievable! And you two just sat there and let him?"

"Well…we weren't entirely sure what exactly he meant to do to be honest. It was kind of startling to see him dragging this zombie up and have at it wit a cricket bat."

"And another thing, they sit there and expect ME to pass on their messages like I'm some sort of carrier pigeon? What's wrong with them that they can't go down the hill and talk to them themselves?" Noodle asked angrily.

2D sighed as he attempted to figure out how to say what he was going to say without sounding too…Eh.

"Well, I fink Russ has lost Ray's number and can't remember where he lives and I don't fink Angela would give Murdoc the time of day even if he came to her groveling on his hands and knees to take him back. So you were their kind of connection to them if that makes sense?"

"I guess. But Russ has no excuse! He is quite capable of opening a phone book or going down to the theatre!"

"Noodle darling you forget we're not exactly welcomed with open arms there."

"I know, but still!" She argued weakly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, her leaning into him with his arm around her as she steadily calmed down and gradually stopped crying.

"Well, you had a good time, right?" 2D sighed and looked down at her.

"Yes. A very good time."

"That's good to hear. Now do you want to tell me how the show was?"

"I already said it was very good."

"Ok, how about…after the show? Didn't you say Kevin introduced you to the cast?"

"Yes. He claims they all like me enough. They've all heard of me at least." She muttered the last half. 2D laughed.

"Well I guess he couldn't just keep you all to himself eh?" He grinned.

"Or they remember us from that incident." She grumbled.

"Noodle. Let it go. It was five years ago."

"Fine."

More silence as the music played.

"D?"

"Hm?"

"Why do why put up with this shit?"

"What?" 2D looked down at the tiny Japanese guitarist, slightly startled.

"I mean, I love Gorillaz and everything, but if I had the chance, I feel I would fly away from here for a little bit at least. I couldn't leave you guys forever though. I would miss everyone too much."

"Now what brought this on darling?"

"Dunno. I've been thinking. Forget about it." She shrugged.

"Noodle, you know if you want a break, you can talk to Murdoc and he'll let you take a break."

"I know. D, Kevin hasn't called yet. He usually calls around this time. What does that mean?"

"Well, it could mean he's busy or he finks you're still fighting a zombie army. You fink he's going to break up wit you after this?"

"Maybe."

"Noodle, I don't mean to sound rude, but you're being a little ridiculous. He's not going to break up with you over tonight and if he does, he's a wanker who wasn't worth your time. Now if you've been dating three months already, he obviously likes you."

"I guess you are right."

"No, I know I'm right." 2D assured her. "He'll probably text you at some point."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than her phone gave the tiny beep that indicated a text message.

"See?" He grinned.

"Ok, ok." Noodle flipped open her phone. 2D couldn't help himself and glanced over her shoulder.

_'Having fun with the army of the undead my little ninja warrior?'_

"So?"

"I think it's going to be okay. Thank you D."

"Good! Be sure to tell us when he's coming over next, won't you?" 2D got up from the bed. "I'll do my best to keep them in line next time, awright?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now it's getting late. You should probably rest. It's been a long day, so no texting all night. You hear me Noodle?"

"Yes Mum."

"Good. Night, then."

"Goodnight, 2D."

2D closed the door behind him as he left the room, feeling rather good.

As he got down to the carpark and crossed to go to his room, the Winnebago door opened.

"Oi! Faceache! I thought you went to bed?" Murdoc leaned against the frame in his underwear with a beer in hand.

"I went and checked on Noodle."

"Oh." He took a swig. "Er…How is she?"

"She's fine after I calmed her down. She's pretty pissed off at you for embarrassing her. You're going to have to sort that out with her yourself."

"How did I embarrass her?" He snapped, eye flashing at such accusations.

"Terrorizing her date beforehand, mentioning the language thing, faking a zombie attack…Need I go on?"

"Oh…that…she'll get over it. Shouldn't be dating anyways. Shouldn't be dating til she's fifty." He rambled before slamming the door shut and music blasted out of the screen window in the back while Cortez screeched. "Shaddup you damn bird! I already fed you an hour ago!"

2D snorted and shook his head as he walked away. As much as he hated to admit it, it was time to face the fact their little girl was growing up. But he was oddly fine with it. It just meant more memories and adventures to come and that, he could deal with.

* * *

Er….I dunno if this is the last fic I'll be doing with Kevin in it…depends if you guys like it enough for me to do another story. Yeah…


	4. Chapter 4: Forgive me I'm a shame

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

Chapter Four: Forgive me, I'm a shame to the stage

* * *

Kevin fumbled with his keys. Of all the days to be late for rehearsal! Timothy and Angela were going to kill him. Timothy because he was the director and Angela because they probably had Peter standing in for him. Peter was an amazing singer, but not so much a dancer and they probably had to keep stopping rehearsal and the pit band to remind him, when Sarah jumps you're supposed to catch her and not move out of the way. After all, in the past fifteen minutes, he had gotten no less than seven texts in his inbox demanding to know his whereabouts.

He had been out late with Noodle the night before and almost completely forgotten about dress rehearsal until his alarm went off a half hour late. Now, he was going to have to do the "I am late and a shame to the company" song which was really the most pointless thing ever invented in his opinion. True, they had informed him it was a tradition at Candlewax and had been for twenty years to do the stupid song if you were more than fifteen minutes late and was basically a plea in song form to allow you to keep your job. No wonder Angela was after for the conductor position to get away from that kind of thing. Pity the man competing against her was a complete asshole from West End.

He swung the car into the lot and made a mad dash in the back door, past the dressing rooms, green room and to the stage, nearly taking out several stage hands in the back and attempted to take his place in the Library scene with Sarah. Timothy however yelled for them to stop.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Tim called, his blue eyes flashing maliciously from his aging face. Angela glared up from the pit with a look that clearly stated 'I want to commit mass murder because of this idiot you left us with.'

"Yes, I'm late. Look, can we for-"

"You KNOW what that means, O Company of mine." Tim gave a wicked grin as the cast and crew began to laugh and come out front.

"Look, it just wastes more time." Kevin pleaded. He did not want to sing the damn song.

"Stop whining and get on with it."

"But-"

"GET ON WITH IT." Graham commanded in his 'God Voice' from the speaker system.

Kevin sighed and moved to center stage while everyone cleared.

"I am a shame to this stage and company!" He started. "Because I was late! But you shouldn't sack me! Because I need food on my plate! So if you will, my fellow players, forgive me, forgive me, for-give me! For I know not what I was thinking!" He finished after giving sarcastic jazz hands. "Can we get on with rehearsal now?"

"I suppose so, even though your rendition of the forgiveness song wasn't up to par." Tim sighed. "Peter, GET OFF MY STAGE. Marion the Librarian from the top." Tim took his place back in his chair as the lanky teenage boy sulked back to what the cast deemed stage crew-land.

* * *

"Alright, You all know what needs to be done still. With that being said, dinner break! Be back in an hour and half." Tim announced as he rose from the notes session.

"Angie…" Kevin wandered over to the pit where the woman was arranging her score. Out of all the people in the Company, he liked Angie the most, even if she acted like a testy mum to everyone, but he just credited that to raising two American teenage nephews from New Jersey for the past year or so after her sister's death. She was surprisingly mature for a twenty-four year old. He would have expected her to be out partying with other Company members like she had told him about while she was at Univeristy, but instead usually found her at home doing odd jobs like cake decorating and piano lessons to pay the bills.

She held up her hand.

"Don't want to hear it. Let me guess, you were out with Noodle last night?"

"Yeah."

"What time were you out until to possibly sleep in past an eleven in the morning rehearsal?"

"Erm…late?" He muttered. More like two in the morning.

"Did they know what time Noodle got back in?"

"No. She kind of snuck out." He admitted. "She still hasn't told them how long we've been dating so they still think we're just starting off."

"So, the other night, when you brought her here?" Angela looked up from her music with a look of disbelief.

"It was our 'first date'." He air quoted. Angela responded by face palming and sighing in frustration.

"They are absolutely going to murder you when they find out. You know that right?" She finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Look, Kevin, they've raised her since she was what? Ten? In their minds, she is their daughter." She explained, her tone sounding like she explaining why the sky was blue for the hundredth time to a six year old. "They're a little overprotective." She finished sarcastically.

"She mentioned something about that. But it should be fine after they get to know me more, shouldn't it?"

"Kevin, I don't know what to tell you." She threw her hands in the air a little. "You two got in this mess, you two have to get out on your own. But also, you can't be staying out and missing rehearsal! Owen and Tim put their asses on the line with Henry and Marco to get you this job! If you're late again…" She shook her head.

"Look, I already sang the damn song! I'm sorry! My alarm went off late. What can I do to make up for it?"

"You can apologize by paying for dinner." She sighed. "Let's just go and you can tell me about your secret date with Noodle."

"Oh, Kevin, you're paying for dinner?" Victoria walked over from the stage, back in regular clothes. "I think I'll come with you two then." Great, just what he needed, to be cornered by evil twin number one. Rosie was the less malicious half of the pair and kept Victoria in line, but Rosie was occupied at the moment with Owen's reversible jacket for Seventy-Six Trombones.

Victoria gave off an air of innocence while being anything but underneath. He really couldn't see how Angela put up with her as a best friend. The two were opposites in looks and personalities. Angela was somewhat taller than most the women in the Company, somewhat athletically built with dark eyes and hair while Victoria had blonde hair, pale eyes and a petite thin frame. Angela was mature, down-to-earth and generally polite. Victoria was crass, unrefined and quite blunt while being somewhat a wild-child. It confused Kevin to no end how the two ever became friends in the first place.

"So where are we going?" Victoria skipped as they left through the back.

"That sandwich shop on the corner good enough?" Angela asked as she lit up a cigarette.

"That will do." Victoria nodded.

"So, what did you two do last night to be out so late?"

"Well, we were at my apartment and were watching a movie. Then we er…ending up not watching the movie." Kevin put delicately. Angela stopped dead, nearly dropping her fag, looking like a deer in the headlights while Victoria laughed shrilly.

"You. Didn't."

"No! No, no, no! No!" He cleared up quickly, realizing immediately what she had taken that as. "It was innocent, I swear!" He threw his hands in the air and they started walking again.

"Yeah and Owen isn't shagging Rosie."

"Actually he isn't." Angela turned to Victoria.

"No? Damn, thought for sure."

"Nope. But you now owe me twenty quid."

"Dammit!" Victoria snarled as she dug in her purse and pulled out a twenty note and shoved it roughly into her friend's hand. "So what did you two do?"

"Ended up watching the meteor shower." He mumbled.

"Awwww." They both sighed in unison.

"Young love. " Angie shook her head.

"So cute." Victoria chimed in. "Do you remember how we were at nineteen? And can I finish your fag?" She chided as she linked arms with the taller woman and took a drag off Angie's cigarette before stomping it out.

"How we were? You mean, how you still are? Running around with various men, partying all night, wandering into work hung over, karaoke parties with people dressed up like pirates. Need I go on?"

"You were the same, don't deny it."

"I'm not denying it, just trying not to remember it." Angela grumbled.

"So you said Noodle was in a band? Which band again? I forget."

"Gorillaz?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, that's right. Hey Angel, remember that time you shagged their bass player?" Victoria turned to Angela with an evil grin on her face. Angela turned very pale, then very red. Kevin took a step back.

"I thought I said to never mention that again!" She nearly yelled. "It was four or five years ago! Stop bringing it up!"

"Angel-faceee," The blonde woman dragged out while hanging on to her arm. "You were sleeping with him for about five months. Not exactly something you can easily forget like a one nighter."

"Er…" Kevin started nervously as they entered the sandwich shop. "What happened with you two anyways? Noodle said something about it, but didn't go into too much detail."

"Good! It's none of your business."

They placed their orders, got their food and sat down.

"Oh come on, spill it."

"Noodle says he's asked about you." Kevin added, which in retrospect didn't really help the situation.

"Oooh, has he now?" Victoria drawled while elbowing Angela who looked like she would very much enjoy killing everyone and everything within a mile radius.

"Victoria! Shut up! Kevin, all you need to know was that I was young and stupid. End of story."

"Is not! Ok look, here's the story." Victoria interrupted despite Angela's protests. "He showed up to a show to see Ray with the rest of the band, hit on her all night while she was waiting on their table. Henry just about had a coronary! He put Randal on their table after intermission. Then I told him everyone left through the back since Angela was going for his charm and I'm such a good friend. They hit it off, shagged each other senseless for five months and were sort of but not really in a relationship that really had potential, but then they both got commitment-phobic and stopped just before he went on tour." Victoria interjected quickly while Angela looked at her murderously. "Was that so hard?"

"I will kill you." Angela snapped as she ripped into her sandwich. "And Kevin, it is not how Victoria put it. We had our issues."

"You know, you always say that, but haven't actually done it yet." She grinned innocently.

Kevin stared at the pair in front of him. He was trying very hard to keep from laughing. One, at the thought of her and Murdoc together and two, at the pair arguing in front of him about whether or not she'd actually kill Victoria and what her plan would be to hide to body in the playhouse somewhere.

"Hey, he was better for you than Prince Psycho."

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Robert." Angela muttered.

Yes, that was right. Robert, Angela's ex-fiancé. They called him Prince Psycho since he had suddenly switched from a perfect gentleman to demanding she quit her job, send her nephews off to boarding school somewhere in Scandinavia and have 3 kids in 4 years after they were married. She broke off the engagement at the big fancy engagement party Robert's family threw in front of everyone and he had taken to making it his mission in life to ruin hers for "ruining his". He vaguely remembered the chaos that ensued since they had invited most of the main Company players.

"Oh. So how's that restraining order coming?"

"Good. I should have it by the end of the week, finally. Luckily he's in France for the next month on business so I can drive without worrying about my tires being slashed, my house being broken into and sleep for once. Hopefully he'll find a French whore to shack up with and leave me the hell alone."

"It's only taken them what, six months?" Victoria snorted into her soup. "And you about another seven before that for him to break into your house to come to the realization 'Oh, I should probably call the police about this psycho instead of trying to ignore the problem and hoping it goes away.' "

"So who's idea was it to watch the shower?" Angela switched subjects as she shoved the woman off her seat.

"Perkele!" Victoria yelped as she hit the floor.

"Mine."

"Awwww…"

"Stop that."

* * *

Kevin trudged into the front door. Tim had insisted on running the entire show again, then gave two hours of review in notes session afterwards. Then he had gone to talk to Henry about tickets.

He took on of the magnets from the refrigerator and hung up the envelope with the tickets. The blinking answering machine caught his eye. He hit the play button while digging for something to eat in the fridge that wasn't his roommate's. The first one had been for Mike, the second one was his mother wondering if he was coming for Sunday dinner, and the last one was Noodle telling him to call her when he got the message. Giving up on the fridge, he rummaged the cabinet, found some microwave popcorn and threw it in the microwave before picking up the house phone and dialing Noodle's mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Noodle. You called, what's up?"

"Hey Kevin, yes. Tomorrow, do you have anything to do in the afternoon or evening?"

"Erm…Nothing off the top of my head."

"Good. Can you come to Kong with some horror movies?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Great! So how was rehearsal?"

"Good. I was late though and had to sing the damn song again."

Noodle giggled on the other end of the line.

"You need to work on that."

"Yes, yes. So, how was your day?"

"Alright. Murdoc wanted me in the studio practicing most of the day though. But I suppose it was fair since I haven't been in lately."

"And why haven't you been in lately?"

"I've been busy with other things."

"Like?"

"Things." She said sternly.

"Alright then." Kevin decided not to push that one. "So I got the tickets."

"Good. How many did you get?"

"Four. If Murdoc doesn't come, we can always give the other ticket to my mum or something. She's wanted to come see this one."

"Ok. What night are they for?"

"Saturday."

"Today is Tuesday right?"

"Yes. So should I bring them tomorrow then?"

"Most definitely. But I will warn you, now that Murdoc has caught wind that Angela is still there, he might want to go. This really could create problems you know. I take it you warned your manager?"

"Well…not really and you're the one that told him Noodle."

"Kevin!" Noodle's voice went shrill. "Not the point!"

"Fine! I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what he says before I come over. Ok?"

"You need to! I'm not sure if they'll even let us in if he's with us!"

"Noodle, babe, relax. I have it under control. He's not gong to turn away business. Besides, it's Marco that has the final say in everything."

"Who's Marco?"

"The old Italian chap that owns the playhouse."

"And he will let us in?"

"I'm going to have to talk to him tomorrow Noodle. Just don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Besides, Ray, Angela and I can vouch for you, Russel and 2D's behavior if it gets to that point. But it was five years ago, so I think he's probably forgotten all about it." He cradled the phone on his neck as he took the popcorn out of the microwave and dumped it in a bowl. He scowled at the fact it had singed a bit.

"Ok." Noodle finally gave in. "Ok, you're right. Maybe I am overreacting a little bit."

"Yes. Now go take a bath or something and relax dammit!"

"Maybe later. What are you eating?"

"Burned popcorn."

"Popcorn sounds good right now." He heard some type of squeal in the background.

"What was that?"

"Russel's hog. I think he's hungry."

"He has a hog?"

"Yes. He wears a fez" Noodle responded as if it was perfectly normal to have a fez-wearing hog. "We also have a chain smoking monkey."

Kevin was silent.

"You have a chain smoking monkey." He repeated.

"Yes. He also likes to wear a fez."

"Ok then. How…Where?"

"I have no idea. Russel showed up with the pig when he got out of Ike Turners basement."

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Ok. I'll trust you on that."

"Oi! Noodle darling! Who're you talking you?" He heard in the background along with more frantic squealing and a scratching noise.

"Kevin."

"Oh, awright then, tell 'im I said hi then. No! Bad pig! Down! My biscuit! No! Argh! Gerroff!"

"D says hi."

"I heard."

"He's also being attacked by a pig for a cookie." She stated with an air of amusement in her voice.

"Sounds like great fun." He laughed.

"Ok, I'm going to let you go so I can help him out. I will see you tomorrow. Bye." He could hear 2D screaming in the background.

"Ok, tomorrow then, Bye."

He hung up. He put the handheld down and stared into space, attempting to make sense of what had just happened and shook his head and laughed. Never a dull day.


	5. Chapter 5: Horror Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or the various horror movies mentioned below

Chapter 5: Horror Movie

* * *

2D sat in the kitchen, coffee on the table, newspaper in one hand and a cigarette in other. His face had scratches and a bruise from Russel's hog attacking him for a stupid cookie. Normally, he would have just given the stupid pig the cookie, but that was the last of his favorite kind.

He glanced up as Noodle shuffled in, still in her pajamas and robe reaching for the tea kettle.

"Morning love."

"Morning." She yawned as she filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. "What are you doing today D?"

"Haven't really thought about it. Might attempt to write some new keyboard stuff."

"Ok. Kevin's coming over with some horror movies later."

"Sounds like fun." He turned the page while glancing up at her.

"Would you like to watch with us?"

"Noodle…it's your date. Wouldn't I be intruding?" He sighed. "And besides, you need to get your little butt back in the studio and practice young miss. You haven't practiced for a long time except for yesterday."

"We're watching zombie movies."

He fell silent, considering it.

"Which ones?"

"Dunno yet."

"I'll fink about it."

"Well I kind of want you guys to get to know him."

Ah so that's what she was after. He took a drag on his cigarette. She hadn't been in the studio much as of late and he knew Murdoc wasn't happy with that. But on the other hand, he had promised to help make sure things went smoothly.

"Awright, look." He leaned forward. "Get at least two hours in in the studio and I'll make sure those two behave and watch whatever wit chu two. Sound fair?"

Noodle considered his offer. It sounded fair enough.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Can you make sure Murdoc gets up and dressed though since I'll be up in the studio?"

Stu-pot considered the challenge. Rarely did anyone wake up Murdoc without coming out unscathed.

"Awright." He reluctantly agreed. "But studio first. What time is he coming over?"

"One-ish."

"Then get your tea and get moving." 2D returned to his paper. "He'll be here in a few hours."

Noodle scowled and reluctantly got up, grabbed a thermos, poured in the tea and shuffled off to get dressed.

* * *

Kevin scanned through the rack of movies in the apartment. Mike was home for once and was watching tv on the couch, red hair still a mess and wearing wrinkled clothes, having clearly dug at the bottom of the closet.

"Mike, do you have any obscure zombie movies?"

"Maybe." His roommate grunted from the couch. "What are you looking for?"

"Dunno. Anything a zombie movie enthusiast wouldn't have already seen."

"Alright. Let me go check." Mike got up, scratched and adjusted himself and wandered into his room. "Get in here and look."

Kevin walked into Mike's room to first observe the mess. Clothes everywhere, books, porn mags and a ashtray littered the floor and desk. He thought he saw a bong on the window sill. ("It's a flower vase.")

Mike opened the closet and pulled down a box and half tossed it onto the unmade bed amongst dirty clothes and work shirts

"Here, try Ouanga and Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things." He tossed two cassettes at him. "Look through the box and see if you find anything else that strikes your fancy."

"Thanks mate."

"So what's the envelope on the fridge?"

"Tickets."

"When are you getting me tickets for The Allergist's Wife? Chloe wants to go see that."

"I'm working on it. We're not doing non-musicals for another month or so."

"Fine. Just asking mate. So is she going to get you tickets to a gig?"

"What?'

"Your bird. You got her tickets to something you do, why not her get you tickets to what she does? I'll be happy to go with you."

Kevin laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think Murdoc would let her do that. And don't call her that."

"Well fine then. I want those back in the condition you brought them. Got it?"

"Oh, so you mean somewhat beaten up and dirty."

"Shut up and just do it." Mike snapped.

* * *

_Murdoc groaned at the feel of his fingers tangled in her dark hair, the heat of their bodies and the sensation of flesh on flesh. She was his and he was hers and nothing else mattered. He ran his free hand down the length of the tattoo on her ribcage. _

"_Murdoc." She gasped as she gripped his shoulder._

_Mmmmm…_

"_Murdoc." She tightened her grip, shaking him slightly._

_Yesss…_

"_Murdoc." She shook him a bit harder with both hands.. _

_Wait._

_Why the fuck did she sound like denthead? _

"MURDOC." He was violently shaken awake only to open his eyes to see the ceiling of the Winnebago, the feeling of an empty bed, Cortez cawing and 2D standing over him. The blue haired man blinked at him apprehensively as he drew his hands back. He blinked back, attempting to process what had just happened.

"FACKKKKKKKK OFFFFFFFFFFF!" His voice echoed around the carpark and bounced off the concrete walls, causing rats to run from their hiding places and Russel's hog several floors up to squeal and the monkey to whimper and the two to take refuge under Russel's workbench.

2D backed out of the door knowing he was in deep shit. He tripped and fell back on his rear and continued to frantically scoot back on his hands as Murdoc threw the blankets off of him and made towards him, a snarl on his face. Stu-Pot turned and attempted to get up and run at the same time before Murdoc grabbed his shirt and yanked him back and slammed him against the wall, causing the caravan to wobble and Cortez to screech angrily and flap his wings indignantly.

"What…do…you…want?" He growled.

"K-k-Kevin's coming over in an hour. Noodle wanted me to get you up and make sure you put some pants on before he gets here." D whimpered.

"And what's keeping her from coming down here and doing it herself?" Murdoc tightened his grip on the singer's neck.

"She's up in the studio practicing."

"Mmmmm…Good girl." He muttered to himself. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"You hit it with a Vauxhall Astra, remember?"

"No not that. Those scratches."

"Russel's hog." Murdoc released him and 2D massaged his neck and took several deep breaths.

"Wanted your food did it?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It got me last week. So why is Brave Sir Robin coming?" Murdoc turned and snatched the lighter and pack of Lucky Lungs from the counter and lit up.

"To watch some zombie movies and she wants us to get to know him."

"He's not going into the recording studio is he?"

"How should I know? All she said was movie."

"Hm." He grunted. "What does she mean by get to know him?" He exhaled into 2D's face.

"Dunno. Probably watch the movie with us? She asked me to watch with them." D wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cigarette mixed with his morning breath. "You might want to clean up."

Murdoc glared at him and 2D gulped.

"Fine."

"So…er…what exactly were you dreaming about? It sounded like a nice dream…" 2D ventured innocently.

"Does it matter?" Murdoc snapped. "And yes it was a very nice dream, no thanks to you. Idiot."

"Sorry."

Murdoc grunted in response as he wandered back into the bedroom and changed his underwear and pulled on a semi-clean pair of jeans.

"Ta-da! There, I'm decent." He waved his arms sarcastically.

"You and your breath still smell." D commented. "We're trying not to scare him off, remember?"

"Shut up!" Murdoc threw a empty beer can at him.

* * *

Noodle kept one eye on the security camera pointed outside while absently strumming the solo to Feel Good Inc. As soon as the screen showed Kevin's car pulling up, her face lit up and she tenderly hung her Fender Telecaster on the rack before racing to the lift to let him in before Russel or Murdoc could get to the door. She skidded across the lobby in her socks in her rush to the door as the piercing doorbell rang. The demon receptionist looked up at her with puzzlement while chattering away.

She threw open the door and grinned up at him from under her fringe.

"That was fast." Kevin commented, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

"I saw you coming on the security system."

"That would explain it." He scanned the room extremely quickly before swooping down and stealing a quick kiss from Noodle. "Now where are we doing this?"

"Look who's back." Russel boomed from the lift doors. He stepped out, followed closely by his hog and the monkey, peering at him from behind Russel's massive frame.

"Yeah." Kevin nervously reached behind him and scratched his head. He needed to stop doing that. Stupid nervous habits. "Nice hog." Ah the other nervous habit of jabbering away.

"So D says you're watching zombie flicks? Good luck with that, he never shuts up during them."

"I do too." 2D argued as he shuffled out from down the hall.

"NO, you don't and it's damn annoying. What happened to your face?"

2D merely pointed at the pig huddled behind his legs as if it were the devil.

"Man, that pig is harmless. Go watch your damn movie." Russel picked up the pig which began snuffling at his ear and began walking off. "Dinner's at 6. You're welcome to join us." Russel directed back to Kevin.

"Er ok. Thanks."

"Good. Hope you like eel."

"So, wot did you bring?" D gave a toothless grin. Kevin attempted to not shudder. He tried not to judge, but the singer's blackened eyes were just a little too creepy for him and he had to look away.

"Ouranga and Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things."

"Seen them both. Both crap. Come on then and I'll show you the private cinema and some real zombie movies." 2D waved a hand dismissively as he began to walk off.

* * *

Kevin stared at the screen. Russel was right. The blue-haired man didn't EVER shut up and didn't really pay attention to the fact that they weren't listening. Noodle caught his eye, glanced at 2D, back at him and then rolled her eyes with a tiny guilty, apologetic look. 2D continued to ramble on about special effects while they exchanged looks.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" The door banged open as Murdoc walked in, beer bottles in hand. "I can hear that movie and your mouth running all the way down the hall!" He slammed the door and threw himself down next to Kevin.

"Errr…" 2D started.

"Shut. Up. Let these two watch the damn movie." Murdoc grunted.

"Ok then." 2D replied meekly as he looked down.

"Good." Murdoc cracked open one of the bottles. "You drink?" He offered one to Kevin.

Kevin immediately glanced at Noodle who gave him a look.

"Yeah, but er…I better not. I have to drive home."

"Good choice. Kong can be a bitch to drive when drunk, trust me I know nehehehe…Eh, more for me then." Murdoc cackled and slapped him on the back. Kevin jumped a bit and laughed nervously while Noodle slid down in her seat.

* * *

As soon as everyone was done eating, they lounged back around the table, Russel put the leftovers on the floor for the hog which squealed in delight while 2D and Murdoc lit up.

"Oh, I brought something. A gift from Ray." Kevin reached into his pocket and handed the envelope of tickets to Russel.

"Alright. Let's see what that crazy fool sent." Russel grunted as he opened the envelope. "Not a word Muds." He pointed a finger at Murdoc who had opened his mouth to say something.

"Who me? I wouldn't."

"Ah, tickets for this weekend. Thanks man. Tell Ray thanks if you see him before I do."

"What are they for then?" Murdoc grunted as he leaned his chair back, putting his feet up on the table.

"The Music Man." Russel replied. "And get you nasty feet off of where we eat. Gonna have to scrub that down with bleach now…"

Murdoc snorted in response.

"I want to go." 2D said almost immediately.

"Ok, then we got an extra ticket." Russel started to hand Kevin the one back.

"What do you mean extra?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You think there were five of us?"

"Muds, you would not be able to sit through the Music Man and you know it." Russel shook his head. 2D and noodle murmured their agreement.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're gonna get your nasty ass kicked out." Russel laughed.

"I agree." 2D interjected.

"Like I said, wanna bet?" Murdoc took his feet off the table and let his chair fall forward as stood and leaned over the table. Noodle and Kevin glanced at the pair nervously.

"Yeah I do. Fifty pounds you can't go the entire night without hitting on a female employee or patron of the theater, drinking, making smartass comments, getting up and leaving or falling asleep." Russel also stood and leaned forward.

"Throw in a few packs of cigarettes and you're on." Murdoc smirked as he held out his hand.

"One other condition." 2D interrupted as they were about to shake on it.

"What?" Russel looked at him.

"No waiting around out back." 2D extinguished his cigarette.

"That's ridiculous!" Murdoc protested. "What I do after is none of your damn business faceache!"

"Actually, I like that idea. We all know why you're going Muds. It's no secret. Thank you D."

"No problem." He grinned.

They could almost see the cogs going in Murdoc's brain attempting to find a way around the new addition.

"Fine. Deal." They shook on it. Apparently he found one. "Well, it's getting late. Kevin, I'll walk you out. I want to talk to you anyways."

"Muds." Noodle hissed in a warning tone.

"Easy there Noodle-love, I'm not going to kill him or throw him to the zombies." Murdoc straightened and stretched, his joints cracking loudly. Kevin gave an apologetic look to Noodle, bid her goodnight and also stood up and followed the bassist out.

"So Kevin. As I've already told you, Noodle is our little pumpkin love. You touch her you die, etc and all that good stuff." He started. "We want to see her happy. You make her happy so we're happy and you can stop kissing our asses." He grunted in the lift.

"Er…"

"But anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about." The doors opened with a soft ping. The demon receptionist had fallen asleep at the desk and was snoring softly.

"Um ok." He could see where this was going and he thought frantically. "I think I know what this is about."

"Do you now? Well then, I don't have to ask! Well go on then, tell me what I want to know." Murdoc waved his hand.

"Well what exactly do you want to know?" They walked out the door and down the set of graffitied steps. Kevin's eyes passed over the various statements of 'Murdoc is a cunt' and 'Murdoc is a knob'.

Murdoc growled. He thought carefully. He wasn't about to jump down the kid's throat demanding information. She had been on his mind for awhile and he didn't even know why the hell he cared anyways. Anything more than a passing thought over the years were easily shut out with alcohol and whores. But lately his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"How…is she doing? I mean, can't ask in front of those wankers or else they'd bitch me out seven ways to Sunday. Something about letting sleeping dogs lie. Slags."

"She's fine. Look, I don't mean to seem rude, but I don't think she would appreciate me talking about her personal life." Kevin said nervously, resisting the urge to reach to the back of head and attempting to not say anything stupid.

"Fair enough." He shrugged, mentally fuming.

"You can always ask her yourself on Saturday." Kevin responded quickly. "She's conducting the pit since the last bloke quit." He blurted out. Yes, there it was. Word vomit.

"Conducting?" Murdoc seemed a bit taken aback. "Well she always was into that sort of thing…" He muttered to himself. "That's got to take up a bit of her time."

Kevin shrugged. "It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything." He continued to speak while mentally kicking himself. FUCK. Now he was in deep shit.

"Really now?" Murdoc mulled the thought around in his head.

Kevin clearly recalled the last conversation he had had with Angela. She had grabbed him by the ear before he left the building.

"_If he asks, tell him nothing. It is none of his business and we are no longer in contact for a reason. He does not need to know a damn thing. Do not tell me how he is doing because I do not care and I hear enough about them through the media anyways_. _Do you understand me?" _

What the hell, he was in deep enough from that last statement.

"She also acts sometimes when they're short on cast members and don't like anyone at open casting calls." Kevin continued, snapping Murdoc out of his reverie.

"Does she now? Hmmm…well nice talking to you. Remember, no more ass munching." Murdoc slapped the hood of his car. "Now sod off before the zombies notice we're out here." He grunted and turned to walk back up the steps to Kong, scratching his ass and kicking a stray rat.

Kevin stood, watching the swaying retreating back of the bassist. He climbed in the car and took a deep breath before starting the engine. He decided that he wouldn't ever mention that to Angela. He valued his life too much.

He jumped as someone banged on his window. He looked over to see Noodle leaning over, twirling her finger as an indicator to roll down the window. He complied and leaned out.

"How may I help-" He was cut off as Noodle slammed her mouth on his in a deep, rough kiss. She pulled away and shoved him back just as he began to register what had happened with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, now you may leave." She gave a mischievous grin as Kevin mouthed wordlessly, quite flustered.

"You little…" He finally managed to speak.

"Night! Text me when you get home." She stuck her tongue out and gave a tiny salute as she turned on her heel and sauntered back into the studio. Kevin shook his head gave a snort while smiling. She certainly knew how to keep him on his toes, that was for sure.


	6. Chapter 6: Lida Rose

First date

Chapter 6: Lida Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or the Music Man

* * *

Russel sat at his workbench. He currently had a beaver, a rattlesnake, a meerkat and armadillo in front of him. He sat back, staring at the variety, waiting for inspiration to hit. Meanwhile he let his mind wander back to Wednesday night.

The minute Murdoc had left with Kevin, he and 2D had exchanged looks of disdain and frustration before 2D rose to do dishes since he was designated for the week. That was one thing Russel liked. The rotating chore schedule for the kitchen and various rooms. They had found the hard way if they didn't, nothing got done and Murdoc wasn't willing to pay for housekeepers out of paranoia of music being leaked.

Noodle had gotten up and went off somewhere. Soon after, Murdoc had returned to the kitchen and loudly went on about how Kevin's 'kissassery' was no more, causing 2D to break a glass dropping it in the sink and Russel to give a warning look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means he's not going to be an annoying little ass munch from here on out." The bassist replied while digging in the freezer for ice. "He's going to act normally around us and not act like a sop."

"Oh." 2D muttered.

"Don't scare us like that Muds." Russel growled.

"What? You thought I convinced him to dump Noodle? You two and I both know she's more cooperative and better to be around when she's happy. I'm not going to fuck that one up mate. No sir! They are both capable of doing that themselves. You remember what she was like on the tour bus a few years ago?" Murdoc poured himself a whiskey. "Complete bitch 'round the end of that one."

They shared a collective shudder at the memory.

"Exactly." Murdoc sat and balanced the chair back against the counter.

"You're going to break the damn chair if you don't stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Noodle walked back into the kitchen.

"That."

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Noodle-love, stop telling your boyfriend what to get us."

"What?" Noodle acted as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh come off it, we both know he hasn't been around nearly long enough to know what we like." He grunted.

Noodle scowled, realizing there was no point in acting stupid now.

"You weren't complaining when he handed over that rum."

"Well…er….that's different."

"No it's not." 2D finally spoke up.

An argument had ensued. Russel got up from his workbench and threw the carcasses back in the freezer. He needed to get ready for the night anyways. He took off his bloodstained apron and gloves and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. He saw 2D waiting outside leaning on the wall, towel in hand.

"Who's in there?"

"Noodle. Who else?" He replied in a bored tone.

"She needs her own bathroom. Seriously."

"That's wot I keep saying, but Murdoc won't listen." Stu threw his hands in the air. "And it's not like he has to deal wit this wit him having his own bathroom in the Winne. I mean, I love her to death, but she takes FOREVER! Wot does she even do in there that takes-" he glanced at his watch. "A half hour?"

"Calm down D. I was raised with females cousins. I know man, I know." He clapped a hand on 2D's shoulder, causing the blue haired man's knees to buckle. "But for right now, we just have to be patient."

"Patient with what?" They both turned to see Murdoc with shower things in hand.

"Why you using this one up here? You got your own bathroom." Russel turned to him.

"Er, it broke."

"How'd it break?"

"Reached up to move the showerhead and it came clean off." He grunted.

"Figures, you haven't used it in forever." 2D muttered, causing Russel to roar in laughter.

"Ok, that was a good one D." Russel slapped him on the back, causing 2D to fall over. "And Muds get in queue for the shower."

"Eh?"

"Noodle's been in there a half hour. I keep sayin' she needs her own bathroom." Stu commented as he got up, rubbing his head.

Murdoc grumbled something undistinguishable.

"No, Muds, she needs her own bathroom as soon as possible because this got old four years ago." Russel raised his voice.

"Alright, alright!" Murdoc caved in.

"Because we haven't figured out a way to get her to out in under 20 minutes." Russel finished.

"You wanna know how? This is how you get them out of the bathroom." He walked past the two of them purposefully and tried to open the door. He rattled the handle, his dramatic entry foiled. "It's locked!" He sounded floored by the fact that his little Noodle pumpkin-love would dare lock a door.

"Yeah, she does that." 2D commented dryly. The Satanic bass player snarled various curses.

"Alright. Plan B. Noodle-love!" He pounded on the door and called sweetly to her. A few moments passed. "NOODLE!"

"WHAT?" Came a very faint reply.

"HURRY UP!"

"WHAT?" She sounded confused.

"HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"WHAT'S SHATTERED?" She yelled back, sounding even more confused.

"NO! SHOW-ER! YOU. OUT. NOW!"

"WHAT?" Her voice went up an octave in frustration as Murdoc resisted the urge to bash his head against the door.

"NOODLE! TURN IT OFF!"

"MUDS I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE WATER!"

"EXACTLY! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER."

"HOLD ON! LET ME TURN OFF THE SHOWER!" The squeak of the knob came through the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" They heard her clearly.

"To get out of the shower! There's a bloody queue!"

"Oh." She said. "Why didn't you just say so?" A few moments later, Noodle walked out in a towel and flip flops, bringing a haze of steam and smell of citrus from her shower gel with her. "Seriously, it's not that hard." She commented as she quickly walked down the hallway to her room.

2D darted in and shut and locked the door behind him while Murdoc silently fumed, the veins on his neck making their presence known. Russel just shook his head as the shower knob squealed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?" The 16 year old boy asked from the couch as he sat on his brother.

"Dude, get off me!" His younger brother squirmed under him. The two had southern New Jersey accents which sounded very much out of place.

"Sorry…what? Can't hear youuuuuu...Nope! NOPE! STILL CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU…" Sam sang out as he grinded his arse into his brothers chest.

"Stop being a douchebag and get your ass off!" Mark snarled, pushing and kicking to no avail.

"Yes. I'm sure." Angela replied as she pulled her jacket from the closet. "Sam, get off your brother before you hurt him. And mind your language you two."

Outside it poured rain around the small house and the boys had been on the couch watching tv in the living room that they hadn't had time to fully redecorate from when Angela's and their mother's great Aunt Enid lived there. Random kitsch lined the various cabinets mixed with photos mixed with the striped Victorian wallpaper made it look like an insane old lady lived there. The lid of the upright piano in the corner was the resting place of the boy's school pictures along with pictures of family and friends while sheet music sat, yellowing pages indicating their age. Meanwhile, the furniture was relatively modern. Angela decided the next free day she had, the room was being redone.

"No. He can do karate. He can get me off himself." Sam grinned up at her. Both boys were tall, like their father and also had his dark Sicilian complexion. The only thing that even suggested they were her sisters children were their slate grey eyes. The husky named Balto sat staring at the two, cocked his head and whined. His humans were fighting, but there was no sense of territory issue between the two. Were they merely playing like pups did? He was so confused. He let loose a longer whine.

"Sam, you are pure muscle. Mark isn't. Now get off your brother." Sam had played several sports back in America. Lacrosse, American Football, proper football, hockey…Angela couldn't remember them all. She was rather impressed with the fact he could lift her with one arm. The only true sport Mark did was martial arts. He dabbled in others, but never really was great at them.

The two had been rather depressed when they learned English schools rarely had school teams. Luckily, they had started making friends who would gladly play sports with them. She tried introducing Sam to Kevin only to have it backfire miserably in her face. To say the two didn't get along was an understatement. Fortunately, he seemed to get along better with Mark despite Mark being 14 and Kevin 19.

"Samuel James Morelli do NOT make me ask you a second time to get off your brother." She raised her voice in exasperation.

"Yes Aunt Angie." Sam rose only to be kicked by Mark.

"At least take my knife with you." Mark grumbled.

"Boys. I'll be fine."

"Take it with you anyways."

"Fine."

"So what time will you be home?"

"Dunno. Why?' She asked suspiciously as they shrugged, looking away. "Boys I don't want you out wandering around in this weather. Nor do I want anyone over while I am not present physically. Yes, I remember that party you had where you claimed I was there 'In spirit'."

"Fine." Sam mumbled dejectedly.

"What's your problem?"

"He was going to have Shirley over." Mark dragged her name out obnoxiously while making a kissy face. "To 'study'." He air quoted.

"Dude, shut up!" Sam slid down on the couch, face red. "And we're just going to study for our test next week."

"Who's Shirley?" Angela looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"The girl he has the hots for." Mark said before Sam could speak.

"Dude, I said shut up!" Sam grabbed a throw pillow and slammed it into Mark's face.

"Hey! Sam! No need for violence!" Angela scolded as the boys began to wrestle. Balto yipped and moved to join in. She glanced at her watch. Victoria was supposed to be coming and picking her up. "So what's she like?" She asked as she sat on the other section of the couch.

"I can show you her Facebook." Mark threw his brother off and scrambled for the open laptop on the coffee table before Sam had a chance to move before withdrawing to his aunt's side. "Sam's still got his Facebook up."

"Don't be going through my Facebook!" Sam snapped angrily.

"I'm just showing her Shirley's profile." Mark replied innocently as he pulled up the profile of a pretty blonde girl.

"Awww, she's cute Sam. Let me see, Mark." She took the laptop and began going through pictures. She was pleasantly surprised to not find pictures of alcohol. "Seems like a good girl."

"She's hardcore Catholic." Sam mumbled, embarrassed.

"Ok, she may come over. " Angela sighed. "But no one else and I want her out at a reasonable hour. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

The garage door opened and the sound of Victoria's shoes came through the hall into the front room wearing sweats.

"Hey guys. You're not wearing that, are you? You look like your Grandmother." Victoria wrinkled her nose at the pant suit Angela was wearing.

"I'm dressing professionally. Unlike someone else."

"Hey, I've got to be in costume all night. You get to wave your arms around at a bunch of people playing instruments and people onstage. Come on, lets at least get you into a more flattering one than that shapeless thing. I know you have others."

"Victoria, this looks perfectly fine. We're going to be late-"

"No, we won't. Upstairs. Now." Victoria proceeded to drag the unwilling woman off the couch.

"What is your problem?" Angela snapped as she sat on her bed as Victoria threw open the folding doors of the closet.

"Kevin told me he's bringing his girlfriend and company." Victoria responded as she dug through the clothes.

"Your point? I'm not planning on talking to them or seeing them all night unless Kevin decides to bring them backstage to visit Ray." Angela stated as she started to get up. "And if I do, I don't think Stu or Noodle or Russel would care what I look like."

"Look, Owen and I are dragging you and Tim onstage tonight during curtain call, giving you both flowers etc. Don't argue with me." She sent a sharp look towards her best friend. "As your best friend it's my job to make sure you flaunt what you've got in front of your ex."

"What? Victoria!" Angela laughed. "I don't give a flying rat's arse what he thinks about me. He's not even going to be there tonight. He hates musicals. And besides, why are they doing that opening night? That's always on closing night."

"Dunno. I think we're starting to do both. Just go put one on Mona's grave. And anyways, Kevin says otherwise about him coming tonight." Victoria responded in a sing-song voice. "Here. Put this on." She pulled out a dark red dress shirt and black tailored suit and tossed them to her. "Says he's been hounding him about you."

"You're full of it. Murdoc Niccals cares about no one but himself." Angela grunted as she reluctantly began stripping down. "You wouldn't be doing this if it were Robert or Jason or Seamus or even Owen."

"Am not. And this is different. Beside Owen doesn't really count since you two have been semi-fucking each other on stage the past few months."

"Our roles called for it and no more stage-cest for me." Angela dismissed quickly. "And how is Murdoc different? Because we had a nasty break up?"

"Ok, first off, that didn't even qualify as nasty! You two just got into a fight and ended it right there. It was great up until then, wasn't it? Now the break with Robert, that was nasty and messy and complicated. You and Murdoc compared to that one, not so much. I've had worse. The worst one is why you have your job now, remember? Made Hubert quit, I did."

"Don't sound so proud and yes I remember it quite clearly ending with you two having daily screeching matches across the building and throwing various objects at each other in his flat until his lease was up."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Victoria shrugged as she observed Angela.

"Then having make-up sex the next day."

"You need to wear more things that show off your tattoos." Victoria changed subjects as she surveyed her friend's half naked body. "I like the wings and everything… And our candles. We need to get Tim to let us both have roles that let us show off the candles." She eyed Angela's ribcage.

"We showed enough off as Mimi and Maureen during RENT." Angela buttoned up the shirt and started to tuck in her shirt. "Besides, my tattoos are personal and for me and whomever I choose to show them to."

"This is true and let the shirt loose. But it's kind of difficult to hide a full back piece like those wings. I mean they go from your shoulders to your hips for Christ sake."

"Fine. Point taken. Ok, are you satisfied? Can we go now?" Angela snapped impatiently.

"Yes, I'm going to do your hair when we get there."

"Victoria!" Angela growled. "What is wrong with my hair? I think it looks fine! Besides when we get there you need to get dressed and your hair and make up done!"

"Ok fine. God you are...nergh! Fine! Time to go."

Victoria turned and hurried down the stairs with her car keys out, Angela soon after with trainers on and shoes in hand.

"Boys, behave. Take Balto out sometime tonight for a walkie and Sam, I want Shirley out at a reasonable time! Mark, leave your brother and his friend alone while they study." She walked over and hugged them both.

"Yes Auntie Ang." Mark drawled.

"Ok, I'll call when I'm done. Dinner's in the oven, take it out when it beeps. With potholders this time please and remember to turn the oven off." She pleaded. "I don't want to make another emergency room trip."

"Oh my god! That was one time!" Sam yelled.

* * *

Kevin paced. Everyone was late! Sarah was late. Angela was late. Tim was late. Owen was late. Victoria was late. Or maybe he was just early. He didn't care.

"Kevin! You're here early for once." Tim snorted as he walked in with an umbrella and shook it off. "I have a job for you."

"Let me guess." Kevin grumbled.

"Coffee run!" Tim held out his credit card with a grin on his face. "Wait one minute though." The man pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hello, Angela, Kevin's being a sweetheart and making a coffee slash sandwich run. Your usual?" He listened. "Ok, and Victoria wants one too? Ok. I'll tell him." He hung up. "Angela and Victoria want their usuals." Tim handed over his card.

Kevin grumbled under his breath as he trudged off to his car. He pulled out his mobile and rang he sandwich shop and told them he was coming by. They knew him at this point and what exactly they needed ready coffee wise which was a bit sad in his opinion.

Although on the other hand, it was how he had met Noodle. He had accidentally slipped on a wet spot on the floor and fell forward, spilling an entire jug of coffee. She had been waiting for her food and rushed to help without asking. They had a conversation after, he thought he knew her from somewhere and she had helped him carry the stuff to the theater despite his protests. When she had told him her name, he had thought it was just a fake name at first. Then when he mentioned he went to the shop at least twice a week. In the next few weeks he starting running into her numerous times before working up the nerve to ask her out.

It was another few dates before she admitted she was in Gorillaz and that she was afraid he would only have dated her because she was famous if she had told him. He assured her that he would have dated her if she were a three headed alien.

He parked his car on the curb and quickly ran in. Marilee behind the counter passed him the bag of sandwiches and jugs of coffee. The people in the queue glared at him as if he were cutting.

"It's you people that keep us in business." The old woman grinned to reveal her coffee stained teeth. "Yep. Alright. Gimme old Timmy's card, will ya?" She held out her arthritic hand for the card.

He quickly passed her the card.

"So where's your little girlfriend, lovey?"

"She's at home."

"So wot you lot doing tonight?" She gestured to his outfit. "Ya never told old Marilee last time ya were in."

"Oh, The Music Man."

"I hated the Music Man. Too family friendly for my tastes." She cackled. "Break a leg sunshine!" She handed him back the card and shuffled off to the back.

When Kevin returned, several pit band members and Angela were sitting on stage folding programs and the dining staff were starting to set out glasses and light candles. The smell of food floated through the air, mingling with the smell of the matches and lighters. Various crew members made last minute adjustments to the set and cast members wandered around half dressed in costume while still in their street clothes.

His phone beeped.

'_Break a leg babe. Getting ready to leave now. Don't fall off the stage. No seriously. I've done it before. Don't._' He had to laugh and felt absolutely horrid about it.

'_How did you manage that one love?_' He texted back.

"Kevin, can you take these up front to Paul please?" Angela called and gestured to the box of finished programs as she stood up and brushed dirt off her pants. "Thank you for the food by the way." She smiled warmly at him.

Kevin couldn't help but smile back as he accepted the box and ran out front.

"Good. Thank you." Paul took the box, placed it under the podium in the front lobby and adjusted his red jacket. "You better get backstage, people will be arriving soon." The older gentleman scolded.

Kevin groaned and began to run backstage as he heard the band begin to warm up from the main room.

* * *

The car ride was mostly quiet. Noodle kept texting, causing 2D to wince whenever the bright light from her phone filled the car. The most conversation that happened was when Russel reminded Murdoc of their bet. Noodle thought it sounded more like bribery.

She had insisted on a session before they left in the studio just the two of them, mostly making sure he didn't sneak any booze in his system although she suspected he'd loaded up earlier that morning. She was surprised he had bothered to clean up as much as he did. He actually looked somewhat normal and sane instead of his normal state of wandering around in his briefs and cape.

She knew she shouldn't be as anxious as she was, but she couldn't help it. Noodle felt she couldn't relax until they made it past the front door. Her anxiety rose when Kevin texted her saying he needed to turn his phone off and they pulled into the lot.

2D got out first and opened up a brolly. Noodle huddled close to him, the rainy early November air having a nippy quality about it. Russel opened his own umbrella and Murdoc snorted and scoffed at both men for being sissies when it came to braving the elements for such a short walk.

Five minutes later, Murdoc stood shivering under the eave of the front door, almost completely drenched. He took off his jacket and wrung it out. 2D eyed him with an air of superiority as he folded and shook his umbrella and held the door open for Noodle and Russel.

As they walked in, Noodle began to relax. Noodle noticed the two men in the corner of the front lobby in tuxedos looking at them and discussing something. Both seemed agitated before the taller, younger man walked over to the front desk and pulled out a sheet from a drawer and showed it to the shorter old man. Then Murdoc walked in. The shorter, older man started striding over to them.

"May I help you?" He spoke in a heavy Italian accent.

"We're here for the show." 2D said nervously, holding out his pass. Noodle began to panic. This was exactly what she was afraid of.

"Yes. I remember you lot. You are welcome in my theater. You however are not welcomed here." He pointed at Murdoc.

"Hey!" Murdoc snarled. "I've got every right to see this sodding show."

The man started going off in Italian. Noodle winced at some of the things he was calling Murdoc. Murdoc however was attempting to argue back in Spanish and not having it work out.

"My name is Henry Ent, manager of the theater. Who gave you these passes?" The taller man asked, eyes narrowed as the two continued to argue, the language difference starting to piss the two of them off.

"Kevin Thoms. He's my boyfriend." Noodle spoke up.

"Ah. I see. Hold on." He pulled out his mobile and dialed. "Tim, I need Kevin out in the lobby now. Now Tim. No, I don't care if he's in warm up. This is urgent." He hung up. "Marco, people are starting to stare." Henry muttered to the old man.

"I do not care! You do not know your languages and you do not know what you are talking about. You get out of my theater!" He pointed angrily towards the door. "I will not have you in here harassing my staff. Get out."

Kevin came running out, paling as he eyed the situation. Not good. Really not good.

"Kevin!" Marco snarled. He started going on in Italian again.

Henry however pulled Kevin towards him and had a hushed conversation with him before turning to Marco and rambling in simple Italian. Marco snarled something Noodle couldn't understand. But from what she could understand, Kevin was vouching for Murdoc and the owner was not happy with him.

"Fine! He is your responsibility!" Marco snarled. "If anything happens, you are fired." He threw his hands in the air before turning to Murdoc. "I am watching you!" He hissed before storming off.

"Kevin, you didn't talk to your manager, did you?' Noodle asked sweetly.

"Erm….well you see..." Kevin fished for an excuse. "Well it's alright now. I'm sorry. Just go in and enjoy yourselves."

"Kevin, we need to have a nice long discussion before you leave tonight." Henry sighed before following Marco out. "Get back to where you were. Have a nice evening and I apologize for the inconvenience." He directed at the group. Kevin gave an apologetic look before Henry grabbed him by the collar shoved him in the direction from which he came. Russel snorted.

"Ah. Ready?" The blonde girl in a red jacket by the door asked nervously. "Alright, follow me then." She marked off the table on the chart and grabbed four programs. She seated them, told them about the buffet and left quickly after taking their drink orders.

Murdoc lounged in his chair. He was gobsmacked that they had actually remembered him. But then again, he was Murdoc Niccals! King of the greatest band in the World! Why shouldn't they remember him? True to his word, he resisted ordering alcohol. Despite looking careless, his insides churned which frustrated him to no end. He shouldn't be feeling nervous! Why the hell was he nervous? He growled mentally at himself to snap out of it.

What was he nervous about anyways? His eyes darted around. It had been years since she stormed out of his Winnebago after their fight. God knew she probably hated him after the things he had drunkenly yelled at her. Things he didn't mean. It wouldn't have worked out with him on tour for that amount of time, he had kept telling himself. Ah well, it was for both their own good anyways. Even if he couldn't rid his mind of her. He reached for his water, wishing it was rum. But that was then. Now, he wasn't even sure why he was there. He didn't even know what the hell he would say to her if he managed to get ahold of her. He sure as hell wasn't about to degrade himself by begging for forgiveness, that was for sure. It would be a load off his mind if she did forgive him though…Wait, he never…'Argh fuck it. Bloody women. ' He thought.

Noodle's phone beeping snapped him out of his thoughts. She watched her scowl and furiously text back. Ah , their first fight. Lovely. She was going to be an absolute joy to deal with later. He glanced at his fellow bandmates and their expressions showed they all thought the same.

"I'm going up for food." Noodle informed them as she snapped the phone shut and rose.

"I'm right behind you on that." Stu quickly stood up.

"So I guess we make an impression?" Russel commented to Murdoc.

"Of course we do. We're bloody Gorillaz!"

"Or you're just that foul of a presence."

"Hey! Why don't you go eat Russ?" Murdoc grinned.

"Because I'm watching our stuff until those two get back." Russel shifted in his seat.

"Hey! I knew I heard your behind was here!" They both turned to see Ray hurriedly taking 2D's seat. "I've got a few minutes before I have to be back at the cast and crew dinner in the back room. What's up? You haven't called for awhile!"

"Yeah, I got a new phone man and didn't get everyone's numbers."

"Well give me the damn thing and I'll put it in. So what else is new. Didn't expect to see you here." Ray suddenly noticed Murdoc as Russel passed him his phone.

"Del's gone man." Russel said before Murdoc could say anything. "Reaper took him."

"Mate you need take your meds again. You're going to freak out if you tell that story.." Murdoc warned.

"I'm sorry cuz. I know you two were close man." Ray reached out and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Then I was living in Ike Turner's basement for awhile."

"What? Why you living in that crazy mother's basement?"

"Long story. I'll explain later."

"Birds of a feather flock together." Murdoc commented snidely.

"Man, shut the hell up." Russel fired back. "Go get some damn food and let us talk. Dunno why you're even here. Oh wait, I know why, because you think you have a snowball's chance in hell with that woman. Now who's the crazy one?"

"Alright, we're going to play this game huh? At least I can pick up women whenever the hell I want." Murdoc sneered as he rested his chin on his fist.

"At least I can remember their names in the morning."

"Well at least I can have several in one night and not have to remember their names."

"At least I've never had a drink thrown at me or been slapped or kicked in the groin due to unwelcome advances."

"At least I can make a woman scream." He chuckled darkly.

"Yeah by looking at your ugly mug."

"I can pleasure a woman beyond your wildest dreams and they keep coming back for more."

"Yeah until she walks out on you after five months."

Murdoc's sneer slid off his face and turned into a scowl.

"Don't you bring that up." He growled.

"Why not? There's no limits to this game. Angela walking out on you is fair play homeboy." Russel put his hands up defensively, even though he knew he'd won.

"Leave her out of it. She has nothing to do with this."

"Man, you going to fire back or do you accept defeat?"

Ray laughed. "That's real cute."

"What is?" Murdoc snarled as he rounded on Ray.

"That you still love her." Ray smiled as if he was laughing at an inside joke.

Murdoc turned an ugly shade of red and growled obscenities as he got up to go get food.

"Oh damn! You see that? I think I hit a nerve there Russ! I just threw that out there to see what he'd do!" Ray looked surprised.

"Nah, he's been in a foul mood all afternoon and a sore loser." Russel dismissed. "Don't pay him mind."

Noodle and 2D returned to the table.

"Hey! Noodle! Back so soon?" Ray looked up. "Hey, I heard about what happened earlier. I'll tell you something, even if Kevin had warned Henry, Henry wouldn't have warned Marco so you would have had to go through that anyways. It ain't his fault, no." He assured them sympathetically.

"Ok." Noodle replied shortly, her tone making it clear she did not want to discuss it. They couldn't go anywhere without raising hell, could they? She thought miserably.

"It's awright. It's over now and that's wot matters." Stu grinned.

"There's the spirit. Well I'll let you lot eat and I'm going to go eat in the back room with the cast and crew. Russel, I want you to call me after, there's stuff we need to talk about family wise since you've been out of the loop."

"Alright man. Take it easy."

"Can't do that tonight and you know it." Ray laughed as he walked off.

"He's a right cheerful fellow." 2D commented as he started in.

"Yeah he is." Russel chuckled. "Probably all the kinds of medication he's on."

Noodle silently stabbed her potatoes, imagining them to be Murdoc's face. She was furious and mortified. People were still staring at them. Staring and muttering about the incident in the lobby. Muttering about 2D's hair. Muttering about the sleazy looking man with them. She could hear them all.

"Noodle-darling are you awright?" 2D muttered to her. "You're massacring your food."

"I'm fine."

"Just relax. Enjoy the evening and don't let sumfing like that get to you."

"Fine."

"Noodle I'm serious. Calm down." 2D whispered sternly. "It's over now, Kevin apologized and the manager apologized. It does no good to get all up in arms about it."

"I said I'm fine D."

"What's going on now?" Russel asked.

"Nothing." Noodle replied. "It's fine."

Russel looked at D for confirmation who shook his head slightly with a look that said 'Drop it.'

"Ok, I'm going up." Russel got up and left.

2D opened up the playbill as he finished off his plate. He scanned the pages briefly before Murdoc slid his plate across the table to his spot and sat down and ate silently which struck 2D as a bit unusual. Usually, Murdoc didn't shut up.

He chose to not address it and instead went back up for dessert.

* * *

"So Let's do this. Break a leg and turn out on three." Tim crowed. The entire cast, crew and pit stood in a circle, arms crossed right over left.

A collective whoop went up.

"Angela, I think I fucked up big." Kevin blurted out to Angela.

"Kevin, you know I care, but right now isn't the best time to talk. We'll talk after, ok? Break a leg, relax, be Tommy Djilas and take Zaneeta out behind her father's back!" Angela said quickly as she ran after the pit and gave him a thumbs up.

Angela ran down the stairs that led to under the stage. She quickly waded through the woodwinds and jumped up on the chair in the open air part of the Orchestra pit where half the band was in front of the stage and half underneath. Usually, a section of the floor covered it, but the section had been removed and stowed backstage.

"Ok, ready?" She hissed as she flicked on the stand light. "Let's do this!" She sang "Up!" She gave them four for nothing and they started in on the overture as the lights began to dim.

* * *

Murdoc grimaced. This was by far, one of the most painful things he'd sat through. Ok, maybe not Jimmy Manson's songs. It was cheesy, it was family friendly, and argh! Now some horridly-dressed woman was on stage singing.

"When born by the Red White and Blue!" She hit an ugly note and Murdoc noted that many of the other people on stage were miming killing themselves.

Some guy talked about his wife and people reluctantly clapped.

"Four score-" He was interrupted by a piano crash.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. Then his eyes landed on Kevin in the corner of the stage with a group of guys. They fumbled with something. This could get interesting.

"Won-Ton-YEEEEEE." The woman was back dressed in Native get up surrounded by little girls dressed similarly. "I will now count to ten in the Indian tongue!"

He eyed Kevin as he pulled out a match, lit whatever was in his hand and chucked it.

A very loud bang resonated throughout the theater causing many in the audience to scream.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT!" The woman crowed.

"WHO SET OFF THAT FIRECRACKER?" A man dressed as a sheriff bellowed.

"It was Tommy Djilas!" One of the kids on stage pointed as Kevin ran. "Tommy Djilas did it!"

"TOMMY DJILAS I WOULDN'T LEAVE IF I WERE YOU!" As some men on the other end of the stage went to grab him, but momentum had built up and the man hadn't grabbed him hard enough and his expression clearly stated that wasn't supposed to happen as he fell, tripped over a chair then slid a few feet on his face. He heard Noodle give a sharp intake of breath with a sympathetic noise as he restrained his laughter. Guess that meant she had forgotten she was pissed at him. Kevin got up holding his nose, which was bleeding.

"See? Ya wild kid ya! That's God's way of saying you shouldn't have set off the firecracker! Now someone get him a hankie." The man playing the Mayor crowed as the men escorted him off stage.

They started singing again. He growled. What the hell possessed him to attend this? His eyes flitted down to the hole in the floor that faint light and loud music was emitting from. Oh yeah. Ray didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Love? LOVE? What the hell was love anyways? A useless emotion that only caused issues. Yes. It caused nothing but problems and heartaches as exhibited before when it had taken him awhile to finally get used to the facts that she wasn't going to be in bed next to him in the morning after a long night, that she never was going to call him back, he'd never have a proper debate or conversation with her again, he'd never hear her yelling at him over something he did to 2D…Nope, nothing but trouble in the long run.

He glared down at the program, anxious for intermission when he could go out and smoke his lungs out.

* * *

As soon as the lights went up, Noodle and Murdoc both bolted out of their seats. Murdoc for nicotine and Noodle to find a stagehand and ask if Kevin was alright, despite him coming back on stage after his nasty spill.

Russel and 2D stared at the pair as Murdoc booked it for the front door while Noodle rushed down to the pit.

"Er…I fink I'm going to go for a smoke." 2D got up slowly and stretched, his joints crackling.

Noodle approached the pit and looked down at the empty hole in the floor and the woman arranging her score.

"Angela-san!"

Angela jumped. "Dear lord! Don't do that!" She gasped. "May I help you Noodle?"

"Yeah. Is Kevin ok?"

"I think so. I think they figured his nose wasn't broken."

"He's in the back with ice on it right now." A flute player walked in and sat back down with a water and interrupted. "All we heard was a loud banging above us, the pipes rattling violently and people reacting." She adjusted her glasses.

"Thank you Marie. By the way, this is Marie, one of my flute students. Marie this is Noodle, Kevin's girlfriend and guitarist of the band Gorillaz."

"Nice to meet you and that sounds like fun! And no problem." She crossed her legs and put her ipod headphones on.

"So I think he's going to be alright. Still mad at him?"

"I dunno. I can't stay mad at him after that. Karma got him back I do believe." Noodle nodded.

"So are you lot liking it alright?"

"Yes, I adore it! I think the others are having a good time. Well…except….you know." Noodle finished quickly.

"Ah. I see. Well Noodle, would you like to come down for a few seconds since it's incredibly awkward gaping up at you from this angle?" Angela asked with a smile.

"I can?"

"Yes, as long as you get out of here before anyone notices, I think it'll be alright."

"I won't say anything." Marie quipped.

"Good. Ok, there are steps right there." Angela pointed them out and Noodle quickly hurried down them.

"Wow, this is cool!" Noodle gazed into the cave-like pit various pipes and wires ran through the ceiling and hung down. A wire sparked and Noodle noticed the chairs and stands were arranged to give it a wide berth.

"Yeah, dusty though. Dust falls along with some other things when they play. We're all going to get asbestos just watch." Angela replied dryly. She needed a cigarette break. She was a stress smoker. Normally it took her two weeks to go through a pack and she'd already gone through one in the past few days. She glanced down at her watch.

"Ok, Noodle, sorry to kick you out, but I think you should probably start heading back. I'll tell Kevin you asked about him. It'll cheer him up, no doubt."

"Understandable. I shall see you later." Noodle gave a quick bow to the both of them and scurried back up the steps where several people at a table looked appalled as she hurried back to her seat.

Angela glared at the clock face. There wasn't enough time to go out back and wade through the Company members to the back alley and get stopped by people and caught in conversations. Nope, she'd have to go out front. She figured she could get half a fag in at least to get her through the rest of the evening then finish it later. Yes, that sounded good.

"Marie, I'll be back." Angela grabbed her coat and felt the pack and lighter in the pocket.

"Ok. Fine by me."

Angela hurried up the stairs and practically ran through the crowd out front. She pulled on her jacket as she braced herself for the chilly wind. She already had a fag in her mouth and clicked the lighter. Nothing. She tried again with her hand shielding the flame. Still nothing. She looked and saw a tiny bit left. She tilted it slightly and attempted a third time. Nothing. Shit! She glanced around for anyone she recognized to ask for a light and saw a mess of azure hair. Stu. She checked and saw he was smoking alone. She crossed the area.

"Stu!" 2D turned his black eyes to see who called his name.

"Angela!" His face lit up. "Hey, how are you darling? It sounds great by the way. Wotcha doing out here then?"

"Trying to have a quick smoke before the second act. I hate to ask but…" She held up the empty lighter with a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, here." He dug in his pocket and produced a zippo. "Here you go." She quickly lit hers and handed it back to him as she took a long drag and exhaling a plume of smoke and coughing slightly.

"Thank you so much. God knows I need this after all that's gone on above us. Thought the ceiling in the pit was going to just about to fall in when Kevin fell."

"That's not good." Stu sounded a little alarmed.

"It's fine." She quickly assured him. "I mean, we're not in any immediate danger…they just need to replace a lot things down there under the stage that's coming loose and falling off, that's all." She finished darkly. "So how have you been? I haven't heard from you in forever it seems!"

"Oh I've been busy. Gorillaz and all that good stuff you know. We need to go for coffee or sumfing and catch up." He stated. "Because it's been far too long since we last run into each other in town a few months ago."

"Will the spawn of Satan's toilet let you out that long?" She raised an eyebrow as she took another long drag.

"Yeah I fink so." Stu scratched his head. "He hasn't been too bad the past few weeks actually."

"Alright. We'll figure something out then." She checked the time. "I have to regrettably go back inside. Thank you for the light again, enjoy the rest of the show and hope to talk to again soon." She smiled at him as she extinguished the burning butt. So much for saving half.

"Awright darling! Be careful!" He gave a wave and grin as she hurried back inside. He glanced at his own watch. There were still about seven minutes left. He guessed she had to be back a bit early. He'd missed having her around as a friend.

"Oi, faceache, got a fag? There's none in the car like you said." Murdoc grunted.

"Fine…" 2D reluctantly threw him his last cigarette. "You just missed Angela by the way. Her lighter ran out and asked for a light. Went back in about thirty seconds ago. We talked about doing coffee sometime." He watched the bassist for a reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Murdoc twitched as his eyes narrowed.

"I like the show." Stu stated, smiling.

"Why? It's painful!"

"Because I actually like musicals? "

"Yeah because you're probably queer like most of the men in the theater industry," Murdoc grunted.

"Hey! You can be straight and like musicals! And not every man in theater is gay! Look at Kevin!"

"I have a feeling that kid lucked out to get a date with anything human, let alone female. Now lets go back inside and get the rest of this over with."

* * *

Kevin sat with a bag of ice on his face, desperately attempting to get the swelling to go down. He had done his scenes without much of a problem except his throbbing face.

"Are you ok?" Angela walked over, smelling of tobacco.

"Yeah. Just trying to get the swelling to go down."

"Noodle was in the pit asking if you were ok. I don't think she's too mad at you after that." Angela shook her head. "Now you have to focus on not dropping Sarah please? You're going to be throwing her around quite a bit in Shipoopi." She sighed. "Move the ice, lets see how bad it is."

Kevin removed the bag.

"It's not that bad." She lied delicately as she winced.

He groaned.

"Look, just go out there, give it your best and then you can stay back here with ice til the finale."

"Ok people, on deck!" Tim walked backstage and clapped his hands. "Lets get this over with so I can go home for a bottle of wine with Gregory!"

"Come on. Up you get." Angela tapped him on the arm as she made for the door that led under the stage.

* * *

While everyone else stood clapping, Murdoc sat clapping sarcastically as a recording of the music took over from the live bands and curtain call started. People began sitting down and keeping time with their hands. The cast went through and the actors for Marion and Harold came out last and muttered something to each other. 'Harold' held up one finger and started heading one way off stage while she went the other way. The spotlight spilt and followed each of them.

The man ran down to the pit and down the stairs while 'Marion' ran to the side and began dragging a man out of the shadows and onstage. His best guess was that was the director. The cast let loose a loud cheer while Harold emerged from the pit with Angela followed by the entire pit orchestra whom she motioned to pass them and take their bows while the cast cheered again. Harold then took Angela by the hand, led her onstage, spun her twice before releasing her. He felt his stomach twist in a most annoying way. She merely took a half bow and gestured to the pit and yelled something at them and they bowed again.

The man turned his mic back on and the music went down.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight, despite the weather. But we'd like to introduce two people to you. You've already met the cast in the program, but these two," He gestured to the Director and Angela. "Somehow magically didn't appear in the program. It give me honor to introduce our Stage director, tyrant, overlord etc. The man who's pushed us until he saw the results he wanted to see and excellence he demanded, Timothy Odcox." He paused for the applause while the Director waved and bowed again.

"And this lovely woman to my right, she's amazing. She's been here hours past rehearsal doing so many things, I don't even know, leading our magnificent orchestra, Director of Music, Angela Colbourne." He had his arm around her shoulders as if to keep her from running off stage which she looked like she would very much like to do. She gave a weak smile, clearly not enjoying being put on the spot.

The director grabbed a mic from one of the actors.

"I'd like to bring someone out myself. Ray, can you come out here? Ray is the head of our Crew. Where is he? Well, ok, Ray's here in spirit. Without him, none of these beautiful sets would have been built. Also, thanks to our amazing cast, especially Owen who was our Harold here and Victoria who is our little Marion. Thank you all, have a good night!"

The curtain closed quickly and the house lights went up.

"Ok, I'm nipping down to the pub." Murdoc groaned as he stretched. ""Mate you going to hand over the goods now or later?"

"Fine. Here." Russel reached into his jacket and whipped out a few packs of cigarettes and a fifty pound note.

"Ta!" He turned to go and nearly ran into Ray.

"Hey, leaving so soon? I can get you all backstage. Just cleared it with Henry. The pub can wait my friend."

"Ok, maybe I'll stick around." Murdoc muttered as Ray waited for them to collect their jackets before leading them to the side door.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

First date

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz.

And for the record, kids just ask the damnedest things at the worst times, don't they?

Chapter 7: Confrontations

* * *

Kevin took a deep breath before hearing something of a commotion behind him.

"Why did you call her Director of Music? We're co-directors until Marco makes up his damn mind! You know that!" A short, bald man in his mid-thirties had stormed up to Owen and Tim. After competing for a half a year with a man named Geoff Hersher for the position of Music Director, things had certainly gotten dramatic within the company. Half the Company's loyalty lay with Geoff while the other half lay with Angela despite Geoff having only joined the Company within the past year. Marco had been having a field day attempting to decide, initially deciding to go with whomever directed better, produced better sound and generally gained a stronger following. Unfortunately, now it was at the point where they were at a stalemate. In Kevin's opinion, Marco should have decided months ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Owen replied absently. "Timothy, what is he talking about?"

"To be fair, you were playing an anvil salesman while she directed the music." Tim shrugged. "I named you Director of Music during RENT and you weren't complaining then."

"Well it's obvious who you're supporting."

"No, it was obvious who was conducting tonight."

Kevin had never seen Angela looking more uncomfortable in his life.

"No, it's obvious the favoritism that you're showing." Geoff snarled and a few of the cast murmured in agreement.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a drama queen we'd get along better." Tim simpered.

"Er...can we not do this on the stage?" Someone piped up from the back.

"Yeah." Someone else agreed. "Bad energy is bad luck."

Reluctantly, the Company began to move off the stage, nervous energy flying through the air.

The majority of people reached the large room behind the stage which served as the green room.

"And also, I didn't hear you correcting them. So you think you're better than me? Hm? Do you?" Geoff rounded on Angela. The Company began forming something akin to a circle around them.

"Look, Geoff-"

"No! I want to hear your answer. Do you? Do you?" Geoff hissed as he got uncomfortably close to her.

"No! You know I don't! I think of you as a colleague and-"

"HA! Stop patronizing! It's unflattering Angel-face."

"Don't call me that and get out of my face!"

Kevin saw Ray out of the corner of his eye and sidled over to the side door to see Ray with Noodle and company.

"Ray. This is really not a good time to be giving a tour."

"And why not?" Ray asked.

"Geoff's off on one of his tirades."

"Oh. Hey, y'all want to see a short man with a Napoleon Complex make a fool out of himself?" Ray turned around. "Come on." Ray pushed Kevin aside and the band made their way to the outskirts of the large circle of cast. The crew watched from the catwalks above and wooden stairs. Noodle grabbed onto Kevin's arm.

"No, Ray, this is going to get rather nasty."

"Kevin relax."

"At least I am not making an ass out of myself by throwing a fit over a slip of the tongue." Angela responded coldly. One of the men clapped his hands over the young girl who played Amaryllis's ears who scowled up at him.

"A fit? I am merely protesting the unfair favoritism being shown in this so called 'equal' employment opportunity!"

The two had began to slightly circle each other. Angela did not like the situation. It was obvious that Geoff wasn't going to stop until he felt she'd learned some humility by bowing down and kissing his feet, but there was a time and a place and this was not it.

"I refuse to engage in this argument with you. If you wish to talk to me, do it in private and not in front of everybody. Goodnight." She turned and began to walk off.

"But I have one more question Angel-face!" Geoff cried out mockingly.

She continued walking out, ignoring him and her anger rising, resisting the urge to turn around beat the living shit out of him. How he had gotten half the Company to back him up, she had no idea. She wanted to get out of the building go home to her nephews, her dog and a bottle of brandy.

"I'll ask you anyways. So you mean by 'in private' as in you'll sleep with me to shut me up? I hear you're quite the lay, isn't that right Owen? But I mean, how many men in this room have you and your two friends slept with to be able to get where you have in the Company? I mean, no offense but it's no secret that everyone here is wondering it." He held up his hands defensively. "And besides we all know Victoria's left leg has never met her right one and Rosie will suck off any man that asks along with many of the other women here I've heard. Is that also true?"

She stopped dead and turned around. Owen had shrunk back, face blazing red. The room was silent. Some shifted uncomfortably and many jaws hung agape. Geoff had not just stepped over the Line. He had leapt over it with a pole vault. The air was suffocating and Noodle gripped his arm tighter, her face in pure shock. Kevin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was not going to end well. It really was no secret the rumors flying around the past year about Angela, Victoria and Rosie. But no one had dared to even address it before. Mostly because they suspected that Geoff had started them and partially because they were afraid of Victoria and Rosie.

Then came the sickening crack of flesh on flesh followed by a collective shocked murmur. Kevin opened his eyes to see Mavis, standing in front of Geoff, a bright red hand print across his face and her shaking her hand while wincing. Mavis, the oldest member of the Company had been there since she was a young girl, following in the tradition of her family. It seemed to be that way with several of the older members too. Kevin figured traditions died hard. But damn, she managed to look quite scary in her huge hat covered in flowers and pale pink lacey dress.

"How dare you." She hissed as she quivered in anger. "You foul little man. You come into this theater from London, throw your little hissy fits, insult veterans of this stage who are old enough to be your grandparents, some of whom whose families have been here for six generations on this sacred stage with your fancy University degree. What do you know? You who merely wave a stick around, while others work their asses off. You who does not seem to understand how we operate unlike your big fancy theaters in West End. And you dare question the integrity of our well respected women. Oh you dared! These women have worked from the very bottom to get where they are as have all of us and I speak for all of us when I say we are quite sick of your subtle, snide, foul attitude towards females in the theater industry! And you and your language whilst there are children present no less! How dare you?"

"Mavis. Mind your blood pressure." Angela spoke finally. "I may not know how exactly it works in West End, but here…" She shook her head and gave a laugh of disbelief and anger while baring her teeth in an insane smile. "Because if inventing ludicrous rumors, defaming your colleagues and generally making an ass out yourself is what's determining who gets this job, I do not want it, I quit. Goodnight." With that she turned and quickly left.

A sizable amount of noise went up.

"That's alright, I hear the strip club down the way is hiring!" Geoff called after her. "Just a suggestion."

"Angela!" Victoria broke away and ran after her while Mavis made towards Geoff who quickly fled.

"Gram-Gram, what's a strip club? And what would Miss Rosie suck off a man?" The little boy that played Winthrop looked up at Mavis expectantly.

"Erm, tour over. I'll show you guys out." Ray quickly made to usher the group out.

"But-"

"No, Russel. It's gonna get real ugly real fast. You got my number, call me tomorrow."

"Mate, it got ugly two minutes ago." 2D snorted. "We need to get goin' anyways."

"I'm waiting with Kevin." Noodle quickly stated, still gripping his arm.

"Alright, alright. You three, let's go." He hurried the trio back out the side door.

"Noodle, be careful!" Russel called back over his shoulder. "I want her home at a decent time. You hear me Kevin?"

"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Now move your arse!" Murdoc grunted. "I don't want to be near these psycho theater freaks any more than I have to be."

* * *

Noodle snuggled close to Kevin's chest. She had waited around in the chaos that flew around backstage. It really hadn't been pretty, but Kevin had changed extremely quickly and hurried her out before the telltale sounds of a fight rang out from the back alley. He had proceeded to drive her back to Kong where they currently were situated a room with a giant ceiling to floor window and filled with giant beanbag chairs and some odd blankets for a reason she really didn't know. They had picked the cleanest beanbag and blanket they could find and hadn't really moved much from that spot since.

She figured the guys were behind it and had some reason for it. Probably a 'romantic' spot within the haunted studios. The window however looked out over the landfill so if the guys had thought that was romantic…well she needed to have a word with them.

In the car, before he had started it, he apologized profusely for not warning Henry. She had forgiven him though, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Then he had said what she thought she'd never hear from anyone.

"Erm...I kinda want to say this, but I dunno if I'm going to pronounce it right. Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu."

She had sat in shock for a few minutes, causing Kevin to freak out and start apologizing if he had upset her and rambling on about how he knew it was probably too soon to say that but it had been three almost four months and he hadn't felt that way about anyone else he'd ever dated and apologized about twenty more times before she came to her senses and promptly kissed him hard to shut him up.

"I love you too Kevin."

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled off in the distance. The room was nice and warm though which was a pleasant change from the cold hallways and front lobby. Kevin had already fallen asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake him up. She laid her head gently against his side and could feel and hear his body's rhythms as she vaguely wondered how the hell she was going to explain herself to the guys in the morning. After all, with the exception of 2D, they believed them to have started out. She feared they might reprimand her for going too fast. But at the same time she didn't care.

Kevin started to snore. She resisted the urge to giggle. She closed her eyes and allowed his breathing and heartbeat and the distant thunder to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Murdoc had muttered something about the pub and immediately gave the group the slip. 2D had watched him slink quickly off into the shadows. Noodle was getting a ride back with Kevin who was still inside. 2D could vaguely hear two women yelling from the back alley next to the theater. He reluctantly walked back to the car with Russel. The rain had stopped thankfully.

2D glanced for Murdoc one last time before they left. He couldn't find him.

Murdoc however, lingered in the shadow of an alcove in of the side alley, listening to the conversation.

"Angela! Angela! Slow down! Think about this! You don't think rationally when you're angry and you know that! You have your nephews to think about and this is a good paying job. Don't do this!"

"Oh and like you've been known to make the best decisions in the world! Victoria, I've thought about this ever since that grotty little wanker showed up."

"Well quitting is just confirming those rumors in everyone's minds! Do you really want that to stick?"

"No! I don't but-"

"Then get your ass back in there!" Victoria yelled. "You need this job more than he does and quitting only confirms in his sick little mind that he's won!"

"Look I'm not going to unless Marco comes to his senses over this man because I just may rip his throat out myself if I go back inside. I'm not going to jail for homicide!"

"Well once your mum gets wind of you being out of work, you know what she's going to do? Petition for custody of Sam and Mark due to you being an unfit guardian and you and I both know Ramona will personally somehow find a way to come back to life and murder you for letting that bitch gain custody of her sons!"

"You don't think I don't know it? I have a back up plan you know!"

"A back up plan? What the bloody hell do you mean by a back-up plan?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you do me a favor and go back in and get me my things please? My coat and bag's down in the pit. I'll come back tomorrow and get my stuff out of the dressing room and talk to Marco."

"Fine." Victoria sighed. "But please reconsider this." She pleaded. "Because Robert-"

"He does not determine anything. If I cannot get a job here because of him…Well…Victoria you know we got to go where the money is." Angela spat. "I got a job offer from West End last week. Geoff's old job in fact. I'll tell you later just please go get my things?"

Victoria walked back in the door as Angela sunk onto a crate and Murdoc took the opportunity.

Angela's eyes snapped up and her body tensed as she flicked the knife in her pocket out and open.

"Oh look, just when I thought this day couldn't get any better. Then you show up. What do you want?" She snarled as she put the knife away.

"Hey, just want to talk." Murdoc instinctively took a step back when he saw the blade in her hand.

"Talk? Talk? You want to talk?" She laughed while shaking her head. "You are unbelievable."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the packs of cigarettes, pulled two fags out, lit them both and held one out.

"Don't argue with me. You need one. And yes, I want to talk with you because funny thing is, I try and ask how you are and nobody will fucking tell me anything and keep directing me back to you. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? So yes, I want to talk and nothing more." Which in his head he knew that was a lie. He wanted to do so many other things that went beyond just talking. But he also knew not to push it tonight after the incident in the back. There was already a high probability he was going to get slapped, punched, kicked or kneed in jewels. "I heard everything by the way."

She threw him a filthy a look as she reluctantly accepted the cigarette.

"Oh and what exactly did you want to talk about and how much did you hear?"

"Things. And I just said I heard everything between you and her."

"That's not a good enough answer." She took a deep drag without thinking and started coughing. "Dear god, these are strong. How the bloody hell can you smoke these?"

"They're not called Lucky Lungs for nothing. Come on, wait for her to get your stuff and we'll go out for coffee." If he could get her to calm down, the situation would be so much better he thought.

"Why should I go anywhere with you? Aren't I just, what was it? A dime a dozen whore?" She snarled, throwing his words back at him as she rose, the crate flipping over and got rather close to his face as the wind whipped down through the alley, sending the scent of stale cigarettes, warm beer and cheap aftershave into her face and she nearly gagged.

"You know I didn't mean that." He said quietly, fiddling with the lighter in his pocket, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. She was so close he could practically feel her breath on his face and it was driving him mad.

"Oh so suddenly I should be able to have read your mind and figured out exactly what the hell you meant?" She laughed and raked her fingers through her hair as she turned away before turning back to him

He looked away, unable to meet her blazing eyes.

"Look, lets just go talk about this somewhere else and you need to calm down love." He absently gave in to the urge and moved his hand to move her hair out of her face only to get his hand slapped away hard.

"Don't call me that and don't you dare touch me!"

"What would you rather me call you?" He chose to ignore the no touching part as he rubbed his stinging hand.

"I'd rather you'd not."

"Ok. I also heard everything that went on in there." He nodded towards the building.

"Did you now." She looked at the night sky as if asking God if there was anything else he'd like to throw in. A bolt of lightning, the bubonic plague, anything. "Well that's great."

"Yes, I did. Ray took us back-"

"I don't want to interrupt you, but why are you even here Murdoc? It was four years ago." She was resisting the urge to break down in tears. She just wanted the night to be over with and for him to be done with whatever mission he was on. Didn't he ever take a hint?

He was silent. Indistinct yelling and noise was floating on the wind from somewhere.

"Er…I haven't really figured that out myself." He finally admitted. "Look, Angela, you're angry and stressed out. Let's just go somewhere and talk and calm down." He repeated himself, attempting to sound soothing and ending coming out rather creepy and lecherous.

"You're not going to sod off until I say yes, are you?" She asked bitterly.

"Nope!" He stated proudly.

She glanced around the alley, clearly thinking it over. She knew exactly how persistent he was and if merely going out to coffee would rid her of the plague called Murdoc Niccals, then so be it.

"Fine. Coffee. Nothing more." She finally gave in.

Victory! One step closer. To what, he didn't know, but whatever.

"What?" Angela snapped.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me, grinning like an idiot."

"Am I? That's odd."

"You're insane, you know that right?" She shook her head and took a smaller drag off the almost burned out cigarette.

"Most definitely, but you know what? Mostly everyone is in this mad, mad world of ours sweetheart. I just happen to be their leader." He chuckled darkly as he leaned against the building, feeling the cold, damp stone seep in through his own coat.

She rolled her eyes.

"Angela?" Victoria called from around the corner. "You still there?"

"Yes." She called back.

Victoria round the corner, a coat and heavy messenger bag in hand. Oh her. He remembered her. Right mental case, that one was.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Victoria raised an eyebrow and sent Angela a look that said 'Told you so.'

"No. Nothing." Angela gave her a look back that said 'Shut up.' "What happened to your hand?" She noticed Victoria's knuckles were starting to bruise as she passed Angela her possessions.

"Don't worry about it." She gave a demonic grin which sent shivers up both Murdoc and Angela's spines. "Don't mind the bloodstain on the coat either. If you wash it tonight, it should come off before the police come by for questioning."

Angela's eyes widened considerably and she stopped putting on the coat midway.

"I'm fucking with you. Go home and rest and call me tomorrow?" Victoria laughed a nervous shrill laugh.

"Don't do that. Aren't you going to be here tomorrow since there's a show tomorrow night?" Angela let out a sigh. "But seriously, what happened to your hand? And why are you acting so weird?"

"I just said don't worry about it." Victoria's mood shifted dramatically. "Be safe getting home lest the cat comes a-hunting." She warned with wild eyes as she gave Angela a hug. "Calm down, think rationally." She whispered in her ear. "Don't do anything you're going to regret later. Now get out of here." She whispered urgently.

"Victoria. What did you do?" Angela hissed back, beginning to panic.

"Group of us women jumped him. Now get out of here before the police show up investigating. I'm pretty sure he called it in on his mobile."

"WHAT?" Angela's eyes widened as she paled. "Have you gone mad?" She asked hoarsely. Murdoc attempted to listen in, but the wind came whistling through the alley once more.

"We've been planning it for months and tonight happened to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Just go. We'll talk tomorrow."

With that, Victoria released her and walked away humming a random tune. Murdoc watched the small blonde woman until she was out of sight before turning back to Angela.

"Sweet Satan! And you think I'm insane?"


	8. Chapter 8: What dignity?

First Date

Chapter 8: What Dignity?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz.

By the way, Thanks for reading thus far people. I didn't really expect it to take off to be honest O.o

* * *

The loud crack of thunder woke Kevin up. Before he opened his eyes, he was aware of a few things. One, he was still at Kong in the beanbag nest thing. Two, Noodle was fast asleep beside him. He took the opportunity to pause and inch a bit closer to the sleeping guitarist for added body heat. Three, he was really comfortable and nice and warm. He reluctantly opened his eyes to check the time and screeched like a little girl when the lightning flashed and two silhouettes appeared against the window wielding outlines of scythes.

Noodle jolted awake at the oh so manly shriek her boyfriend emitted. She sat bolt upright as the light flicked on. 2D stood leaning against the window holding a scythe. He did not look happy. She turned to see Russel next to the light switch, also wielding farm equipment looking equally displeased.

"Noodle. What the hell is going on in here?" Russel asked angrily.

"We just fell asleep. Nothing more. Our clothes are on, see?" She threw the blanket off to reveal their fully clothed bodies.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No?"

"It's almost one am. Kevin, I think it's time for you to get home. You good to drive?"

"Er…"

"Russel! You're going to make him drive in that down this hill?" Noodle exclaimed as she pointed out the torrential downpour outside along with the odd zombie staring up at the sky from the landfill like a turkey, amazed that water fell from the sky.

"She's got a point Russ." 2D admitted.

"Alright, it is pretty nasty out there." Russel muttered as he thought it over. Hell, not even Murdoc would attempt that one drunk. "One night. But Kevin, you better not make a habit out of this. Noodle, your room. Kevin, you're free to sleep in here. Dunno if we got an extra bed anywhere."

"I fink the only one who'd probably have a problem with it is Murdoc. Is he home yet?" 2D asked.

"Dunno. You're free to go check. Dunno if he's home or drunk or with anyone. Though I think that may be a risk you should be willing to take."

2D merely took out his phone and began texting.

"Russel, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Russel turned to look at Noodle. "You better not be pregnant." He slammed the shaft of the scythe on the ground to add emphasis.

"No, I'm not." She took a deep breath. "But we've been dating almost four months. He wanted to tell you but I didn't because I've been sneaking around behind your backs."

Russel was silent. He seemed conflicted about whether or not he was going to have this conversation in front of Kevin.

"Noodle, room. We'll talk there. Like I said, you can continue to sleep here for the night Kevin."

"Night." Noodle muttered to Kevin as she reluctantly got up and walked out with the two men and Russel flicked the lights back off.

"Noodle darling, we've been rather lenient but really, we don't feel it's 'propriate for you two to be sleeping in the same room together." 2D shouldered the scythe, the dried blood from various zombies standing out from the gleaming metal.

"For real. And when exactly were you planning to tell us about how long you two been dating?" Russel stopped and turned in the middle of the hallway.

"Erm, I'm not sure."

"Noods, you know you can tell us anything. Why didn't you?" Russel sighed.

"Because, I thought…I thought you would tell me it was too big of a distraction." Noodle squirmed where she stood. "And I thought I'd get in trouble for sneaking into town without someone with me. I mean, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"We know it love. We just worry 'bout you, that's all." 2D reassured her.

"So what is that room anyways?" Noodle looked him directly into his black eyes.

"Erm…" They both looked away, a tad embarrassed.

"Because if that room is what you three think is a romantic spot, I will tell you now, a view of a landfill isn't exactly the most romantic thing in the world." She chided. "Hardly mood setting."

Russel laughed. "And what would you know about setting a mood? Wait, don't even answer that." He moaned, putting his head in his hand. "I don't want to know. I don't want to know." He chanted the mantra he'd perfected over the years.

2D's phone beeped.

"Murdoc says he's staying the night somewhere because of the storm."

"Let me guess." Russel sighed.

"Guess wot?" 2D looked confused.

"Shut up and text Angie and she if she answers back. I know you got her number in there somewhere."

"Oh." 2D wrinkled his nose at the mental image that passed through his mind. "And actually I don't fink I have her new one in here."

"He's not getting anywhere with her, trust me. He's somewhere else most likely." Noodle commented as they arrived at her door. "Night."

She shut the door in their faces and began to change into one of Russel's old, worn out t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She knew they were being fair, but honestly, she wasn't about to tell them the amount of times she'd fallen asleep with Kevin. True, they'd never spent the entire night together, but still.

She knew she should probably have told them, but there was something thrilling about sneaking around. Something about the feeling of the question whether she'd be caught that night either going in or coming out. Sure at first, she was using seeing him as an excuse to get out of the studio. It felt nice to have a friend outside of Gorillaz and she had formed a small crush on the blonde boy. Then he asked her out. The whole affair was quite nice. He was very nice guy that happened to be the pack mule as the new guy at the theater.

There were countless times she had helped him carry coffee and food over to the theater during his lunch break before he would steal a quick kiss or two before getting back to work. He had introduced her to a few of his friends outside of the theater and she had started getting into contact with them. She felt…normal.

Noodle enjoyed that feeling. The feeling of acceptance by her peers. She had gone to a few parties with him and generally had been accepted as one of their own. It was interesting to see how people her age acted, which wasn't too different from what happened on the tour buses after gigs. Well minus the stoned roadies, groupies and strippers that somehow managed to find their way on the bus. Groupies were fun at first, but soon they all seemed to blur and look the same.

But yet, she felt like she couldn't fully fit in. They complained about the amount of school work they had. She had already learned everything in training in Japan. While they were busy figuring out University plans and exams, She was busy attempting to figure out how to not get gut crushing gas on a tour bus.

She was sort of glad that the whole sneaking around thing was over with. It had started to turn from exciting to stressful which the guys had definitely started picking up on as dense as they were.

But now, hopefully everything would work out. He had asked her if she would come to dinner later that day so now all she had to worry about was passing his mother's seal of approval. She crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Kevin was less fortunate. Although he was comfortable, he was too scared of the two men to fall back asleep. Russel's hog had nosed its way in and took Noodle's spot. It squealed quietly while snuffling around his face before curling up and falling asleep.

He swore he nearly pissed himself earlier when he saw them. Lucky for him he didn't. He felt rather mortified he'd screamed like that though. Dignity? What Dignity? That was the last thing he remembered before sleep kicked in.

* * *

Murdoc and Angela had quickly left the alley as it started to drizzle again. They made it into the corner shop as the police car rolled by down the street to the theater. Murdoc hadn't been there in awhile. The shop was arranged with tables, booths and now they had added some arm chairs and low tables by the small fireplace in the corner of the shop.

"Well Well. Look what the storm dragged in 'ere." Marilee chirped while smiling from behind the counter. "Lucky for you we don't close for another hour or so. I already know what you drink lovey-bird. What'll it be for you?" She leaned on the till with one arm, staring at Murdoc. "Ah wait, I remember ya. Yes old Marilee 'members all. Black coffee?'

"Er yes." Murdoc glanced around, slightly unnerved by the old woman.

"Lovey, yours is on the theater tab. You however, cough it up. Two quid. Come on now." She drummed her fingers as Murdoc dug the fifty out of his pocket. "Ta! Go sit and I'll bring it over in a few." She waved the pair away as she turned and began fiddling with coffee beans.

"So?" Angela asked as she shrugged off the damp coat and jacket as she hung them on the edges on one of the armchairs before sitting.

"Er, so what?" Murdoc asked as he took off his own jacket and pushed up his sleeves.

"You wanted to talk, so start talking." Angela crossed her arms and legs as she leaned back in the armchair looking at him expectantly. The heat from fire felt quite nice after the cold night air and rain.

"Well give me a minute, will you?" He grunted, attempting to gather his thoughts. It was proving difficult with her staring at him like that. "So…er…what have you been doing the past few years?"

"Went to University, kept working at the theater during the summer, got a degree in Music, met Robert who was on his last year there my second year while he was studying Business. I was with him for a few years as he climbed the corporate ladder at his internship turned job and we got engaged when he got a huge promotion. I broke it off when he got a bit too controlling for comfort though. Kind of unhinged him to be honest. Don't think he was too used to the idea of being rejected like that." She paused to look at her phone to check for messages.

"My sister Ramona's husband died a week later and I went to America for a few months to help her out. Came back home and Great Aunt Elsie died and left me the house. Then Mona died in a car crash. I've been raising her boys since."

"Sorry about your sister. I remember you two were close." He mumbled. "And how was this bloke controlling enough for you to break off an engagement?"

"Oh you know, 'Quit your job, send the boys to boarding school in Denmark with your father and his life partner, have three kids in the next four years, stop talking to that insane bitch Victoria and start socializing with the young mothers after mass at my church because your church is full of old people.' type of controlling." She gave a sarcastic smile. "Next."

"This isn't an interview, I'm trying to have a conversation." Murdoc commented smoothly. "And sounds like you're lucky to be rid of him."

"'Ere you go lovey." Marilee hobbled over with drinks in hand. "Coffee with nip of Baileys for you and black for you. Need anything else, yell. Mind I probably won't 'ear ya. Old Marilee's half deaf you know." She cackled as she clapped a hand on Angela's shoulder. "Ninety-three and still going!" The old woman hobbled away.

"How old are your nephews again?"

"Fourteen and sixteen. They've been having a bit of a rough time here. You know how kids are. Vicious little buggers. They get harassed for being American." She sighed as she took a drink. "And what about you? Last I heard you were in prison in Tijuana for cheating whores out of their due."

"Yeah, spot of trouble there. Broke out of prison after taking a few medical courses. I can write you any prescription you need by the way. Made it out though clean of anything, which is a bloody miracle if you ask me. Nope, first thing I did was see if I picked anything up besides Cortez, sombreros and Tequila! Completely clean across the board." He grinned as he took a drink. "Cheers."

She rolled her eyes. "Dear God. You writing prescriptions. And Cortez? Do I want to know?"

"Yes you do!" He gestured to make his point and readjusted himself on the chair. "A raven. Real beauty. Won't bloody well shut up though."

"It's a bird, of course it's not going to shut up."

"Well, to get him to shut up, I let him loose in Kong everyday. Still won't shut up for long. Didn't shut up in prison, won't shut up here."

"Good luck with that."

He took the silence to get a good look at her in the light. The signs of stress were apparent on her face in the form of a look of weariness. Of course he probably couldn't talk. The mischievous light that once glinted in her eyes had faded. Of course he had only noticed that glint when they were up to something less than innocent. This person in front of him carried her wit, but she didn't really seem too much like the Angela he knew. Fortunately he sensed she was calming down quickly and becoming less defensive and offensive.

"New tattoo?" She eyed his forearm. "Get the other one covered up or something?"

"Hm?" He glanced down. "Nah, got it redone though and he added on to it. Got a few on my back too. There's really not much to do in prison."

"You get them done by someone at least halfway decent or the first one who offered?"

"Oh yeah. Bloke's about thirty years into his life sentence so he's had quite a bit of practice. I like them at least. Turned out great. You get any more?"

"A few. Full back piece. A few others here and there." She shrugged.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He smirked and leaned forward.

"I think not." She smirked back over her coffee cup. There she was.

"Oh come on."

"Nope."

"Alright then, I have another question."

"Hm?" She finished off her coffee.

"Why exactly did you leave me?"

"Thought that one was obvious." She sighed. She knew that question would come up sooner or later. "Do you remember in the beginning how I was tired of coming over when we planned frequently to find you passed out drunk, tired of you getting jealous of the time I spent with your band mates while you were passed out and the guys at work? Yes, I confronted you about it and yes, you were getting much, much better with it around the end like you promised." She said quickly when he opened his mouth. "But that with the combination of the fight is what broke the camel's back, Murdoc. Even though I loved you, I'm not going to stay with someone who speaks to me the way you did that night. I watched my mother go through that and I'm not going to put up with it. Do you understand?"

He was silent before he nodded his head. He remembered the fight quite clearly despite being inebriated. He had walked in drunk and somewhat high to find Angela and 2D asleep on the couch, their bodies leaning against each other and him asleep on her shoulder with a zombie movie playing. He'd yelled, pulled her out of the room and down to the Winnebago. Both yelling, her attempting to explain nothing happened, they had just fallen asleep. Him not believing her and going off on a spiteful tirade ending with a stinging slap in his face and her walking out of the carpark.

"Nothing ever did happen between you two, did it?" He finally spoke. He had known it in his gut all those years, but refused to admit he was wrong and choosing to believe it was the idiot's revenge for what happened with Paula Cracker in the toilets.

"Nothing. You overreacted over nothing." She spoke with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

He fought with the words about to come out of his mouth. He rarely said them and when he did it was usually in sarcasm. But yes, it needed to be said if he wanted her to stay this time.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him in surprise that he had actually uttered those two words.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, yes." He grumbled. "Don't make me say it again. But I mean it this time."

"Don't listen to 'em lovey!" Marilee crowed from behind the counter. They both turned to look at the old woman. "Sorry, minding my own now." She called as she made herself busy.

The faint noise of the fast paced section of Bohemian Rhapsody rang out from her bag.

"Dear lord, it's hardly ever good news when that ring tone comes up this time of night." She sighed as she dug through the bag. "It means, Aunt Angie, someone has injured themselves. Yes?"

He could hear a faint garbling over the other end of the line.

"Sam, slow down. Mark did what now?" An utterly bewildered expression came over her face. "How the bloody hell did he manage to do that? Shirley is out there with him? How long has he been out there?" She glanced out the window at the worsening storm.

Murdoc shifted, unsure of whether or not to leave.

"You what?" Her voice dropped t least an octave. "Sam! Ugh! How many times have I told you to not let Balto dig? No, I'll be home soon. I'm out with someone right now. Yes, I know the storm's getting worse. Yes. Yes. Sam are those the neighbors laughing in the background? Ok, I'll be home soon, don't try anything until I get there. Ok. BYE!" She hung up.

"Everything alright?"

"No. My nephews lack common sense. Would you like to come help me out with this one? The more hands the better. I think you'll get quite a kick out of it. Plus I think this is definitely something worth recording and showing their future girlfriends and their grandparents."

"Er…alright What exactly did they do?" He asked as she rose and began pulling her jackets back on. He started doing the same and moved to help her with her coat when she looked at him funny.

"You two leaving then? 'Ere, take one of my brollys. I know you'll bring it back lovey." Marilee tossed Angela a big umbrella from behind the counter. "I live upstairs so I don't 'ave to walk home but ten steps."

"Thank you Marilee. I'll bring it back in the morning." They stepped outside to the steady rain. Angela quickly opened the umbrella and held over both of them. "Apparently, Mark and Sam were teaching Sam's classmate Shirley how to play Ultimate Frisbee when the rain stopped. Mark tripped in a hole which Sam let our dog dig when they weren't paying attention and now Mark's head is stuck in the fence. They finally got up the nerve to call after attempting to get him out for two hours. He said they at least brought him another jacket when it started raining again. "

"You're joking." Murdoc stopped to look at her, attempting to see a smirk play across her face.

"I can't make this shit up about these two. They are very intelligent, but when it came to common sense…" She shook her head. "They're teenage boys, what can I say? But some of the spokes in the fence slide out so hopefully he's caught between one of those or else we'll have to call someone."

"Alright." This sounded more like a job Russel would be good at. They looked up as an ambulance pulled up in front of the theater. "Come on, just go. Don't look that way." He put his arm around her shoulders as she slowed to look, praying he didn't get slapped and hurried her past the building.

"Murdoc."

"What?" He glanced at her and quickly dropped his arm.

"Never mind."

Twenty minutes of sporadic conversation later, they arrived at the house. Murdoc never thought he'd be more happy to see a dry place. She fumbled with the key and was greeted by booming barks.

"Down Balto! Come on then. He won't hurt you." She called. Murdoc quickly closed the umbrella and hurried into the warm house. As he shut the door behind him, the black husky looked up at him coldly.

Balto growled. He did not know this stranger that entered his mistress's house. His smell was foreign and uninviting. He smelled that the man was clearly afraid of him and he was going to take advantage of that. He let loose a snarl and the man yelped and moved back.

"BALTO! Bad dog!" He received a swat on the nose from his mistress and he whined and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Friend. Not foe. What is your problem?" Friend? But, but, but…

Murdoc was flat out against the door. He disliked dogs. Especially big dogs. Hell, he hated animals in general. Mostly cats. But big dogs were up there too.

"Well get over here." Angela snapped at him.

"Are you kidding me? That dog's going to kill me!"

"No he won't, now stop being a baby." She moved towards him, grabbed his arm, pulled him away from the door and made a clicking noise with her tongue and the dog trotted forward. "Now reach down there and scratch his ear and you've made a best friend for life. Just do it. I don't have time for you two to be disagreeing with each other." She disappeared into the other room.

Murdoc glared down at the dog who glared up. Reluctantly he moved slowly and quickly scratched the dog who's expression shifted from cold to one of contentment and his tail began to flick back and forth along the floor. The Dog jumped up, putting his paws on his shoulders and quickly licked his face before dropping and running off.

"You make peace? Good. Now lets go get my idiot nephew out of the fence." Angela reappeared with a camping lantern, carjack and video camera in a plastic bag.

He followed her through the house as she started the commentary on the camera.

"Margherita, these are your most darling grandsons at their finest. Apparently they were playing Frisbee and now Mark is caught in a fence." She sighed as they walked through the kitchen where she unlocked and slid open the back door. "BOYS!" She held up the lantern to cast light on three figures on the edge of the back lawn. Balto rushed past them and began jumping around. Murdoc eyed the two boys hunched over. One with his head in the wrought iron fence and the other hunched over him while a blonde girl held and umbrella over them all while the neighbors watched from their porch.

"Guys, this is Murdoc. Murdoc these are my nephews, Sam and the dip-shit in the fence is Mark. And you must be Shirley. Why don't you go back inside dearie?" Angela turned off the video camera. Sam rose from being hunched over his brother and held out his hand to Murdoc.

"Good to meet you sir." Murdoc looked up at the tall boy in front of him with the Jersey accent before taking his hand.

"Alright. Sam, pull on the rails upward. No, not like that." She put the camera down, on and facing Mark. "Like this." She grabbed one of the spikes and gave it a yank upwards. It moved slightly.

"Ok. Sam, get it out. Murdoc, come over here."

"Aunt Angie, it's rusted."

Angela swore.

"No it's not, take the screw out of the bottom." Sam quickly got to work on that.

"Mark, how are you holding up?"

"My neck is cold. My legs are numb-ish. Don't think it's hypothermia yet."

"Stop exaggerating. You'll be fine once you get inside, dried off and warm. Hopefully you won't catch pneumonia." She pulled a scarf out of her pocket and wrapped it around his neck and began rubbing gently. Murdoc grunted as he attempted to pull the rod out of the ground. It moved a few inches and Mark yelped at the cold metal.

"Here, let me help. You push up from the bottom." Sam took one hand and gripped the rod from the top, gave it a good yank upward and it came out enough for Angela to pull Mark back through. She over compensated and fell backwards into the mud. The neighbors applauded.

"Yeah, because you did so much to help." She called over. "Assholes." She muttered as she got up. Balto bolted forward and began licking Mark furiously. "Get inside. Change into dry clothes and wrap up for awhile. Take a warm shower later. Does Shirley have a ride home?"

"Yeah, her mom's coming in about ten minutes."

"Ok, go see her out." Angela reached over and turned off the camera and gathered the lantern and carjack. Sam grabbed Mark and dragged him off into the house.

"Why did you bring that out?" Murdoc asked as he wiped his hands off on his jeans.

"Incase we had to use it." She said darkly as thunder rolled off in the distance.

The rain increased by tenfold. They rushed inside.

"Ok, how are you getting back to Kong?" Angela asked as she set everything on the kitchen table and began taking off her coats and hanging them on a chair.

"Er, to be honest, I'm not sure. If the rain keeps up like this, it's going to be too dangerous for a taxi to drive up there without spending the night and can't walk up the hill. The zombies are out."

"Great." She sighed as she started in on her shoes and socks. "You want to stay here then for the night I expect?"

"I can't impose like that." He held p his hand, knowing full well she'd probably insist. Granted she probably didn't give a flying fuck about him, but others safety was involved.

"If the rain doesn't clear up in an hour, our couch folds out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change. Um, there's some lager in the refrigerator if you want any. If you're going to smoke, please do it outside." She disappeared and Balto followed. Murdoc watched her muddy back leave before taking off his own jacket and making towards the humming fridge. He dug around before he found a can and sat back down at the table.

Sam walked in in a t-shirt and basketball shorts soon after.

"So, thanks for helping out with my retard brother. I told him to watch out for that stupid hole." He said as he opened the fridge and assumed the position of a hungry teen boy on a food raid. "Wait, you're Murdoc Niccals, from Gorillaz ain't you?" He suddenly stood up.

"One and only."

"Dude, I totally have the new album upstairs. Awesome stuff." Sam grinned before shoving his head back in. "Ugh there's nothing to eat…" he growled.

"Then make something to eat." Angie walked in in a sweatshirt and yoga pants while she imitated him in a high pitched whiney voice. "What happened to the casserole I made earlier?" She sank into the chair next to Murdoc.

"We ate it."

"All of it?"

"Well, Shirley had some too. But yeah."

"Fine, there is food in the house. Pick something that is protein and not carbs please so you don't sleep walk."

"Mark ok?"

"You may not eat your brother."

"No, I mean is he doing ok?"

"Yes. He's curled up in bed in sweats."

"Ok. Good. Can I have some of this lunchmeat in here?"

"Fine. Bed afterwards. It is eleven thirty and your uncle is picking you two up early in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." Sam grabbed a few slices of ham before shutting the door. "Night." He walked over and gave Angela a hug. "Nice meeting you." He gave a slight wave to Murdoc who nodded in response before turning and heading upstairs.

"Welcome to life in the Colbourne-Morelli household." She sighed as she propped her elbow up on the table and rest her head in her hand. "Never a dull day here."

"They usually that polite?" He grunted.

"Yeah. Mona instilled that into both of them."

"Good."

Silence. Murdoc looked down and drummed him fingers against the half-empty can. Time to sacrifice his pride and dignity he thought grudgingly.

"I miss you."

Angela looked up at him.

"Do you now? Or do you miss the sex?" She asked a tad on the cold side.

"Both. Mostly you though. The sex was a bonus. A very nice bonus." He admitted.

"Murdoc, I'm going to ask you again. What do you want?"

"Honestly? You."

"Please don't start that up." She sighed. "Because the last thing I need in my life right now is more stress than I'm already under."

"So?"

"No. Not now Murdoc. Maybe another time, another place it would work. But not now. Besides, how do I know it's not going to end up like last time? Hm? You willing to make some changes?" She looked at him.

"We don't, but that's one of the risks we take. And love, you know I would do pretty much anything you asked me to do except sell my guitars, quit Gorillaz, renounce Satan and go to church and play nicely with James Blunt." He pleaded as he reached out to touch her and she shied away.

"What did I say earlier? Look, it's late. I'll pull the couch out for you and call you a cab in the morning. Goodnight."

With that, Murdoc watched her leave again without looking at him. Well that went well. So much for fortune favoring the bold. He downed the rest of his beer and got up to find the damn couch.


	9. Chapter 9: Bloody Sundays pt 1

First Date

Chapter 9: Bloody Sundays Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or Simon and Garkfunkel.

Alas, another long chapter…Oh and by the way POIDH mean Pics or it didn't happen.

* * *

Sam laid awake in bed, IM'ing his friend Jimmy in America, the storm still raging outside.

'So it's my bday is a few days and im going to be HOME for it'

'YESSSSSSSSSSS! S-bomb back in the HIZZHOUSE'

'….'

'what?'

'Never ever say that or type that again.'

'but but but'

'no! Dude. So about how Murdoc Niccals is sleeping on my couch.'

'POIDH!'

'uh no, not going downstairs.'

'Why not? Pussssssssy Here kitteh kitteh!'

'b/c, he's like notorious for wandering around in his underwear. I think he's probably banging my aunt. O.o'

'Dude, who wouldn't want to bang your aunt? She's hot :D'

'STFU that's my AUNT. You're sick! '

'Samuel, my good man, if you died, I'd totally take care of your aunt and brother :)'

'w/e you're a creep. Bye.'

Angela lay awake in bed. The room was dark and silent except for the slightly obnoxious blue light from the screen of the clock radio and bright flashes and sound of pouring rain from the storm. She glanced at the source of the blue light. The clock read one thirty. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. Maybe she needed to follow the doctor's advice and let him prescribe her some sleeping tablets.

Everything floated around in her head. Geoff, her job, Murdoc's reappearance. She already knew what Geoff had been getting at from what the people in West End had told her he had pulled there. He had been attempting to bait her into a physical confrontation which would lead to a lawsuit and her dismissal. Apparently he had done it twice before. Then the theater realized what was going on and sacked him.

She had to admit, as much as she loved The Candlewax, they were offering more than the tiny theater was. But it entailed finding a place in London which would certainly cost obscene amounts of money which meant dipping into Aunt Elsie's inheritance money unless they found a cheap place in a shit neighborhood, relocating the boys again, putting them through a new breed of vicious teenagers and entering quite unfamiliar and possibly dangerous territory.

Then there was the issue of Murdoc Niccals popping up. She knew it would come eventually as soon as Kevin walked in to rehearsal one afternoon with a dazed look on his face and said he'd met a girl named Noodle at Marilee Jackson's Cafe. He was foul, obscene, consumed by his vices, controlling and manipulative and she had to grudgingly admit she missed him over the years. A lot. Too much. She didn't miss the alcoholism and jealousy and his personality when he became overly intoxicated which, while amusing, became rather annoying rather fast. Angela was rather frustrated by the fact that when he had touched her earlier that the old comfortable and pleasant sensation came jogging back from the past with a 'HAHA FUCK YOU' grin on its face.

She got up, finger combed and threw back her tangled mess of dark hair before she pulled the strap up on her cami. She hated her hair even though her father had often played with hers and Mona's, stating they could give Shirley Temple's curls a run for their money. Since then, it had relaxed itself into a more organized mess. Mona's never did though. Her hair still stayed in corkscrews which drove her sister insane to no end.

She threw on a bra underneath and reached for the track jacket on the arm chair. She liked the room. Even though the rest of the house looked like Tim Burton threw up on a crazy Victorian cat lady, Aunt Elsie had great taste when it came to the built in bookshelves, the sleigh bed, and dark wood Victorian furniture. Admittedly, the old woman was batshit crazy before she died, but Angela had come over regularly and visited, and in return she was quite surprised to find everyone else had been taken out of the will. She grabbed the small radio off the dresser along with a blanket, a pair of trainers, pack of fags and the phone. She needed porch time.

She crept downstairs silently, attempting to not wake up the boys. She noticed the lounge light still on behind the closed door. Brilliant, he was still up. She snuck by and down the hall into the kitchen. She prayed Balto wouldn't hear the flick of the outside light, click of the lock or rumble of the sliding door as she opened the back door as quietly as she could. She shivered as she quickly pulled on the trainers and sat on the rocking bench, wrapped up in the heavy wool blanket. The wood awning on the porch kept it dry which was a blessing as she watched the rain, slightly illuminated by the distant light of the town and occasional flash of lightning. She set the radio and turned it on high enough for only her ears as she lit a cigarette.

It was times like these she truly missed Mona. Times that she needed advice and someone to listen to her and a shoulder to cry on over the phone. Angela growled as she felt tears began to prick at her eyes as she furiously wiped them away as she picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad, it's Angela. How's Canada?" She spoke softly, hoping her voice didn't carry in the chilly night air.

"Angie! Oh it's beautiful here! You'd love it! Should bring you and the boys out here during the summer, me and Richard should. It's pretty late there innit? Are you crying?" She heard her father's crackly voice on the other end of the line.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Again?"

"Yeah. A lot on my mind."

"Like wot?"

"I don't want to worry you."

"Dove, you can tell me anything."

"I quit my job."

"Wot?"

"What's going on?" She heard Richard's voice in the background. Richard, her father's poshy husband he'd run off to Denmark to marry when she was so young.

"You remember the man I was telling you about? Geoff? Well, lets just say he escalated in the use of less than sporting methods of getting me to quit."

"That rat bastard…" She heard him trail off in Danish curses as he pressed the phone to his shoulder and tell Richard what she had just told him.

"Oh and Murdoc is back." She glanced to the side.

"That musician from a few years ago? What does he want?"

"To get back together. Kevin is dating his band mate. Sweet little thing, she is. Always liked her."

"Did you shoot him down? Please tell me you did. You may be a grown woman Angela, but as your father, I don't want to see you get hurt by that foul excuse for-"

"Dad, calm down and yes I did. Still, he was better than Robert turned out to be that's for sure."

He made a type of angry growl on the other end of the line.

"Dear, give me the phone." Richard said gently in his effeminate voice. "Hey sweetie. What's going on now with this man?"

"Which one? I'm plagued by them."

"The rockstar." She could hear him sit down on something that squeaked. Probably the bed. "He's not good for you is what your father is trying to say. Why don't you get back with Owen? He was nice and I could see you two getting married, settling down and raising a few children in the theater. Little theater children running around backstage." She could almost see him sitting on the edge of the hotel bed in a jumper and stubble, giving a smile at the thought.

"I don't know. I think I've had quite enough of men for awhile."

"Well I know a few lesbians who would be glad to give you a try." Richard joked.

"No, that's alright. Thanks for the offer though."

"Never liked that Robert fellow. Your mother was too into him. Kind of creepy you know? But I knew it was a deal breaker when he pulled the cigarette stunt when he tried to get you to quit smoking. I am so grateful you left him."

"Yeah I know. She's still pushing me to go back to him. The restraining order should go through by the end of the week though." She attempted to push back at the memory that charged forward.

The two had gotten drunk one week prior to the Engagement party. Robert had sat on the barstool next to her, staring with glassy green eyes from behind his glasses in his disheveled three piece suit from work, loosened tie and plucked the cigarette from her hand. He had asked her casually how many she had had since Sunday while stroking her bare forearm lovingly. She answered ten. His expression shifted as he pinned down her arm and took the cigarette and before she could react had pressed the burning end into her sensitive skin ten times in the shape of a heart while she screamed in pain as the acrid smell of burning flesh began to rise before he uttered the words "It's for your own good you know. I love you and our future children. I don't want you smoking around them or while pregnant or getting lung cancer."

She threw the half spent fag out into the rain in disgust with herself. Time to cut back again. She thought, a bit shaken up.

"Hey, that's good news. Good to know he'll be far away from you and the boys. So what did this Geoff bloke say to you anyways?"

"The usual, accused me and most of the women in the Company of being slappers and told me to go work at the strip bar down the road."

"Tell me where he lives and I'll wring his neck out. If they don't sack him over that…And anyways, haven't your father and I always taught you to ignore what people say?"

"I know, I know. But Mum always also taught me to never put up with anyone's crap and to walk away. I think that Bill is considering dropping the charges against her. Oh and Victoria then proceeded to gather a gang of women and jumped him."

* * *

Murdoc got up and stretched. He had been entertaining himself with a book he had found on the bookshelf since he couldn't sleep. Here he was, laying in the house of the only woman he'd actually had a decent relationship with and loved and never deserved. The feeling of utter rejection that clawed at his stomach and chest added with the amount of caffeine he had ingested in place of alcohol kept the sleep at bay and stomach gargling in resent.

When they had met years ago, he didn't even know what the hell possessed him to not kick her out like every other female that he had come into contact with the next morning. She kind of just stayed before leaving on her own a day or so later. Then he did the unthinkable. He'd gone back to her work the next week and hung around out back for her. Then he had started taking her out and actually treating her well. Russel had insisted he go to a therapist to find out why the sudden shift in personality. 2D merely stated Karma was having its revenge and that he would gladly wait until it decided to fully kick in before laughing at him. Looking back, that was probably the reason he was so paranoid she was going to leave him. Fucking Karma.

He pulled on his still slightly muddy jeans and set out on a quest to find the bathroom. As he passed the kitchen, he noticed the porch light on. He glanced out to see Angela on the bench on the phone. He proceeded to debate bathroom or go outside. His bladder won the argument and he scurried off.

He walked back out after relieving himself to see she had hung up and was rocking the bench. He took a deep breath before opening the door and braving the cold. Angela looked over at him, fag in hand, quickly wiping away at her eyes.

"What? Did I wake you up?"

"No, couldn't bloody well sleep. Are you alright?"

"I guess. Couldn't sleep either. Too much on my mind so I'm just sitting here watching the storm."

He sat down next to her. 'Go away and let me be confused and sad dammit!', she thought.

"You mind if I sit with you then?" Yes. She thought mentally. Now go away before we do something I regret.

"Go ahead." Fuck.

He leaned back and shivered against the wood.

"You know there's blankets in there if you want to get one."

"Nah. Mind if I have one of those?" She passed him a cigarette. "Ta."

They sat in silence, the radio softly playing Bridge Over Troubled Water. He felt distinctly awkward as the lightning flashed and thunder crashed down around them. After all, not two hours prior she had told him she didn't want him after he had come clean. Heh, last time he'd do that. The thought that Love was a useless emotion was only being confirmed. Perhaps Karma had come around for Round Two.

"So who were you talking to on the phone?"

"My father and his life partner Richard. They're on holiday in Canada."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

'And friends just cannn't be founnd, Like a briiiidge over troubleddd waterrrr I will lay me down…'

"Well I'll leave you out here then." He flicked his spent cigarette into the wet dark and rose. "Er…sorry about earlier." He muttered dejectedly as he turned to leave.

Oh fuck it. Angela thought.

"Murdoc." She got up too, leaving the blanket on the bench, feeling the cold wind against her bare legs, grateful she at least had shorts on.

"Hm?" He turned to face her. Dear lord she was going to regret this.

'I will ease your miiiind…'

"I…erm…" She took a deep breath as her eyes darted around while he looked at her expectantly before she lunged forward, grabbed his face and slammed her mouth on his in a passionate kiss, much to his surprise. He quickly recovered and pulled her close as the thunder crashed again shaking the ground, deepening the kiss. His heart and mind racing. He'd waited years for this. He didn't want to let her go. He tightened his hold and felt her relax into him.

Eventually they both surfaced for air, breathing heavily, Murdoc still holding on like she was going to defy gravity and float off.

"I miss you too." She muttered.

"I can tell." He chuckled, head still reeling in pleasure. "So this means you'll take my sorry arse back then, right?" Victory was once more his! Yes! He knew he'd win her over.

"That's the thing Murdoc." She started apologetically, looking away from his mismatched eyes..

WHAT?

"Eh? But-! Then what was-? EH?" He spluttered, extremely confused and slightly slack jawed.

"I want to take you back and give you another chance, I do, but not right now. When things calm down around here?" She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek. "Please understand, it's really, really mad right now. We're going on holiday in a few days for two weeks in America for a few weddings so the boys can see their family and then there is the whole situation with the job and Robert gets back from France and he's not going to be happy about the restraining order and I have three orders to fill before we leave…" She began to ramble, getting faster and high pitched as she continued.

"Angela-love."

"And if I take the job in London, then we have to start looking for a place-" Her voice became slightly panicked.

"Angela!"

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

Murdoc Niccals was by no means a patient man. He really didn't enjoy the idea of waiting around for a few weeks, but hell, he'd already waited four years. What was a few more days?

"I suppose I can wait." He grumbled reluctantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Now, you need to relax and calm down because you're going to give yourself a heart attack what with all this stress."

"Oh really now?" She muttered sarcastically as she huddled against him for warmth in the cold night air. "I'll have time to relax when I'm dead."

He laughed.

"Touché, but seriously, you need to relax. This much stress isn't good for you. I mean, look at 2D. Know what triggers the idiot's worst migraines? Stress."

"Ok, what does Stu's migraines have to do with me?"

"Just saying stress isn't good. You need to kick back. Relax. Take a load off."

"Oh and you know how to relax me?" She laughed.

"Actually yes. I do know how I can relax you." He said with a tone that clearly implied less than innocent intentions with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye as his hands began to wandeer.

"Nope. Oi! Goddammit, Murdoc!" She squirmed and grabbed his hands and relocated them. "I know what you're thinking and not tonight. Speaking of which, I think it's time for me to go bed, you bloody hornball."

"Hey! Wait, what was that about a restraining order?"

"Is that really just processing in your brain now? If you must know, Robert was my ex-fiancé and has been stalking me ever since I broke off the engagement. You might want to be on the lookout for him later now I think on it. Anyways, goodnight Murdoc." She turned and left him standing there, rather confused.

* * *

Kevin woke to a faceful of light from the window reflecting off the metal in the landfill. He glanced next to him to see the hog still snoozing and snoring softly, legs twitching occasionally. He checked the time to see it was eight am before letting his head fall back. He figured he should probably go home and shower and sleep some more before coming back to pick Noodle up. Or he could save petrol and wait for her to get around and take her with him…Decisions, decisions. He needed to swing by Angela's before going to the theater to pick some stuff up for his Mum…Instead he chose to snuggle deeper into the beanbag and wrap up a bit tighter in the blanket and fall back asleep.

The door opened quietly and Noodle crept in, fully dressed, blueberry muffin in hand and ready for the chilly day ahead. Russel had told her to go wake him up so he could get home, but then decided it would probably be easier on his fuel if she just went with him all day for dinner at his mother's.

Noodle was nervous. Extremely nervous. What if his mother didn't like her? What if she didn't like his mother? Was this how Kevin felt before meeting everyone?

Russel's hog woke up and sniffed around before seeing Noodle in the doorway with the muffin. It squealed loudly and propelled off the beanbag, kicking Kevin in the face in the process. She threw a bit of muffin in the hall and shut the door behind the hog as it scrambled after the scrap of food.

Kevin woke up with a start. Ok, another thing to add to the list of things he thought would never happen to him: Getting kicked in the face by a pig.

"Kevin! Are you ok?" Noodle hurried over, attempting not to laugh.

"Not funny!" He protested as he rubbed his forehead where there were red marks forming in the shape of a pigs foot and he attempted to flatten his fringe over it, but alas, it was too short.

"So what are your plans today? Russel wants me to go with you all day, but I didn't know if they'd let me sit in at rehearsal?" Noodle sank into the chair.

"They should." Kevin yawned.

"Hey Kevin." She started to confess she was nervous. But it was a sign of weakness. She stopped herself.

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

"What?"

"I forgot."

"It happens. But yes. I was going to take you with me to rehearsal, but first, I need to run over to Angela's and pick up something she has for my Mum. Hopefully Sam won't be there."

"Who's Sam?"

"One of her nephews. Wanker." He muttered the last bit.

"How is he a wanker?"

"He's just a loud, immature jerk who likes to beat up on his brother, eat everything in sight and insult anyone who isn't into what he is. I really don't like him if you couldn't tell."

"Lovely."

"His brother's better."

"Sarcasm?"

"No, actually not sarcasm. Mark's much more…calmer. I mean, he can get louder than Sam, but he's a nice kid. Well, we should probably get going." He sat up and stretched, various joints crackling. "You eat brekkie yet?"

"Yes. I've been up for an hour. Brought you a muffin if you want it."

"Oh, thanks. You might want to take something to amuse you during rehearsal. Um, Noodle, I do have to warn you." He started nervously as he began to reach behind his head.

"Warn me about what?"

"Erm, I didn't tell you this earlier but for two of the numbers I have to er…I have to basically snog Michelle senseless. I mean, there's nothing absolutely nothing between the two of us. Feels a bit like incest really. Or rather, that's what we call stage-cest. She has a boyfriend, I have you. There's absolutely nothing behin-" He was silenced by a bit of muffin being shoved in his face.

"Shut up. I know the difference between stage and reality and I'm fine with it because you're with me and not with her. Plus it's your job."

"So, you're fine with it?" Kevin repeated.

"Yes."

"Thank God. My last girlfriend dumped me because my character was in love with some girl." He sighed in relief.

"Well your last girlfriend sounds stupid."

"Sounds about right. Dunno why I dated her to be honest. Well, we best be going." He helped her up and the exited the room.

Kevin attempted to remember the hallways. It wasn't working too well for him. He hurried behind Noodle instead. Soft piano music floated from a slightly open door.

"D! We're leaving!" Noodle paused by the door. The music stopped and Kevin heard the tall, blue haired man get up.

"Are you now? Oi! Kevin, want to see the studio right quick?" 2D walked out.

"Er, sure."

"Awright! Come on then!" 2D grinned his toothy grin and opened the door fully to reveal what Kevin could only describe as recording equipment HEAVEN. He half expected to hear the Hallelujah chorus from somewhere. He had the expression of a kid in a candy shop on his face. He was in awe as 2D walked him around and rambled about various objects, making various adjustments on the soundboards and playing random notes on instruments before lighting a cigarette and getting ash on the keys of one of the keyboards.

"Why is the thong on the piano?" Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, needed a bit of luck and a Muse." 2D shrugged as he scratched his head. "Always works for Murdoc. Figured, why not give it a go? I mean, it's got like magical musical properties or sumfink when it comes to him."

"That's….alright then. Dunno why you would even want to touch that, but alright D. We should probably go Kevin."

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Thanks for the tour."

As Kevin made his way carefully down the hill, Noodle helped guide him.

"So where does Angela live anyways?"

"She lives over near the theater."

"Ok. So when do you want to run home so you can change?"

"Er, we can go after. So the thong has magical musical properties?" He snorted.

"Yes. It's a magical musical thong." Noodle thought about it and had a brief mental image before she laughed and shared her vision.

Kevin also began laughing and ended up having to pull over, both of them in hysterics

Finally, they both calmed down enough to start driving again.

"Oh God, it's too early in the morning. You do realize I'll probably never be able to look her in the face again without thinking about magical musical thongs, right?"

"She's going to kill you if you ever tell her about that."

"Which is why we never should tell her about that. Ever."

"Agreed."

Kevin turned past the theater and pulled up to a house where a neighbor stood on his lawn in a faded blue bathrobe and slippers with a mug of something, grey hair messy with his moustache beard combo neatly trimmed, scowling.

"Yeah, don't make eye contact with them. Slightly off-kilter they are."

They hastily got out of the car and Kevin rang the bell. A large dog began barking from somewhere inside.

"BALTO! SHADDUP!"

They waited a few moments before a lock clicked and a thoroughly disheveled looking Angela opened the door in a track jacket and what looked like a pair of striped boxers, her koi tattoo on her left thigh peeked out from the hem of the shorts as she restrained a large black husky by the collar.

"Oh Kevin. I was expecting Oliver. He's taking the boys out to London today. Hello Noodle. Come on in then. Balto, behave. Watch him, he'll jump up." She yawned, released Balto and moved towards the kitchen while tying her hair up. "Come on I have coffee on. Kevin, didn't you wear that last night?"

Noodle leaned over and started petting the husky whose tail wagged furiously before he indeed jumped up and began licking her face.

"I spent the night at Kong last night."

"Really? Storm get you? Murdoc spent the night here last night. Still here actually. OI! BOYS! GET UP! YOUR UNCLE WILL BE HERE SOON." She paused and screeched up the stairs as she banged on the wall. She hesitated. "AND PUT PANTS ON BEFORE YOU COME DOWN, WE HAVE GUESTS! Sorry bout that. Only way to get them up is to be that obnoxious." She added apologetically.

"So why was Murdoc here last night?"

"He helped get Mark's head out of the fence out back. Please don't ask. Noodle dearie all you need to know is that my nephews are accident prone idiots and I mean that in the most loving way possible. We figured the storm was too bad to risk a cabbie's life attempting to get up to Kong. Coffee…coffee...Mmmm…" She mumbled the last part while continuing on her way to the kitchen. Kevin glanced down at Noodle who shrugged. She was used to seeing Angela in the morning. He wasn't. It was odd. Too odd.

"So…" Noodle glanced at Kevin who promptly broke down into a laughing fit and Noodle joined in.

"What are you two giggling about?" Angela snapped.

"Nothing." Kevin fought a smile and looked at the ceiling as if it had some hidden answer.

"You are a terrible liar Kevin Thoms. But since it is…Nine in the morning and I had an obscenely long night thanks to some people who shall remain nameless, I will let that slide."

"Ugh. I really did not need to know that Angela." He pulled a face. "Those his boxers?"

"Know what? Oh my God NO! NOT WHAT I MEANT! AND NO! You dirty, dirty boy!" She buried her face in her hand before hitting him in his arm. "I need coffee." She moaned. "It is too early in the morning for this…"

"Then get some and stop getting distracted." Kevin shoved her in the direction of the coffee pot before rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"Want some?"

"Sure. Noods?"

"Yes, please."

"Yes, please. Noodle you are just the cutest damn thing." Angela got out three cups. One tall one and two mugs. "Go sit down." She took out a pot holder, tossed it on the table and brought the pot over.

"Mmmm...coffee…" She muttered as she poured herself the tall mug and dumped sugar and creamer in and hastily began to down the drink. "Much better. Ugh, how is Murdoc not awake with all the noise?"

"He's a heavy sleeper." Noodle shrugged.

"This is true." She took a long draught.

"Morning." Mark mumbled as he shuffled in. "Coffee…I smell coffee…coffee…" He went for the cabinet, took a mug out and made his way towards the table, ignoring Kevin and Noodle. He also took a long drink and set the mug down hard. "Oh. Hey man, wassup?" Mark tilted his chin up quickly in acknowledgement.

"Mark, this is my girlfriend Noodle. Noodle, this is Mark."

"Hey. Noodle? That's a pretty cool name." He nodded.

"Mark! Did you use my razor?" Sam yelled from upstairs.

"No! Its in the shower where you le-"

"Nevermind, found it!"

"Good job. Proving jocks are mildly retarded one day at a time!"

"Boys!" Angela yelled in a warning tone. "Sam, hurry up. Coffee's getting cold."

"Tryin' to!"

"Mark can you do me a favor and get out the fruit if you brother didn't sleep eat?"

Mark got up to comply.

"Sleep eat?" Noodle asked.

"Ok, my nephew has a sleeping disorder where he sleep walks downstairs and eats an insane amount of food. Mark, what's his record?"

"Fifty granola bars, about seven quid worth of fruit and three sandwiches."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Stop talking about me." Sam strode in and slapped Mark in the head on his way to a mug. "Morning Aunt Angie."

"Hey! And why do you even need to shave anyways with that stubble beard thing of yours?"

"Maintenance my dear boy."

"Morning Sam. Sam this is Kevin's girlfriend, Noodle."

"Oh. Hello there." Sam smiled at her as he reached for the coffee. "Hello there Kevin." He gave a fake smile.

Kevin grunted in response.

The bell rang again and Balto launched himself towards the door.

"There's your uncle. You got everything? Sam, grab some fruit." The front door opened.

"Angela, my darling baby sister! Where are you?"

"Kitchen, Oliver!"

A man in his thirties strode into the kitchen with a drivers cap and a thicker coat. Even if Kevin didn't already know they were related, he would have known regardless. They had the same facial structure, skin tone and eyes. They spoke the same, had the same sense of humour and before the nephews moved in, the same laid back feeling about them.

"You boys ready to go? It's a bit cold out there. Hello there Kevin. Kevin's friend."

"Can't be as bad as last night." Mark muttered.

"What?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Angela interrupted darkly.

"You need to call Mum. She's in a right state over something."

"Why can't you call her?" She grumbled.

"I tried. She insisted on discussing it only with you."

"Hag. She's probably going to whinge about me getting married and finding a suitable man." She muttered. "Ok, when are you three intending on coming home?"

"Late?" Oliver shrugged. "And you're not the only one she's on the warpath about getting married." Sam and Mark began arguing over something.

"Well...you and Mariah have been together for a few years and she's about ready to pop that baby out soon." Angela stated delicately.

"Yeah, yeah. Any day now really. We're planning on getting engaged after the baby is born between you and me." Oliver gave a side glance to the bickering boys.

"That is if you're not sent on another tour soon."

"I think I'm done with deployment for a bit."

"You can never be sure."

"Yes, I know. Alright. You two ready to go?"

"Bye Aunt Angie." Sam and Mark got up, hugged her and started off towards the door.

"Be safe! London is huge!"

"We'll be fine. I'm in the Army, remember?" Oliver reassured her as he adjusted his glasses and winked with his brown eyes. "You worry too much."

"No, those two are accident prone."

Oliver laughed. "I'll bring them back in one piece, I promise. Bye!" He turned and left.

"Kevin, let me get those things for you." She got up and dug around in the pantry before pulling out a box.

"It's an apple peeler corer thing. I got it as a Christmas present from Aunt Enid. Tell your mum she can keep it. I'm never going to use it." She handed it to him and he nearly dropped it from the unexpected weight. Angela walked out to the wash room and came back with a plastic bag. "And this is that belly dancing belt your Mum wanted to borrow. Tell her I want it back."

The look on Kevin's face could only be one described as disgust and horror and he made a weird gargling noise.

"I think you broke his brain, Angela-san." Noodle prodded him.

"Well, his mother came up to me at one of the shows and said 'Angela darling, you do a variety of dance, do you happen to belly dance? I am fascinated and would adore taking some classes with you if you do.' So I said yes and gave her the name of the studio I go to and that I could lend her one of my belts. Oh you want to see it Noodle? I still have my favorite one upstairs, but I like this one a lot." Kevin buried his head in his hands.

"The image! It burns! And since when is my mother posh?"

She pulled out a bright yellow scarf which made the loud jingling noise with the metal discs attached in rows all along it.

"And this is how it works." She smiled mischievously and went to tie it on.

"NO! I do NOT need that mental image of my mother doing anything else!" He yelled.

"Kevin, maybe we should go then." Noodle snickered.

"Ok, I need to go get dressed and wake Murdoc up. So, I'll see you two at the theater." She put the scarf back in the bag, handed it to Kevin and waved them out.

* * *

As she heard the car door slam, she made her way to the darkened front room and opened the door as she unzipped the sweatshirt and draped it over the armchair. The chill of the room swept over her now bare arms. She closed the door behind her as she surveyed the sleeping man in front of her. The heavy curtains were closed and only thin pinstripes of sunlight made it through the edges

"Murdoc…" She called sweetly as she knelt on the edge of the pull out couch and eyed the glass of water on the table. She reached for it with a malicious look on her face and promptly felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Don't you dare. Sweet Satan, you lot are loud in the morning." Murdoc grumbled as he released her wrist and instead scooted over and pulled her backwards into the bed with him, threw the sheet an blanket over her while pulling her close and burying his face in her hair. "And your house is bloody freezing, you know that?"

"Good morning to you too. Glad to see you're still a morning person."

He growled in response and began kissing her neck.

"Oi! I've got to be at the theater in an hour and a half!" She protested. He continued on his path down to her shoulder.

"You quit, remember?"

"Still have to go collect my belongings and negotiate with Marco and technically I am still bound by contract for thirty more days."

"Still gives us a half hour. Don't have to be on time to get your stuff." He moved her hair and began on the ink on her back.

She sighed and thought about it as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Fine." She flipped over so that she faced him and kissed him. She suddenly stopped as a thought crossed her mind. "One condition."

"Which is?"

"No other women while I'm away. You may look but may not touch. Got it?" She looked him dead in the eye, knowing full well he'd probably fail miserably.

"Fine fine." He semi- rolled his eyes and attempted to continue before she put her hand in his face and he grunted at the impact.

"Murdoc, I'm serious." He grabbed her hand, pulled it off his face and pressed her palm to his mouth.

"So am I, I promise love. Alright? Now where were we…"

* * *

"So, where to next?" Noodle asked as she climbed in the car.

"Home. I need a shower." Kevin yawned. "Dammit."

The neighbor was still outside, glaring at them as they pulled out.

"Thought coffee was supposed to wake you up, not put you back to sleep?" Noodle teased.

"It just needs to kick in, I swear. Then I'll be my sunny self."

"He didn't seem that bad."

"Yeah, because Angela was sitting right there." Kevin grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lets get off the subject."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about then?"

"Hmm….I have to go to a thing in London with the guys. Would you like to be my date?"

"Sure! Wait, what kind of thing?"

"Album launch party for another band in three weeks."

"Sounds like fun. I'll look at my schedule."

Noodle sat in the kitchenette, swinging her legs on the tall barstool, reading the tattoo magazine Mike had left laying around. Kevin had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. She liked tattoos. Rather, she enjoyed admiring them. She never really considered getting any herself. She felt they would look too odd on her. But they looked so right on the men and women on the glossy pages of the magazine.

She looked up from the magazine and glanced around the semi-dirty kitchen. The dishes hadn't been done and sat waiting in the sink. There were various boxes of cereal and popcorn laying out along with empty beer bottles and a pile of what used to be a beer bottle that no one had cleaned up yet. There were a few knives laying out on the counter next to her. Yes, quite like being home at Kong. She returned to the magazine.

Kevin was now fully dressed and saw that Noodle was preoccupied with something. He decided to do something stupid. He decided to sneak up on her. He silently crept towards her and was just about to grab her when she snatched a knife with near impossible reflexes and had him pinned to the floor with said knife at his throat. He yelled in shock.

"Kevin! I am so sorry!" Her eyes widened and she felt absolutely horrified and scared. She turned white and started to shake. Her senses had said that someone was about to grab her and reflexes kicked in before she registered it was just Kevin sneaking up on her. What if she had killed him? Oh GOD! She did not want to think about it. No, No, No! She shook her head to rid herself of the mental images of a dead Kevin, bleeding on the kitchen floor.

"Noodle…What…the...hell?" He half yelled in a strangled voice, looking equally or more terrified.

"Kevin. I have something to tell you." She muttered as climbed off of him and threw the knife in the sink.

"You think?"

She proceeded to tell him everything. From when she first arrived at Kong to Osaka. From the flashbacks to the hiatus of Gorillaz and her journey to Japan.

"So now, I live every day in fear that they'll find me and kill me." She finished and sat on the linoleum floor, knees curled up to her chest. She knew he would dump her, run and maybe even call the cops. Then They would come for her. Of course, the other result would be if he called the police, they wouldn't believe her and throw her in the asylum. She started shaking again.

Kevin sat in silence. He really didn't know exactly how to handle this. His instincts were screaming at him to run as fast as he bloody well could as far away as bloody well possible. His heart was telling him comfort her, hold her, love her. I mean it wasn't everyday you hear your girlfriend was once a child soldier programmed to kill in the blink of an eye. And yet, everything really made sense now.

"Come here." Kevin slid across the floor and wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug as she started sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm not letting anyone find out. You hear me? I won't let them take you away. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. What was he getting himself into?

Noodle felt some comfort from his words even though she knew full well he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise if the situation arose. But for now, she'd let him keep his notions.


	10. Chapter 10:Bloody Sundays part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

First Date: Chapter 10: Bloody Sundays part 2

* * *

Noodle and Kevin huddled together on the couch listening to music on the radio. Kevin had barely let go of Noodle in the half hour since the knife incident. The couple was still rather shaken up over the incident and Noodle would occasionally whimper before burrowing her face in his chest again.

The last time she had done that was to D. Except it had been his side and arm that gotten sliced up the day before the Reject False Icons shoot. She remembered that too well. He had tried to wake her up from sleepwalking in the kitchen by shaking her. Big mistake. She had whipped out the kitchen knife and made large slashing movements. He had moved out of the way for the fatal slashes, but fell and threw his hands up according to the security video footage and it was his screams of pain that woke her and the other two. One emergency room trip and 42 stitches later, everyone knew how not to wake her up.

She knew one thing though, this was twice too many times. Maybe she wasn't meant to function in normal society.

Kevin had been gently rocking her side to side, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. Even though she had just attacked him, he still loved her. He felt a bit insane for admitting it, but it really wasn't her fault. It was his really for sneaking up on her like that and now he knew never to do it again. Now that he thought about it, she had warned him when they first started dating to never ever sneak up on her. Oops.

Maybe he should start writing these things down.

* * *

Robert sat in front of the tiny French café alongside the river. It was early morning and the smell of coffee, cigarettes and the river filled the small area. He had his Blackberry out and flicked through his emails. Oh what a wondrous invention this thing was. He checked the schedule for the day. Sightseeing and then a meeting with the Client in the next few hours. Hopefully the deal would be closed by dinner and he would celebrate with champagne and a call girl.

One email caught his eye from the subject line and sender. URGENT. He opened it and discovered it was from his boss. He scrolled through it, his face darkening with every word. He was no longer come into contact with the client until the matter of a restraining order from back in England was sorted out. Until then, his co-worker was on his way to relieve him. This would result in his co-worker most likely getting the promotion he was angling for with the closing of this deal. He slammed the Blackberry down on the table in anger, causing several people to turn and look.

Oh Angela…He felt the last bit of his slowly recovering sanity fly out the window as he laughed. People began to move away from the laughing madman. She had ruined his life in terms of his family, friends and most of his co-workers at the Engagement Party. When she left him. When she displayed the burns on her arms and bruises on her for all to see. When she called him a control freak, anal retentive and obsessive compulsive and then the killer that caused the room to erupt: Abusive. When she created a train wreck of the picture perfect future he had planned out for them. When her brother and his army friends had beat the living shit out of him that night.

Admittedly, he had taken a penchant to shoving her around. It had started with shoving her against the walls in foreplay before an evening of rough sex, resulting in scratches and bruises on both parties. Then she had said she was getting uncomfortable with the level of roughness they reached. He had backed off. Then stress started building up from work and one night he came home drunk. He had exploded and they ended up in a physical confrontation. He didn't remember much except both throwing punches and the police showing up from the neighbors calling in for a domestic dispute. The next day he had held her close, promised it wouldn't happen again and that he loved her.

But it had been such a release and rush to fight her off as she defended herself. It happened again three months later. Then again. And again. And again until it was almost every other week they were getting into physical confrontations. Then the cigarette incident. He remembered looking at the cigarette and remembering the article he'd read about how smoking mothers weakened their children's lungs. He had taken the cigarette, bent on getting her to quit. She had thrown him off of her and tried to leave. The police showed up again. Same cop. Smithy if he remembered.

He had felt immense satisfaction when her mother had drunkenly shoved her down the half flight of stairs immediately after the party for 'embarrassing her family and herself like that in public and some sacrifices were necessary to be comfortable'. But the sense of satisfaction grew as he caused misery in her life after the fact. He had considered moving on with his life while in France, finally being satisfied. Let her get on with her life and let himself build his back up. But now this. This restraining order might cost him his job!

Yes…Oh yes. That bitch was going to pay much more dearly this time around.

* * *

Murdoc lay on his back, grin on his face and still getting his breathing back under control. Sex was truly a wonderful thing. It was up there with alcohol and Black Sabbath in his book. Correction. His list had been comprised of Gorillaz, Sex, Alcohol, Satan and Money. She was going in there somewhere. He wasn't sure where though. They were all equal in his mind at that moment. He turned his head to face said woman.

Angela had drifted off to sleep wrapped up in the sweat soaked sheet next to him. She looked so calm when she slept. He let out a long breath in content. Yes, life was good. Gorillaz were doing amazing in the charts, he had the woman of his dreams laying next to him and he had a case of booze waiting for him back in the Winne. His eyes traveled down her left arm laid next to her with her hand under the pillow. What the hell? He leaned in closer to eye the ten circular ugly scars in a heart shape. He recognized them as cigarette burns. Hell, he had a few from dropping them and when Hannibal decided to see how he'd react if he put one out on his leg one time when they were young. How the hell had he not noticed those fuckers before? More importantly, how the fuck did she get them? There was no way she did them herself. He ran his hand over them, causing her to wake up.

"Hmm what?" She mumbled, attempting to snuggle in to his body. "As much as I would love to, I don't have time for a round two if that's what you're after."

"These. Explain. Now." He demanded as he gestured her forearm.

"It's in the past." She yawned and buried her head in his chest. "I don't want to talk about it."

"No. Explain." He lifted her face and looked her dead in the eye, clearly not going to drop it until she caved in and told him. 'Damn busybody' she thought as she glared at him.

"Fine." She grumbled. "My lovely ex-fiancé and I got drunk and he decided to 'help' me quit smoking. Which is why I have the restraining order along with the stalking and generally terrorizing us on a weekly basis. Happy now?" She snapped, rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, bare back facing him, clearly upset over something. "What's done is done. Now I need to go get a shower and get dressed. Think you can handle cleaning up and be fine on your own till I get back down here?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled as he embraced tightly from behind. "Love, what exactly do you mean by terrorizing?"

She turned to face him and he kissed her but she pulled away and untangled herself from the sheets before wrapping up in a lap blanket, gathering her clothes and leaving the room without a further word. He watched as Balto looked up from his position outside the door at his mistress, whined, looked at him, gave a little growl and followed her.

Of course there was a catch. He thought as he fell back on the bed. There was always a catch. This time it happened to be that he had to deal with a psycho ex. Brilliant. Same way there was a catch to Gorillaz. He had to put up with Stu-Pot's sheer brain damaged stupidity, the fact that he had to be on constant watch for the Boogeyman and make sure Russ took his meds and that Noodle was safe from perverts. He threw the sheets off of him and started searching for his own clothes as he heard the water running from upstairs. Still, as he searched for his underwear, he couldn't shake the feeling there was much more to the story than she was telling him and he was not okay with that. If she wasn't going to tell him, well maybe it was time to talk to that psychotic woman named Victoria.

* * *

Victoria paced inside the dressing room during break. She was dressed as Maureen for the RENT slot of the Tribute to Broadway and West End show. Whoever thought it up needed to be slapped in her opinion. Angela wasn't there along with Kevin. Had the police arrested her under suspicion? Looking back on it, no matter how great it was, she probably should have waited. Jumping Geoff right after that had made it look incredibly bad for Angela. Perkele! How stupid was that! But yet, the look on his face when he discovered he was about to get exactly what was coming to him was great.

She looked down and noticed a droplet of blood on her jacket. She attempted to scratch at it to no avail. Fuck! She whipped out her cell phone and hit the 1 key and it began dialing Angela's phone.

"Yes?"

"Oh Angela, thank GOD! I thought they had arrested you."

"Er…no?"

"Ok, so why aren't you here?"

"I don't have to be on time to go argue with Marco and get my things."

"Ok. So how did last night go with him? Take him back and sleep with him?" She teased.

Silence.

"You didn't."

Silence.

"You did. Finally, you got laid! Good girl!"

Click.

She redialed.

"I'm just kidding. But did you seriously?"

"Yes." She mumbled sheepishly.

Victoria let out a girlish squeal.

"With your nephews in the house? Damn woman!"

"No, they were out this morning with Oliver." She argued defensively, still clearly embarrassed.

"Morning sex! Even better. Now get your ass down here and give me details!"

Click.

She redialed once more.

"Oh come on!"

"I'm getting dressed now if I'm not interrupted by he who cannot mind his own business. I'll talk to you soon." Angela grumbled.

Click.

What the hell did that mean? Victoria stared at the phone. She shrugged it off and decided to ask her later when she got there.

She pressed 4 and it began to dial Kevin's.

"Hullo?"

"Kevin it's Victoria. Why aren't you here yet?"

"I'm on my out the door now. We've been a bit…preoccupied over here." He said distractedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. It's over now."

"Kevin, what happened?"

"Not going to tell you."

"You cheeky little brat."

Click.

Why was everyone hanging up on her today? She thought in frustration as she threw her phone in her bag and sulked. Her ears perked up when she heard loud talking from down the hall. She quickly trotted down the hallway and listened. She glanced around the corner and saw Henry cornered by what were two cops. Ergh. She recognized one of the two. It hadn't exactly been the first time the police had been to the theater or her first encounter with the police. She had so many ASBOs for the most random things it was a bit ridiculous.

"What do you mean he's in the hospital?" Henry sounded floored. "Well this is just great. We have no Director of Music now for tonight!" He threw his hands in the air.

"He got jumped last night."

"Where?"

"Behind the theater. No one saw or heard anything naturally."

"What are you insinuating detectives?"

"That you're protecting your people. Look, you let us talk to them and we'll leave you alone."

"Got a warrant? Thought so. Get out of my theater."

Victoria took off back down the hall, digging for a cigarette. She settled out back, leaning against the wall, inhaling deeply the tobacco. Whew. Dodged that bullet. She smiled as leaned her head back and exhaled the white plume of smoke straight up. She watched the smoke twist and tendrils curl and begin to separate into the cold, cloudy sky…

"Hey!" She heard down the alley.

"Sod off, I'm not a whore, pervert!" She snarled without glancing over. "Now beat it or you'll see exactly how much-"

"Ahem." She turned to see the two cops standing in front of her with their badges out. She scowled at Smithy, his white hair, wrinkled face and piercing blue eyes against his black coat. The younger man she didn't recognize. He looked like much too much a pushover to be on the force.

"Tch." She exhaled into the younger one's face.

"Hello Victoria. Looking lovely as usual. Come to ask you some questions." Detective Smithy grinned.

"About what exactly?" She asked dangerously as she narrowed her eyes. When he used flattery, it usually meant he wanted something and was trying not to wage war.

Oh how many times had it been when Detective, formerly Officer, Smithy had dragged her home to her parents growing up and to Angela's for being drunk in public? Or even approached her about various people on the block? They had a silent agreement, she got respect, he got answers. She got lectured, he got nothing.

Smithy's partner Fifer looked over at the older cop. He had never met Victoria. Obviously the older man did. What ever she was, he didn't appreciate the woman's attitude.

"Show some respect." Fifer growled. "Now we don't have all day, so mind telling us what happened last night?"

"Fuck you." She chuckled. "I don't have to talk to you about anything unless I'm under arrest and don't even try to pull the vagrancy card. I got a fifty on me." She ground out the cigarette and walked back inside.

Smithy glared at the man.

"What? What did I do?"

"Shut up and get back in the damn car. I told you to keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking." Smithy growled. "I've dealt with her before and there is a right way and a wrong way to get information out of Victoria Irving and you've got one chance with her. You did it the wrong way. If I'm going to retire soon, you need to learn how to handle her because you're going to run into her much too much in this job because you just lost the one witness that could have given us names. We're never going to get that chance again."

"What do you mean right way and wrong way?" Fifer asked as they piled into the car.

"Rule number one: She will not respect you until you show her respect. Two: She's not going to talk to you if you come right out and confront her with it. You got to talk to her like a normal human and not like a suspect or witness. Same goes for Marilee Jackson."

"Why does she have her own set of rules? She's just like everyone else!" Fifer threw his hands up.

"Ah ah ah! There you go. Victoria and Marilee are very much busybodies and gossips. They know almost everything about everyone around these parts. Treat them well, they'll sing. Treat them poorly and you'll never get anything out of them."

"Fine! So on to the hospital?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Sam."

"Yes Uncle Oliver?" Sam looked up from the ground on the London street.

"How the bloody hell are we going to explain this to your aunt?"

"I dunno." He laughed.

"I mean, how the hell do you run into a bloody phone booth?"

* * *

Kevin decided to skive off practice. He knew the show anyways. Noodle and him lay on the couch, talking. He didn't want to stop that. Well, that was until dinner rolled around. They had reluctantly gotten in the car and driven a half hour to Kevin's mother's house.

"You must be Noodle!" His mother threw her arms around her. Noodle froze up and looked at Kevin, pleading for help while awkwardly patting her on the back. The woman let go and took a step back to look at her while beaming. Kevin's mother was a short, plump woman with his hair and eyes Noodle noted. "I have heard so much about you dearie. It is so nice to finally meet you."

"Here Mum. From Angela with love." Kevin handed her the bag and box.

"Oh lovely. Well tell her thanks tonight." His mother tittered as she began to bustle about the kitchen, setting things around the table, setting up three settings.

"I doubt she'll be there. She quit last night."

She stopped and slapped her hand on the counter with her mouth ajar.

"No!"

"Yes. I'll tell you later."

"Alright, alright. So I hear you're from Japan dearie. What part? Before Kevin was born, we lived in Kyoto for two years because my late husband's job. Your brother was what? Three?" She thought about it.

"I grew up in Osaka." Noodle answered meekly.

"I loved Osaka. Such a lovely place to me." She smiled sweetly.

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course! Down the hall to the right. Door should be open."

Noodle darted off.

"I like her!" She hissed. "She's on the skinny side though. Needs to eat something, but we can fix that. Good job."

Kevin chuckled nervously. Oh this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

"Bella, What if I grant you raise? Eh? What you say about that?" Marco pleaded in broken English.

"Marco, they're offering me-"

"I'll match."

"No! Marco! Please don't-

"Ok, I offer double your salary now. We can afford that. You will make what Timothy makes. I'd fire Geoff, but right now he's in the hospital."

Angela rubbed the bridge of her nose. What a long day. Murdoc insisted on walking her to the theater and attempted to press the subject of Robert further. She had refused to speak about it and he mercifully had dropped it and instead starting asking when she was leaving, when she was getting back etc. He informed her he'd stop by the night before she left. She had agreed, although she knew he'd probably forget or something would come up. He had taken her phone and put his number in and gotten her email before kissing her one last time and wandering off to call a cab.

"Bella, we need someone tonight on stage. Understudy sicker than a dog."

"Ok, so who's going to be in the pit?"

"Timothy. He has music experience. You know that."

She sighed and leaned back in the red velvet chair in Marco's office. The entire office was done up in the original furniture from the original theater. Modern photos, ancient black and white photos and a few paintings lined the walls along with various permits and licenses and awards.

"Ok, how's this; I will do tonight and give you my final decision when I get back from America?"

"Sounds reasonable." Marco agreed reluctantly.

"Alright, you've got me for tonight."

She entered the dressing room to stares.

"I'm here for tonight. Don't know if I'll be back in two weeks or not." She announced to silence and the women went back to what they were doing.

"What do you mean?" Victoria grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"It means Marco offered me a raise and I'm deciding between the two jobs when I get back."

"Alright. Ok, now give me details woman!" Victoria demanded as Angela started to get undressed. "And honey…hold on, hold on. DAMN!"

"What?" Angela looked down to where Victoria was pointing to see a lovely love bite on her side. How the hell had she missed that? "Goddammit Murdoc!" She slapped a hand over it as she growled. She had forgotten about his occasional nasty habit of leaving his mark on her for her find later like a giant "Murdoc Niccals woz 'Ere'" sign. He knew it pissed her off and he had found it rather hilarious when she looked over her body after a night together trying to find wherever or if he had left one so she could make sure she wore something that wouldn't show it for work. It was like an annoying scavenger hunt for the ever elusive hickey. God forbid he left two and she couldn't find the other one until a coworker would point it out when her work shirt would lift a certain way.

"You're going to want to cover that up with make-up. Unless you're going for that whole look for Mimi." Victoria grimaced sympathetically. Well, Angela figured she couldn't complain. During Victoria's and Hubert's make-up sex, he had left innumerable in places she couldn't cover up due to her costume and her sensitivity to the makeup as his last piece of revenge. "So I take it you two had…er…a fun morning." She snickered.

"Shut up." Angela pointed at her.

"I told you so."

"Shut up…not listening." She replied absently as she pulled on the Anita dress for West Side Story.

"So why is he 'He-who-cannot-mind-his-own-business'?"

"He asked about the arm." She replied as she began putting cover-up on said scars.

"Oh. Well did you tell him?"

"I gave him bare details, nothing more."

"Why not? You're back together with him, aren't you? Doesn't he have some sort of right to know your ex slapped you around?" Victoria lowered her voice.

"No. It's none of his business. The past is the past and it does no use bringing it up again."

"In other words, you don't trust him enough."

"I mean, maybe one day I'll tell him-"

"Yeah and one day I'll hit the lotto and move to Hollywood and become a big name actress." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, lovely pillow talk. 'Thanks for the sex oh and by the way, my ex-fiancé and I used to get into fist fights when he got drunk and now he stalks me and set my postbox on fire.' Yes, such a lovely thing."

"Hey, Half hour!" Graham announced over the speaker.

"Ok, we'll talk about it after the show. We'll get coffee. Did Kevin ever show up?"

"Eventually. Showed up with his girlfriend about a half hour ago."

"Ok. Well, can you zip me up mon ami?"

"Yes indeed. Only if you agree to tell him."

"I will eventually. How's that?"

"Fine." Victoria reached over and zipped up the dress. Some days she swore her best friend was more dysfunctional than she was.


	11. Chapter 11: Bloody Sundays Part 3

First Date

Chapter 11: Bloody Sundays part 3

Last part of Bloody Sundays. Promise :)

Disclaimer I do not own Gorillaz or any of the musicals mentioned.

* * *

Russel drifted off into his world of beats. It was just him and the drum set. He and the rhythm were one as he traveled across the plains of sound and space. Percussion. The heart beat of music. The pulse that kept it breathing and going. The noise of the world all made up rhythms of their own. Footsteps, cars, it didn't matter it all made up the sounds of life. Life pulsated in everything. At one point, everything was alive no matter how many years or in what form and it all had rhythm to it and he was its keeper for the moment.

He closed his eyes and remembered the rhythm of the rain on the roof in Brooklyn. The clapping of the hands of the small black girls on his block. The way the jump rope beads slapped away at the pavement as his cousins feet pounded away in double dutch. The slight clicking sound it made when Noodle picked at her nails. The noise D's ripstop nylon pants made when he walked. It all had a rhythm to it!

The way the sound of his drumsticks kekked as they nicked the rim sometimes or even each other. He didn't care if it was an amateur mistake, right now it was just all part of the greater sound. The sound of the world.

His session was interrupted by the beeping noise which indicated it was time to take his pills. He reluctantly set aside his sticks in exchange of a pill bottle and a glass of water. He glanced at the clock. Murdoc should be home by now. Noodle should be home by now. Stu was home. They didn't let him go off by himself too much in case he had a migraine and couldn't find somewhere to ride it out with the meds. Their theory was if he were with someone, they could at least help him get somewhere dark and quiet in the chaos of the blinding pain and vomiting.

A knock sounded from the door.

"Yeah?"

2D opened the door and shuffled in.

"How may I be of assistance D?"

"Er…Noodle isn't home yet."

"You're just noticing this?"

"No! I mean…well, dinner shouldn't be running this late. I mean…MURDOC is home before Noodle. That's saying somefing!"

"You're worried too? Eh, maybe dinner ran late and she had to tag along to Kevin at work?"

"Maybe, but I mean, she's not answering texts or nuffink!" The blue haired man began to pace.

"Her phone probably died." Russel tried to shake the now growing worry.

"Well she did leave her charger downstairs yesterday…" 2D admitted. "But I mean, wot if there was a-a-a an accident or sumfink!" 2D's voice started to get higher pitched as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Calm down before you give yourself a migraine. She's fine. Look, lets get your mind off of it. Wanna go mess with Murdoc's head?"

Stu paused and mulled it over in his damaged brain.

"Sure. Wot you got in mind then Russ?"

"Just follow my lead."

Russ got an evil glint in his white eye as they set off for the Winnebago. Of all the cruelty Murdoc dealt them over the years, Russel had found one way of getting back at him other than resorting to childish pranks. Messing with his mind through things he paid most mind to. Money, his health, karma, the Boogeyman and Angela.

"Ay yo MUDS!" Russel pounded with his giant fist on the side of the caravan, making it rock slightly.

"WHAT?" Came the snarl and shrieks of an alarmed Cortez from the inside. "Dammit! That bird was bloody well silent til you banged!"

Russel opened the broken door and entered.

Murdoc sat with a bottle of rum at the table eating a sandwich in nothing but his underwear and boots, absently watching the tv.

"What you lot want then?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Just going to ask how your night went." Russel shrugged as he sat on the couch opposite. "Heard about everyone else's but yours. "

The sallow man's eyes narrowed as he attempted to work out what exactly the drummer's intentions were.

"It was interesting."

"Interesting?" 2D asked as he slid into an empty spot around the table.

"Went out to coffee with Angela, went back to her place, got her nephew's head out of a fence and spent the night on her couch since we felt it wasn't worth risking someone else's life trying to get me up here in that wanker of a storm we had."

"What?" Russel was completely thrown off guard. "What do you mean get her nephew's head out of a fence?"

"Eh, I dunno. Apparently the dolt was playing Frisbee or something, tripped in a hole and BAM, head caught in the fence. Sounds like something you'd do actually." He glanced at the blue haired singer.

"So what happened after?" 2D leaned in. "I mean, you spent the night on her couch? Anything else happen?"

"Psht, D, you know she respects herself too much to take this sorry excuse for a man back." Russel laughed.

"AHA! That's where I have the last laugh! Russel my fine man, I indeed am back in good favors with my lady. Had her this morning in fact!" He stated proudly, pointing at Russel in triumph. "Wasn't going to tell ya that much, but I mean, come on, why not mention I can infact get almost any girl I want? I'm Murdoc Niccals!"

"You two are back together?" Russel's face twisted in a confused look as 2D groaned and facepalmed. Obviously he was not expecting this news. His plans for taking the piss out of Murdoc flew out the window and he began quickly forming a new plan.

"Well, not officially until she get back form America in two weeks…something about stress and her sister's husband's family and weddings and whatnot." He muttered. "But that's not important."

"Ok, I think she lost all respect for herself and lowered her standards significantly somewhere over the years then Russ." 2D commented through his hand, hint of disgust in his voice.

"What did you say dolt brain?" Murdoc snapped, reaching for Stu-Pot.

"Nuffink. Just sounds like Karma's coming around round two." 2D moved out of reach and besides Russel on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Murdoc took a swig of rum.

"Well she is attractive-" 2D started.

Russel had to admit, for someone with a good amount of brain damage, Stu-Pot could be damn near smart and a tad callous sometimes.

"What he's saying is it's something that would not go unnoticed by the men in America, especially in New Jersey. Trust me." Russel added. He glanced at the singer, wondering if Stuart Pot was secretly hiding some sort of higher intelligence levels from them all over the years. The singer then proceeded to flinch and flail desperately at a passing fly. Ok, maybe not.

"Will you two shut up and piss off?"

"Just saying Muds. Young American men can be extremely forward. Women can find that attractive."

"I said shut up!" The vein in his neck starting to make its presence known.

Russel grinned. It really was too easy to mess with Murdoc when it came to Angela. His jealousy and paranoia had tended to rage a bit when it came to other men, even in the band and the roadies. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was the other men he didn't trust. He put that to the fact he was probably scared she'd leave him for someone younger, attractive and successful. Russel admitted that one was his fault for putting a bug in Muds ear out of spite for all the time Murdoc had messed with them mentally.

"Man, you know we just messing with you. That's great she's taken your rat ass back. Maybe she can straighten it out." He shook his head laughing.

"Yeah, that'll be the day. She's just going to walk out on you again mate." 2D snorted.

"SHUT UP!" Murdoc snarled as he stood up and fell back down due to the table being screwed into the floor, causing Cortez to go off in the bedroom.

"He's right unless you get that temper of yours under control mate. I'm finking that she's not going to have it again." 2D stated delicately. "Just telling it how it is. DON'T 'URT MEEE!" He squealed as Murdoc lunged for him once he had scooted out from around the table.

"HEY! Muds!" Russel stepped between the two and put a hand on Murdoc, preventing him from darting around to get to the cowering vocalist. "Now he's telling the truth here. You want to keep her?"

"Yes." Murdoc snapped as he tried to reach around Russel to get to 2D.

"Then treat her right this time cause she ain't your property that you can have sex with. You listening to me? Hey! Look at me!" Murdoc turned his attention from Stu to the man that had a grip on him. "She's an individual with a life and friends, some of which are men and 2D here. You never know, some other guy might just swoop in and show her what a real man is and you're going have to deal with it cause I know she ain't giving your ass a third chance. Come on D."

Stu followed Russel closely. The singer was a bit miffed Angela was back with that. Of course he had had a teeny-tiny crush on her when she was around, but not enough of one to want to do anything about it. Maybe the occasion butterfly when they touched or tiny little electric thrill if they brushed knees or something. Nothing much. Plus Murdoc would have ripped his spine out and forced him to skip rope with it across the freeway. She was one of his only friends outside of Kong he could run to when Murdoc got a bit too rough that would set him straight. Plus she didn't treat him like a complete dumbass like everyone else did. Of course when they had fallen asleep on the couch he was very much pleased for some reason. Well until Murdoc barged in and got the wrong idea. He had a feeling if Russel hadn't heard the row in the carpark and located gotten to him first, Murdoc would have very much beaten him back into a coma.

He was immediately distracted by the empty rum bottle that collided with his head from behind. He yipped and began rubbing the spot before running in front of Russel for cover.

Bloody Murdoc.

* * *

Noodle swung her legs, staring at the sound and light board. Graham leaned back in the leather high back rolling chair. She felt he needed a white Persian cat to stroke. Graham reminded her very much of a mad scientist engineer in a way. The way he looked over the entire theater and controlled it all. Plus he had a diabolical laugh which he enjoyed using over the speakers to the green room while leaning back with his fingertips steepled.

They had discussed at length what they used in the studio, to which his eyes had gone glassy in excitement and he had squealed she MUST get him a tour. She could practically see him drooling over the soundboards, his fingers twitching to experiment. He had revealed he was a disc jockey on his off time and had done some mixes at the local club of some Gorillaz songs before handing her a cd.

"Shameless promotion." He laughed.

Her stomach gurgled. Even though Ms. Thom's cooking was delicious, it was starting to get into a disagreement with her system. Oh dear lord. She dug for some gas meds in her bag. She flicked open her phone to see that it had died. She considered asking to borrow Graham's and calling D to tell him not to worry.

Dinner had been a pleasant affair. She liked Kevin's mom. She was a bubbly, caring woman. She could see where he had learned his manners and kindness. When Kevin was in the bathroom, She had confided in Noodle the last girl Kevin had brought home was an utter airhead. Head empty as a flowerpot. But she said Noodle was different and had smiled sweetly at her with a genuine smile and patted her hand.

Noodle considered calling a cab, but her wallet had said otherwise. She hadn't planned on needing any money. She gave Kevin petrol money the night before. He had protested a little bit but took it regardless.

She sighed. She really should call.

"May I borrow your phone to call home?" Noodle asked meekly. "Mine died."

"Oh yeah. Here." Graham tossed her his phone. She quickly dialed 2D's number.

"'Allo?"

"D, it's me Noodle. My phone died."

"Ah Noodle! Where are you? Been worried sick!"

"I'm at the theater. Actually, Kevin won't be done for a few more hours."

"Well if you'd called an hour or so earlier, could have sent Murdoc to get you right quick, but he's drunk now. Hold on, lemme see if Russ is still awake…"

"Alright." She waited a few moments as she heard D walk down the hall and muttering in the background.

"Awright, Russ is coming to get you. Um he says meet him out front in about a half hour. I'll talk to you when you get home darling."

"Alright. Bye." She hung up and handed Graham his phone.

"Going home then?"

"In a half hour." Noodle leaned forward and watched the stage as Kevin swung the girl around before pulling her in close and kissing her. She felt the twist of jealousy from the fake snogging. She wondered vaguely if this was how Murdoc felt when he watched Angela snog and get felt up by other men on stage. The difference was, Kevin sucked horribly at making it look real. Angela however, during RENT had made it look incredibly genuine with Owen which she figured probably was worse in Murdoc's brain. She'd have to talk to him later to see how he dealt with it.

"Jealous?" Graham asked casually.

"What?'

"Don't worry about it. I used to date Victoria. The jealousy never really fades when that kind of stuff happens. Even though you know it's fake, it still kinda gets to you. I mean, it's your girlfriend or boyfriend being intimate with another human being that is not you." He shrugged. "It's perfectly normal."

"Ok."

"One way we like to deal with it from what someone else told me, which was kind of stupid advice, is that as soon as they step on that stage, they do not belong to you. They are their characters and they belong to the stage. Which is kind of true but not really. I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yes, but it makes sense."

"So, that's not Kevin. That's just lovesick kid number 2 singing to snotty girl number 4 in c-major."

Noodle giggled.

"There we go. See I mean, the two have no chemistry, Stage wise and real life wise. Now a great example of two who do? Victoria and Phillip. They work great together onstage and offstage. Both of them dated each other, slept with each other, etc. Victoria and Phil have nothing going on for them in real life, but put them on stage together and I've seen nuns get hot and bothered." Graham snorted as he started fiddling with the board.

Interesting.

"But yes. Stage-mance is nothing to worry about mostly. Especially Kevin. Everyone here knows he absolutely adores you to the point where we've started making diabetes jokes about you two. No offense."

"None taken."

"Good. Now watch." He motioned her to watch the stage. He motioned to Rosie and Armando performing a tango before she mimed killing him. "Gotta love Cell Block Tango."

* * *

Russel gave a sideways glance at the driver next to him that kept revving his engine, clearly wanting to race. Russel glared at him. He was in one of the numerous cars that were in the carpark. This one happened to be an SUV. He had absolutely no idea why the hell this fool beside him wanted to race. He just wanted to go get Noodle and get home.

He shook his head, he swore if Noodle kept this up, she'd spend more time in the theater than Kong. He really didn't know what Kevin was going to do without Noodle when they had to go out of town for periods of times. Well, if they lasted that long that was. He honestly didn't expect them to when he first met Kevin, but if they had been going out already for three months…

He guessed, the real question was, when exactly did Noodle start becoming this sneaky teenager? Yes, he had watched her grow up with D and Muds. It wasn't like they all ignored the fact. They had been there for her during the important parts of life. Both pleasant and unpleasant. From the looks of pride when she first ran up to Murdoc, paper in hand, tugging at his shirt begging him to play something she had written to her first period on the tour bus.

Oh that was pleasant. The moodiness had hung around for about a week before. Then they had found her before the Philadelphia show curled up in a ball in her bunk. She complained of cramping sensations in her pelvis and some back pain. She insisted on playing the show though after some ibuprofen. Then after the show came the screech of bloody murder from the bathroom. The usual crowd of people on the bus quickly either ran to investigate or got off as fast as they could. But the ones who made it to the bathroom first were Murdoc and 2D. Russel had kicked the rest of the people and groupies off the bus before yelling for someone while 2D darted back and cowered at the table, paler than death. He refused to speak, just kept shaking his head and popped a few migraine meds. Poor bloke, couldn't really handle blood too well. Murdoc followed closely, freaked out and told Russel not to look in the sink. He had gone in the tiny bathroom to see Noodle hunched over on the toilet and her blood soaked underwear in the sink.

"DYING!" She had squealed, absolutely terrified. That was back when she didn't speak English too well.

Fortunately, there were some women on the road staff close at hand who knew exactly what to do. They had first kicked all the men off the bus and forbid them from coming on for at least an hour or so. Bertha, one of the techies, had told Russel they had set her up with stuff, explained everything from what her body was doing to the sex talk to a number of other things. Oh lord, was he grateful for the women on the road crew. Well the ones Murdoc wasn't shagging when they were supposed to be doing their jobs.

He pulled up in front of the theater where Noodle stood slightly shivering. She rushed up to the car and threw open the passenger's door and climbed into the warmth.

"Need any change of address forms?" Russel joked.

"Ha ha." She responded sarcastically. "Ray says to drop by the apartment sometime this week."

"Dammit, I just called him."

"He says you keep avoiding the issue at hand whatever that means." She shrugged.

Ah that. One of their Uncles he had gotten into a huge fight with years before was dying in the hospital. Ray wanted him to go out and come to terms with each other since the old man refused to go until he saw Russel.

"He may be one stubborn mother, but he ain't gonna last forever Russel." Ray had told him straight up over the phone.

"So, how was dinner?" He asked.

"Good. Kevin's mum's a nice person."

"That's good. She like you?"

"Very much so. She invited me for dinner next week."

"That's good."

"Did Murdoc ever come home?"

"Yes. And you ain't gonna believe what story he came home with."

"He slept at Angela's last night. He was there still asleep when we stopped by this morning."

"Yeah, yeah. They're back together, sort of, apparently." Russel grunted.

"Seriously?" Noodle gave him a look.

"Seriously."

"Why? What does she see in him? I thought she'd learned the first time around?"

"I don't know. Man's got freaky convincing abilities. You and I both know that. Strange charisma he has. If you can even call it that." He scowled. The car next to him looked familiar. Dammit! It was that same car from before. It revved it's engine again, a bit impatient.

"I think he wants to race, Russel." Noodle commented.

"Yeah, he's been after me the whole way down practically. You know what, Murdoc usually drives this one. Tch! That's probably who he's looking to race." He rolled down the window and glared. The car immediately took off.

"Noodle, I think it's time we told you. We've decided to impose a curfew." Russel started as they started the clib up the winding hill to Kong.

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't to be up worrying about you at one in the morning like the other night. Home by midnight at the latest. That sound fair?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess." She mumbled.

"Alright. Bed when we get home. It's been a long day. You're lucky, My curfew was ten thirty when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Really, My momma wanted me home by ten thirty on the dot." He laughed and shook his head. "Used to threaten to beat me if I didn't. Course I was scared of her whenever she threatened to do that, so I always was home by ten."

They pulled into the carpark. Russel glared at the silent and dark Winnebago. Even Cortez was silent.

"Night Russel. Thanks for coming to get me." Noodle bowed slightly as she trotted off to the lift.

"No problem Noodle. Night."


	12. Chapter 12: Pickalittle Talkalittle

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

Chapter 12: Pick-a-little talk-a-little

And yes, it has been confirmed 2D has several kids from running around in Eastbourne.

* * *

Murdoc hummed as he strummed El Diablo. The past few days had been amazing for him. He had not only gotten laid but she was now his again, he had also written some songs for the new D-Sides album, had Noodle hand him a song or two, hadn't had to beat up 2D for something he did, didn't have to come into contact with the conniving Damon Albarn, didn't get beaten up by Russel, and Cortez hadn't gone off at odd hours of the night. To top it all off, he was taking her out that evening for dinner and returning to Kong for a night of pleasure in his actual room he never used since he started living in the Wiinebago before she scooted off to the airport the next morning. Granted the two idiots didn't call with another freak accident. He admitted they were good kids, just idiots.

But before all that, he needed to swing by Marilee Jackson's. He wrinkled his nose. He had called in a favor from Kevin to get him to get Victoria to meet him there. His curiosity had trumped his wanting to avoid the woman as much as humanly possible. He had the odd feeling her and Wee Jimmy would get on well. He glanced at the clock and put up his bass.

Once there, he glanced around the place to see if Victoria had bothered to show up. He saw the place was empty save for Marilee behind the counter. He reluctantly paid Marilee two pounds and picked the chair in the corner.

"Waitin fer someone then?" Marilee wheezed as she walked over with the coffee. "Perhaps our little lovey-bird?"

"No. Waiting for the insane one." He grunted in response.

"Eh, she's always late. Great for gossip but always late." Marilee waved her hand dismissively. "Now wot business do you have wit her then?"

"None of yours Marilee, no offense." He looked up at her.

""Eh, old Marilee understands." She smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "Enjoy the coffee, sunshine."

Victoria walked through the door, spotted him and sat down.

"You have," She glanced at her watch. "Forty minutes to ask me whatever it was you wanted."

"Alright then. Burns, Arm. Explain."

"Ah that. Alright, alright." She said slowly. "You want the full story I suppose?"

"Preferably."

"Alright. Well, it all started when they got engaged. He started changing from the stress at work. Started getting drunk and hauled off on her one night. Came in to work the next day, torso just covered in bruises and scratches along with various defensive wounds on her hands and arms. I'm not talking brown and yellow. I'm talking black, blue and purple." Victoria's entire body language became dark and angry. "She should have left him then. But she didn't and she forbade me from going near him. And it happened again. And again. And again. And again etc etc. But he swore he loved her and she believed it. But every other week she was fighting him off and trying to leave him. But he wouldn't let her leave. Then she was smoking. He took the cigarette and burned her because he felt their future children would be affected if she didn't stop smoking. She tried to leave again for good. He didn't let her. Instead they got into a fight so massive, the apartment was partially destroyed and the cops showed up. Detective Smithy drove her to the hospital himself to get stitches on her chest from where he got her with a shard of glass."

Murdoc's stomach churned, half anger, half sick.

"Why and how is he terrorizing her?" She started chewing a piece of gum and began playing with a section of her bangs that had fallen out of her tied back hair with both hands, giving her an air of being slightly off, which she was.

"She left him publicly. In front of everyone at the Engagement Party. Showed off everything and said it was over. Her mum threw her down the front steps afterwards. He's been stalking her, setting the mailbox on fire, leaving dead squirrels on the lawn, broke into her house and crawled into her bed while she was sleeping when she came home drunk one night. Surprisingly, her mother is still in contact with him and regularly give him updates about her."

Murdoc was silent. He really hadn't expected this. It made him rather uncomfortable to be honest.

"Still want to be with her after hearing that?" Victoria questioned as she continued to fidget. "Oh and I'll have you know I'll be slitting your throat with a dull knife as you sleep if you ever lay hands on her."

"Yes. What you think I'm going to just leave her because he was a worthless bag of hobo piss? Or that I would-" Murdoc raised his voice.

"Good. Would you be interested in helping me plot his demise?" She interrupted and grinned her demonic grin as she lowered her voice drastically as she let the blonde hair fall.

Murdoc's mind attempted to follow hers. God, he hated dealing with this woman.

"I mean, I know a great spot to dump bodies where no one will ever find them." She was nearly trembling with excitement with her psychotic grin.

"You mean to kill him?" What the hell was this bitch thinking!

"Kill? That's a strong word. No, I prefer 'to end his reign of terror', 'end it', 'end him' make sure no one else has to go through that." She leaned in, the wicked sneer still in place.

"Er, I'll have to pass on that. You probably should too." Ok, time to get out of here. He glanced around.

Victoria's smirk slid into a scowl. She leaned in further.

"You're going to tell me I've just told you that a man beat your girlfriend within inches of having to be hospitalized and you feel nothing?"

"Dammit! It's not that I don't feel anything, I do. Trust me, I do, but I personally do not wish to be convicted of homicide!" He hissed angrily.

"Alright then. Your decision. Just a passing thought anyways."

"Victoria, have you taken whatever medication you're on today?" He asked snidely.

"Why yes, I have." She answered, slightly puzzled. "Or have I?" She glanced down at her bag and took out a weekly pill dispenser. "Oh look, you're right, I haven't. That explains a lot." She promptly took out the pills and a bottle of water and downed them quickly. "Thanks and sorry about that. Now how did I forget those..."

He rolled his eyes while trying to put the psycho woman out of his mind.

"So are you two out tonight then?"

"How did you know?"

"She told me. She tells me almost everything you know and I tell her almost everything. What are your intentions?"

"What is this, fucking 6th form?" He smirked at her as he leaned back.

"Let me guess, dinner and a shag. Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll tell her."

She paused.

"Fair enough. Well time is up. I must return to the theater. Please use protection. Last thing we need is a pregnant woman." With that she rose and left.

"Psycho bitch." He muttered to himself as soon as she left. Marilee cackled from behind the counter as she adjusted her hearing aid.

"That's Victoria for ya!"

"How the hell did you hear that?" He turned around. "Thought you said you were hard of hearing?"

She tapped the hearing aid and what looked like a Bluetooth on the other ear as she shuffled over.

"I said I was half deaf, sunshine. Didn't say I have other methods o' getting the dirt." She cackled. "And how the hell don't you know about Robert? Everyone who knows Angela knows about Robert." She added as she poked him on the back of the head before gripping the back of the chair and putting her hand on her hip.

"I haven't seen her in a few years, give me a break!"

"Hm…it's our slow time." She eased into Victoria's vacant seat. "Let old Marilee tell you something about Robert now." She pointed at him. "He's unhinged. When you're that obsessed about perfection in anything and everything, you're bound to come undone at some point and he did the second the pressure came down from work. Lost it completely when she left 'im." She shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Well that's good to know." He growled sarcastically.

"Oi, you're the one tha' wanted the dirt on your ladybird. Can't have the dirt on her without gettin' his." Marilee stated lightly. "Art of the grapevine, sunshine. Now I know everyone's business that comes in here if they speak. You don't live ninety three years without collection rumors about your neighbors. No, old Marilee knows which families have their darkest secrets, who's sleeping with who, who's been arrested…" The old woman stated with pride in her eyes. "Hell, the police come to me first when looking for information."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm."

* * *

Smithy scowled at the doctor in front of him.

"Mr. Hersher is asleep."

"Well wake him up."

"Detective, this is a place of healing."

"OI! GEOFF!" Smithy yelled.

"What are you doing?" The young doctor's eyes widened as Smithy walked around him to the now glaring Geoff.

"Morning sunshine. Had a bit of a rough few days I hear." Smithy entered the room, which was rather bare. A balloon and small flower arrangement sat in the windowsill. The man currently had an opera on the tv.

"I'm injured not deaf." Geoff replied snottily. "You get the slags that did this to me?"

"No. There's no evidence on your clothes other than Victoria's from the production caught on your watch and no one's talking. Doesn't help that Marco never cared to put security cameras in the back alley."

"So I'm shit out of luck?"

"Yeah, basically. No visible bruises, no blood, nothing."

"I had to have a kidney taken out! You call that nothing?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're doing everything we can."

"You talk to that bitch Angela yet? It was probably her band of theater whores that did this." Geoff grumbled.

"I said I'm doing the most I can. And yes I did. She has an alibi."

"Fuck…" Geoff growled.

"Well, keep on healing." Smithy turned and left.

"Well, keep on doing your fucking job. Oh wait, you haven't been cause you haven't caught these bitches yet!" Geoff yelled to his turned back.

"Where to now?" Fifer looked up from the ass of the RN.

"Marilee's. She's bound to know something. And for sweet Baby Jesus, you better keep your mouth shut this time."

The two rode in silence over to the café, interrupted by the occasional cough.

"Now what did I say?" Smithy growled as they stood outside the shop.

"Keep my mouth shut?"

"Good boy. I'll buy you a cookie inside."

They walked in to find Marilee sitting with a man in the far corner.

"Wot you lot want then? I know you don't come down 'ere for your coffee. You go to that new place 'cross town then." Marilee snapped.

"Ah Marilee, still chipper as always. Mr. Niccals." He nodded towards Murdoc who narrowed his eyes, remembering all the drunk in public charges over the years.

"Ah get on with it already." Marilee waved at them.

"So I take it you've heard about what happened the other night at the theater?"

"Depends." Marilee answered carefully.

"Well, we've got a man with one less kidney."

"Do you now? What from then?"

"Being beaten up by a gang."

"That's terrible shame. Who was it then?"

"Geoff Hersher."

Marilee spat into the flower pot.

"That man's not welcome into old Marilee's place. You know that by now. Not after the way he treated Hayley. No, no, no."

"Marilee, we got to know if you've heard anything. Right now we've got people down-"

"Who's your suspects? I can tell you whether or not you're on the right track at least." Marilee exhaled, sounding utterly reluctant and slapped her hand on the table.

"Right now? Rosalie Summers, Victoria Irving, Angela Colbourne…you know the three musketeers of Candlewax. Possibly more women from the theater. The problem is, Hersher said he counted maybe six or seven women and Henry's not letting us talk to any of them."

"Of course Henry's not going to let you talk to his people. You know how protective of them he is. First off, Rosie came in here before the show was over for group coffee for the crew. We stayed talking and she was late getting back. Second, you know how Victoria is and I wouldn't put it past 'er personally. You know what kind of protective instincts she has from those psyche exams they keep givin' 'er. Meaning if she felt there was a threat to any people she considers her family, which is the entire Company, she's going to react. And third, Angela wouldn't hurt a damn fly and you know it." Marilee grunted.

"Tell that to her ex." Fifer muttered.

"EH? Excuse me?" Marilee cawed as she turned to look up at him, looking slightly appalled.

"Well, I mean…he didn't exactly come out unscathed." Fifer turned pink. "Er…I was there at the last scene. Bit of a scrapper, isn't she?"

"Oi, what did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?" Smithy turned. "Especially about case non-relevant to the one at hand. That case is closed and is no longer important."

"That's because she's a strong woman defending 'erself, she is. Would you just sit there and take it if someone was coming after you like that? Wot she did to 'im was nothing compared what he done to her. Now you listen to 'im and keep yer damn mouth shut 'fore you go spewing things you know nothing on." Marilee snapped as she raised her voice.

"She was with me all night." Murdoc spoke up, anxious to change the subject.

Smithy did a double take. One, Niccals was actually talking to him instead of mouthing off and two, Colbourne, with that? He cringed slightly.

"You willing to testify to that?"

"I ain't going to a damn court if that's what you're saying. Seen enough of those." There we go. Smithy exhaled. Here he thought he was going insane a bit.

"It's true, he and his little bird were in here last night." Marilee croaked. "Storm brought them in."

"Yeah and I spent the rest of the night with her at her place and she never left. Now don't you lot have something better to do? Like get some coffee? Go protect the city from slags pissing in the street?"

Smithy started laughing much to Fifer's surprise. Fifer was still considered a rookie, but he never understood why the old man let people disrespect him like that. He was always taught officers of the law should get the utmost respect! The old man commanded none, even though he was quite the veteran.

"You mean like yourself? Well, Marilee, you know I can't let this one slide since the man's in the hospital." He redirected his attention from the sallow-skinned man to the old woman. "I'm begging you Marilee, if you know something, you need to tell us now."

"Is he going to die?"

"Not likely."

"Then it's not too important. I 'eard all about the incident at the theater beforehand and trust me, he had it coming. 'E's had it coming for awhile now, yes."

"Regardless of whether he deserved it, he deserves some justice to the wrong that's been done to him." Smithy crouched down next to Marilee.

She harrumphed and turned away from him.

"Mavis told me what happened and my mind is set." She declared defiantly.

Great, now the sister was involved.

"Did Mavis do anything other than slap him?"

"My sister is eighty-nine years old. Do you think she'd be able to do that?" Marilee sniffed haughtily.

"My dear lady, I've known a one hundred year old man to beat off an intruder in his home with his walker."

"Well good for him. Still telling you nothing, no. Old Marilee is done talking to you. Now you boys order something or get out."

* * *

"NOODLE! OIIIIIIIIII! NOODLE! OIIIIIIIIII! COME OUT COME OUT! "

Noodle scratched her head as she looked out on the deck. She wasn't even sure how to approach this. Mike and Chloe stared up at her from the ground, waving, yelling and cheering. She was rather confused as to why they were even there. Granted, Chloe was Mike's overly energetic girlfriend who was currently wearing one of his oversized sweatshirts which she appeared to be drowning in a sea of yellow while sitting on his shoulders. Reluctantly she yelled back.

"WHAT?"

"NOODLE! THERE'S A HUGE PARTY TONIGHT! KEVIN WANTED TO TELL YOU, BUT HIS PHONE BROKE WHEN IT FLEW OUT OF HIS POCKET AT PRACTICE!" Chloe yelled up.

Noodle stood in silence, amazed at the fact that they couldn't just ring the bell like everyone else.

"COME IN!" She yelled down to them.

"WHAT?"

"COME INSIDE SO WE DON'T PISS OFF RUSSEL!"

"CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE!"

"CAUSE WHY?"

"CAUSE WE GOTTA GO GET READY AND SET UP FOR THE THING TONIGHT! YOU GOING OR NO?"

Noodle leaned on the railing, contemplating. Danger Mouse and Damon were coming around soon to hear something 2D wanted them to listen to and give their opinion on. Hmmm…listening to them or a party…

"THERE WILL BE FREE FOOD AND DRINK AND MUSIC AND FUN!" Chloe attempted to entice her.

Eh, D and Russel would live.

"WHAT TIME?"

"ERRRRRRR…..DUNNO! LET ME CHECK!" Mike yelled. He pulled out his phone and Chloe screamed as she wobbled dangerously. "TEN! KEVIN WOULD COME GET YOU!"

"OK! YEAH I CAN COME!"

Chloe cheered as she pumped her fist, purple hair bouncing around everywhere.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WE GOT NOODLE! WE GOT NOODLE!"

Noodle laughed as she leaned over the railing.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Russel yelled as he walked out on the deck.

Busted. She thought as she slid back down.

"Oh shit! GO! GO! GO!" Chloe jumped off Mike's back as they ran for the car.

"HEY! HEY! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Russel yelled after them.

"Russ! They're my friends!" Noodle tried to explain.

"Then why the hell don't they come inside like normal humans?" Russel asked as the pair sped off in Mike's car.

"Dunno."

"And go where tonight?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Places."

"Uh uh, not gonna fly. Where, when, with who and when will you be back?" Fuck.

"Party. Dunno, ten, Kevin, Mike and Chloe and dunno."

Russel looked at her with a look that clearly said she was going to have to do much, much better than that.

"Who's Mike and Chloe? Them those two that just booked it outta here?"

"Yes. Mike is Kevin's room mate and Chloe is his girlfriend."

"Where is this party?"

"I dunno. I think it might be at Chloe's." She lied and hoped it would fly.

"You think or you know?"

Ah dammit.

"Look Russ, I promise I'll be careful and come home at a reasonable hour?" She pleaded.

Russel groaned. Dear lord, she was running off to parties where they would be boys and booze and no adult supervision. But he couldn't exactly keep her there and she was going to probably sneak out anyways.

"Fine. You call and check in at midnight. Got it? You don't call, you ain't going out for a good long time."

"I will. I promise." She grinned and hugged him before running off.

She ran past 2D in the doorway.

"Wot was that then?" D asked.

"Noodle being told she could go to a party." Russel shook his head.

"Oh. Wot kind of party then?"

"Dunno. But Kevin's roommate and girlfriend were out here yelling their lungs out about it."

"I 'eard that. That's wot I came out here to check out."

"You pay your various child supports for this month yet?" Russel asked as Stu lit a cigarette.

"Haven't posted them yet. Need to though. You'd fink we'd get post service up here."

"Nope. So you going to go do that now?"

"Eh sure, why not? Wot time's Damon and Danger Mouse supposed to get here then?"

"They didn't say. But I'm sure you got time. Need a ride down?"

"Maybe."

"Well you better get moving before they close. I ain't having you be a deadbeat."

"Awright, awright. Wanna give me ride down?"

"Fine, but you gotta get a cab back."

"Awright. Lets go."

* * *

Mark grunted as he pushed down on the messily packed suitcase and attempted to zip it.

"What are you doing?" Angela stuck her head in the room with a basket of clean laundry under her arm.

"Packing. It won't close!"

"Do you want help?"

"Maybe."

She set aside the laundry and attempted to not trip over the various objects scattered on the floor.

"Thought I told you to clean?"

"I am after I get this done."

"Alright, fair enough. Dear lord Mark!" Angela exclaimed as she opened the suitcase to reveal everything wrinkled and shoved in.

"What?" Mark grumbled.

"Ok, first off it would work much better if you rolled or folded your clothes. Mark! Did you just throw your suit in here?"

"No! I folded that…" He lied as Angela began emptying the suitcase on the bed.

"Ok, here's how you roll your clothes." Angela sighed. "Take a shirt and follow my lead."

The two sat on the bed and slowly but surely, the suitcase was filled neatly rolled and folded clothes.

"And now, it will close. Ta-da!" She sang triumphantly as Mark zipped it up with ease. She got up and left with the laundry. She sat on her bed, turned on the radio and began folding and sorting the laundry. She smirked as Feel Good Inc came on.

"Aunt Angie?" She looked up and Mark stood in the doorway.

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute or two?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Mark hastily crossed the room and crawled on to the bed and sat with his legs crossed.

"Well, I'm a bit scared."

"About what? Flying?"

"That and what if like, my friends aren't…well…you know."

"Well…Mark…It's a given you've grown apart. You've started making friends here, they've made friends there. But I'm sure they will all bombard your phone the second we land."

"Yeah. But I mean, what if we've grown apart so much that we just sit there awkwardly?"

"I'm sure that won't happen." Angela reassured him.

"What won't happen?" Sam leaned against the doorframe.

"Fuck off."

"Hey! Language! Now Mark, he's just asking a question." Angela scolded.

"Can I join in the powwow?"

Mark scowled. "Fine."

Sam dove on to bed on his stomach, feet hanging off the side of the bed.

"Sam darling, I love you but please don't break my bed."

"Sorry Auntie." He looked up at her.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yep."

"You've got everything on your list?"

"Yep. Rolled everything and ish."

"Ok. Everything fit?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Windmill windmill for the land…" Mark sang along with the radio softly.

"Turn forever hand in hand." Sam joined in as Angela began humming the bass line.

"Hey, you think when Kevin and Noodle break up, you could introduce me right proper?" Sam grinned up at Angela and made puppy dog eyes. "She's cute. Please?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Trust me, no and I think you need to focus on your grades before worrying about a girlfriend."

"My grades are fine!" Sam protested.

"Besides, I thought you fancied Shirley?"

"I asked her out today. But she told me today I 'wasn't her type.' and then proceeded to tell me she's going out with William Harrington."

"Sounds posh."

"He's frickin loaded."

"So…You dating him?" Mark asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Murdoc Niccals? I mean, he crashed on our couch."

Angela considered the two in front of her who looked back at her expectantly. She hadn't really planned on telling them until a week or so after they got back. But unfortunately, for two accident prone boys, they picked up on many things.

"Would you two have a problem with it if I did?"

"So you are?"

"More or less. I repeat, are you two alright if I start dating again?"

"Depends. Is he actually going to wear pants when he's over?" Sam grumbled. "I mean, he's usually parading around in nothing but his briefs and even though he's famous, I really don't want to be seeing his junk hanging out everywhere."

"I'll make sure of it." Angela snorted.

"I mean really!" Sam continued.

"He helped get my head out of the fence." Mark interrupted what was sure to be a rant. "I don't know him personally, but he's always seemed like a bit of a douche in the interviews I've read. Is he like that all the time?"

"No, not always. He's very…well…it's hard to explain. He is when he's drunk which is the other issue. Boys, he drinks. A lot. Like I said, are you two ok with this?" She asked again.

"I mean, I can deal with it so long as he doesn't come staggering in drunk all the time like Jimmy's dad does." Sam and Mark shared a look. "Or end up like…well…"

"But really, the decision is up to you auntie." Sam shrugged. "Personally I think it'll be fun saying my aunt is dating a famous guy."

"Dude, shut up. That's not what it's all about. Look, Auntie, do what makes you happy. We'll be fine."

"Ok. When I said I was going out tonight, I am going out with him. Oliver is He may or may not drop by early. Now, there's something else I wanted to talk to you two about."

"What?"

"I've been offered a job in London."

"Great, we're moving again." Mark groaned as he fell backwards.

"Now, will you let me finish?" Angela was a tad irked as she tapped Mark's knee. "Come on, sit up and listen. Marco's offered to double my salary to stay on here."

"So why are you telling us this?" Sam asked glumly. "When are we moving?"

"I haven't decided on anything yet because we are a family and this is a family decision."

"Which one would pay more in the end?" Sam asked.

"That's the problem. In London, the job is paying more, but we'd also be paying for housing in a small apartment most likely. Here, we have a house, but the job won't be paying as much."

"Is it really that expensive to live in London? I thought Great Great Aunt Enid left us a small fortune?" Mark sat up. "Can't we use that to get a bigger apartment?"

"That money is currently in yours and Sam's university fund. What you two have inherited from your mum and dad is in both of your savings accounts. That is what your mother would have wanted and I'm not going to touch that money. That is your money as far as I'm concerned. Got it?"

"Oh. Ok."

"What are the pros and cons of moving for us?"

"Well, you two would be enrolled in a new school, make new friends, we'd come back here often to visit."

"I don't want to sound selfish, but…I kinda really DON'T want to move again. I mean, I'm sorry, but we just got settled in here. Before, we moved from a house in America to an apartment in another country to another house across town and now we might move back into an even smaller apartment in a massive city and have to start over a third time." Mark's voice rose. "I'm tired of moving and starting over."

"Yeah." Sam admitted. "Me too. I kind of like it here. Plus if we moved, you wouldn't get to see Murdoc." Sam threw in at the end.

"Ok. I understand that." Angela nodded. "Another perk of moving is we get away from Robert."

"This is true. You gotta admit it Mark. I'm tired of picking dead squirrels off the lawn."

"But you got a restraining order!"

"That may or may not stop him. You both know how he is."

"Too well." Mark muttered.

"If it affects his job, he's not going to be happy. At all."

"What if we got a security system on the house?"

"I've been considering it. But if we move, it's slightly pointless. My main concern is not about the money, it's about you two. Now I have until we get back from America to give them an answer. If he pulls anything that I feel is a threat to you two during that period of time, we're going to London, do you understand?"

"So we're staying here then?"

"Seems to be the general consent." Angela sighed.

The phone rang and Balto began frantically barking from the hall.

"Balto! Shaddup!" Mark yelled as Angela reached over and picked up the cordless from beside the bed.

"Hello, Colbourne-Morelli residence, Angela speaking. Oh hello Mrs. Worthington how are- Yes. Yes. Yes. I do have the cake ready. You need me to deliver it?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. Shit! Not good. Her mobile began to ring beside her, Murdoc's number lighting up the screen. She hit ignore and continued to listen to the woman. "Ok, Ok. Alright. I'll be over within the next hour and a half. Yes, bye. Well yes. Um…Yes. I can pick those up too if you like? Saves you a trip out. Yes. Yes. Ok. Goodbye Mrs. Worthington."

"You gotta go deliver cake?"

"Unfortunately and pick up a floral arrangement. Ok, while I'm gone, Balto needs to go out, make SURE you've got everything packed and your rooms are clean." She got up and began to pull on her shoes.

"Do you need one of us to go with to help with the cake?"

"No. But Mrs. Jamison will be dropping by for her cake. It's the sheet cake on the counter. Be careful with it and load it in her car for her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, I'm going to go. Get your stuff done."

She shoved the phone in her pocket and went to load the cake in the car.

The phone began ringing and buzzing again as she closed the passenger door. Reluctantly, she picked it up. Probably calling to cancel, she thought.

"Yes?"

"Hey love, I'm in town now."

"Um…ok. I actually have a few things to do in town."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. I'll call you when I'm done, ok?"

"Alright then."

"I thought Damon and Mouse were going to be at the studio today?"

"Yeah well, they're there to talk to Stu-pot not me."

"Ok, ok."

"What time do you want me over then?"

"Erm…it depends how long this takes me. I have to deliver this across town and dear lord the woman likes to talk."

"Alright."

"Ok, I got to go. I'll call you, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright I'll see you later."

"Mhmm." She hung up.

* * *

Noodle browsed through her closet. She probably should have asked Chloe what she was wearing so she could pick an outfit off of that. Grr!

Inspiration hit and she ran to her laptop. She logged onto Facebook and left a note on Chloe's wall. She noticed a few alerts and few hundred friend requests. Oh the joys of being n Gorillaz. Fans adding you on Facebook. Murdoc usually added his fans, 2D and Russel refused to go near the site though. Noodle however usually denied everyone except the people she met through Kevin. She didn't feel like having stalkers and people's posts getting buried under fan's bombardments. She loved her fans, but also really liked having a page for herself. She had considered using a fake name, but figured it was probably best just to use hers. Although, she had taken Russel's last name as hers online, it still didn't stop people from finding her somehow.

It was almost immediately that the red flag popped up. Noodle read the response and grinned. That she could do.


	13. Chapter 13: Noodle got Muds can opener

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz.

Chapter 13: Noodle's stolen Murdoc's can opener

* * *

Noodle merrily pulled on her boots. Russel and 2D were currently shut up in the studio with Danger Mouse, Damon and for some reason, Jamie Hewlett. Murdoc was home with Angela and avoiding the four much to Damon's disdain. He wanted to hear how it sounded with Murdoc and Murdoc was more concerned with getting laid. She glanced out the window. She could see the headlights from Kevin's car coming up the hill. She quietly slipped out the door and down the hall. She heard running, Jamie giggling like an idiot, Murdoc yelling something, Angela yelling something, a door slamming and then Russel yelling something and someone pounding on a door and Murdoc yelling again. She made it outside as Kevin pulled up. She made a mad dash for the car and took refuge in the heat of the interior.

"Hello."

"Hi." Kevin grinned as he turned around. "How was your day?"

"Good. And yours?"

"Alright. It's been…odd around the theater lately."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"So where is this thing tonight?"

"At one of Chloe's friend's sister's place."

"So am I going to be the youngest one?"

"Nah, word of mouth spreads pretty quickly when it come to Imogen's parties. I'm extremely sure there be some younger people than you there just like it will draw over twenties and teens and everyone in between."

"If you say so. So who is Imogen?"

"Imogen Cracker? Chloe's old room mate. The party is at her sister Paula's-"

"WAIT! STOP THE CAR! You're joking right? I can't go to this party!" Noodle squealed in a panic.

"Why not?"

"Because Paula used to be the guitarist for Gorillaz and 2D's girlfriend before she slept with Murdoc and was kicked out! She's had it out for me for years!" She practically yelled. "She's tried to kill me!"

"Noodle! Noodle! Paula's not home. She's out of town and Imogen's house-sitting. She's in France on holiday due to advice from her therapist or something. She's not due back for a week or so."

"Are you sure?" Noodle gripped his knee in a death grip.

"Positive. Heard she's a bit of a nutter anyways."

"You have no idea. We've all got restraining orders and all types of legal issues with her."

"Ew. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's not your fault she's a loony. She's psychotic and over-medicated."

"Sounds lovely. Only met her once and she seemed alright. A little off, but alright."

"Get her talking about Gorillaz and she'll go psycho."

"I'll take your word for it." Kevin shifted uneasily in the drivers seat. "By the way what should I expect with this party thing in a few weeks?" He asked, anxious to get her off the topic.

"Oh, um, a lot of drunken musicians and celebrities dancing badly to a well known DJ in one of London's leading nightclubs while being swarmed by photographers and paparazzi going in and leaving."

"Alright then. So, suit then?"

"We will take care of it."

"Is Murdoc bringing Angela?" He asked, desperate for at least that reassurance he wasn't going to be thrown in the pit with just Noodle to cling to all night.

"Dunno yet. He'll probably tell her the day of or before and expect to pull it off."

"So, probably not." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll get along fine with everyone." Noodle offered a smile to him.

"If you say so."

"I know so."

Silence.

"Are you sure I will be?"

"Yes!" Noodle laughed. "Just stay away from the Hollywood starlets and you'll be fine."

"What?"

"There's always some Americans that make it to the parties." Noodle stated.

"Alright, alright."

"Are you sure I'll be fine here at this party?"

"Yes! Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"I have to be home by at least twelve-thirty tonight."

"Any reason why?"

"Russel's put me on curfew."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"Are you sure Paula's not home?"

"Yes. Imogen wouldn't have thrown it if Paula was in town. Paula is very proud of the house she won in the divorce settlement."

"Divorce from who?" More like, who the hell was insane enough to marry her?

"Not sure. Some rich pushover who she married then divorced a month later. Took half his money and the house and the dog."

"She took the dog?" Noodle asked disdainfully. "What a bitch."

"She took the dog. I think she has his balls in a jar somewhere too." He giggled.

"That bad?"

"Like I said, he really didn't have any to start with."

"Lovely. They have any kids?"

"No. But from what you describe her as being, I think that's good thing."

They spent the rest of the ride discussing the antics of Paula Cracker over the years.

"Is that the place?" Noodle asked as they pulled up next to a large house with numerous cars and loud music blasting out.

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Born ready!" Noodle cheered as she got out of the car and began dancing to the pulsing beat.

"Hey."

"Hm?" She turned to him as Kevin grabbed her and pulled her into deep kiss.

"Stick close to me always when we're in there. I don't trust these types of drunks." Kevin breathed when they had both resurfaced for air.

"Yes dear."

Upon walking into the house, Noodle was slightly taken aback by the sheer number of people crammed into the house.

"KEVIN!" Chloe yelled over the music as she stumbled over and threw her arms around him for support. "Hiiii…NOODLE!" She repeated the process. "Hiiii…." She giggled.

"Looks like this party's been going on for some time?" Kevin looked around.

"YEAAHHH! Peee, peo, peep, people! People! People showed up at eighty thirty." She swayed as she clung onto Noodle for support. "Oh and GIMME YO KEYS BITCCCCHHHHH! AIN' NO ONE DRIVIN HOME TONIGHT!" She crowed as she snatched the keys from his hand and threw them into a huge jar filled half way with keys

"EAT! DRINK! DRINK! BE MERRY!" She yelled. "MIIIIKKKKEEEE!" She staggered over to Mike and jumped up like a spider monkey in his front. "Let's go have sex upstairs…" She giggled.

Mike grinned and gave Kevin a thumbs up and ran off with Chloe, still giggling and clinging on.

Noodle and Kevin made their way to the kitchen where several kegs, a cooler of water bottles and innumerable bottles were lined up at a makeshift bar when someone mixed drinks using bartending tricks.

"Kevin! Noodle!" A scruffy looking guy wandered over and slapped Kevin on the back. "Glad to see you made it!"

"Hello Will."

"I had to bring the wonder twins along." Will rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you think I'd be able to run off without being forced to bring them along."

"Aww…your mummy make you bring them?" Kevin snorted.

"No, they blackmailed me." Will growled.

"The wonder twins?"

"My fifteen year old siblings." He scowled.

"Oh."

"Have you seen Imogen around lately?"

"Just got here."

"Ah ok. So, you two entering the pong contest? Imogen and I already signed up and there's room for two couples left."

"Dunno. Noodle?"

"What's Pong?"

"Beer pong. Imogen brought it back with her from study abroad in America. It's fun!" Will grinned. "Here, let me show you."

Will proceeded to drag Noodle outside where a large tennis table was set up and two people were already playing with a small crowd gathered around.

"How do you play?"

"Object is to get the ball in your opponent's cups to make them drink. We're using bounce rule. Ball must bounce once on the table before it goes in."

"Ok. Looks easy enough."

"It's harder than it looks."

"I think I'll take that as a challenge. Kevin, sign us up!"

Kevin winced. He was rubbish at beer pong. Hopefully she would be good.

"Ok, I'll sign you two up then."

"Great!"

"I'm going to go grab a drink." Kevin stated. "Will, keep an eye on her for me please?"

"Yeah, yeah." Will waved Kevin away while turning his attention back to Noodle. "Ok, now look at the way she's throwing."

"If you're good at this, we'll move you up to Moose!"

"Moose?'

"Game with quarters. Like beer pong except on a smaller scale and instead of ping pong balls, it's an ice tray…"

"Interesting."

"OI!"

"IS THIS HER THEN?"

"AMANDA!"

"THIS? YOU LEFT ME FOR THIS?"

Noodle looked up and other people turned their heads to see a well endowed chavvy-looking redhead with a Croydon facelift come at her and shove her.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch her!" Kevin ran after her. "Amanda! Leave her alone!"

People are the table turned to watch.

"Get the fuck off of me! You left THIS-" She proceeded to push her cleavage together before running her hands down her curves, earning her cheers and wolf whistles. "For a little Yoko Ono wit the body of a twelve year old boy?"

Noodle looked down. Sure, her chest was small, but she thought she still had a girlish figure.

People had now gathered around.

"Amanda!"

"No! This bitch wants you enough, she's going to have to fight me." She kicked off her shoes.

"I'm not going to fight you." Noodle laughed, but quickly stopped and dodged as Amanda took a swing at her.

"OIIIII! CHICK FIGHT!" A guy wandered inside and yelled.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Came the cheer from the drunks.

"No! No!" Noodle avoided the girl. She wasn't about to get into a fight, let alone with a drunk girl!

"Come on ching-ching! Lets do this!" Amanda jeered. "Maybe it doesn't speak ENGLISH! You speak English?" She taunted in a slow voice.

"CHING! CHING! CHING!"

"AMANDA! STOP!" Kevin reached to grab her and promptly got kneed in the crotch before she lunged for Noodle again and got a decent-sized fistful of hair. Noodle screamed as Amanda started to drag her.

A girl shoved her way through and blew an airhorn, promptly getting everyone's attention.

"OI! No fighting! My sister will fuckin kill me if anything is broken!" Amanda released Noodle and both took step back. Imogen looked like her sister a little too much for Noodle's liking. "Who the fuck are you? Get the hell out of here you bloody chav!"

"CHAV! CHAV! CHAV!" The drunken masses began cheering.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"The host! Get out or someone will escort your Burberry covered ass out!"

"Tch fine. It's not over between us bitch! I'll find you and you're getting banged clean out mate!" Amanda yelled over her shoulder. "Kevin, when you're tired of tapping little boys come give me a call."

"I'LL GIVE YOU A CALL!"

"GO AHEAD! YOU AIN'T GETTING NONE OF THIS!"

"GET OUT!" Imogen started shaking the airhorn again.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"I'm going! I'm going! WOT YOU GAWPIN AT?"

As she left, a cheer went up.

"Ah, the drunken masses are appeased." Kevin muttered, still doubled over.

"And who the fuck are you?" Imogen poked her in the shoulder.

"She's with me Imogen. This is my new girlfriend."

"Oh. Well watch yourself. You cause any more issues and you will be escorted out and not welcomed back. Got it?" Imogen spat and stalked off.

Noodle felt her scalp and made sure she wasn't bleeding even though it hurt like hell.

"Who the hell was that?" She yelled.

"My ex. Told she was a was a bit...er...well I'm not proud of it!"

Noodle rubbed her scalp, hoping it would make the pain go away.

* * *

Earlier…

Angela pulled up outside the well manicured hedges that covered the gate. The stately house stood on a closely trimmed lawn that appeared to refuse to wither in the face of November. She got out and buzzed the intercom while various caterers unloaded a van.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Worthington, it's Angela."

"Oh Angela, Good you're here. I'll send someone out." The old woman tittered. "I'm afraid the button doesn't work."

Within two minutes, a harassed looking man hurried out and opened the gate.

"Need assistance?"

"Erm, sure. You take flowers, I'll take cake." She walked back to the car and picked up the box while he followed and took the flowers from the backseat.

"What's the occasion anyways? She didn't give me a specific theme other than ivory and red…"

"Her nephew from her most recent marriage just got engaged to some woman from London. It's an engagement party of sorts coupled with the usual get-togethers she regularly has." He rolled his eyes. "But I'm just the gardener who happens to be her stepson from her second marriage, what do I know?"

Angela cringed at his resentful tone, regretting asking.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. I'm Ted."

"Angela."

"Angela. That's my step-sister's name. I hate my sister." He spat into a potted plant as they walked into the home that looked like something out of Better Homes and Gardens.

"Erm alright then."

"I'm sure you're lovely though unlike that bitch who is my stepmother."

"Thank you." He led her through to the enormous kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I jut made you feel uncomfortable, didn't I? I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. I'm on painkillers. Injured back you know. Bitch doesn't care. Ted can you do this? Ted can you do that? Ted, go find a nice girl. Ted, I set you up on a blind date with a karate instructor that hates men and thinks that offering to walk her to her car is an unwanted advance and will flip you so you land on your back on uneven concrete!"

"I'm sorry. I hope you feel better then." She placed the cake on the counter. "Well, nice meeting you." She attempted to make her escape.

"Oh Angela! Thank you so much! Such a lifesaver! Isn't she just a dear Ted?" Mrs. Worthington entered in her pink skirt suit and air kissed Angela's cheeks. "Need to find yourself a girl like this! Yes!"

"Thank you Mrs. Worthington, but I must be going now. I'm meeting someone soon." Angela attempted to make another escape while Ted grumbled and raiding the large refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Nonsense! Come! Sit! You simply MUST have one of my famous roasted pears! I made an extra pan."

"Erm-"

"I insist." She gave a large smile that showed off all her whitened teeth.

Angela grimaced.

"Alright. Thank you."

"Well don't just stand there, come sit up at the bar then." Mrs. Worthington strode over to the oven and pulled out the pan. "Take some home to your nephews!"

"That's very kind of you, but-"

"I'll get some for you then. So do tell me, who is he?"

"He? Why must it be a he?"

"Just a guess. Am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't." Angela admitted.

"So who is he?"

"Old boyfriend."

"Oho. So he's an old turned new?" Mrs. Worthington asked in a knowing tone as she dished up two small dessert plates.

"You could say that."

"Well good for you dear. But I must admit, that's slightly disappointing to hear." She said sadly as she walked over and sat down. "Here, I had an idea to set you up on a date with Ted."

At that, Ted sprayed out some of his water and began coughing.

"Oh stop being like that Ted. You should be grateful I even considered it." She turned to him and snapped as she touched her perfected coiffed hair.

"Erm, thank you for the consideration Mrs. Worthington but-"

"Please, call me Abigail."

"Well thank you Abigail but-"

"You're most welcome. Now eat up, eat up! Tell me about him darling."

"Um, there's not much to tell."

"Well, what's he like then? What does he do?"

"He's a musician."

"A musician. Hmmm…my third husband was a musician. Piano virtuoso. Lovely to hear him play. I love the arts and am an avid supporter of them as you already know. Now have I heard of him? Is he local?"

"Well, depends."

"On what?"

"What you define as local. He's from Stoke, but has a place here. He's in a band and they're regularly played on the radio."

"Oh! He's famous then. Good girl! Proud of you on that one I am!" She said with approval as se herself made her way through the roasted fruit. "Now, what band?"

"Gorillaz."

"Oh. Them." Her tone changed to rather condescending and as if she were talking about vandals that graffitied church walls. "My grandchildren listen and watch them. 'Grandmummy you must watch this music video!' Not my cup of tea. Now tell me, which of them is it? The possessed one? The black eyed one with the weird hair? Or the one with the poor taste in footwear, unfortunate looks and weird eyes?"

"Erm, that's the one." Angela grimaced, a tad embarrassed and looked to the side, praying for a distraction to get away from the snobby woman in front of her. "They're all quite lovely people really."

"Oh I'm sure they are." The old woman gave her a fake smile to go with her patronizing tone.

"I really must be going now. Thank you for your hospitality and I hope everyone enjoys the cake."

"Well thank you for making it! Oh wait, I must pay you. Ted, go get my checkbook."

She quickly wrote out the check and folded it.

"I gave you a little extra something for your troubles darling. And also if things shouldn't work out between the two of you…well give me a call and we'll see about Ted?"

"Mother!" Ted growled.

"Shut up, this might be your last chance!" She hissed at him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Worthington, but I must respectfully decline your offer." Angela nodded as she practically ran out the door.

As she got back out to the car, she released a huge sigh of relief and looked at the check. One hundred and fifty extra pounds. She wasn't about to argue though.

She pulled out her phone and went through the call history before hitting dial.

"Hey, I'm on my way home."

"Alright, I'll head over soon then?"

"Yeah. I'm uptown though, it'll take me a bit to get home."

"Why the bloody hell are up there?" Murdoc sounded slightly bewildered.

"I'll tell you later. I've got to go because I'm running up the phone bill and I need to focus on not hitting any caterers with the car. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything else.

Murdoc twitched slightly as he stared at the phone. Eh, he guessed he could understand the phone bill. Caterers? What the hell?

Angela noticed something on the dashboard. Shit! Bills. She quickly turned off and prayed the post office was still open. How the hell did she forget about posting those?

She pulled into the lot and made a mad dash for the inside. After dropping them in the slot, she turned and nearly ran into Stu Pot.

"Well 'allo again darling!" He beamed.

"Hello Stu." She smiled back.

"Wotcha mailin?" He asked as he gave her a one armed hug.

"Bills. You?"

"Child support." He grunted as he chucked them in.

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you yet, did I? Apparently I've four kids runnin round Eastbourne now." He explained sheepishly. "There were a lot of wild nights. So yeah, I've got four youngens."

"Stu." Angela put her face in her hand. "Have you ever heard of these wonderful things they invented called rubbers?"

"Yes. I just can't really remember if we used em at all…probably not…that would explain a lot actually."

"You get to see them at all?"

"Who?"

"Your kids."

"Nah. Their mums don't want much to do with me. Insisting on raising them on their own and refusing to let me help other than child support. I get pictures all the time though from them. They actually just did a group picture. But it'd be nice to see them." He said glumly. "Wanna see?" He pulled out his wallet.

"Sure."

With that he pulled out one picture of three girls and a boy sitting on a couch, staring wide eyed at the camera, all with blue hair. All looked under two years old and confused while the boy had his finger up his nose.

"Stu, they're adorable. They look like you!"

"Yeah. Except Cecelia. She looks more like her mum in my 'pinion. Chelsea and Rebecca look like my mum and Lucas looks like me." He pointed to each one of them proudly. "They're all gonna get picked on for their hair though I'm finking. 'Specially the girls." His grin turned into a look of uncertainty.

"Probably. Kids are cruel."

"That they are. So wotcha doing?" He asked as he carefully placed the picture back in his wallet.

"Going home. Murdoc's coming over soon and I had to deliver a cake."

"Sounds…fun."

"So what are you up to?"

"Nuffink. Gotta get back up to Kong soon. Damon and Danger Mouse are swinging by."

"I heard."

"We still need to go do coffee."

"Yes. Just, not today."

"Awright then."

"Ok, I need to get going. I hope everything works out with the kids. You just need to take a stand to them and say you want to see them once in awhile."

"You sure that will work?"

"If it doesn't work, maybe get a lawyer involved?"

"I don't really want to get them involved though. I dunno, I'll fink on it."

"Alright. Ok, gotta go. I'll see you later!"

Stu gave he another one armed hug and she trotted out.

As she pulled into the driveway, she paused. The window was open and piano music drifted out into the late afternoon air. She was quite bewildered. Neither of the boys played that she knew of and that definitely wasn't the tv. Their piano made a recognizable twangy noise that she hadn't had time for anyone to come look at. She quietly closed the door went in through the front door.

She peered around the corner and to her surprise, Sam sat at the bench, playing away, lost in his own little world. She stood, captivated. Why didn't he ever tell her he played? More importantly, why hadn't she ever heard him play while she lived with Ramona? It wasn't that he was horrible, he was extremely good! She gave a small smile and decided to not interrupt him and instead went into the kitchen and began to continue working on dinner for the boys.

She glanced at the crockpot and was pleased to see the contents were steaming. She washed her hands, pulled out the bowl of meat she had prepared earlier and began mixing in various herbs and spices into the mixture before rolling them into balls and dropping them in the pot.

About halfway through, someone pounded on the front door.

"Sam! Can you get that?"

The piano music stopped and she heard him get up and open the door.

"Hey! Long time no see?" Sam greeted Murdoc. "She's around here somewhere."

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called. "Where's your brother and Balto? Haven't seen them since I got home."

"Mark took Balto out for a run." Sam yelled from the front room.

"Alright."

Murdoc walked in and embraced her from behind, looking over her shoulder.

"What you making?"

"Dinner for the boys. They haven't figured out how to make meatballs, but they can make their own pasta."

"Fair enough. So are you going to tell me this story about your adventures uptown?"

"Had to deliver a cake to a client's nephew's engagement party."

"So, she's loaded?"

"Oh yeah. I mean she's got the fortune of four dead husbands."

"Black widow?"

"Maybe. But anyways, like I said, she likes to talk and she tried to set me up with her stepson which was incredibly awkward."

"You tell her to fuck off?"

"I didn't use those words exactly."

"Good girl." He kissed her cheek, released her and leaned against the counter next to her. "By the way, was that Steve playing the piano?"

"Sam and yes. Didn't know he played myself."

"He's good."

"Yes. You look nice." She did a double take.

"We're going out tonight, aren't we?"

"Well yeah-"

"Mhmm."

"So where are we going that got you to clean up?" She threw the last meatball in the pot and began washing her hands again.

"Can't tell you that." He smirked.

She turned to face him with a hand on her hip and laughed.

"Seriously?" She dried her hands off on her jeans.

"Yeah. I'm saying now to wear something nice too or they might not let us in."

"So we're going somewhere with a dress code? Who are you and what have you done with Murdoc Niccals?"

"Standing in front of you love." He chuckled.

"Really now?" She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Really. Wanna check?" He leered.

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on." He reached out, pulled her against him, placed her arms around his neck and rested his hands on her lower back. "You know you want to."

"Nope." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Tease." He growled and went in for another.

"LEAVE ROOM FOR JAYSUS YOU TWO!" Sam yelled from the other room in a voice which sounded not unlike a Southern Baptist preacher preaching fire and brimstone.

"What the fuck?" Murdoc was utterly confused as Angela laughed.

* * *

Robert ripped into the pastry viciously as he leaned on his elbows on the wall overlooking the river. The lights of the building reflected off of the water, dancing on the glass surface. His boss had sent him another email telling him to stick around for the remainder of the trip.

"Oi. Speak English?" A grotty female cockney voice came from behind him.

"Yeah." He turned slightly to see a skinny woman in black with a Monroe piercing and sunglasses. She wobbled over to him.

"Got a fag?" She asked slowly while miming smoking a cigarette.

"No." He could smell the wine and champagne on her from where she stood.

"Fuck. Can't stand these stupid French cigarettes, no offense. Your English is pretty good."

"That's because I'm British."

"Oh, you too then? You look lonely. Mind if I join you then?"

"Sure, why not."

She walked over and leaned with her back against the stone wall.

"I'm Paula. Paula Cracker. So, wot's your story then?"

"Robert. Here on business."

"Where you from?"

"London but I live in a town in Essex."

"I'm originally from Hertfordshire but moved to a town in Essex with my then boyfriend when he joined a now famous band formed by the love of my life who threw me out of said band and brought in a 10 year old immigrant from Japan!" Paula got extremely agitated and raised her voice to a violent level.

"Heh. The love of my life ruined it. I had everything all planned out and she ruined it!" Robert spat into the river.

"Mine used me for sex in the toilets."

"Mine told my entire family, all my friends and my colleagues I was dangerous, insane and abusive."

"Well are you?"

"No! I was DRUNK!" He yelled as he violently chucked the remainder of his pastry into the water.

"So you did slap her around? Interesting." Paula raised an eyebrow.

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"They threw me out on the streets to find refuge in the town below Kong and stole my purse."

"What, you live near Kong?"

"Yes."

"So do I."

"What a weird coincidence."

"So you were with Gorillaz?"

"Yes."

"She used to be with one of them for almost half a year."

"Really now? Who? Stuart or Russel?"

"No. Niccals. Maybe that's why she-"

"MURDOC? HE DATED-"

"She left him."

"Good! He deserves nothing."

"She deserves that scumbag."

"HEY! That's the love of my life you're talking about." She slapped her hand against the stone angrily.

"Thought you just said he deserves nothing?"

"It's called tough love. Ought to follow them…mess with their heads…but I've got innumerable gag and restraining orders."

"I just got my first one."

"From what?"

"Trying to give her a taste of her life being ruined."

She snorted.

"Way to go Prince Charming." She laughed as she leaned back further. "You want her back, that's not how you do it."

"Oh and what are yours for?"

"Shooting my mouth off, stalking, threats on the Asian midget's life etc."

"Way to go Princess."

Paula rolled her eyes.

"The first restraining order is the hardest."

Robert laughed.

"You're deranged."

"Darling, I'm drunk but yes, many have called me deranged. So are you apparently."

"Shut up. I WAS-"

"Yeah, yeah, you were pissed off your face I get it." She rolled her eyes again as she adjusted her bra.

"What are you on anyways?"

"My dearest Prince Charming, I am on several medications prescribed by several therapists and psychiatrists."

"I'm on two. It's when they wear off I start thinking about other ways to get at her."

"You're into rough sex, aren't you?" She licked her teeth.

"That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"Darling, I'm trashed on champagne. Nothing is personal or sacred."

"Lovely." He glanced at her and looked her up and down.

"I like it rough personally. You know, everything is grand when you're pissed!"

"I don't drink anymore."

"Oh yeah, cause you're a nutcase on the booze?"

"Yes. I'm a monster."

"No you're not. Darling, I've seen worse than you."

"I nearly killed the woman I love!"

"Yeah and I know someone who actually did. Your point?'

He was silent. He turned back to the river.

"Look, I'm horny and you need to get over this woman something bad. So….wanna shag in your hotel room, get coffee in the morning and go to see the Eiffel Tower?"

Robert was still silent as he weighed his options. Better than nothing.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

"Lead the way Prince Charming." Paula smirked.


	14. Chapter 14: Hey Baby

Chapter 14: Hey Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or the song Hey Baby

* * *

A loud beep indicated a text message from the other room.

"Auntie, I'm going for a run." Sam called, a bit urgently as she heard the front door slam.

"What's his problem?" Murdoc grumbled She quickly left the room to watch him take off down the street from the front window.

"There's only one reason he runs off like that." She replied with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"What's that?"

"Mark's in a fight and needs help. Balto's probably going to start scratching at the door soon. Sam doesn't like to act the hero very much, unless it comes to Mark. Then he runs to his rescue every time."

"Hey."

"What?" She turned to face him and was met by his mouth.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry about them. It's what boys do. Get in fights. Didn't your brother ever come home with a bloodied nose?"

"Well yeah-"

"Exactly. Don't worry about them."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"Then who?"

"The ones they're fighting."

"Eh?"

"Have you seen the muscles on Sam and Mark? I've seen what kind of fights they've gotten into back in America and trust me, I'm much more worried about the others than them."

"If you say so. Now, how about you and I go find a place in this lovely house of yours to finish what we started in the kitchen?"

"No. Down boy." She raised an eyebrow as his hands began wander and found the hem of her shirt and waistband of her jeans. "Really now Murdoc?"

"Mhmhmhmhm…" He chuckled.

"No, really Murdoc. Not now. Hornball."

"Alright, alright." He removed his hands and retreated to the couch.

A howl and a scratching noise came from the front door. She moved and opened the door and Balto scampered in.

Balto looked up. His master had ordered him away to home. Man was back. What was going onnnnn? He whined at his mistress.

"Yes, yes. I know." She knelt down and scratched his ears. Ooooh yes! He gave a look at the man that he hoped rubbed in his face his mistress was his.

She too soon rose and made her way over to the couch where she flipped on the tv before sitting down. Murdoc scooted over and draped his arm over her shoulders. She glanced over at him. Why the hell was he being so…touchy and territorial? Stupid question. She knew already why. She had mentioned someone attempting to set her up with another man and now he was reassuring himself that she belonged to him. Great. This again. She turned her attention back to the window. There was really nothing she could do. They would come home when they came home but she prayed it would be soon and prayed there wouldn't be any serious injuries on either side.

Balto jumped up and put his head in her lap and whined up at her.

"So, what breed is that thing?" Murdoc looked down at Balto warily as she started to stroke his snout.

"Husky of some sort. Definitely not Siberian. My sister's neighbor found a box of puppies by the side of the road and kind of passed one off on me. Vet said he thought he was a husky. I think he said Mackenzie River. Dunno. He's my baby though. The only issue is you have to remember to take him for a run or play with him to wear him out or else he gets bored and stats digging outside or chewing on things."

"Doesn't like me very much."

"He just needs to get used to you."

"If you say so." Balto growled at him.

"Oi, Knock it off." Balto harrumphed and snorted before settling back down.

"You might want to go get dressed soon. I want to leave in about an hour and a half."

"How long do you think it's going to take me to get ready?" She looked at him oddly.

"Dunno. Er…just saying."

"I'm going to be honest, I really would like to wait until the boys get back."

"You go get dressed and I'll keep an eye out for them, how's that?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Ooh Sam left his phone." She noticed the black phone on the table as she reached for it. Temptation became too much. She quickly flicked it open and went into his texts.

'Cordy boys following me. Hiding b MJC. Help.'

The house phone rang. She got up quickly and grabbed it.

"Hello? Owen! What do you need? You did? You have them? Ok. Ok. Yeah. No, I'm home. Yes as a matter of fact I do. Just shut up and get them over here. You're already on your way? Yes, see you soon." She hung up.

Murdoc looked at her expectantly.

"Owen just called to say the boys just came running into the theater and begged them to let them stay there for a few minutes. He's bringing them home now."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Wait, who's Owen?" He asked, suspiciously.

"The guy I'm usually cast opposite of." She said quickly without looking at him.

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"Murdoc…" She started in a warning tone. "Does it matter if I did or didn't?"

He hesitated before he started to open his mouth.

Angie rolled her eyes. She walked over to the couch and straddled him.

"I did in the past. It's over. He's like a brother that I happen to snog and semi-shag onstage." He opened his mouth to say something but she quickly continued. "Now if I wanted to be with him, I would be. But I'm with you, aren't I?" She hissed in his ear as she ran her hands over his chest and abdomen and she felt him shudder.

She heard the car pull up and doors slam. She got up quickly and ran to open the door. Murdoc followed and leaned in the doorway to the front room.

"Get in here."

The boys shuffled in with shiners and various cuts on mingled with blood from said cuts and dirt on their shirts and faces. Angela and one of the guys from the musical followed.

"Thank you so much, Owen."

"No problem. Found them out of breath by the front lobby. Hey, Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Er, sure." She followed him outside and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Murdoc grunted.

"Fight." Sam shrugged.

"You win?"

"Yeah." Mark beamed.

"Good lads." He grinned.

"Murdoc!" Angela walked back inside with Owen, looking harassed.

"What?"

"Owen, Murdoc, Murdoc, Owen. Ok, Owen, you probably have to get back to work. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright fair enough." Owen nodded, staring at Murdoc before turning and leaving.

Angie shut the door behind him and wheeled around to see the two attempting to make off up the stairs.

"OI! Don't you wander off! Get back here!"

The boys shuffled back in, attempting to look as diminutive as possible.

"First off, are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am." They mumbled.

"Now, tell me, why the bloody hell were the Cordy boys looking for a fight with you?"

"I may or may not have called them worthless douches that were lower than the flies' feces that fed on horse shit before starting to beat the living shit out of them." Mark mumbled. Murdoc snorted and turned away. He liked this kid.

"WHAT? What the HELL possessed you to say something like that? You sit next to them all the time during Mass! I thought you four got along?"

"Well we did! Then they were insulting Mum! Saying she deserved to die in that car crash!" Mark protested.

"Well they were looking for a reaction and you gave it to them! That's when you walk away and show you're the bigger man in the situation!"

"Better than standing around doing nothing! I am not some pussy-"

"Shut the hell up faggot, you texted me like a bitch crying for help." Sam snarled. "And I believe it was me that kicked both their asses to kingdom come."

"OI! You will not use that kind of derogatory statement in this house or anywhere! Do I make myself clear?" She growled in frustration. "How badly did you beat them up?"

"Good enough that they won't be running their mouths off for awhile." Sam smirked.

She started to pace. "Just, just, go. Just go. Get cleaned up, change clothes to ones that don't have blood and mud on them, just go." She pointed to the stairs. "I'll be up with antiseptic soon."

The two turned and quickly hurried up the stairs.

"Babe."

"What?" She snapped.

Murdoc grabbed her and held her. "Calm down." he murmured. "It's over now. They're teenagers. This is what teen boys do. They fight."

"I know."

"They're going to smoke, they're going to drink."

"I know."

"Now relax because there's nothing to do about it now. They're teenagers."

"I know."

"Hell, I already know Noodle's been experimenting. Caught her stealing a beer out of the Winnebago. Know she's been sneaking out too. Somehow she thinks sneaking out of the carpark is a good idea. Now, I'm just glad she comes home alive. Also thinks we're not keeping an eye on her while we're out and about. But Russel ad I have managed to keep her out of trouble."

"I won't be having them think violence is the answer whenever someone insults them."

"I hear you, but sometimes you have to let them deck it out and figure out which fights to pick and which ones to walk away from."

She was silent.

"Now come on, go get ready and worry about them when you get home. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Good."

* * *

Noodle had given Kevin the slip and lounged in the corner of an upstairs hallway with her fourth beer. She wasn't counting the shots she'd done with Will and Chloe after she and Mike re-emerged from upstairs and the rum and colas and she had to admit, she was drunk. Yep, she decided she was an incredible lightweight and had definitely overdone it. People had just kept pushing drink after drink on her. Yeah she'd said no a few times, but finally she had given in. No, she had had at most maybe half a beer in the past. But tonight, tonight it was different. Tonight she had decided why not see what was so great about getting drunk. After all, you're only young once.

But Russel was going to KILL her when she got home. Along with 2D. Maybe Murdoc too. Various sex noises came from the rooms around her. She shifted, the carpet having started to itch against her exposed skin on her legs. Ok, maybe this was a bad idea.

She wasn't too happy with Kevin at the moment. She felt he was crowding her and that she could take care of herself. So she'd taken off while his back was turned and had been meeting people. She had felt slightly guilty when she had seen him frantically asking people if they had seen her around. He'd called her and texted her but she ignored them. Once more, she was going to prove she didn't need his protection. No, she was used to being independent in this type of setting. Floating around at parties, watching everyone else get drunk and high and observing. Used to the guys being too overwhelmed with everyone in their faces to keep an eye on her. Murdoc or Russel somehow always managed to find her before trouble started though and would pull her out at the last second. But no, she was not used to having someone hanging on to her and insisting she stay close lest something happened.

So far she'd had five guys and two girls hit on her and a beer spilled all over her. She had run into Will's siblings who just thought it was the coolest thing ever that they were there and were taking liberal amounts of pictures of everything. She had to admit, she was still a bit rattled from Amanda's attack and had drank a beer to ease her nerves. Something she'd watch Murdoc do endless times. It was then people had started offer drinks.

"Hey sweetheart." She looked up to see a very drunk young man staring at her. "What you doing up here all alone." He slurred.

" 'Cuse me?" She swayed slightly, digging her fingers into the carpet for balance.

"Well, you're up here…waiting for a room? Want to?" He stumbled over and crouched in front of her.

"Away from me..." She weakly shoved him away. She cursed herself for drinking this much that she couldn't properly defend herself.

"Oh come on. A pretty girl like you…" He leered and his eye followed her legs up to her skirt. She scooted back as he lunged forward and pinned her again the floor. Noodle closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air, ready to scream. Where was Murdoc and Russel when you needed them?

"HEY!" She felt the man being pulled off of her. She looked up to see Kevin punch him in the face before throwing him down the hall. The man skidded and moaned. Kevin walked over and kicked him hard in the stomach before rushing back to Noodle. Nope, she was never going to take him for granted again.

"Noodle. So worried…so worried." He picked her up, embraced her tightly and kissed her face. "Lets just go. "

"But we still got the pong-" She started.

"Forget it. I want to get you out of here. I don't trust these people." He looked around.

The man started to get up.

"STAY DOWN ASSHOLE." Kevin barked. The man collapsed back to the floor before vomiting.

"Then why we come Kevin-kuuuun?"

"Because usually the parties don't get as rough as this one is turning out to be. There's already been three fights downstairs and you just about got raped. This house has bad vibes."

"Ok, ok. Lets go." Noodle slurred.

"Dear lord, you are so drunk." Kevin stated, slightly horrified. This was really not like Noodle.

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk if you think I'm drunk." She giggled.

"I haven't had anything to drink."

"Yeah, yeah. Kevin, I love you. You saveddd meeee…" She snuggled into his chest. "My white knighttt..."

"I know, lets go."

"Ok."

He ushered her back downstairs, never once letting go of her shoulders and dug through the key bucket. He finally found his as the crowd started a rousing rendition of "Hey baby."

"Kevin, you're leaving?" Imogen stopped him.

"Noodle's been having a rough night."

"Noodle?" Imogen's eyes widened. "As in Noodle from Gorillaz?"

"HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY HEY BABY! HOO! HAH! I WANNA KNOOOOOOOOWWW IF YOU'LL BE MY GIRL!"

"Yes."

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY SISTER'S LIFE!" Imogen screeched.

"WHEN I SEE YOU WALK AWAY! THAT WHEN I WANNA SAY! COME ON BABY GIVE ME A WHIRL! I WANNA KNOW IF YOU'LL BE MY GIRLLLL!"

"Ok, time to go." Kevin picked Noodle up and ran.

"BYE!" Noodle yelled from over Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin unlocked the door, placed Noodle in the seat and ran around to his side. He started the car, but Imogen jumped in front and slammed both her hands on the hood.

"NO! I told myself if I EVER ran into this bitch, I'd do Paula a huge favor! She can't even get a job because of all these stupid legal issues!"

Kevin locked the doors. There was a car in front and a car behind him parked. He couldn't throw it in reverse too much. Instead, he revved the engine. Imogen stood up.

"C'MON BITCH!" She kicked the hood, leaving a dent. "LET'S SEE WHAT THE FAMOUS NOODLE IS MADE OF!"

Kevin quickly maneuvered the car out of the spot and Imogen moved aside. He sped off.

Noodle laughed.

"Holy Shit, That was close!"

"Too close." Kevin made a snap judgment to take her back to the apartment. Russel would murder him if he took her home drunk and smelling like the inside of a beer keg. Absolutely murder him. No, taking her back to the apartment and waiting for her to sober up was the best.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Oiii…" Noodle moaned as she leaned against the window and weakly tapped on it.

"What?"

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Just PULL OVER!"

Kevin quickly complied and Noodle fumbled with the lock. She fell out of the car on her hands and knees, half in the dirt, half on the pavement, before vomiting. Kevin got out and knelt beside her. He moved her hair out of the way.

"Never…again…" She moaned between heaves.

"Come on…get it all out of your system."

As Noodle finished up, Kevin went around to the boot and found a bag. Noodle wobbled back to the car and Kevin gave her the bag.

"Just in case."

They rode in silence as Noodle began to sober up rather quickly.

"Kevin, I can get a shower when we get back to the apartment?"

"Yeah. We need to get you some water too or you'll have a bitching hangover tomorrow. Chloe usually leaves some clothes there too if you want to change?"

"Ok. But is her stuff going to fit me?"

"Errr…it should. It'll be loose on you, but it's not like you're going to stretch it out." He answered her as he rolled down the windows. "She won't mind, I'm sure."

"If you're sure."

Silence.

"Kevin I so sorry." She moaned.

"About what?" He asked, a bit startled.

"Everything. About being mad at you for trying to protect me and avoiding you. About blaming you. About drinking so much and causing you soooo much trouble." She leaned her head back. "I am a horrible girlfriend."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"No you're not. I've had some truly horrible girlfriends. Most of them cheated on me with other guys and then left me for them soon after."

"I try and kill you." Noodle looked at him. "Horrible girlfriend."

"I thought we decided that was my fault for not listening to you when you said to never sneak up on you?"

"Oh yeah. Your bad." She laughed before ripping open the bag and vomiting in it. "My side feels weird."

"That's your liver saying hello."

"Hi liver…" Noodle giggled.

"You'll feel better in the morning I promise."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"NEVER AGAIN!" She cried out as she opened the bag once more.

"That's what they all say my little ninja."

"But I mean it!"

"Mhmm…"

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"I promise to treat you much better starting…NOW."

"Noodle-"

"NO! I'm gonna treat you better cause you don't deserve how I've been treating you lately. But I will admit, I've been PMS-ing this week…"

"Really?" Kevin stopped to think about it and everything suddenly made absolute sense for that week at least.

"Sorry. Too much information?"

"No." They pulled up to the apartment. "Ok, I'm going to help you out, alright?"

"Ok."

They barely made it into the apartment before Noodle ran for the sink.

"Damn, how much did you drink?" Kevin asked in slight amazement and nervousness. How much had she drank?

"Dunno. Had big dinner though with Russel."

Yeah, this was going to be a long night. But he wasn't about to run off like other guys were or take advantage of her. No.

She had staggered off to the loo and was sitting in front of the porcelain god. She had found one of chloe's hairbands and had tied up her hair so Kevin didn't have to come hold her hair back. He had taken instead to standing outside the door to give her some privacy. Luckily it looked like she was sobering up quickly now that her stomach was empty. But it was still going to be awhile.

"Kevin…" Noodle called weakly from the bathroom.

He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"What?"

"Can you stay in here while I shower just in case I pass out or something?"

* * *

Victoria's heart was pounding as she tore across the back of the stage. No. She wasn't going back. Not there. Not ever. NO!

Geoff had finally recalled it was Victoria's voice that had carried into the night wind when she had hissed he had it coming. How, she had no idea, she had masked her voice very well. Smithy would be coming for her soon. If she plead guilty, she would go to prison. If she did what her lawyer would probably suggest, she'd go back to the Asylum.

No, she'd been messy this time. She didn't have a solid alibi like she would make sure she had in past times. She climbed the catwalk that hung over the house seats. No, they'd never find her up here. She ignored the ghost stories pounding in her head about the catwalk man. The catwalks had been deemed too risky to use while they had children acting in the theater and had been roped off.

_They have no evidence. _One voice started in.

_But you have no alibi._

_It looks bad._

_No it doesn't._

_Hi._

_Hola._

_Namaste._

She swore she heard footsteps across the catwalk.

_We're high up._

_I'm scared…_

_Do you remember, the stories about people who fell to their deaths here?_

_No!_

_Kill Him._

_NO!_

_That would put us back for sure._

_Maybe we should just jump._

_Better than going back._

_NOT AN OPTION._

Now the metal was vibrating as if someone was indeed walking across.

_Why not?_

_That's worse!_

_They'll put us back for sure._

_My white knight…._

_DON'T GIVE IN TO THAT SCUM_

She dug for the pills in her bag and tossed a few back. This wasn't happening. She was not having a breakdown on a catwalk three stories above a theater.

_Aw come on. Can't take all twenty three of us coming at once?_

She looked up and saw something she had never seen before. A transparent figure of a thin man stood in front of her wearing something that looked what they would have worn when they first built the theater in the early 1800s. Was she hallucinating? No. She had never ever hallucinated before. Voices, yes, switching personalities, yes. Hallucinated? No.

"Get. Off. My. Walk." The figure breathed softly before flickering.

"What?"

"GET OFF MY WALK!" The figure suddenly screeched and dragged her. She screamed as the figure threw her against the stairs going down. She grasped the railing as she watched the figure fade. She broke down sobbing. This really wasn't her night at all.

* * *

Imogen stormed back in and ripped the mic from the do's hands. People yelled in confusion as she turned it on.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" She screeched into it. People immediately started clearing, not wanting to argue with the angry girl in front of them. "EXCEPT WILL AND HIS SIBLINGS."

With that, she headed upstairs with her air horn, found the skeleton key and began unlocking doors. She slammed on the lights and blew the horn at the various couples. After several couples were out, she walked downstairs to discover that pretty much everyone had taken off. Granted, there were still a few stragglers still playing pong out back.

"What do you want us to do, Imogen?" One of the twin asked as he kicked an empty cup.

"Go strip the sheets upstairs and do laundry. Will, you and I are going to clean up the kitchen and upstairs and various piles of vomit at least. The rest can wait until the morning. "

An hour later, the twins sat on the now clean couch flipping through pictures.

"Let me see those." Imogen snatched the camera away as a plan began formulating inside her head and began quickly glancing through until she landed on a few.

Imogen often prided herself on being considerably more sane than her sister but the level of how much her sister's offness had spiked due to Noodle, she felt as if she couldn't just stand by and watch.

"Oh yes. These will do nicely." With that she popped out the memory card. "I'm borrowing this. I'll give it back, don't worry." She smirked as the twins loudly protested. Oh yes. She was about to exact her revenge for Paula and with luck, maybe even make some money.

Yes. Revenge was quite sweet.


	15. Chapter 15: Etcetera

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz. Nor do I own Danger Mouse, Jamie or Damon.

Chapter 15: Etcetera…

Hey guys, I'd like to thank my reviewers...you guys are great. After all, reviews make the story go on cause then I know people are actually reading and liking what they read etc... :D And another note in regards to the landslide of OMG YOU'RE DESTROYING NOODS in my inbox, Noodle is a teen. Teens are remarkably curious yet slightly angsty beings. They experiment with things around them and I'm not just talking sex, drugs and booze. They feel the consequences. They learn from it or not. I don't see how Noodle is any different in that aspect. To me, her character comes off as naturally inquisitive to the world around her and how it works and booze happens to be one of those things. I mean, she's in a band in an environment where she's around booze and cigarettes and sex. She's got to be a bit curious. Plus, its not like I made her a crackwhore or anything...

* * *

Noodle stood, leaning against the shower/bathtub combo wall as the cool water fell around her. After two and a half bottle of water Kevin had her drink to re-hydrate from the alcohol's dehydrating effects, she finally convinced him she was sober enough to get a shower and wash the smell of booze and vomit from her hair. She'd washed her hair to the point where it no longer smelled of beer and more like the unscented stuff Mike and Kevin had in their shower and now had a rather sore scalp. Kevin had refused to be in the room like a gentleman when she undressed and didn't come back in until he heard the curtain close and even then he sat on the toilet with his back to the shower.

'Whoever came up with the idea that cold showers sobered you up was full of it.' She thought glumly as she shivered slightly. Nope, she had decided getting drunk had horrid results. Experiment over. She sighed heavily and groaned. She really wished she could think clearly, walk straight and speak clearly. Luckily, she was regaining the thinking clearly part. Realization began to dawn on her on exactly how stupid she had been. Drunk in a house full of strangers. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"Babe, you ok? You've been quiet in there for a while."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Hey Kevin. "

"Yes?"

"When I'm done with whatever punishment Russel's going to give me, we're going to do something awesome."

"Like what?"

"Have you ever been skydiving?"

"What?" Kevin asked, slightly alarmed.

"Just kidding. But really, I'm going to take you on a tour of London. But I mean, if you want to go skydiving, I am up for it."

"That sounds like fun. But I think I'll pass on the skydiving and stick with London."

"Ok." She giggled. "Have you ever been…" She thought for a minute as the water hit her back.

"Have I ever been?" Kevin asked.

"Hold on I'm trying to think." She shivered and twisted the knob for hotter water.

"Have I ever been? Have I ever, ever been? Have I been, Have I ever, ever been?" Kevin sang.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" Noodle laughed. "And what song is that?"

"I dunno, just made it up."

"Have you ever been on a boat?"

"Er, does a canoe count?"

"No. I'm talking a boat boat." She insisted as she absently rubbed a finger on the bar of soap on the plastic corner shelf.

"Psht, because remember kids, a canoe is not a boat! They're lying to you!" Kevin said in a mock dismissive tone.

"The boat is a lie!" She cried out.

"The cake is a lie!"

"Now I want to play Portal while eating cake…"

"It's kind of late at night for cake babe."

"What time is it?"

"Erm…let me check. About twelve thirty."

Crap. Russel was not going to be happy.

Maybe he would be too busy with the group at Kong to notice she hadn't called. She hoped. She prayed. She begged whatever deity out there.

But regardless, she came to one conclusion: She wasn't going to be let out of the studios for awhile.

"Hey Kevin, pass me my phone please?"

"Babe, you're in the shower."

"Oh, yeah."

"It will damage your phone."

"Yes, yes. I forgot." Urgh.

"What's so important?"

"I told Russel I'd call him at midnight."

"I think he'll understand if you wait until you're out of the shower."

"KEVINNNNNNN!" Chloe yelled as her and Mike stumbled in, slamming the door in the process and rattling the wall.

"In the bathroom!" Kevin called through the open door.

"Where's Noodle?" Mike called. "She didn't look too good, mate."

"In the shower. How drunk are you two?"

"SOOOOOOO DRUNK!" Chloe cheered as she grabbed onto the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Not really drunk at all!" Mike crowded.

"Good. Hey Chloe, can Noodle borrow some of your clothes?"

"Yeah, but will they fit her?"

"Doesn't matter as long as they cover her."

"Yeah. Mikey…can you go get my clothes?" Chloe whined slightly.

"Sure."

"Oh after you left Imogen was sooooooooo…sooooo…sooo…" She scrunched up her face as she attempted to remember the word. "Mikey! What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Homicidal, insane, deranged cat woman, etc. Any one of those will work really." Mike called from the other room.

"Yeah, that. Etcetera is a fun word. Etcetera…Etccceteraaaaa…Etcetera…" Chloe looked as if she was contemplating the meaning of the universe as she played with her hair.

"That is a fun word." Noodle agreed, "Etcetera…"

"Oh dear god…" Kevin grumbled as they both began saying it in different voices and laughing hysterically.

"Here." Mike handed Chloe the clothes.

"'Kay, thanks. Kevin! Out! Noodle needs to dry off and to get dressed."

Kevin got up and Chloe slammed the door behind him and he heard the shower go off.

"Mate, I'm warning you now. The Wonder Twins had a camera."

"Ok?" Kevin looked confused.

"They were hanging around us while us three did some shots. They might have gotten some pictures. If Imogen finds them, you know she doesn't exactly like Noodle. Why did we even bring her?"

"Dunno, it was your idea."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, just keep an eye on the tabloids. All I'm saying."

"Yeah. It's been a rough night."

"I heard Amanda showed up and tried to start something."

"Who the hell invited half those people anyways? Noodle almost got raped!"

"Seriously?" Mike's eye's widened. "Ok, you know you gotta report that to the police. You know who it was?"

"I don't know who he was or what he looked like and Noodle's not going to remember in the morning. I'll be surprised if she remembers anything in the morning." Kevin hissed, scratching the back of his head furiously.

"Mate, you're going to start bleeding if you keep that up. Now I know you probably beat up the wanker that did this."

"I did. Didn't take much, he was so pissed."

"Alright, and you can't remember what he looked like?"

"Nope."

"Maybe the twins got a picture of him."

"Doubt it. Wouldn't recognize him anyways. Wait, I remember he had some ugly jumper on."

"Ok, that's something. Better than nothing. We'll find Will in the morning and figure it out."

"Alright, alright.

"YOU'VE GOT TO PRESS IT ON YOU!" Chloe belted out from the bathroom.

"You just, think it, that's what you do it baby!" Noodle continued their little sing along.

"HOLD IT DOWN THERE!" They both sang.

"Sounds like they're having fun."

"Yes, it does."

The door opened and The two weaved their way out, Chloe's clothes hanging off of Noodle's tiny frame.

"Babe, call Russel?"

"Oh yeah." Noodle pulled the phone out of the pants pocket.

"Hey Russel." Noodle giggled. "Yeah, I know I'm late calling. Is Damon, Mousey Mouse and Jamie still there? They are? They doooo? Muds probably isn't happy with that. What? Am I drunk? You're silly Russel. Ok, yeah….kinda…I'm sobering up though I promise! Yeah…he's here. Yeahhhh hold on. Kevin, Russel wants to talk to you."

Ah shit.

"Hello?" Kevin asked meekly as he cautiously took the phone.

"KEVIN! WHAT THE HELL?" Russel thundered on the other end.

"I didn't give anything to her! I swear!" He defended himself shrilly.

"Boy, I am going to beat you, skin you alive, tan yo hide and use it as my new drum heads so I can continue beating the living shit out of your ass after you're dead!" He snarled.

"I promise you! I lost her at the party and she was drunk when I found her again! Please don't hurt me!" Kevin squealed.

"Give me that!" Noodle snatched the phone away. "Russel! Don't be threatening boyfriend! Not his fault baka! He saved me!"

"What you mean he saved you?"

"From some creep."

"From some creep? Ok, so he leaves you at some party for you to get drunk, vulnerable and an open target-"

"You not listening to me! I left him alone! I drank with friends! He worried about me and tried to find me! Creep just show up randomly. Too drunk to fend him off myself."

"You better not be lying to cover his ass." Russel growled. "And I want you home. NOW."

"I'm not lying! And alright, alright…"

"Yeah and another thing. You are not allowed to go out for a month unless you're with us. Kevin may come and visit, but you will be under supervision by one of us three at all times."

"Russel!"

"Don't argue with me, as your legal guardian, I have every right to discipline you as I see fit. Now get home."

"Fine. Bye." She hung up. "Kevin, Russel wants me home now."

"Alright. Lets get you over there then before he decides to actually kill me."

"What did he threaten you with anyways?" Mike asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Killing me, skinning me and using my hide as drum heads."

"Brilliant. I think I'll use that one from now on." Mike snorted and nodded.

"Bye! Tchuss! Sayonara! Etcetera! Etcetera!" Chloe waved.

"Etcetera!" Kevin started guiding Noodle towards the door. "I can do it myself!" Noodle insisted as she pushed on the door.

"Babe?"

"What?"

"You pull on the door, love."

Noodle stopped and stared at the door before pulling on it. The door swung open.

"I knew that." She mumbled, embarrassed.

* * *

"Go over there." Murdoc quietly urged the large dog that had now taken Angela's vacated seat on the couch. Balto looked up at him with an amused expression on his wolf-like face. Damn dog…

Balto scooted closer.

"No, over there. Go over there." Balto stood up and cocked his head. This man was not his master nor was he a part of the pack. How dare he command him?

"Good dog. Now go over there." Murdoc urged as he gave a tiny shooing motion.

Balto hesitated before walking over and plopping himself on top of Murdoc, effectively immobilizing the man.

"Damn dog! Gerroff!" Balto merely panted, giving a happy dog face.

He squirmed underneath the weight of Balto to no avail as the dog laid on his arms. Eventually he gave up and resigned to the fact the giant, heavy husky was well situated and nothing he did was going to move him.

"Making friends I see." Angela stood in the doorway, ready to go, smirk in place.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you call him? Can't feel my bloody arms…" He grumbled as he eyed her in her red dress with barely any make up on, half considering skipping dinner.

"Come here Balto." She cooed.

The large dog stood and leapt off the couch, effectively stepping on and using Murdoc's crotch as a launch pad as he scrambled towards his mistress. Murdoc yelled out and fell over sideway clutching his crotch.

"What's your problem? He get you down there?" She looked up as she knelt down and scratched Balto behind the ears.

"Oh yeah." He grunted. Balto merely happily wagged his tail. "Absolutely brilliant aim he has by the way."

Balto looked up at her proudly.

She walked over and looked down at him. "You alright?"

"Maybe." He groaned.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be fine."

"Most likely. Although it's a bit hard to tell from this angle, I'm pretty sure you look great. Then again you always look great. But even more so. I told that to Jennifer Lopez once and she took it as a backhanded compliment. Marc Anthony then decided it would be a good idea to punch me in the face. Slags..."

She snorted.

"Well, as soon as you recover, I'm ready o impatient one."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." Murdoc winced as he sat up. "Sweet Satan! How much does that dog weigh anyways?"

"Dunno now that you ask. Does it matter?"

"No, just curious how much weight crushed my testes."

"Lovely."

"They are."

"Thanks for sharing." She wrinkled her nose.

"You're welcome. Now come sit for a few minutes and finish this horrible show with me."

"So where are we going?" She asked as she sat down and almost immediately Murdoc had his arm around her shoulders again.

"I'm not telling you." He smirked proudly.

"Oh come on. We both know either way we're ending the night shagging somewhere in the depths of Kong."

"Angel-love, I think that's a given." He chuckled.

"But you're not going to tell me about where we're going beforehand?" She muttered in a contemplative tone. "Also, please keep in mind I have an international flight tomorrow."

"Eh…Basically. Yeah. That sounds about right." He nodded, a look of pure amusement on his face at the look of pure frustration on hers attempting to figure out his mind.

"You're enjoying how much this is frustrating me, aren't you?"

"That's also a given. Now, lets go before our reservations are given away."

"It's kind of early, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes. But it's a bit away and we need some time to get there. And I've been hit by a billiard ball, kicked there too many times to count and groped by a gorilla. This is nothing compared to that last one. Dear god! Don't know who's idea that was for that to happen!" He started to ramble as they walked out the front door.

"I see we're going for inconspicuous." She commented weakly as she eyed the black Lotus Elise in the driveway.

"Found it in the back of the carpark with the keys on the tire." He grinned, obviously pleased with his discovery of random expensive cars in the carpark.

"Alright then." She glanced over and the neighbor stood on his lawn, staring with his cup of coffee. "Evening Maury!"

"Evening. Just waiting on a cab to the hospital." He grunted as he scratched his beard, still staring at the car.

"Alright. How's Regina?"

"She's good. Two rounds left."

"Well that's good."

"Yes. Needs to gain back weight. Chemo's taken a lot out of her."

"I would think so. Well, tell her hi for me."

"Will do." He grunted as he turned his attention back to the street.

"Weird bloke." Murdoc muttered as she climbed in and they backed out.

"A bit. He likes to stand outside in the morning and wait for the paper. He's a GP. Wife has breast cancer that spread in on of her lungs. Nice people though unlike the assholes on the other side of us."

As soon as they left the neighborhood, he gunned it and turned up the radio. Angela instinctively grabbed on the sides of the leather seat and slammed her eyes shut.

"What's your problem?" Murdoc glanced over in amusement. "Not used to going this fast?"

"NO! Are you insane? Wait, don't answer that." She squeaked. She had forgotten about Murdoc's driving. She quickly said a silent prayer begging Lord God and sweet baby Jesus they wouldn't die or kill anyone along with a Hail Mary for extra measure.

He laughed. "Oh come on, I'm not going to crash. Loosen up."

"Why are we headed towards London?"

"Cause that's where we're going."

"What?"

"You heard me."

He sped up and she whimpered and squirmed in her seat.

A half hour and several heart stopping moments later, they were in London, crawling along in traffic. Angela still gripped the seat for dear life.

"Babe…Babe…you can let go of the seat now. Told you we weren't going to crash."

She turned slowly and gave him the quite possibly the filthiest look she could.

"Don't give me that look."

"You almost hit a lorry full of sheep." She said hoarsely.

"Keyword being almost."

"He had to pull over to avoid getting sideswiped!"

"But he didn't get sideswiped and that's the important thing."

"Have I mentioned how INSANE you are?"

"Eh once or twice." He reached over as the car in front stopped at the stop light and worked his hand between hers and the seat edge. "And I thought we agreed you need to relax."

"Kind of hard going 200 kilometres per hour!"

"Hey now, this is built for speed."

"I'm sure it is."

"That's where we're going. Over there." He pointed at an upscale looking place with several valets lounging around outside.

"There?"

"Yes."

He pulled up and got out as one of the valets came around opened Angela's door and offered a hand. She ignored him and got out herself.

"Oi. I know how many mile are on that. Got it?" He hissed at the one he threw the keys to.

* * *

Robert scowled as he glanced at the sleeping woman next to him. She looked like a feminine version of Grayson Perry. He had to admit it was kinda cute in a way. If you squinted and tilted your head. He liked her better with the sunglasses on. She had a nice body, but her face... He wrinkled his nose and rolled over as he reached for the pill bottle for night meds.

Paula made a grunting, snorting noise in her sleep before starting to loudly snore. He glared at the wall before considering throwing her off the balcony if she didn't stop. As if commanded, she stopped. The sex had been mediocre at best. Then again, he had spoiled himself with call girls the past year. Still better than nothing. Although he still wished it wasn't Paula in the bed next to him. She sighed softly. He supposed he could put up with her for the next day.

* * *

Angela laughed as they drove back to Essex. Yes, she had almost forgotten why she had even been with Murdoc in the first place. It wasn't the sex, it wasn't the fact he was in a band that was an international sensation. Nope. It was the fact they could sit and have an amazing conversation without awkward pauses, debate anything they wanted to without grating on each other's nerves and still be able to have a good laugh over it. The majority of the other men she had been with had gotten much too heated when they would debate and would insist her opinion was wrong, they were God and that was that. Robert however, hated debating as he thought it was too close to fighting and refused to even partake. He would state his own opinion firmly and refuse to talk about it.

Murdoc was grateful he could hold a conversation with her as most people usually lost interest, dismissed him or refused to hear him out most of the time. He Hated it when he would start conversations with women and they would stare at him lost, or would get up and walk away.

Of course the reason he had even talked to Angela in the first place was because he thought she had a nice ass, but that aside, he was intrigued by the way she hadn't reported him even after he listed the reasons why the theater should have the wait staff dress up as hula girls to match the theme of South Pacific and she had fired back about the reasons why they shouldn't while laughing. It was the other waiter from the table over who had reported him. He had been extremely delighted to find that she could hold a intelligible and decent, witty conversation over coffee and even more delighted when she went home with him.

As soon as they hit the open road, he gunned it once more, causing her to squeal and resume the position of closed eyes and gripping the seat for dear life.

Upon returning to Kong, almost immediately after getting out of the car, Murdoc heard the carpark lift ping. He looked over to see Jamie Hewlett and Danger Mouse walking out.

"What the hell you two want?"

"Damon wants to hear the new song." Jamie grinned as he clapped his hands together. "Sent us down here to wait for you when he saw you on the screen. Well 'allo there." He noticed Angela.

"Noodle's not here." Murdoc pointed out. "Wouldn't it be a bit pointless to hear it without the guitar?"

"She left sheet music. You didn't." Danger Mouse stated.

"Well I'm kind of busy right now."

"Tch. Man, it'll take like ten minutes."

Murdoc grabbed Angela by the hand and proceeded to walk towards the lift while she looked back at them with an embarrassed and apologetic face.

"I'm Busy."

"Nehehehe…I'm busy." Jamie imitated Murdoc facing Danger Mouse when the lift doors pinged.

"I don't sound like that ya fucking cunt!" Murdoc leaned out the door and yelled back while Angela was trying desperately to not laugh with her hand covering her mouth and shaking with silent laughter.

"You just keep telling yourself that mate!" Jamie yelled as the doors closed.

"So, we telling Damon he's not doing this?"

"Hold on." Jamie pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Why the fucking hell are you calling me? I'm upstairs." Damon snapped.

"He's not cooperating."

"Fuck…"

"He's got Angela with him. Remember her?"

"Eh…Vaguely."

"Damon…I just got the most fucking amazing idea."

"Is it going to get him up here to do this fucking thing?"

"Yeah."

"Lets hear it then."

"Nah, I got to tell you up there." Jamie giggled and hung up as they waited for the lift.


	16. Chapter 16:Skinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or Damon Albarn or Jamie Hewlett or Danger Mouse.

Chapter 16: Skinner may have been on to something

* * *

2D sat at the piano observing the scene in front of him. Noodle sat, swinging her legs, flipping through sheet music, making last minute adjustments on a stool next to him.

"So what is your big idea that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Damon snapped while plucking out random notes on his banjo as Jamie and Brian walked in.

"Alright, they're in the kitchen. See on the screen there? Now, are you aware of Skinner's positive reinforcement and negative reinforcement theories?" Jamie grinned.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" Russel asked slowly as his hog squealed and pawed at Jamie's leg and snuffled around his hands.

"I'm going to go get my boots on." Noodle glanced up at the clock as she grinned and she jumped down from her perch.

"Noodle, remember our deal?"

"Yes Russel." She turned and gave him an innocent look before leaving. "I'll be careful. Bye guys!" She gave a quick half bow before skipping off.

"Bye Noodle! Ok, so we blitz them in the kitchen, remove her from the picture, get him to do the set, then reward him by the return of his lady." Jamie revealed his plan proudly.

Damon sat in silence, staring at Jamie with a blank expression and blinked. The beaming expression flickered on Jamie's face and slowly began to fade.

"I liked the idea." Danger Mouse muttered as he clapped Jamie on the shoulder while passing him.

"Thank you!" The look returned.

"You awright there?" 2D asked Damon.

"I'm trying to figure out if he's joking or not. You want to blitz them. Ok, how are you going to do that?"

"Why would I be joking? Look, the longer we wait, the less likely he's going to be to comply." Jamie pointed out, raising both eyebrows.

"What?"

"He means the longer you wait, the more likely he's going to be having sex and I for one am not going anywhere near that." Danger Mouse cringed.

"I repeat, how exactly are you going to go about this?"

"I dunno. Wait til they're distracted, confuse them, grab her and run?"

"Looks like they might start arguing anyways." Russel glanced at the screen. The other glanced at the screen where Angela leaned against the counter with a cup of tea looking quite unamused while Murdoc paced and appeared to be ranting.

"Ok, fine. Go." Damon waved them off as he returned to plucking out a distinctly Cajun sounding motif.

"Oh no, you're going to help us."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to take some Albarn magic?"

"FINE." Damon grunted as he put aside his banjo.

"FINE." Jamie imitated him at least two octaves lower as he grabbed his sketchbook and followed Damon out. Damon wheeled around and flipped him off while Jamie snorted and giggled.

"You two are a straight up trip, y'all know that?" Russel chuckled form the corner.

* * *

Paula stretched and grinned.

"What time is it anyways?"

"Hn." Robert grunted as he rolled over in the still dark room.

Her phone rang.

"Oh, thought I didn't get service internationally." She looked a bit surprised as she answered it and put it on speaker as she started to get dressed.

"Hello?"

"It's Imogen."

"Something wrong with the house?" She paused as she pulled her bra on.

"Why do you sound so fuzzy?"

"I have you on speaker."

"Oh. Well, I have something to confess. I had a house party tonight."

"YOU-"

"LET ME FINISH!" Imogen screeched on the other end.

"YOU HAD A BLOODY HOUSE PARTY IN MY HOUSE!" Robert slammed the pillow over his head in hopes of drowning out the infernal sounds of their screeching at each other.

"THAT BITCH NOODLE SHOWED UP WITH KEVIN THOMS!"

"SHE WHAT? WHO THE HELL IS KEVIN THOMS?"

"I know Kevin Thoms." Robert spoke up, slightly puzzled. "He worked at the theater with my ex-fiancé."

"You know this boy who dared….URGH!"

"Yeah but Paula…" She sang sweetly.

"WHAT?"

"I have incriminating photos." Imogen said, still in a sing-song tone.

"Of what exactly?"

"Underage partying and fighting." A psychotic smile began to slowly spread across Paula's face.

Robert studied the angry woman in front of him. Yes, still looked better with sunglasses on.

"Oh and I think you'll find something interesting…"

"What?" Paula breathed into the phone, not unlike an angry dragon breathing fire from it's scaly snout.

"Will told me that Kevin told him that Noodle told him Murdoc Niccals was dating Kevin's co-worker Angela again." Robert froze.

"Angela?" He whimpered.

"WHAT? Murdoc Niccals does NOT date women! He merely uses them for his own personal pleasure and then throws them out to the streets along with the city's sewage with the wolverines that eat the alpacas without a care in the world and then moves on the next unfortunate soul that happens to have two legs and a VAGINA!" The unholy shriek issued forth from her mouth. "NO WOMAN DESERVES THAT LOWLY PIECE OF-"

"Paula, have you been taking the pills the nice doctors gave you?" Imogen asked gently and soothingly. "Remember, the nice young men in the clean white coats that told you to go on vacation in the first place to get away from it all?"

"FUCK OFF! I WANT TO CUT HIS DICK AND HIS BALLS OFF, HAVE THEM TAXIDERMIED AND HANG THEM ABOVE MY MANTEL WITH A NICE 24K GOLD PLAQUE THAT SAYS THEY ARE IN FACT HIS PENIS AND TESTICLES AND A SIGN THAT HE CAN NO LONGER BE CONSIDERED A MAN!" Paula's voice reached the most unholy octave Robert had ever heard.

The hotel phone rang. Robert snapped out of it long enough to answer it.

"Monsieur, nous avons reçu des plaintes et doit vous rappeler les animaux ne sont pas autorisés à l'intérieur de l'hôtel!"

"Yes, yes, I'll tell her to shut up." He slammed the phone down. "Oi! You're waking people up! Keep it down or get the fuck out of my room!"

"Who's that?'

"Some chap I picked up."

"Hang up the phone."

"Why?"

"I have an idea." Robert sneered.

* * *

"So I said 'Do you need me tonight?' and he said no! Why the hell should I go?" Murdoc rambled as he paced, cigarette in hand. Ash sprinkled around the area he was pacing as he gestured to make a point.

"Because it's your job?" Angela raised an eyebrow as she sipped the hot cup of tea while watching the man in front of her pace the dirty kitchen.

"That's beside the point."

She rolled her eyes.

"Just go do it. It'll take fifteen minutes at most."

"Ah ah ah! That is where you're wrong!" He stopped pacing and pointed at her. "With these people, one song turns in to 'Let's hear what else you've got while we're up here.' And soon it turns into an all nighter!"

He paused to take a drag before pacing again.

"Besides. It's my band! Not some project brainchild of Damon Albarn! And why the hell is Jamie Hewlett here? Probably wants to sketch the studio and us again! I've told him! You start drawing me without my consent and we're going to start having problems mate! What does he say? 'Alright, alright, hold still so I can get a right proper look at your ears, they're a right bitch.' Fuckin bloody-mmph!" He hadn't noticed her put down the mug and walk towards him until she'd slammed her mouth on his.

'Does this man ever shut the hell up?' Angie thought, slightly annoyed.

* * *

Smithy shuffled through the files in front of him. Reports from the theater, calls involving Angela Colbourne, Rosalie Summers and Victoria's own personal folders. He sighed and slammed the theater folder shut before leaning back in his chair and taking off his reading glasses.

Too many things went on in that theater that Marco refused to let him look into. His supervisor when he had first joined had told him to not press matters too much in at Candlewax as they tended to sort themselves out. There was no way in hell this one was getting solved unless he got involved. But of course the only three that stood out were the Three Musketeers. He ran over their rap sheets in his head.

Rosalie Summers, arrested once for shoplifting and vandalizing at age fourteen. Nothing big really. Angela, shoplifting as a preteen, underage drinking, resisting arrest in University for a drunk in public charge and of course the domestic disputes. Victoria…well there was a reason she had half a drawer to herself.

The phone next to his desk rang.

"Smithy. Yes. Yes. Well, did you send anyone over to the house? Fifer, why not? Alright fine, send her in."

He hung up. A few moments later, an officer came in with a redheaded girl.

"Well, hello there Amanda. Kind of late, isn't it? What can I do for you then?"

Amanda sneered.

"I'd like to make a report of an assault and would like to press charges." She swayed slightly before throwing herself into the leather chair in front of his desk.

"Against whom?" He asked as he began pulling out the paperwork.

"Some little Asian bitch named Noodle."

"Noodle?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah stupid name right? She has no last name. Who does she think she is? Madonna? Bitch attacked me at a party earlier this evening."

"She attacked you?" He continued in the same disbelieving voice.

"Yeah. I just walked up to her and introduced myself as Kevin Thoms's ex-girlfriend and she jumped me with some weird ass karate move! Had to defend myself, I did!"

He really didn't have time for this.

"Ask Imogen Cracker. She saw the fight."

Hm. Imogen Cracker. Sister of Paula Cracker. Former girlfriend of Stuart Pot. Stuart Pot, Band mate of Noodle. He could see where that was leading. Oh the numerous amount of restraining orders, arrests, gag order and trials he'd been through with that woman.

"Do you know Imogen?"

"No, she was the one having the party."

"Have you been drinking tonight Amanda?"

"No!"

"Really now? Because I can smell cheap vodka from over here."

"Yeah, because some wanker sloshed his drink all over me."

"Mind taking a breathalyzer?"

"YEAH I BLOODY SODDING WELL MIND YA OLD BAGGA WIND!"

"Well, I'm going to have to give you one to rule out you being too drunk to think clearly."

"BUT UNCLE PETER!" Amanda protested.

"Nope! Go out and see Fifer."

She scowled and kicked the chair as she left the room.

* * *

"Oi, D. Wanna watch this?" Russel kicked back in front of the security screens.

"Awright. Why not?" 2D settled himself next to Russel and watched the screens. His eyes followed the three men creeping silently down the hall to the kitchen. He really didn't want to look at the kitchen screen. He had seen and heard enough of Murdoc's various sexual encounters in the past to last several lifetimes and could probably fill an entire drawer in a therapist's office.

"Best part is, they ain't expected a damn thing." Russel chuckled. They watched as Damon listened to the door and motioned silently for Jamie to go in.

2D's eyes flicked to the kitchen screen where he witnessed Jamie creep up on the unsuspecting lovebirds before saying something while embracing the two and wrapping his leg around Murdoc before the other two burst in. The two looked utterly confused as Murdoc shoved Jamie away only to have Damon get up in his face while Danger picked up Angela and ran for it, closely followed by Jamie.

Russel nearly fell out of his chair laughing while Stu did fall out of his chair and hit his head on the way down.

"Oomph!"

"Man, what the hell is it with you and hitting yo damn head on everything?" Russel turned and looked down as the pig scurried over and began snuffling around his face before squealing and taking off.

"Dunno, sheer luck I 'spose?"

"Well it's something." Russel shook his head while starting to laugh again. "Man, you see Muds face when Jamie pulled that shit? He gets mad props for having the balls to pull that one!"

"I know right, he was like 'Wot the hell!'" 2D began laughing from the floor.

"Wasn't really that funny." Russel scowled.

"Oh…" 2D stopped laughing and glanced around awkwardly.

"Man I'm just playing wit chu. It was hilarious!" As the smile spread across his face once more as he lend a hand to help the blue-haired man up.

"The Great White Hunter Damon Albarn is approaching with his prize." Danger Mouse announced as he strolled into the studio. His phone buzzed. "And Jamie and flavor-of-the-night are zombie watching on the balcony. So where did Noodle run off to?"

"Party tonight with her boyfriend." 2D shrugged.

"Her boyfriend hmmmm? How you two getting along with that concept then?"

"Taking it one day at a time." Russel shrugged.

"I hear that." Danger nodded.

"He's a nice guy though." 2D put in.

"Yeah. Bit of a pansy though, I'm afraid. And you only like him because he's never told you to shut up during a zombie movie."

The door slammed open with Murdoc stomping in and a harassed looking Damon following closely as Murdoc slung a bass around his neck.

"Well are you twats going to sit there with your fingers up your bums staring at me or are we getting this shit done?" He snapped.


	17. Chapter 17: Sober

First Date

Chapter 17: Sober

Disclaimer: Do not own Gorillaz.

* * *

Noodle slumped over the table with her eyes closed. She was sober. Painfully sober. Her head throbbed as she recalled the past half hour as she punched the table sending a throbbing wave of pain up her arm and through her brain. Kevin had been met by an angry Russel, 2D, Murdoc, Jamie, Danger Mouse and Damon when they pulled up and had promptly surrounded the car. Needless to say he did not want to get out of the car. Her first hint to this was him blanching, hugging the steering wheel, shaking his head violently while looking terrified, making a strangled whining noise and locking the doors as soon as Noodle got out.

"C'mon Kevin…Out of the car." Russel had called as he banged on the window. "We ain't gonna kill you." Which looking back on it probably didn't help the situation at all.

"NO!" He had yelped in a bizarre, clenched voice. It was at this point 2D had taken Noodle inside. He didn't want her to be around if things got ugly. He took her up to the kitchen where Angela sat with a cup of coffee.

"Well hello there." She smiled as Noodle clutched her stomach. "Hmmm, Russel wasn't exaggerating, was he?" She looked up at 2D who gave her a look that clearly said 'I dunno! Do something!'

"My head hurts." She mumbled.

"Yeah, drinking will do that to you. Sit." Angie got up and walked to the freezer. "I got something that will help. Made it when Russel told everyone what was going on." She pulled out a glass of orange-ish slush and put it down in front of her with a blue tablet. "Orange Smoothie. Alcohol drains Vitamin C out of your system along with water and aspirin. I make these for Victoria whenever Smithy brings her over dead drunk. You're going to want to eat this too." She slid a banana across the table.

"Thanks." Noodle had worked her way through it slowly but surely while 2D and Angela supervised silently.

"Thanks." 2D muttered to Angela.

"No problem. I do this at least twice a month with Victoria. Had to do it a month and a half ago with Sam when he and Mark threw a party while I was gone. Claimed I was 'There in Spirit.' so…" She sighed as she glanced at the clock. "Didn't ground him. Thought the hangover was punishment enough. Course I used the blender while he was in the room and didn't give him an aspirin." She shrugged.

"Oh now that's just mean.." 2D cringed at the thought.

"Hey, he was the one who made the choice. He had to deal with the consequences. Mark locked himself in his room all night apparently when things started getting out of hand."

Noodle stared at the flakes of ice floating around in the glass.

"Kevin gave me a few bottles of water at the apartment." She mumbled again.

"Who's clothes are those?" 2D asked, realizing what exactly she was wearing.

"Chloe's. Mine are in Kevin's washer."

"Awright then." 2D was still slightly bewildered.

They both looked up as Russel and Murdoc entered the room.

"Learned your lesson?" Russel asked, a slight edge of disbelief in his voice.

Noodle nodded before clutching her head from the motion and moaning.

"Where's Kevin?"

"What? Can't understand you." Russel looked at her.

"Where's Kevin?" Noodle enunciated more and cringed.

"Going home. Don't worry, we didn't rough up your precious coward." Murdoc spat at the sink. "Didn't even get out of the damn car. Managed to get him to roll down the window a crack to talk to him though and he told us what happened."

"Well when you're met by six angry men…"Angela tried to reason.

"Eh, still a coward. Should have gotten out of the damn car and faced it like a man." He grunted.

Noodle whimpered.

"Well, I want to hear your side of it Noods." Russel interrupted.

"What she needs is to sleep it off." Murdoc put in as he lit up a cigarette.

"I already told you. Wanted to experiment. Got out of hand. People just kept handing me drinks."

"Could have said no."

"I did at first…But…" She trailed off.

"More importantly what happened with this creep?"

"Couldn't fight him off. My reflexes were too slow."

"Booze does that to you love." Murdoc chuckled.

"Hai…" Noodle slumped over again and winced.

"How many did you even have?" Russel asked.

"Um…" She began to count and gave up. "Good question."

Murdoc stared down at her in slight shock.

"You're joking?"

"Don't fink she is." 2D answered, in a equal state of shock.

"No wonder you reflexes were bloody well crap. Sweet Jesus!"

"Murdoc, you and Angela get out if all you're going to do is make comments." Russel turned and snapped.

"Fine." He ground out the butt with his heel, grabbed Angie and walked out of the room.

"Now, Noodle. What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait, that's right, you weren't!" Russel began to pace and rant while Noodle put her head back down. "Well now you know. Alcohol affects your fighting ability, your judgment and your personality. Am I right?"

"Hai." Came the mumble.

"And you're never doing it again until you're old enough to handle yourself, right?"

"Hai."

"Alright, get to bed." Russel waved with his arm towards the door. Noodle stood and started shuffling. "Hold up. Who's fucking clothes are those?"

* * *

Now Murdoc remembered why he staked out this room before moving into the Winne. The room kept a constant warm and toasty temperature due to being directly over the Gateway to Hell. It was great in the bloody winter when the Winnebago's heater broke regularly. Angela drifted off to sleep beside him.

"Hey, what time's your flight?" He glanced at the naked woman curled up against him.

"We're taking the redeye at six at night." She muttered without opening her eyes. "Oliver's driving us."

"Then why the rush to get out of here in the morning?"

"We need to get there by at least two to get through security and such. And we both know we're probably end up sleeping in."

"The boys?"

"Texted me saying they're sleeping at Oliver's tonight. Something about thinking it would be easier to just stay there instead of having him pick us up in the morning." She snuggled in closer. "It's nice and warm in here."

"Alright, alright." He lay in silence, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you really have to go?"

"It's two weeks. You'll live. Goodnight Murdoc." She grumbled.

"I mean, aren't they old enough to travel by themselves?"

Angela sat up and gave him a look. "One got his head stuck in a fence playing Frisbee. The other ran into the glass door again yesterday. Do you really think I'd let them fly by themselves on a 747 across the pond with only their ancient grandmother who's English isn't exactly the best in the world to keep them in line?"

Alright, she had a point.

"Don't they have other relatives that could k-"

"They're all working and busy." Angela laid back down and resumed her spot. "Goodnight Murdoc."

"I mean-"

"Goodnight Murdoc."

"Fine. Night." He grumbled as he started to wrap his arm around her. He felt her entire body tense immensely.

"Don't touch me."

"What?"

"Just don't touch me."

"Erm…alright then."

"I don't like being touched when I'm sleeping." She said abruptly.

"You've never had an issue with that before." Murdoc sat up on his elbow.

"Things change. Goodnight Murdoc."

"Are you going to bother telling me why?"

She was silent as she refused to meet his eyes.

He started to lay back down and gave a grunt of frustration. He already knew why, but it was driving him mad the way she refused to tell him about it.

"It started after Robert and I got engaged…" She started.

* * *

Kevin jumped as he heard a loud bang. He turned to look behind him at the trashcan that had just fallen over in the alley. Then he watched the animal scamper out and run up a tree. He sighed a breath of relief and turned back around to come face to face with a pale Victoria. He screeched and fell backwards.

"Not…lying…" Victoria mumbled as she wrung an object in her hand. "Dizzy. Dizzy. Dizzy. Hot. Cold. Dizzy."

"Victoria…are you alright there?"

"NOT LYING!" She screeched as she pointed at him.

Kevin eyed the empty pill bottle in her hand. Shit!

"Ok! You're not lying." He threw his hands up. He had never seen her like this.

"Out. More!" She muttered as she threw the bottle at him.

"Victoria, that's not a good idea."

"MORE. Shut them up. Shut them up. Shut. Up. Them." She whimpered.

Kevin pulled out his phone and the card the detective had given him.

"Hello?"

"Um hi, this is Kevin Thoms. Er, is this Smithy?"

"Yes."

"NO! NO! NO! NOT GOING BACK!" Victoria lunged for the phone and fell.

"Kevin, is everything ok?"

"No! Victoria's overdosed on medication. Can you…?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside my apartment."

"Where?"

"Green Gardens Building 3A."

"Alright, stay there, we'll be over in a few minutes."

Oh the convenience of living down the street from the station.

Victoria moaned from the pavement as she tried to get up.

"No, stay down." Kevin knelt down. Oh what a lovely night this was turning out to be.

"Shut…them…" She breathed shallowly.

"Oi! Stay with me!" Kevin started to panic a little.

He looked around to see a police car pull up and Smithy and Fifer get out.

"Medics are on their way." Smithy informed him and he knelt down beside Victoria.

"No…not going back…" Victoria shook her head and argued weakly.

"How many did she take?"

"I dunno! She just chucked the empty bottle at me!" Kevin raised his hands is defense.

"Well, go get it and figure it out!" Fifer snapped at him.

Kevin was about to snarl a reply back when he realized it would not bode well to argue with him and instead began to search for the empty bottle. He heard the sirens rounding around the corner as he located the container.

It was like a flashback. The lights, the paramedics, the noise and last but not least, the feeling of being frozen in time. He vaguely felt the bottle being taken from him, he vaguely heard Mike and Chloe along with most of the building rush out, half naked to investigate.

Of course he'd been there before, except instead of a paramedic shaking his shoulder to see if he was ok, it was Mike. Instead of his Dad on a stretcher, it was his friend and he was nineteen instead of nine.

"She's going to be fine. Let's just go inside." Mike steered him away and back up the stairs along with the rest of the building. Oh what a bloody lovely night.


	18. Chapter 18:Don't Fear The Reaper

Disclaimer: Does not own Gorillaz

First Date

Chapter 18: Don't fear the Reaper

* * *

Russel strolled through the marketplace. It was mid-morning and the vendors had started to restock their displays. It was grocery day. He picked up a cabbage and studied it. The vendor grinned up at him and began jabbering in a language he didn't understand, just like every week.

It was refreshing to get out of Kong. Noodle had finally gone to bed, 2D had finally stopped fretting, taken a migraine pill and fallen asleep peacefully and Murdoc had taken Angela home an hour before Russel set out on his mission to the market. Unfortunately, the only problem with that was Murdoc had immediately taken up his spot in the kitchen with a rather large bottle of rum and a glum expression similar to the one he had in the months after she left him. He had a sneaking suspicion that the bottle would be empty and joined by several others when he got home and D would be cowering somewhere, avoiding the drunken man.

He walked around the vendor's stalls, looking for anything else he could possibly use for some type of stew for dinner. He then paid for his vegetables and moved on to the meat vendors.

"It has been too long!" The middle eastern man at the stall greeted him with a large smile. Russel hadn't exactly figured out where exactly he was from and the man hadn't told him.

"It's been a week, Sayed." Russel chuckled.

"Too long, too long! We have not even had tea this week! Now, the little one. I am not seeing her!" He peered down over the counter as if to expecting to see the tiny Noodle not yet reaching the tall counter. "I am disappointed. I hope they were lies." Sayed frowned. "I say to Miriam. No, little girl not like that. She say back 'My husband, I tell you that is little girl who is in here with the man you have tea with.' I tell her-"

"Wait what?" Russel stopped him, confused.

"The magazine my friend." Sayed ducked down and popped back up with a copy of a tabloid and handed it to Russel. All he had to do was glance at the cover to see it was bad.

The headline read out loud and clear. "TEEN CELEBRITIES GONE WILD." Complete with a picture of Noodle toasting the camera with a shot glass while saluting with her free hand and other pictures of various teeny-boppers surrounding her. Russel took a deep breath before flipping to the page. And there they were: The photos of what exactly Noodle had been up to the previous night. He braced himself for the article. He skimmed through it. It was mostly talking about teen partying in general and the pressure on young celebrities. Then he noticed the captions.

"Noodle of Gorillaz is seen partying hard. 'We tried to stop her, but she was really adamant. I mean, it's not like it's the first time she's done it before, but still.' An Anonymous party-go-er informs our editor." He couldn't bring himself to read anymore before slamming the magazine down on the counter.

"Please, tell me it is all lies Russel." Sayed gazed sadly at Russel.

"Mostly lies. Who the hell…Wait…" He ran over Kevin's blubbering in his head. In all the gibberish that had spouted out of the boy's mouth, he had understood one name. Imogen Cracker. He growled. "I know exactly who is responsible for this."

"I see. Here, I give you this free." He turned and barked something at his lanky teen son in Arabic who quickly began carving large chunks of meat off the rotating rack of lamb. "You have helped us so much with business lately, it is only right." Sayed was referring to an interview where Russel had given the market a shout-out and informed the interviewer Sayed's stall was the only place he got his meat from. Ever since, more people had begun coming to the market and more people especially to Sayed's now 'famous' booth.

"Sayed, you know I can't take that much for nothing."

"We will be deeply offended if you do not take it." Sayed spoke in a serious tone as he shoved the large white wrapped pack towards him.

"Alright then." Russel accepted. "But I insist on paying for a few of your wife's manti things." Russel grinned, despite the rage slowly building inside over the article. "Can I also have this?" He gestured at the offending magazine laying innocently on the counter.

"Of course." Sayed nodded and pushed it towards him with a sympathetic look.

Russel threw the groceries into the large cooler in the back of the SUV and packed the ice packs tight around the meat. He still had another stop to make that would take a bit and all those perishables sure as hell weren't going to fit in Ray's fridge.

He pulled up in an empty space in the apartment complex. He scowled at the peeling letters that stated Building D. Ray could afford to move into a better place, but the man was stubborn and said he was getting a good deal in the building with his neighbors. Ray currently had elderly couples on either side, above and below him and they weren't loud. He checked in all couples regularly and made sure the cats were fed and looked after.

Russel closed the heavy door behind him and started his trek up the carpeted steps that smelled like cigarettes, new paint and weed. He pounded on the door.

"Ray! Open up, it's Russ." He glanced down the hall as a tiny old woman stuck her head out and peered around the doorframe at him, looking rather suspicious of the large man. Ray opened the door and embraced him like a brother. He also glanced at the woman.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone. Mrs. Conley! I want you to meet my cousin Russel. She makes the best rolls I've ever had!" He grinned.

"Oh, you." She laughed and waved it away dismissively with her hand before shuffling back inside.

"Nice lady, really." Ray muttered as he ushered Russel inside. "Glad you finally got your ass down here. Let me just grab my coat and we'll get ourselves over to the hospital."

"Man, I can't believe he's held out this long."

"Well, he has. Everyone's tried convincing him to just go. But he's still insisting 'Russel, Russel. I gotta see Russel.' Old fool."

There were few places Russel hated. Hospitals were one of them. Mostly because of the whole death thing. Being able to see the Reaper himself was terrifying, let alone seeing him walking down the hall holding hands with a child's spirit from the cancer ward.

The second Russel walked into the hospital room, he saw the Reaper standing in the corner looking rather impatient and appeared to be sulking slightly.

"Yeah! And you stay over there til I say I'm good and damn ready!" The elderly man yelled from the bed before hacking away while his wife turned away and his daughters sobbed. Various other cousins stood around the room, all avoiding the corner where the Reaper stood. "There you are Russel. Get in here." He breathed as he laid back down.

"Hey there."

"How's that band coming along?"

"Good." Russel pulled up the chair.

"That's good. Can't say the same about myself. I know you can see him, you looking over there. You see don't you? Sitting there like a damn vulture." He glared at the corner where the Reaper glared back. "He's just mad 'cause I slapped him earlier. He's been disappearing and coming back regularly."

"Charles, please don't." His Auntie Darlene sniffled into a tissue.

"Yeah, I see him." Russel stared at the corner and shifted uncomfortably as the Reaper looked down at what appeared to be a pager of some sort. The Reaper disappeared in a mist of black.

"They need to fix the temperature in here." His cousin Shanay muttered as she took off her jacket. "Keeps changing."

"And there he goes again. How's that little girl of yours doing?" His Uncle Charles finally settled back down in the bed.

"Good."

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." Aunt Darlene ushered everyone out of the room, leaving a rather uncomfortable silence between the two.

"That's good, that's good." Uncle Charles finally sighed. "Listen, I was wrong to say all that about you three trying to raise her yourselves. From what I've heard she's a good girl and she's had a good influence." He wheezed before coughing again.

"Take it easy there." Russel warned.

"Boy, I am a dying man. You do not tell me to take it easy!" He laughed. "There's time enough for that soon."

Russel was silent.

"Still say you should have pressed charges against that man's cracker ass for kidnapping you." Charles grunted.

"Hey, the music he played for me was good enough for me to stay." Russel chuckled while shaking his head. "But he does have a tendency to kidnap people or have the Boogieman do it for him."

"The Boogieman?"

"Yeah. I tell him to not let that creep anywhere near the studio. Dumbass don't listen to me though. They have a deal I think. Lets just say some of the women he's slept with have gone missing along with a few of his enemies." Russel stated darkly. "He shows up every six months demanding payment for something."

"Damn."

"Yeah. He doesn't like salt or crosses though."

"That's good to hear. Just throw salt at the fucker and maybe he'll piss off. I like that." Charles' breathing was becoming more and more shallow. "Boy, now you listen to me. I said I was sorry and wrong about how that little Asian girl was going to turn out. I'm sorry about doubting your judgment. You've done well for yourself."

"Thank you."

"Now listen to me. You take care of your Auntie and cousins for me. You hear me? There's a safe in the basement Darlene don't know about. There's all our emergency cash in there I've saved for her and my girls for University. You tell her about it, I'm not gonna last much longer, it's wearing me out to talk. Combination fifteen, three and five. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now get them back in here. I'm gonna be ready to go as soon as that Reaper asshole is back. Now get over here." Charles held open his arms and Russel quickly rose and embraced him. He had always said he'd go back and talk to the man if he was willing to apologize.

Soon, the family filtered back in. They all said their goodbyes and now they sat, playing the waiting game. Finally, the cold seeped back into the room. Russel looked up and saw the Reaper.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming…I'm coming." Uncles Charles breathed as he closed his eyes. The heart monitor's beeping began to decrease slowly as everyone gathered around the bed while Aunt Darlene held his hand, face pale and holding back tears.

Finally, the machine flatlined. The Reaper held out his bony hand and the transparent figure sat up from his Uncle's body and took his hand and they faded away as Darlene's wails began to fill the hall.

* * *

Noodle turned her groggy eyes to the clock. It read three in the afternoon. Her thoughts were a slur of mixed Japanese and English. What all had happened the previous night? All she remembered was coming home drunk to Kong, Angela handing her a drink and Russel yelling at her.

Drunk. Party. Imogen Cracker.

She sat straight up, which proved a bit too much too fast. As she slightly swayed, she looked down to realize she was still wearing Chloe's sweatshirt and jeans. Oh she was in a heap of trouble.

She got dressed in her own clothes and shuffled down to the kitchen where Murdoc lay slumped over on the table spinning a bottle cap to a bottle of Captain Morgan while being surrounded by bottles. Great, not this again.

"Come on Muds." She walked over and shouldered the heavy man.

"I'm fine. Gerroff." He snapped as he pushed the tiny girl away. "Where's faceache? I need him to test out a theory for me."

"No, bad Muds. No testing out theories while wasted." She scolded.

"Is he still in here?" 2D poked his head around the door frame. "Oh crap."

"OI! DENTHEAD!" Murdoc yelled as he staggered after the blue-haired man. "Come here! I want to see if you can do Albarn's stupid cigarette trick with it lit!"

Noodle watched as the pair ran off. Murdoc was surprisingly quick, but 2D was quicker. She sincerely hoped Murdoc wasn't going to drink away the next two weeks while D went to Eastbourne to visit his parents. She wandered off to Russel's workspace.

She found instead the hog sitting dolefully under the bench before it snuffled around her pant leg and jumped up to get a scratch behind it's ears. She swore that pig acted more like a dog than a pig. It was unnerving in a way. The hog trotted back under the bench and curled back up.

The door flung open and slammed shut behind her. Noodle turned to see 2D cowering against the door, out of breath.

"Where's Russ?"

"Hos...pital." 2D wheezed as he slid down the door. "Visiting someone."

"You lose Muds?"

"He fell down the stairs. I hung 'round long enough to see he was fine before running up 'ere."

"Are you certain he's alright?" Noodle asked, slightly alarmed.

"He's taken harder hits than that. Like when we were in Jamaica. Dunno if you remember that when 'e fell outta the tree."

"Vaguely."

"Vaguely? You freaked out the entire time!" 2D scratched his head.

"Did not." Noodle denied.

"Did too."

"So, Russel grounded me?"

"Err…yes. You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"Don't blame you on that. You could even remember how many you had."

"What happened to Kevin?"

"Dunno. Hasn't he texted you yet?"

"No." Noodle started. "D…"

"Give 'im a day." 2D stood and rumpled her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Mostly. Or you can call him. Won't kill ya."

"So when are you leaving?" Noodle quickly switched subjects.

"Er, day after tomorrow. I'm taking Angie's advice and I'm going to go up to them and say 'Now you listen at me! These are my kids too ya know! I wanna see them sometimes!' " He beamed.

"Are they going to listen to you?"

2D stood and mulled it over.

"Probably not." He concluded dejectedly as he sunk to the bench. He flicked out the wallet photo and stared at it blankly.

"You can do it, D. I know you can."

He laughed.

"You've never met these women Noods. They'll rip you apart and 'ave you for brekkie."

"Then take me with you."

"Noodle, I don't fink that's a good idea…"

"Why not? I can help you."

Once more 2D fell silent, thoughts skipping around elusively in his head.

"Well, you're technically grounded, but I'll be with you…Meaning you're still technically grounded…"

"I don't think so." Russel opened the door to the workroom.

"Yeah, but Russ."

"Because that would mean I'd have to go with you two and make sure you don't let her go running off. As tempting as it is, I am not leaving Muds here alone to drink himself into a coma. Now which one of you wants to explain why I just found him on the stairs singing songs off our first album to himself in fetal position?"

"Not our day to watch him." 2D muttered.

"Yeah, but it's common civility to watch each other's backs. Now dammit, we may be a band, but we're also a family as dysfunctional as we may be! Oh yeah, I'd have a nice look at this if I were you." He reached into his back pocket and threw the magazine down on the table and walked away.

Russel's hog took off after him. Russel however walked back down the stairs where Murdoc was humming Latin Simone against the wall of the carpark.

"Get the hell up man. Did she leave your ass again?"

"I…have absolutely no idea. I tried to make it official when I dropped her off…but she just said 'We'll get it sorted out when I get back.' But what does that mean? This is rubbish!" He threw an empty can down the stairs where it hit 2D's door with a hollow clanking noise.

"It means you two will get it sorted out when she gets back. Now, we need you to sober up cause we got some bigger problems. Got it?"

"Like what?"

"Like Noodle's face all over the tabloids." Russel picked Murdoc up under the arms and set him standing as Cortez began shrieking and flapping around.

"FAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK OFF!" He yelled at the bird as it landed on top of the Winnebago.

"Muds, did you h-"

"I heard ya!" He snapped. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Man, you've got so many connections it's ridiculous."

"This is true."

"Give Jimmy Manson a call and see if he can shut it up before it gets overseas."

"I am not owing that hippie a favor!"

"Not even to defend Noodle's honor?"

Murdoc fell silent.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now walk with me, sober up and we're going to have a group discussion in the Winnebago. You, me and D. Got it?"

"Fine fine…"

"By the way, Jamie said to give this to you. Apparently he found a Polaroid camera last night and was running around taking pictures of anything and everything. I'm putting it in the Winnebago. Got it?"

"Well, what is it then?"

"Looks like you and Angela in the kitchen while she's making Noodle that drink."

"Oh. Yeah...Forgot about that. How serious is this tabloid thing again?"

"Imogen Cracker is involved."

"Cracker…"

"She's Paula's sister. The party was at her house last night. Kevin told us last night."

"Is that what he was saying? Couldn't understand a single thing coming out of his mouth." Murdoc grunted. "Wait, did you just say Paula?"

"Yes. I did. Now, go sleep it off so we can discuss this."

"Fine, fine." Murdoc muttered as he started to weave his way towards the Winnebago.

"I'll put this in there later then."

"Nah, give it now…"

Russel dug in his jacket and handed the drunken man the Polaroid who in turn stuffed it down his shirt as he disappeared into the mobile home.

* * *

2D stared at the hog in front of him. It blinked anxiously up at him as it eyed his sandwich. The blue-haired man quickly drew his legs up and sat on the table.

"What are you doing?" Noodle walked in.

"Protecting meself from that."

"Ah, I see. Watch." She waked over, took a slice of bread from the still open loaf and chucked it in the hall. The pig promptly tore after it as she shut the door behind it.

"Fanks."

"No problem." Noodle picked up the tabloid for what seemed the thousandth time that night.

"You need to stop looking at that."

"Why?"

"Because. Those things are full of rubbish."

"But-"

"We're all human Noodle. Even you." 2D grunted as he crossed his legs on the table. "We make mistakes."

"But I-"

"No buts. We just have to deal with the consequences."

"It's just, this has made me realize how unfocused I've become." Noodle uttered quietly.

"Noods, you're not unfocused, you're a teenager."

"An unfocused teenager. I've let everything take priority over Gorillaz."

"Noodle, you're perfectly allowed to have friends and a boyfriend." 2D looked a bit startled. "I mean, we jus' don't want chu out becoming a party animal. We don't want that kind of lifestyle for you."

Noodle was silent.

"I suppose so."

"Good, now go call him."

"Yes mum."

He watched as she trotted off.

"That's what I'm a talking about." The alligator slithered in through the open door.

"Oh shut up."


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Week Drags on

First Date

Chapter 19: The bad week drags on.

Disclaimer: Does not own Gorillaz.

* * *

Noodle shifted anxiously in front of the laptop. He still hadn't logged on yet. She started browsing various other sites before the pop up video chat invitation flashed up on the screen. She dug around for her headset and quickly plugged it in.

"Hey Kevin." Noodle smiled as Kevin's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey. So how are you?"

"Stressed."

"Why?"

"Have you been to a newsstand today?" She asked miserably.

"Oh. That. Well, no one pays attention to those." Kevin tried to quickly reassure her.

"There are people from the celebrity news segments waiting outside trying to get an interview."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Along with a few paparazzi."

"Well, the zombies will take care of them soon enough?" Kevin grimaced.

"Perhaps, if we're lucky."

"I knew I shouldn't have invited you to that stupid party. It's my fault." Kevin sighed.

"No it's not! It's mine." Noodle snapped. "I was the stupid one and now I'm dealing with the consequences. It'll blow over soon enough once someone else does something stupid."

"This is true."

"So what are you doing?"

"I was cleaning the kitchen out." Kevin shrugged.

"That's probably a good thing."

"Yes. I was afraid we'd accidentally eat broken glass or something."

"Smart choice."

"Yeah. So my little doodlebug, how long are you grounded for?"

"Don't call me that. Muds calls me that."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. I'm grounded for about a month. Depends if Russel lets me early off for good behavior."

"Hopefully. So how was your day?"

"I slept. Got up in the afternoon, ate, meditated, practiced music and now I'm talking to you. The guys are holding some type of meeting I'm not allowed in on." She huffed slightly and put her fist under her chin.

"That's not good. What are the talking about?"

"Damage control." She said automatically. "I'm usually not permitted in on meetings when they discuss damage control, Murdoc's various issues, Russel's medications or 2D's medical issues. They don't think I'm old enough to understand everything fully."

"That's rubbish! You are old enough to know what's going on!"

"I've told them that. I think they think it's better I don't know too much."

"Why?"

"Gorillaz have a fair amount of enemies along with Murdoc. He feels it is best I do not know too much if a situation arises."

"What kind of situation?"

"I have no idea. What I have managed to get out of D is he deals with many beings. Some human, others not. The Boogieman is one of them."

"The Boogieman?" Kevin snorted in disbelief.

"Yes." Noodle stated firmly and seriously. "He is real and is not very pleasant. He comes once a year to collect whatever from Muds. We stay out of his way and he keeps out of ours."

"Ok, now does Angela know exactly whom he does business with then?"

"I honestly don't think he's ever told her or probably ever will unless it's necessary. That's usually how he is. While not so private about some things, such as his body, he is a extremely private about whom exactly he deals with. It is probably for our best interest we don't know."

"Noodle, that is ridiculously shady!" Kevin's face was contorted into one of concern and alarm.

"Murdoc himself is ridiculously shady." She pointed out.

"I know, I know! But Noodle!" He protested.

"Kevin, It's best we don't know for now. Later down the road, maybe. But right now, it's best we don't know." She stated firmly once more.

"I'm just worried about-"

"I know. I understand. But, this is what has been working for us lately."

"Lately?"

"Yes. Lately."

"What?"

"We change strategies depending on where we are."

"Strategies?"

"When we're on tour, when we're here, when we were in LA, when we're staying in London to meet up with Damon and producers and managers. There are different coping strategies with how we behave with and deal with each other."

"Wow." Kevin was stunned into silence. "Wow." He repeated.

"How you see us here at home is very different from when we're in a meeting with the record company or doing an interview. When we are on tour we tend to treat each other rather unkindly as we are literally cooped up in a bus together for up to eighteen hours at a time. Here we can escape each other, whereas we can't on a bus and we get extremely sick of each other." Noodle explained.

"Understandable." Kevin nodded.

"In interviews we can act up a bit, but we must still be somewhat on good behavior. But in meetings, we must remain as professional as possible."

"Also understandable. But what I don't understand is, if you can't stand each other on a regular basis, why do you live together?"

"Because we are a family at this point. We've been together so long, we can't really function too well without each other for more than a year or so before all returning to Kong."

_'In their minds, she is their daughter.'_ Angie's words echoed in his head.

"So, Russel said I can see you in the next month, but you have to come up here, leave before bed and we must have a chaperone at all times." Noodle relayed miserably.

"We need a chaperone?"

"Russel's words and idea not mine. He also wants to know if you play any instruments."

"A little guitar, why?"

"No idea."

"That can't be good." He sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know what he has planned or if he's even planning anything." She shrugged sympathetically.

"That's never good."

"No, not really. So, how was your day?"

"Alright. I went to the grocery store. Mike ate everything last night with a case of the munchies. It's his turn next week. He gave me about fifty quid to compensate me though."

"That's good he did that."

"Yeah, He can be a jerk, but he'll make it up to you later." Kevin smiled.

"Muds can be like that sometimes. Not often, but occasionally he'll make up for it if he's in a giving mood."

"Yeah, well karma got him back and now he has a case of the stomach flu."

At that point Mike waddled over to the screen and grabbed hold of Kevin's mic.

"Rule number one of the stomach flu Ninja; Never EVER trust a fart." He grunted.

"Lovely." Noodle wrinkled her nose. "Thanks for sharing Mike."

"I know right?" Kevin regained control and wiped down the headset with a disinfectant wipe as Mike rushed off.

"Hope you don't get it."

"Trying not to." He held up and shook slightly the container of wipes. "I'm making him wear the mask when he gets back out of the bathroom. I'm kind of scared to go in there today. Normally, Chloe would be over here taking care of him, but she has it too."

"Great."

"So watch yourself tonight. It usually takes about a day and a half to two days to make its round."

"Alright."

"But I'm sure they'll be able to take care of you?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it." Noodle dismissed. "D's mother was a nurse, so he knows what to do for various illnesses." She smiled slightly which turned to a frown as disgusting, coughing, spluttering, wheezing noises came from the background

"Ok, well, I got to go make sure Mike doesn't choke. I'll hopefully see you soon. Bye!"

"Hopefully. Bye!" With that he logged off. Noodle removed the headset and closed the laptop before crawling into bed, stomach gurgling. She ignored it as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

2D shifted uncomfortably on the couch of the Winnebago. Russel sat with hi elbows on his knees while Murdoc had his head in his hands, muttering obscenities.

"You sober enough?"

"Yes, yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Chicken Butt." 2D put in.

"What the hell?" Murdoc looked up, looking confused, angry and worried about 2D's sanity.

"'E's sober."

"What are you going on about?"

"You laugh hysterically at that when you're drunk." Stu nodded. "An-and you didn't, so you must be sober now?" He mumbled as he drew his legs up and braced himself, expecting to get hit.

"Alright, I'll take it." Murdoc shrugged.

2D breathed a sigh of relief and put his guard back down.

"Enough you two, now what are we going to do to keep this from going international?" Russel redirected their attention.

"Jimmy's in London, right?" D asked.

"And I already said I ain't owing that hippie a favor!" Murdoc growled.

"'E is our tour manager…" 2D spluttered. "Always taken care of us in the past."

"He's a creep D. You didn't live with him for a stretch of time. I vote we use him as a last resort."

"Thank you! I am not having him anywhere near Kong or my Winne!"

"Who else you know that can shut this up?"

"Err…Well there's-"

"Besides various reporters you've slept with." Russel interrupted.

"Hold on then, give me a minute." Murdoc grunted.

"I thought we 'ad a gag order on Paula?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't extend to her sister." Murdoc muttered.

"What about that Ryan Seacrest bloke? He has his own radio show, right?"

"What, that tosser? No. All he does is sit there and gossip about celebrities. This would be just something to talk about for him."

"Maybe it won't spread?"

Murdoc flipped on the television and to the celebrity news where the incriminating photos flashed on the screen.

"-was spotted downing shots. The photos have been confirmed to indeed to Noodle-" Murdoc turned it off and looked at D.

"Awright, awright."

"Fuck…" Russel groaned.

"Well, let me take her to Eastbourne wit me then. That'll get those paparazzi out of the front gate."

"No, the zombies will take care of them. As long as we keep pitching everything out in the landfill, they can't get to anything out there." Russel muttered.

"What if we just shoot at them?" Murdoc looked up.

"What if you hit one of them?" Russel retorted.

"Their own damn fault for being on the property." Murdoc stood up, opened the closet and pulled out a hunting rifle.

"WOAH! WOAH! AW HELL NO!" Russel stood up as 2D screeched and dove for cover.

"It's not loaded, don't get your knickers in a twist. Besides, all I got is bird shot." He grunted. "It's enough to get the zombies, so I never bothered with the real stuff."

"Give me the damn gun Muds." Russel reached out and pulled it out of his hands. "Go sit your idiot ass down. Now the last thing we need is you creating more havoc! D, get out of the driver's seat."

2D whimpered as he peered out from behind the seat, shaking.

"Mate, if you can't even handle an unloaded rifle, how the hell are you expecting to get visitation rights with those women?" Murdoc stared at the blue haired man who in turn cautiously clambered out of the seat and looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey yo Muds, in his defense, we were not aware that it was unloaded. What kind of idiot pulls out a gun anyways without warning?"

"I'd be more worried about who the hell we're calling to clear this up or if I'm going to have to clear it up myself. And personally, I'd like to hear exactly how denthead is going to demand visitation." He spat in the sink.

"This ain't about D right now. This is about Noodle. FOCUS."

"I am!"

"Damon wouldn't be able to do much would 'e?"

"Nope."

"Hold on, hold on." Murdoc grumbled as he got up and started digging around in the closet.

"You pull out a bomb next we're going to have issues."

Instead Murdoc pulled out a very packed rolodex.

"Erm…"

"My connections mate. Gotta go through them to refresh my memory of who owes me favors. Hmm…nope, nope, nope, slept with his sister ehehehe er, no, uh uh, maybe, nah…" He muttered to himself as he began flipping through.

"Erm, I'm gonna check on Noodle while you do that then." D backed out of the Winnebago.

"You do that mate. Come right back, got it denthead?"

"Yeah." He mumbled as he slammed the door and ran to the lift.

He knocked softly on the door.

"Noodle-doodle, you awake still?"

"Yes. D, how do you fix the temperature?" He opened the door to find Noodle shivering hard under a pile of blankets.

"Noodle, you feeling ok? It's rather warm in here already." 2D started getting a bit concerned as he sat down beside her and felt her head. No fever…

"Don't know." She squeaked as her teeth chattered. "Wait…Rubbish bin?" She asked with a note of urgency.

"Wot?" He asked as her stomach let out a tremendous, audible gargle.

"RUBBISH BIN! NOW!"

Shit! He reached over and grabbed it. She snatched it just in time to catch the vomit.

"I'll take that as a no, I'm sick D. This just isn't your week is it, darling?" He sighed.

She shook her head violently.

"Mike…" She gasped before her stomach had it's say again.

"Who's Mike?"

"Kevin's roommate."

"Wot you say?"

"Kevin's Roommate! Stomach flu!"

"Oh…eurgh…that's going to be a nasty one darling. Hold on." He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Russel about the situation as he reached for a roll of paper towels on the dresser.

The phone rang a few seconds later.

"Let her stay down here, faceache. She'll be next to a bathroom at least instead of running up and down the hall." Murdoc grunted.

"Where you gonna sleep then? What if she gets you sick?"

"In my actual room for once and I need to wash the sheets anyways. She can use her own pillows and sheets and such. Just let me get some stuff put away in here first…"

"Awright, lemme ask her. Murdoc's letting you stay down in the Winne, is that ok with you?" He turned to Noodle who nodded, hair having fallen in her face. "Awright she said ok."

"Alright, I'll get that taken care of and we'll move to the kitchen."

Murdoc hung up and turned to Russel.

"Sweet Satan, one thing after the other with her, ain't it? Some shit week she's having…" He grumbled as he stood up and walked back to the bedroom and began to stash away various objects under the bed. "Russ, you going into town tomorrow?" He grunted as he pulled out a pad.

"Dunno."

"Here, take this to the chemist. She's going to need them." Russel looked down at the paper on which Murdoc had written a prescription for anti-nausea medication.

"You know for a liar, cheat, drunk, womanizer and criminal, you're not that bad a person sometimes, you know that?" Russ chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and help me hide the porn."


	20. Chapter 20: Oh what are we going to do?

First Date

Chapter 20: Oh, what are we going to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz.

* * *

Murdoc finished making the bed while Noodle swayed in the doorframe.

"Here you go doodlebug. Toilet's right there, you can run to it right quick." He patted the pillows as Noodle began to wobble over, still hugging the bin.

"Arigato." She mumbled as she placed the bin on the floor and crawled into the bed.

"No problem in the least, love." He ruffled her already messed up hair. "Now get some rest, you have a rough few days head of you if you do have the flu."

He turned off the light and shut the door behind him.

"We can stay in here if we keep it down." Murdoc stated as he returned.

"Alright. Find anyone yet?"

"No. Not yet. Got a few though we could try to call. What time is it there?"

Russel looked down at his watch.

"About seven."

"So it's a bit late to be calling people tonight." 2D sighed heavily.

"Probably." Murdoc reached for the pack of cigarettes on the counter.

"You start smoking in here and she'll start throwing up again from the smell."

Murdoc growled and retracted his arm.

"Well what about our publicist? Thought he was supposed to keep a lid on things?"

"Well he's trying. He called me on the way over to Ray's but he's having issues."

"Issues? What kind of issues? That's a load of rubbish!"

"Um, Murdoc. Noodle?" 2D pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Where the hell did she even pick up the stomach flu?"

"Kevin's room mate and his girlfriend 'ave it. Probably picked it up off them."

"Eh, sounds plausible."

"By the way, 'ave you met Angela's brother yet?"

"No! What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Just finking and the thought crossed my mind, that's all. But I reckon you'd remember 'im if you did. Real big army guy." He nodded.

"My God! You're like a four year old with ADD! You know that right?"

"Um, I fink you've told me that before. And like you're any better when you're drunk. Going on about who all you've slept wit, crying over Angela, romping around with people dressed as pirates-"

"So how's Rachel? Heard she's engaged to who is it now? Jeremy Edwards?" Murdoc sneered as the blue haired man's face darkened. "Thought she said she still loved you, eh?"

"Shove off." He mumbled as he drew his knees up to his chest.

"Oi, Muds! Knock it off." Russel warned in a low voice. "Now, in case you haven't heard, they broke up a few weeks ago. Can we get back on subject now? Muds, so are we decided you're going to call those people in the morning?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And if none of them will help, we got no other choice and you're going to have to call in Jimmy."

Murdoc glared at him.

"Can I get an answer?"

"Fine, fine."

"Good."

"I uh, I think I'm going to sleep in here after all here on the couch. In case our little pumpkin-lovey needs anything." Murdoc muttered.

"Really now? What brought this on?" Russel asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm not having her wander around Kong sick looking for one of us and she usually goes to tosspot over here and if she falls down those stairs, we're losing a damn good guitarist." He defended quickly.

Ah. So that was it. Russel scowled.

"So you lot can go ahead and fuck off if this little pow-wow is over then." Murdoc yawned as he pulled off his shirt and 2D scurried out.

"You dropped something there Muds."

"Hm?" He looked down to see the Polaroid. "Oh. Yeah." He picked it up before sticking it on the fridge with a magnet.

"So, when is HE scheduled to show up?" Russel asked as Murdoc flopped down and laid on the couch, arms behind his head..

"What?"

"The Boogieman so I can get these two far away from Kong."

"Erm…Not sure. I think two or three weeks."

"Better keep Ang away too."

"He's not going to touch her." Murdoc told him as if it were an incredibly stupid thing for Russel say.

"Yeah, how can you be sure he's not pissed off about you shorting him last year?"

"I didn't short him anything! He wanted payment so I paid him."

"Left awful pissed off about something. And what is this payment for anyways?"

"Better you don't know mate."

"Man, you bring the fucking Boogieman into our home and you're not going to tell us why?"

"Er, sounds about right." Murdoc looked up from the couch.

"This is not our lives at stake, it's our souls! Now, how would you feel if he ain't satisfied with what ever you give him and takes Noodle or Angela as payment?"

The Satanist was silent on the couch.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to bed. If you're going to smoke, at least take it outside?"

"Yeah, yeah."

With that, the man turned and left the caravan.

As he lay there staring at the ceiling, a thought managed to drift its way across his brain.

He quickly sat up and reached for the box of things he had taken out of his room. His fingers finally found it. He pulled out the ancient leather bound spell book.

"Hello old friend. Remember me?" He chuckled as he began to flip through the yellowed pages of parchment. "Aha! There you are…" He located the spell he was looking for. Protection charms. He looked down the list of things needed and chuckled. Yes, he had everything. The only thing he didn't have was something the both of them would wear constantly. Noodle never really wore anything constantly and Angela…well…She had made it clear he was not to bring any type of witchcraft around her and her home, flat out and vehemently refusing any type of protection charms before when he attempted to put a poultice in her nightstand. Besides the only thing she wore constantly was a ring her sister had given her and there was no way in hell she was taking it off long enough for him to do anything to it behind her back unless he somehow managed to get it off while she was sleeping and even then she varied unpredictably on the scale between ridiculously light to the apocalypse could be happening and she wouldn't wake up.

Russel's question rang out through his brain. Well, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Either of them really. In fact, it was what was going to keep them from getting hurt. Mmm yes. But yes, he was going to have a look around the local shops. He could pester Victoria and see if she would have any advice but there was really no way he'd talk to her.

Noodle would be easy to pick something out for. All he had to do was get Kevin to give it to her and she wouldn't take it off most likely. But then again, she might throw it out if they broke up. Perhaps if it came from the brain-damaged singer…He mused to himself in the soft light floating in from the car park. His thoughts were interrupted by the shaking of the caravan as Noodle rushed to the bathroom. Cortez cawed indignantly at being woken up. For once he didn't yell at the bird to shut up.

"Noodle, are you alright in there, love?" He called. He was answered by the sound of retching. He cringed as the sounds of her gasping came through. "Love, are you ok?" He put down the book as he got up and walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hai." Came the feeble response.

"Get it all out then, doodlebug." He sighed as he leaned against the wall.

Noodle winced. It felt like someone was grabbing hold of her stomach and throat and squeezing it for all its worth whenever she vomited. It was borderline painful. She was rather surprised to hear Murdoc's voice from the cabin. She had expected to hear Russel's or D's. Not Murdoc's. Well, maybe she should just sleep in the bathroom…

"You aren't sleeping in the bathroom Noodle-love." He called.

Wait, how the hell…?

Murdoc slid down the wall and sat on the floor, the issue of paying the Boogieman pressing in his mind. He hadn't really had much time to consider his payment. But if he didn't pay up, hell was going to be raised. He had started to notice it lately. His skin had to begin to turn a shade of yellowish-grey coloration. Of course he'd passed that off as the years of smoking and drinking. He still remembered the first night the Boogieman had ever come to him. Yes, it was shortly after Noodle arrived. He had dropped quite the bomb on Murdoc about his past. Murdoc had laughed it off, but had started seeing visions in his dreams. Startling visions. Haunting visions that got to the point where he summoned him back and accepted his offer out of pure fear. In return, the Boogieman agreed to do his bidding within reason. He had emphasized that bit.

But right now, he had a few options laying front of him. He smirked. He had a pretty good idea of which option he was going to go with, but that might create issues. Ah well, he'd figure it out when the time came. But right now, there was a more pressing issue at hand.

The toilet flushed and the water ran in the sink. Noodle slowly opened the door and looked down in embarrassment.

"Gomenasai." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I have been nothing but trouble as of lately."

He motioned for her to sit down next to him. She complied and settled next to him he pulled her into a one armed hug..

"Noodle-love, my little Japanese beetle-doodlebug, all teenagers cause trouble. You seem to uh…be getting it all out in one go is what it seems like. You understand? Which is good because…er, then that means we don't….er…have any trouble in the future." He worked out with some difficulty.

He never really was good at this whole…comforting thing. That was more of the idiot's area of expertise. He and Russ had always been the ones she'd go to first when she was younger. When none were available, then he'd hear the knock on the studio or office or Winnebago door, she'd shuffle in and sit there quietly while he worked, he'd ruffle up her hair, ask what was up, she'd tell him and he'd try and help her out.

But now, Kevin was there too. As pleased as he was that she dating and getting out in the world, making friends and such, he couldn't help but feel like Kevin was encroaching on their territory. Taking their little Noodle out without their permission… Oh the nerve of those brats nowadays. And then he had the NERVE to take her out to a wild party and let her out of his sight! Oh hell no. He so sorely regretted Kevin not getting out of that car. Well, the next time he showed up, oh he was going to have words with him…ok, maybe some more physical that others, but words nonetheless…

It was then he noticed Noodle had fallen asleep. Ah well, she'd wake up soon enough when her stomach would let loose one of those telltale gargles. Until then, he'd let her sleep. She'd need it, she would probably be up all night.

Two hours and four bathroom runs later, Noodle slept soundly in the bed. He himself settled back in to his makeshift bed on the couch and drifted off to his own twisted dreams.


	21. Chapter 21: Save the Drama

First Date

Disclaimer: Do not Own Gorillaz

Chapter 21: Save the drama

QUESTION: Out of curiosity, is anyone else having issues with their hits? I've gotten a couple of reviews this month, but it's showing up zero hits on anything past the 7th…But I know people are reading the chapters if I have reviews for those chapters…Argh I'm confused…

* * *

Stu shifted in his seat, attempting to get comfortable. His nervously fidgeted with his hands while gazing out the window. He still no idea what he was going to say. First off, he had to track them all down. Sure, he had their addresses, but it was going to be a bit of a task. He had figured if he went to Nadine first, she would probably call up the other four as soon as he sat down. But that would also probably cause him to be surrounded by five angry women. He brought his knees up to his chest and gulped. Quite honestly, he would much rather be facing an oncoming horde of the undead with a scythe than confront five women still a bit loopy from pregnancy hormones.

He looked down at the picture of the babies again. He shakily reached for the cellphone laying beside him and dialed Nadine.

"WOT YA SODDING DEADBEAT?" Came the angry scream from the other end of the line. He automatically held the phone a foot away.

"Allo there Nadine…I…er…uh…"

"WELL SPIT IT OUT YA CUNTSQUIRREL!"

"I'm gettin into town today and er…I was wonderin if I could er…come over and see Lucas? And, and I send a fair 'mount of child support ya know! To all of you! So, so, so don't be calling me a deadbeat!" He closed his eyes and braced himself as he held the mobile at arms length.

"ARE YA FUCKIN SERIOUS? IT'S BEEN FOUR BLOODY MONTHS AND NOW YA WANT TO SEE YOUR KIDS? ARE YOU SHITTIN ME? JAMES IS BARELY A MONTH OLD! WERE YA THERE FOR HIM TO BE BIRTHED? NO! WHERE WERE YA? SODDING ESSEX WIT YER SODDIN BAND!"

"Well, we've been a bit busy-"

"BUSY? BUSY WIT WOT? BEING TOO BUSY FOR YA OWN SON THAS WOT!"

"Well, we've uh been erm…in meetings?" He closed his eyes.

"MEETINGS? MEETINGS HAVE KEPT YOU FROM YA SONS, YA GIRLS AND MARIANNA DURING HER PREGNANCY?"

"Listen, erm, darling-"

"DON'T YOU FACKING CALL ME THAT!" She screeched.

"Sowry…look can I just drop by tonight?" He pleaded.

"FINE! BUT JUST SO YOU CAN SEE HOW YOU'VE MISSED YER SON'S LIFE SO FAR!" She hung up.

He exhaled as he put the phone down. Well, that went better than expected.

* * *

Noodle twitched. She stared at the rolls on the counter. She was over the flu for the most part, but she was caught in the stage where food began to sound appealing, but wasn't quite there yet. It smelled amazing, yet her stomach expressed no desire to devour it. She had dropped some weight that she admitted she really needed to gain back as she was currently wearing the clothes she wore when she was thirteen.

"You eating anything tonight Noodle?" Russel asked as he moved the pan to the table.

"Maybe." She sighed, looking longingly at the pan of rolls.

"You need to. You look peaky." He commented. "At least try baby-girl? I made ham…" He tried to tempt her. The pig however, looked up, it's eyes widened in terror as it squealed and tore off.

"Is that all you have to do to get that stupid thing to leave you alone?" Murdoc shuffled in in a house robe. Russel scowled. Unfortunately, Muds had caught it from Noodle and had just started to attempt eating. 2D had stayed as far away from them as possible, which was understandable. He was going to be around babies. But the past week, Russ had been attending to Noodle and occasionally Murdoc, despite the bass player's heavy protests.

"Lay off the pig."

"No! It's a bloody annoyance, it is. Begs, attacks when begging doesn't work. "

"Better than your damn raven. Waking everyone up in the middle of the night, getting into the studio and crapping everywhere."

"Well you know what?"

"What?" Russel snapped.

Murdoc just grinned. .

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"HAHAHA! Haven't been able to do that for a few days!" Murdoc looked very proud of himself.

"Any desire to eat has left me." Noodle got up and ran out.

"Man! Get your nasty ass out of here!"

"Cheers!" Murdoc seized one of the rolls. "Ouch! Hot! FACK! HOT! ARRRGGGHH! " He dropped it back on the table and glared at it before grabbing a napkin and picking it back up and throwing it back in the pan.

"Karma!"

"Shaddup!" He growled as he ran his hand under cold water at the tap.

"No! Because it's true!"

He growled something undistinguishable.

"So you getting anyone anything for Christmas this year?"

"Er…Maybe. Haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"You at least remember that signing party for that new band in a week and a half?"

"Of course."

"You bringing anyone?"

"Well I think that's a bit obvious, isn't it ya moron?"

"Have you told her about it yet?"

"Er…Good question."

"Well, you better get on it then. Didn't you say she's busy? Gotta get on her schedule man. Noodle's bringing Kevin with her."

"First off, she's in America right now. Remember? I can't exactly call her up and say "Hey, love, signing party?' And does he really have to come along? I mean, if the press gets a hold of him, he's going to be ripped apart." Murdoc warned.

"It's going to be the same with her."

He huffed.

"Hey yo Muds…you as uncomfortable with Kevin as I am?"

"Dunno. What do you mean?"

"Like I want to kill him for knowing he's thinking what most teen boys think about with their girlfriends. You know what we were like at that age." Russel cringed.

"Basically. He's a good kid, I just don't want him anywhere near our little axe-princess. Same goes for any other teen boy. NOPE! But I mean, we've already got him scared shitless so we can get him to do whatever we want basically." He sat down.

"This is true. But after that party, I'm sure going to have a hard time trusting him."

"Well, we're going to be keeping an eye on them so it doesn't really matter."

"Just until her grounding is up. Then I was going to let them loose again."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. So what's the deal with you and the Boogie-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT WILL YA?" Murdoc snarled as he threw his hands up in the air. "I swear, every year you start asking me these damn question around this time and I keep answering you that you don't want to know! Hell, even I didn't want to know! But I ended up finding out anyways! These things! These horrid things! "

Russel observed the slightly quivering man in front of him.

"What did you do man?" Russel asked quietly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Wanna try me?"

"Fine! The issue with the Boogieman and I all started around the early middle ages-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Russel began laughing. "What the hell are you smoking? You were born June 6th, 1966. You know, I expected this kind of bullshit. Later man." Russel got up and clapped an utterly annoyed Murdoc on the shoulder as he walked out.

"Told you so!" Murdoc yelled after him as he started to pick at the ham slices on the table, attempting to shake off the memories.

* * *

Stu stood outside the small house. He had noticed the cars out front and was having second thoughts. He just knew that they were all inside. He could feel it. He winced as he slowly reached out his hand, then dropped it. He started to turn before taking a deep breath. He exhaled and quickly hit the doorbell before cringing as if he expected it to explode.

Then he waited. He could vaguely hear several babies go off at once. His babies. He began to feel hope. The door flew open. There stood Nadine in her tight track pants and over sized t-shirt.

"Well, get in here ya sodding asshole." 2D scurried in. Indeed, there they all sat. The women that nightmares were made of. Marianna sat on the end of couch, followed by Diana and Bernice all of whom were consoling the babies while Kathy stood, holding on to a sleeping baby girl judging by the pink blanket.

"Erm…allo?"

He was met with death glares.

":Look, I know you don like me, fink I'm a, a, a deadbeat, but I still provide you all with decent child support righ?" He looked around pleadingly. "I jus wanna see my kids? I was gonna ask for visitation, but, I fink I already know the answer…"

"I suppose." Kathy sighed. "We just wish you would spend time up here instead all your time in Essex. I can't speak for all of us, but I am willing to grant you visitation if you agree to be up here more."

"Well I'm not. Not unless you agree to take them once a month." Marianna snapped.

"But what about while we're on tour?"

"Every other month then. For a weekend."

"I can go for that." Diana added. "But I dunno if he could look after all of them Marianna. I mean, Cecelia just manages to be such a klutz already. Plus, she's not quiet like Rebecca and James. She's awfully fussy."

Bernice scowled. "Exactly. Do you even know how to change a diaper? Sorry Stu, but if you can't even do that, I can't let you have Chelsea until I know you can handle her."

"I don't care, you ain't gettin' Lucas."

"Wot can I do then?" 2D was lost and confused.

"Come here." Kathy motioned. He hesitantly complied. "See how I'm holding her? Put your arms like that." With that, she placed the baby in his arms. "Now, got her?"

"Yeah." 2D could feel the huge smile on his face as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He could see the thin blue fuzz on her head and suddenly there was nothing else in the world but him and this little girl.

* * *

Yes, twas a short one. It's been busy around here. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, I really don't thank you guys enough. I really should do that more often…hmm….but thanks.


	22. Chapter 22: Chaperone

First Date

Chapter 22: Chaperone

Disclaimer: Do Not own Gorillaz!

* * *

Murdoc sat with a look of utter disgust on his face as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Noodle and Kevin were currently playing some type of game on their laptops and giggling every so often. He could only guess they were playing each other. He didn't dare look down at his hand. He already knew it was turning greener and looking deader by the day. It pissed him off not knowing exactly when the damn Boogieman would even show up. He had gone to London for a few days to deal with record companies and avoided the questions of Russel. He couldn't exactly avoid the photo shoots though they had lined up. He just put on his cape and hat and went out and did them.

"I won!" Kevin cheered. Noodle groaned.

"Beginner's luck!" She scowled. "Let's see if you win this time!"

A strange cheery melody rang through Kevin's speakers. Noodle leaned over and closed her laptop.

"Hm? Oh, look, it's Mark…Hello Mark! How's it going?"

"Good. I seem to be a bit less of a klutz now that I'm home…maybe it's the sea level or something?" The Jersey drawl came through the speakers a bit loudly. Murdoc's ears perked up.

"Hi Mark!" Noodle waved to the screen.

"Hi Noodle!"

"What time is it over there?"

"About noon. My uncle took us back out on one of the fishing boats this morning. Felt good to be back on the water, I'll tell you that."

"Well that's good. So what's up across the pond?"

"Not much. One wedding down, two to go. See, the great part is that these three are sisters and they all got engaged around the same time and all agreed to get married around the same time. They originally wanted to one huge wedding, but the couldn't find a church and reception hall big enough and willing enough to do it."

"Really?" Noodle asked.

"It's Jersey. They only place willing to do it was in Delaware and most of the people coming in don't have any idea where the hell Delaware is."

"What's Delaware?"

"A state." Mark snorted. "Sam's applied to go to some University there and is on a tour today. He left about three hours ago."

"Angie go with him?"

"Nah, she's around here somewhere. Wanna talk to her?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, hold on let me find her. She got jet lag last week so she's either sleeping or helping Nonna."

"OH MY GAWD! WILL YA COVER UP THOSE HIDEOUS TATTOOS?" Came a woman yelling.

"Oh my god no!" They could hear Angela in the background.

"MA! WILL YA LOOK AT THESE UGLY TATTOOS YA DAUGHTER-IN-LAW'S SISTA 'AS!"

"Penso che i tatuaggi sono abbastanza! Leave sister alone!"

"NO WOMAN SHOULD HAVE THAT MANY TATTOOS ON HER BODY! ARE YOU A FRIGGEN LESBIAN OR SOMETHING? LIKE OH MY GAWD! AND SHE'S NOT MY SISTA! SHE'S LIKE MY SISTA-IN-LAW'S SISTA! NOT MINE!"

"Oh look, Aunt Connie's here." Mark sighed. "They never got along much and I am not getting in the middle of that."

"I can tell." Kevin nodded.

"I MEAN, WHY THE HELL DID MONA EVEN LEAVE THOSE TWO BOYS TO YA HAH? YOU'RE YOUNG AND OBVIOUSLY AN IRRESPONSIBLE ADULT LITTLE MISS THING! SHE SHOULDA LEFT THEM TO ME!"

"Maybe so they could know both sides of their family! And I make a decent living running my own business and working!"

"SO! How are you guys?" Mark asked a bit louder.

"OH WHAT? A FRIGGEN CAKE BUSINESS AND MUSICIAN? GET A REAL JOB SWEETHEART! AND YOUR FAMILY IS AN ALCOHOLIC SLUT OF A MOTHER, A SOLDIER AND GAY FATHERS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY FAMILY OR WHAT I MAKE SO SOD OFF!"

"Alright. We're hanging out." Noodle replied uneasily.

"That's cool."

"GIRLS!"

"Oh shit, Nonna's in on it now."

"Maybe you should go deal with that Mark…" Kevin started.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER MA, YOU BRITISH BITCH!"

"Ok, you're right. I should probably go and make sure they don't stab each other. I'll call you back in a few?"

"Probably wise." Noodle stated.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Murdoc commented.

"You could hear all that from over there?"

"You have the volume all the way up." He grunted as he took a drag off his cigarette and picked up the paper. He flipped to the entertainment section.

"Oh, yeah." Kevin muttered, a tad embarrassed.

There was an awkward silence as the pair started to surf again. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were holding hands behind the laptop. It wasn't long before the ringtone floated through again.

"Hello? Oh, Angie! Hey!"

"Hi Kevin, hi Noodle! Yeah. I'm using Mark's thing. He said you two wanted to talk to me." She sounded irritated and flustered and looked pissed.

"You don't look too bad for being jetlagged." Noodle commented.

"Oh, I'm over it."

"Tell her I said hi." Murdoc grunted.

"Murdoc says hi." Noodle said.

"Oh come on ya lazy bastard!" Angie raised her voice. "You're what? How far away is he?"

"Not too far."

"You're not far off, you can get over here and say hi yourself!" She called.

"Fine!" He got up and walked over and slumped over between the two from the back of the couch. There on the screen, he saw Angela sitting in a tank and her hair thrown up messily sitting on what appeared to be a pullout couch.

"There we g- Dear God, what happened to you?" Angela looked slightly taken aback.

"I tan green remember? I was uh, with a client this week and he insisted on flying out to er the Maldives and er…yeah." He made up on the spot.

"Sounds fun?"

"Eh, not my thing…When you coming home, love? Had enough of America yet?"

"I should be home in a few days. It really depends on this weather we've been having here."

"What kind of weather?" Kevin asked.

"They've called for snow next week and a lot of it from the Lakes. I'm hoping our flight gets out before it hits, but you can't be certain. Plus it's an American holiday this Thursday and there's a lot of traffic."

"And hopefully you and Aunt Connie won't kill each other." Mark added from the background.

"Oh my god…" She exhaled as she buried her face in her hands. "Don't mention her right now Mark, I'm warning you."

"Yeah, we heard." Murdoc grunted.

"You heard?" Angela looked absolutely mortified.

"Well, yeah. I think most of Kong and probably your neighbors did too." Kevin grimaced as Angela groaned in embarrassment.

"Indeed, we did." Noodle confirmed.

"Love, does your phone have an international card?" Murdoc asked abruptly.

"Yes, why?"

"Curious." He shrugged.

"So, Mark said one wedding down, two to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised Mark actually was on today. He's been out with his friends most of the time he's been here, isn't that right Mark? Same with Sam. Out with friends or family or out on the water."

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Kevin cracked his shoulder.

"Not much. Holding down the fort, going to the gym, meeting up with some people I got to know when I was last out here for Joe's funeral." She shrugged. "I don't really know Joe's family that well other than Ma and her kids."

"Then why are you out there love?"

"Murdoc. You helped me pull Mark's head out of a fence." She stated slowly. "Do you really think I'd let them travel by themselves?"

"Fair enough."

"Hey!" Mark protested.

"Now, Noodle, what is this?" Angela dug around off screen and held up a copy of an American tabloid. Noodle paled visibly as her jaw dropped.

"I'm going to kill Jimmy Manson." Murdoc snarled. "He was supposed to keep it from going overseas!"

Noodle mouthed wordlessly.

"Noodle dearie, it's a tabloid. No one really pays attention to them since there's also an article on Sasquatch getting married in this issue." Angela attempted to reassure her.

"Angela, did you get my message about Victoria?"

"Yes. I talked to her a bit on the phone from what they would let me. They've got her under some pretty heavy-duty stuff right now. I'm going to try and get over there to visit when I get home."

"Can I go with you?"

"Yeah I suppose. I dunno if you'd be able to handle it though Kevin. It's pretty intense in there." She warned.

"Ok."

"Ok, I'm going to let you guys go. Yes, Murdoc my phone is on. Bye!"

"Bye!" Kevin and Noodle waved.

With that she waved and logged off.

Murdoc quickly rose and stalked off to the next room.

"Toilet." He grunted.

* * *

Angela clicked through Facebook while Mark leaned on her should and read over it as she waited for various photos to upload from her camera when from beside her, the little ringtone floated up.

"Yes?"

"Ah, look your phone is on." Murdoc put his feet up on the desk as he flipped the screen to the room where Noodle and Kevin were situated.

"I told you it was on."

"So what day are you coming home exactly again, love?"

"Um…Saturday?"

"Ok. Well, there's a thing coming up you see."

"A thing."

"Yes. A signing party. EMI is having it in London and invited us since EMI absorbed Parlophone years ago."

"And you want me to go be your date, I'm assuming?" She sighed.

"I knew I had a smart one." Murdoc chuckled.

"What day is it exactly?"

"Friday after next."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Right. So tell me about this Connie character then."

"Murdoc, please don't."

"What?"

"We just don't play nicely with each other." She spat. Mark looked up at her.

"Well I could tell you that from what I heard."

Angry silence.

"Annnnnngie…Annnnnngie…." He started.

"Stop it." She growled. "I'm still here."

"I know."

"Dear lord you are so annoying."

"But you love it." He chuckled.

"Don't push it."

"What?" He drawled.

"Hmph."

"Exactly. Now love, our publicists wants to have a look at you and wants our stylist to have a look at you. I told him no and he said he controlled our shoots and interviews so I'm not entirely sure what he's thinking about doing."

"Erm…"

"Exactly what I said, but he assured he just wants a feel for you whatever that means. He wants to have a look at Kevin too so it's not just you. I told him no for that too and he gave me the song and dance. Same for 2D's date whoever that is."

"Shouldn't you be with Kevin and Noodle? Kevin said he was on probation with you guys…"

"Eh, they deserve a little alone time. We've been sitting there doing practically nothing for three hours. Do you know how ANNOYING it is being their chaperone. I mean, I'd usually pass it off on 2D but he's back home seeing his spawn."

"You know, Russ is going to be furious with you if he walks in on them snogging unattended." Mark wrinkled his nose.

"Probably." He shrugged.

"Well then, you might want to go get on it before Russel breaks your nose for the n-th time?"

"Probably."

"You're not, are you?"

"Nope! I'm watching them right now on the screen as we speak."

She sighed into the receiver.

"Cheer up love! You'll be home soon and in your own bed. Or my bed. Your choice really."

She snorted.

"Thanks for the offer, but I believe I will be spending my first few nights home in my bed."

"Oh dear god, you two." Mark got up and wandered off to the kitchen.

"Want company?"

"Murdoc…" She started in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. Just checking."

"Murdoc, I'm not having a relationship that revolves around sex. I'm telling you this now."

"Never said it was." Murdoc retorted as he eyed the security screen showing Noodle and Kevin starting to make out on the couch.

"Hmmm, because it's starting to sound like that's the way it's going to be."

"Oh come on Angie, you know I'm joking. Now hold on one second as I ruin these two's day. OI! YOU!" he stuck his head out the door as the polar bear sauntered down the hall.

"Yes?"

"Go down to the lounge on the first floor and make the couple in there uncomfortable and I'll get you a new thong."

"Awright." The polar bear gave a saucy wink and headed down the stairs.

"Don't be flashing anything either!"

The polar bear just waved.

"Excuse me?" Angie said as soon as he got back on the phone.

"Aussie polar bear that lives with us. And the Crocodile that wears a fez. Remember them?"

"Unfortunately."

"The bear's the new chaperone."

"Alright look, I just don't want our relationship to be based in a bed."

"I get it. Look, love, Angel, sex is just one of the perks. It's you and your brains I-"

"YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY LAUNDRY?" He heard from the other line.

Angela looked up to the doorway to see the woman standing in it, holding up a pink beater.

"Nothing you slag. You must have put something red probably got mixed up in there. I haven't been near the washer." She snarled. "And I'm on the phone."

"Well listen up whore. You may have Ma snowed, but you ain't impressing me with your English rose act you little slut mongering bitchy lesbian piece of trash." Connie walked up and pointed at her.

"Murdoc, hold on."

She set down the phone and got off the couch and got up close to Connie.

"Now you look here. Ever since I first got here when Joe died, you've gotten in my face, attacking me and not even giving me a chance to present myself. Why? I don't know, that's your problem, not mine."

She took a deep breath before unleashing her rage upon the woman in front of her.

"Who the fuck cares about my sexuality because it is really none of your business whether I'm gay or straight, and I am straight for your information. And you know what? I tried to be nice you. I made your son's birthday cake for free, I helped you cook for Ma and Mona. I took your kids to football and around. Here's a newsflash for you dearie. I helped her rebuild her life. I helped her get back into a normal schedule."

She began to raise her voice.

"I helped her raise those boys after Joe died and I sure as hell am raising them now the way she wanted them to be raised. They go to church, they eat right and plenty, they get good marks and they plan on going to University. I am there when they need me. I am there for them when they have woken up screaming in terror from the nightmares of that night in the hospital, I was there when Sam was diagnosed with an eating and sleeping disorder caused by the trauma of losing both parents so close together and I was there when Mark started talking again. And you know what else? I've done this by myself. My brother didn't help me. My fathers didn't help me and my mother sure as hell hasn't helped me. And you know what? No one in your family except for Ma has lifted a damn finger to help either so shut you fucking mouth about how I'm raising my nephews and move the fuck on."

Connie looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"I said, move the fuck on."

Connie slowly turned and walked out.

Angela stalked back over to the couch and picked up the phone.

"I'm back."

"That's my bird!" Murdoc practically yelled.

* * *

2D laid on the couch with James sleeping on his chest.. Today he had learned how to change diapers and how to burp a baby and also that he should have a towel over his shoulder or else vomit ended up down his back.

To him, it was just the neatest thing to feel his little heart beating on his chest and know that he was responsible for the little life. Yeah, he was starting to get this parenting thing down. Kind of. Well except when they started crying. He really couldn't tell the difference between a 'I'm hungry' and a 'Change me' quite yet. Then again, he'd only been learning for about three days. It didn't help matters that Nadine kept berating him at every turn for the few months he forgot to pay child support while they were touring.

Stu looked down as James managed to grab a handful of shirt while he slept. The six month old snorted slightly. He couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and began to drift off himself. But right before falling asleep, he swore he heard a camera click.

* * *

"Well oh my!"

Kevin and Noodle promptly broke apart. Kevin screamed and fell off the couch when he saw what exactly uttered those words.

"Kevin, this is Fabian, our resident gay Australian polar bear." Noodle stated dully ."He lives with the crocodile that can only say 'Now That's what Imma talking bout'."

"So rude, so rude. Now that's the couch where I woke up and found Lenny Kravitz's balls in my face."

"The speedo breaks and I hide the croc." Noodle threatened.

"Well, you're just no fun today." The polar bear huffed and sulked.

"No, I just don't need to see anything."

Kevin sat in a state of shock. There was a talking polar bear in a speedo with a beer. What. The. Hell?

"Now that's what Imma talkin bout?" Came a panicky cry from the hall.

"Croc! Croc! I'm in here!"

"Now that's what Imma talking bout!" The crocodile came bounding in with his fez and shades.

At this point, Kevin was backing up against the wall. He turned and looked up at the security camera.

"REALLY?" He yelled at it.

Meanwhile Murdoc had settled with bag of popcorn along with the phone and was laughing hysterically while Angela attempted to figure out what exactly he was laughing at.

* * *

Thanks for the review guys! I should be able to update soon-ish…And no, I'm not talking soon-ish like Damon and Jamie talk April-ish-ish…I mean soon-ish…


	23. Chapter 23: It takes two

First Date

Chapter 23: It takes two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz

* * *

Stu groaned as he sat cross legged on the floor. They had moved him up from one baby to three. He anxiously juggled Rebecca, Cecelia and Lucas, giving them each cuddles. So far, Rebecca was the only one that shut up completely when he held her. He had tried one in each arm, but then the third would cry harder and louder.

Nadine merely sat watching.

"You know we're fine with just ya checks once a month. Don't even know why you're here."

"Takes two to tango Nadine." 2D snapped at her as he put Lucas down and picked Rebecca up.

"What? All ya did was make a deposit. Fuck, didn't even feel anything to be honest." She sneered. "Ya didn't have to carry around a child for nine months. Ya didn't have to stay up for 36 hours straight the first week. "

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you sleep with three other guys the night we hooked up?" 2D asked bitterly.

"One other who happens to be my fee-ahn-say, not three. And you went running off back to Essex the second you heard you got five women pregnant ya bloody twatbadger!"

"Will you stop calling me that in front of dem!" He retorted as he put Cecelia down and picked Lucas back up.

"They ain't gonna remember shit." Nadine snorted. "You really do have brain damage don't ya?" She sneered as she threw crumpled newspaper page at him and missed.

"Shut up."

"You know, you're still not getting Lucas incase you're wondering. Ever. Ya lucky I'm letting you hold him and baby-sit now."

"I never signed over my rights you know." He reminded her in an annoyed fashion. "I'm perfectly allowed to hold and watch him and be wit 'im and my other kids."

"Still not letting ya take him to Essex. Ya wanna see him, you gotta come here, to this house and pray I'm home. Well, providing Danny don't beat you up first. He's taken Lucas in as his own you know. The first dad he's known and the only one he will. It's him Lucas will be callin' Da, not you and once we get hitched, you're surrendering all your rights over. Got it?"

"Why are you so cold-hearted then? Wot did I do to you then, other than get you pregnant?" Stu bit his lip and held Lucas a bit closer to him, causing Lucas to squirm slightly. "Not my fault we were both drunk. Y-you're the only one doing this."

"Yeah, because the others are being stupid! And you ran off without a second look back and I had to get a paternity test. A PATERNITY TEST. Because your best mate flat out strong-armed you into a paternity test instead of just taking my word for it when the sprog came out with blue 'air!"

"Murdoc was just looking after me and my interests! And don't be calling my kid a sprog!"

"More like your money and I mean it in the most loving way possible!"

"M-maybe! Wot does it matter to you, hen? You got my support checks and you still sent me pictures every month!"

"I didn't, Kathy and Marianne did. Traitor bitches." Nadine sniffed. "We go as a group to the photo studio and get them done and one of them ends up sendin ya a copy."

2D remained silent as Cecelia began to fall asleep as he put her back in her carrier. He held Lucas up and held him as his hazel eyes gazed up at him in confused satisfaction as he chewed on his binky.

"Better not get too attached." Nadine warned. "But whatever. I'm goin' out for a fag." She got up from the couch and trudged outside as Stu fought back the tears that threatened to spill over as he continued to cradle the baby in his arms.

* * *

"You know…" Kevin remarked to Noodle. They were currently locked in the kitchen under the close surveillance of Russel.

"What?"

"Erm, never mind." Kevin turned away, red in the face.

"What?" Noodle pressed.

"Nothing."

"Whaaaaat? Kevin-kuuuun!"

"Nothing. I was just going to ask if you had in interest in me teaching you to dance."

"But I already know how to dance?" Noodle tilted her head.

"Not that kind of dance. I mean-"

"He means tango and whatever else they do at the theater." Russel grunted as he threw some chopped onions into a large pot.

"Erm, yes. Exactly. Thanks."

"That actually sounds like fun." Noodle grinned. "I'd love to."

"You should come to ballroom dance with me sometime then on Thursdays. Angela, Owen, Victoria and Rosie and a bunch of other people from the theater come too. Granted, most of them are working multiple jobs, but there's always some people."

"Ooh…er…I'm not sure about that one if it's on Thursdays. We're starting to get busy. But I'll try." She said apologetically.

"Oh, look, it's a full moon." Kevin glanced out the window.

"The crazies are out." Noodle teased.

"Did you know, scientifically speaking, there is no correlation between full moon and crazies?" Russel began chopping carrots. "But come have a look at this."

"What?"

"Zombies are out."

Kevin got up, gulped and cautiously wandered to the window. Indeed, a large group of zombies were gathered in the middle of the landfill and were gazing stupidly up at the moon as if they couldn't understand what exactly it was in death like they could in life.

"You must be careful when you leave tonight." Noodle warned.

"I think he'll be okay baby girl. They usually stand there drooling and stare at the moon when it's like this. What the hell is that fool doing down there?" Russel leaned over to the window to look out to see Murdoc doing something out by the Pazuzu statue.

"I dunno?" Noodle shrugged from the table.

"Probably messing around with that damn spell book." Russel shook his head.

"Spell book?" Kevin squeaked.

"That idiot does so many rituals while he's drunk it's ridiculous. Most of them end up botched anyways. This one time, he left it open, passed out and Jimmy Manson and his little creeps summoned something. Don't know what the hell he did but we've had this demon thing following us around on tour since. Looks like he's been out there awhile too…"

"Erm…"

Russel opened the window.

"What ever he's doing, doesn't smell too horrible. Most of the stuff he does smells rancid, like the intentions of black magic. But this is rather nice actually…"

"Russel, are you sure that's not just the stew?"

"Possible."

"He came home with a bunch of things this morning."

"I know. I ran into him at the market. Had a shopping list with him."

"So Kevin, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, my brother's coming home from Leeds and my grandparents are coming up from London this year since we went to London last year."

"Oh. Alright." Noodle was slightly taken aback but smiled nonetheless. Of course he was spending Christmas with family. That's what normal people did. Noodle squirmed slightly.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just curiosity."

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas then?"

"Er….Russel what are we doing this year?"

"Well, Christmas Eve we're all here and Christmas Day Muds is staying here or visiting Hannibal in prison. We're going to visit my family and D's going home I think."

"So the usual?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Christmas is far away." Kevin dismissed.

"Not too far." Noodle gently chided. "I liked Christmas in Osaka. The lights were very pretty."

"As are the lights in Covent Garden and Carnaby and Regent in London." Kevin pointed out.

"This is true."

"Speaking of which, we should go wander around Covent Garden around Christmas."

"Alright."

"Hey, where's your loo again?"

"Down the stairs and follow the signs." Russel grunted.

"Thanks." Kevin got up and wandered off.

"Hey Russel?"

"Yes?" Russel began peeling potatoes.

"Have you noticed Muds getting…greener?"

"Yes."

"That means he's going to show up soon, doesn't it?" Noodle shivered.

"Yes. But I promise you, we will be away from here when that happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure. I've planned a trip up to Edinburgh, Scotland for us."

"Scotland?"

"Yeah. Fancy spending two weeks up there?"

"Two weeks?"

"Muds isn't entirely sure when he's going to show up. Convenient, right?"

Noodle sighed.

"Very. So I can't exactly bring Kevin around for a bit then?"

"Probably would be wise until Muds gets less green. I've already told him to not bring Angela around until he gets his business sorted out."

"You and I both know he's not going to listen." Noodle shook her head.

"Yeah, I know." Russel also gave his head a little shake. "He's under the impression he won't dare try and touch you two. But you and I both know that's not how it works."

"Hai." Noodle shuddered once more, remembering when she had walked in on one of their meetings. "Anything I can do Russ?"

"Yes, Want to snap these beans?"

"Sure."

Russel handed her a large bowl.

"Pity D ain't here. These are his favorite."

"Yeah. But if he were in here, he'd be nicking them before you could cook them."

"And while they're cooking." Russel added

"And then whimpering in the corner cause he burned his fingers." Noodle concluded.

Russel laughed. "That's D for you."

"Hey Russ?"

"Yeah?"

"The signing party at the end of the week…"

"What about it?"

"Erm…"

"Yes, you can still go, yes, Kevin can come."

Noodle giggled and grinned.

"What's so funny?" Kevin walked back in.

"What took you?" Russel snorted.

"I erm…got distracted by the graffiti." Kevin mumbled.

"Anything interesting?"

"Errrr…."

"So Kevin, in two days our stylist and publicist wants to look at you and Angela."

"I know. Murdoc warned me earlier this week. What do they want anyways?"

"Probably just to figure out how to dress you two and figure out whether or not they want to throw you to the wolves once they've figured everything out style wise."

"But I have clothes?"

"Nah, they'll take care of it, don't worry."

"Alright if you say so…"

"Angela gets in tonight, doesn't she?" Noodle flicked a bean at him.

"She texted me they got in a few hours ago so I could bring Balto over either tonight or in the morning. My mum offered to watch him. So after dinner, I'm running home, getting him and bringing him over."

"I see. Ay yo Muds! The hell you doing outside?"

"Stuff. Oh, you're here are you?"

"Erm…."

"So where are you headed then tonight?"

"Angie's. She got in earlier and I need to return her dog."

"I might come with you." He shrugged before wandering over to the stove. "What you cooking?" He gave the pot a stir.

"Stew. Acceptable?"

"Eh?"

"Exactly. And Muds, they're tired from an international flight, you can wait to go over later. You'll see her in two days at the meeting."

Murdoc harrumphed.

"I can text her and see if she cares…" Kevin whipped out his phone. Russel and Murdoc watched in amazement as his thumbs flew across the keypad before he snapped his phone shut.

"Bloody teenagers…" Murdoc shook his head.

"Why you so antsy to see her?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. Leave her alone, Muds. Warning you…" Russel brandished a wooden spoon.

Kevin glanced between the two, wondering whether or not to leave the room during the conversation.

"What? Why the hell should I do that, eh?"

"Because. She's young, got her life in front of her with two teen boys. You're old, an alcoholic, chain-smoking, ex-junkie and criminal who deals with shady characters who might be putting her life and soul on the line. Leave her alone, Muds."

"Uh oh…" Noodle hissed to Kevin. "He just called Murdoc old. Here we go…"

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business then?" Murdoc snarled.

"Why couldn't you mind yours instead of getting her involved in your crapshack of a life?"

Murdoc growled at him before getting up, knocking the chair back and storming out.

"Well, that went better than the last time you called him old." Noodle offered.

"Yeah, well. At least D's not here for him to take it out on." Russel sighed. "He'll be fine. Probably go out

street racing or something." He shrugged. "Then probably knock back a few downstairs. I ain't worried."

"Well if he does one before the other…" Kevin ventured.

"He won't. He'll come back up when he's hungry which will be in about ten minutes or so."

"Alright then."

"Don't worry about it." Noodle sighed.

* * *

Old. OLD? Oh Russel had crossed the line with that one. He kicked a stray cat that had somehow managed to get it. The cat hissed and ran off.

"Now what did that cat do to you?" Came the drawl of the Aussie polar bear as he turned the corner.

"Now that's what I'ma talking about!"

"Sod off!" He looked down as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at the message screen to see the text message alert.

'Kevin said you want to come over. Welcome to stay over. No sex, I'm exhausted.'

Alright, that he could deal with. He could still pass off the charm on her and probably Noodle before he left.

Crapshack life…What the hell was he on about…His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach growled.

"See I told you he'd be back for food." Russel snorted as Murdoc stalked back in.

"Kevin, I'll go over with you to Angie's. She's told me to come on over." Murdoc ignored Russel and served himself from the stew on the table.

"Alright. You need a ride home?"

"Nope. I got it taken care of mate."

"Okay then." Kevin cringed mentally.

"When's faceache get back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. We have work to do."

They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes before Murdoc's cellphone went off.

"Oh speaking of faceache…WHAT?"

"M-Murdoc…?"

"What's with you?"

"I need help. N-Nadine wants me to sign over my rights! I don't wanna sign over my rights and-and-and her boyfriend is threatenin' ta kill me! Help!" Came 2D's panicked voice from the other end.

"She can't force you, so calm the fuck down denthead." He managed to speak through a mouth full of beans.

"Butbutbut! He's really big and-"

"They can't force you to sign over your rights without a court order proving you're a shit father who's incapable of taking care of a beetle let alone a child. It's going to be fine. I'm busy so we'll talk when you get back tomorrow."

"Awright, awright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Stu hung up.

"Bleeding idiot." He snorted.

"What did D want?"

"Something about one of those hens wanting him to sign over his rights, boyfriend threatening him or something."

"You want to take care of it or should I?"

"I think he should take care of it. You know, since he is the reason he got into that mess in the first place."

"Muds." Russel cracked his knuckles.

"Fine, fine. We'll get it reported that someone threatened him." Murdoc grumbled.

"Better."

"He's damn lucky since I have a stack of work up in the office waiting."

"Here's a novel idea, get that done instead of running off to Angela's?" Russel stated in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"Piss off. I've done work all day every day this week and I need a night off."

Kevin nervously glanced at Noodle who shook her head and focused on her stew. She hesitated and reached down and gave his knee a squeeze and a small smile. In turn he also reached down and reached for her hand.

"OI! BOTH HANDS ON THE TABLE!" Both Murdoc and Russel turned and snapped. Both hands returned lightening fast.

"Better. Nothing gets past us." Murdoc sniffed. "You smell that Russ?"

"Um, I believe your zombies are surrounding the Pazuzu statue." Kevin noted.

"Muds did you make sure that fire was out?"

"Yes. Still might be hot though."

Various moans of pain echoed in through the window.

Russel got up and looked out to see the zombies taking turns touch the hot remains of the fire.

"They're like a bunch of frat boys I swear." Russel shook his head.

"May I?"

"May you what?" Russel turned and looked at Noodle.

"Dispose of them?"

"You're willingly volunteering for zombie killing?"

"They're getting too close to the studio."

"Well, give them a little bit. If they get any closer in an hour or so, yeah you may. But I don't want you out there unless necessary." Russel pointed at her as if to make his point.

"Yes, Russel."

"Alright, I am going to go get some last minute work things done. Kevin, just come down to the car park when you're ready to go then. Noodle, I don't want you near those zombies either unless necessary."

Noodle harrumphed slightly. Were they forgetting that she fought off the entire horde by herself? Well, okay, the monkey helped a little.

"Erm, but they're kind of moving towards the building…" Kevin pointed out, fear n his voice. Murdoc got up and leaned out the window to see a large group of zombies apparently entranced by the bright lights of Kong whilst the first group continued to stare at the moon and the second continued to play with the embers from the dead fire.

"Alright, alright."

Noodle however was gone from the room.

"Now where the hell is she?" Murdoc grumbled.

Noodle however knelt in front of the box containing her swords. Murdoc had had it made for her the previous Christmas since the rack was getting rickety. As she strapped the katanas onto her back, her goal clearly in mind, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to wonder what exactly would her life would be like if the Japanese government had permitted the other 22 to live.

"No use worrying about it now." She firmly told herself. As she turned to leave the room, she noticed the tiny box on her unmade bed. She crossed the room and picked it up. Around it was rubber-banded a folded piece of paper.

"A late birthday present for my little Japanese Axe Princess. -Murdoc." It wasn't exactly unusual for Murdoc to sometimes forget birthdays. She shrugged and opened the box to reveal a tiny silver cherry blossom on a chain. She gave a little smile and quickly put it on so as to not lose it and tucked it under her collar before running out to face the looming horde.

* * *

Yes, yes. Soon-ish my ass...


	24. Chapter 24: Gravity

First Date

Chapter 24: Gravity

Disclaimer: does not own Gorillaz

* * *

Noodle's mind was practically blank as around her, the rotted corpses fell. The first horde had caught the attention of the ones playing with the coals. Now, all Noodle knew was the whirling of tempered steel and the sound of flesh and bone hitting the blades as blood splattered against her face mask. The blades no longer felt like two separate foreign objects, they were deadly extensions of her body. This was her home and she meant to defend it with everything she had. Her feet seemed to hardly hit the ground.

It had been a few months before she had to fight this way. She was surrounded and going on intuition and adrenaline. No thought, just motion.

Kevin watched in a mixture of terror and awe from the window as the moon gazing group finally had their attention ripped from the glowing orb in the sky. The way she moved made him recall the incident in the kitchen. He looked over at Russel as if he could do anything. Murdoc had disappeared at some point and now reappeared with a shotgun.

"I'm going down there." Murdoc grunted. "She's going to wear out soon."

"Not with that. Take something else, cause your aim is crap." Russel snarled. "And I am not having you accidentally hit her with how she's going."

"Well I don't have time exactly to go out and get the cricket bat!" Murdoc set the gun down on the table as he and Russel started to argue.

Kevin looked down at the shotgun, then back to the bickering pair. He didn't really think about it.

"Now shut up and go get the bat before she wears out!"

"Fine!" Murdoc reached down and felt nothing. "Eh?"

He looked up at Russel who looked equally bewildered when they heard the crack of gunfire. They looked out towards the balcony with alarm, looked at each other before running to the balcony to find Kevin standing with shotgun, taking aim.

"What the hell are you doing?" Murdoc snarled.

"Hunting." Kevin grunted as he fired again. Russel watched as a zombie fell to the ground.

"Damn, you got good aim."

Kevin's eyes were trained on Noodle as her foot slipped on a patch of mud, causing her to lose balance. His eye caught the zombie lumbering it's way towards her and fired again, striking it in the shoulder. He swore and fired again, hitting it in the head. The zombie fell as Noodle rolled out of the way.

The gun clicked.

"Got more ammo?"

Murdoc wordless handed it over to him and Kevin reloaded extremely quickly and began picking off the ones Noodle had not yet gotten to.

Finally, Noodle beheaded the final zombie. Kevin lowered the gun as Noodle looked around and headed back inside.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" Murdoc slapped Kevin on the back.

"My dad and uncle used to take my brother and I bird hunting every weekend as soon as I could walk." Kevin handed the gun back to Murdoc as he rubbed his shoulder before scratching the back of his head. "Damn that gun has a hell of a recoil on it."

Russel and Murdoc merely stared at the young male in front of them.

"Um…I think I'm going to go use the bathroom." He quickly left the room as his face turned red.

"Did you know he could do that?" Murdoc hissed to Russel as soon as Kevin left the room in a slightly panicked tone.

"No fucking clue."

"It's always the quiet ones. Didn't think he even had a pair."

"Well apparently, he does."

The two continued to hiss and mutter at each other until Noodle walked in.

"Where's Kevin?" She asked.

"Baby girl, I think you need to focus on cleaning up first."

"Oh." Noodle looked down. Yes, clothes stained with zombie blood was slightly off-putting. "Yeah."

"And he's in the bathroom."

"Hey Muds, your aim has improved much." She gave a quick bow towards him.

"Wasn't me. Your boyfriend was the one shooting them." Murdoc coughed before spitting into the sink.

"That smoker's cough is disgusting and you better wash out the sink." Russel wrinkled his nose. "Between you and D, no one can sleep in on the tour bus, I swear. Early morning ,you two are awake and hacking your lungs up."

Murdoc merely responded by giving him the finger as Russel slapped him on the back.

"Go hit the showers doodlebug. You got mud, blood and guts all in your hair and clothes."

"Huh?" Noodle was still attempting to process the information that her boyfriend had assisted in taking out a zombie hoard.

"Just rinse out your hair in the sink and let the shower do the rest." Russel cringed slightly.

"Yeah." She pulled off her facemask and took a breath of fresh air.

Murdoc eyed the swinging silver pendant. Damn, he didn't think that would have to come into play so fast.

"Noodle!" Kevin trotted back in. "Oh my god! That, that was amazing!" He gave a small laugh of excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me you could shoot like that?"

"Well the topic never really came up? Noodle, I'm so glad you're ok though." He went in to grab her.

"Don't unless you want red on you."

"Oh…" He looked down. "Noods, I think you might want a shower."

"Yes. Going now. Are you and Muds leaving soon?" She asked as she tried to keep her hair out of her face.

"Probably. It's best not to wait too late." He gave her an apologetic look.

"I would give you a hug, but….well, see you soon then!"

"We'll probably still be around after you're out of the shower."

"Erm, I think I will be in there for at least an hour getting all this out." She gave him an apologetic look.

"And cleaning up the trail you left." Russel pointed at the trail of bloody footprints.

"Oh. I thought I wiped my feet before I came in." Noodle looked behind her. "Oh...Ok, I should probably get to that then."

"Alright. Well, I'll call you when I get home, alright?"

"That's fine." Noodle grinned, which in the state she was in, looked absolutely terrifying.

Once actually in Kevin's car, the first thing that Murdoc did after throwing a bag in the back with a change of clothes was move and tilt the seat back and put his feet on the dash. Kevin twitched slightly.

"So, Kevin. Tell me, what are your goals in life?" He asked as he fiddled with the radio.

"Erm, what?"

"What are your goals? Your…aspirations."

"Erm…Well…I'm still figuring that out to be honest. Right now, I'm working the theater in the kitchen when I'm not onstage to get enough money to pay for university classes."

"Sounds like a…decent plan."

"Yeah."

They remained silent until they hit the main road.

"So what's with um…2D's kids?" Kevin ventured.

"Oh, faceache knocked up five complete and utter bitches in his hometown. He suddenly took an interest in them and went up there last week to spend time with his spawn. Now their queen bitch Nadine is trying to get him to sign his rights over and her fiancé is threatening to rough him up if he doesn't."

Murdoc pulled out a cigarette and Kevin rolled down the window.

"Now I won't say this to his face but it's probably for the best. We're on tour for months at a time, he smokes at least a pack and a half a day and he's got brain damage. Granted it'll probably help him out by getting him to be more responsible and grow up a bit to be able to see and handle the brats, but it might be best for them. But whatever, it's his life and I'll find him someone if this turns into a legal battle."

"That's actually kind of tragic."

"Eh…2D's life is generally tragic."

"Didn't you cause the brain damage in the first place?"

"OI! That's not important and he had brain damage to start with." Murdoc sat up and snarled.

"Alright, alright!" Kevin cowered as best he could while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Good." He sat back. "By the way you pull that shit you uh did with that party again and I will tie you to something in the landfill and leave you for the zombies. Got it? Haven't had the chance to tell you before, but I'm telling you now."

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Good. Because I like you Kevin. You're a good kid and I'd hate to have to throw you to the zombies for putting our Noodle-doodle in danger."

"Yes sir."

"Right. Now focus on the road. Now, What bands do you listen to?"

"Erm…I dunno. Usually whatever's on the radio?"

"Are you telling me, you do not have a favorite band?" He stared in disbelief.

"Erm, I've never really thought about it. I like Frank Sinatra and James Blunt though?"

"Oh sweet Satan. Alright, Murdoc's got some bands for you then hehehe…Got anything to write with?"

"In the glove box?"

Murdoc opened it up and found a pad and paper.

"Now, I'm going to write down names of bands you need to listen to. Got it? Now, I'm going to start with Black Sabbath. Oh yes…Ozzy Osbourne…" Murdoc began to rant.

'You just like doing this, don't you?' Kevin looked up at the night sky and whimpered slightly.

Kevin unfortunately could not tune out the rocker and it was with great pleasure he quickly pulled up to his Mother's house.

"Nice place." Murdoc commented.

"Yeah, Grew up here with my brother." Kevin put the car in park. "I'll only be a few." He got out and slammed the door. Immediately, barking came from inside.

"Kevin! Come in, come in!" His mum opened the front door.

"Can't for too long. Got someone waiting out in the car." He called as he practically ran inside.

"Isn't Noodle, is it?"

"Nope. Hello there Balto boy." He reached down and scratched the dog's ears who promptly began attempting to lick his hand.

"Alright, well come in and I'll get his bag..."

Kevin shut the door behind him and glanced around at the familiar living room.

"So who's in the car?" His mother called.

"Angela's boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Well ex boyfriend turned new boyfriend?"

"Which one is it? Not Robert is it?" She asked sharply as she did one last check to make sure she had everything.

"Murdoc."

"And here I was hoping it would be Owen." She sighed. "Such a nice and kind man. When will she see that? He's been waiting around for her. Wouldn't it be romantic to have had him propose onstage? I do hope that when you propose to a girl you'll propose from onstage. " She looked at him pleadingly.

"Mum, you need to lay off the romance novels. He had his chance and didn't take it and he's proposed before once or twice and asks her out regularly and she keeps turning him down. Now give me the dime store smut novels so I can burn them."

"Oh shut up and take the damn bag." She harrumphed and crossed her arms as Kevin laughed.

"Love you, Mum." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Love you too. Be careful!"

"Yes, Mum. C'mon Balto."

Kevin's mum stood in the doorway, allowing light to spill out over the car hood as she attempted to catch a look at Murdoc. Kevin opened the drivers side. Balto barked, growled and leapt in. Murdoc yelled and the car rocked violently.

"Get in the back ya damn dog!" Came the muffled yell.

Murdoc drummed his fingers on the door. He really hated this dog. Balto merely panted into his ear before licking his face and ear.

"Aw, he seems to like you."

Murdoc growled and Kevin shut up.

It was at least a good ten minutes before Murdoc decided to speak again.

"You get good mileage on this?"

"Decent enough."

"With the amount you drive up our way to Kong, I would hope this should have decent mileage." He snorted.

"Well, it's what I could afford. I lucked out with this car. Good condition, decent mileage, hasn't broken down yet!"

"That's good. Now, back to this list. Hmm…Guns N Roses…Yes, EXCELLENT band if I do say so myself…"

Kevin whimpered slightly while Balto made a high pitched whining noise from the back seat.

* * *

Mark and Sam sat on the couch while the tv played.

"You never did really tell me what all Aunt Connie said to Aunt Angela."

"I already told you. The usual."

"Well the usual ranges from lesbian to unfit guardian."

"That about covers it."

"What do you think of Noodle?"

"She's pretty cool why?"

"Eh, I'm thinking about asking her out when things with Kevin don't work out."

"They seem pretty happy to me. Dude, why are you being such a douche lately? You've been like his ever since Mom died."

Sam was silent.

"I mean, seriously. You know what I hear girls saying in the hallway? They're all like 'He's cute, but he's a prat.' Sam, seriously. It's not like you to be snarky and an asshole."

"Well, they think you're going to blow up the fucking school one day." Sam grunted. "You need to talk more."

"That's different. Whenever I say something they're like 'GASP! HE CAN TALK!' Do you know how humiliating that is? But Sam, we don't have many friends here. We're like novelties. The douche bag and the quiet kid and that's causing some issues."

"I know."

"And you need to deal with your anger issues."

"SO DO YOU!"

The doorbell rang.

"Mark, go get the door. It's probably Kevin with Balto."

"Fine…"

He opened the door to have Balto launch himself onto him.

"OOMPH!" After furiously licking the young one's face, Balto began sniffing around. Older one! Older! Older! Older! Balto raced into the front room and leapt up and began licking the other one's face.

"Argh! Balto! Not in my mouth!"

"Thanks for being him back over."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Murdoc."

"Hey, where is your aunt?" Murdoc strode in, bag in hand.

"Shower. It's actually been running for awhile now. She usually only takes about fifteen minutes, but it's been about forty."

"I'll go check on her. Kevin, remember those bands. I left that list on the seat."

"Yes sir." Kevin grimaced.

"Good."

"Later, Kevin."

"Welcome home guys." Kevin waved and headed back to the car.

"Alright, hope you lot had a good trip then?" Murdoc stretched.

"It was alright." Sam yawned from the doorway.

"You were out most the time except when Nonna was cooking."

"Eh. You're looking a bit…er green there Murdoc…"

"Oh, yeah. I tan green. Was out in the Maldives with a client."

"Wicked."

"Alright, I'll go check on your aunt then."

Balto bounded past him on the stairs and entered Angela's room before he could. He could hear water running from the door. He first took a quick glance around the bedroom and smirked. Of course the place was immaculate with various odd things stuffed around here and there. He threw the bag on her bed, took off his shoes and walked over to the closed door.

"Angela-love!" He banged on the door.

"What?"

"You alive in there? The boys think you drowned."

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He turned the knob and opened the door to find her in the tub with bubbles.

"Wait, I thought you took a shower?" He smirked from the door before entering and shutting it before Balto got his nose in. The dog whined and scratched at the door.

"Eh, the boys forget that Auntie Enid had a jacuzzi jet tub thing installed for her arthritis. I don't take them very often due to the water bill. Mark will take one sometimes after a long day at the dojo."

He nodded his head before sinking down next to the tub and leaned again the edge on his elbows.

"Mm yes? How may I help you?" She raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "You aren't getting any tonight, you know that right?"

"Yes, as I recall you text stated that rather clearly." He chuckled. "No, I need to know your decision so I know if I'm wasting my time chasing after you Miss Angela Branwen Colbourne." He reached out and flicked her ear.

"Thought you would have found it when I invited you over for the night." She responded smoothly while raising an eyebrow.

"Well you could have just invited me over here to have your demonic dog viciously rip my gnads off and then kicked me to the curb still bleeding everywhere."

"Lovely image there." She wrinkled her nose.

"You're welcome. I mean, you did tell me to go to hell and then practically jump me within a few hours so forgive me for not being entirely sure about things love." He raised his hands defensively.

Angela stared at him with a flat expression.

"Touché."

Murdoc chuckled.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a towel from under the sink there please?" She asked as she shut off the tub and began to drain it as she gave the shower a quick twist while pulling the curtain across.

"Oh what? Not permitted to enjoy the view am I? Oh come on, nothing I haven't seen before love!" Murdoc chuckled as the curtain barely brushed by his nose.

"I don't want water all over the floor." She said over the water as she quickly washed her hair and rinsed off. .

"Eh, good point." He groaned as he got up and began digging in the cabinet.

She twisted the knob off and Murdoc handed her what he had pulled out.

"Cute. Cheeky bastard." She grumbled sarcastically as she looked down at the wash cloth he had given her with an unamused expression.

"Fine, fine. If you insist." He handed her a bath towel in which she wrapped up in before opening the curtain. As soon as she got out, she quickly pulled up the bath mat and draped it over the edge of the tub.

"So, how was the flight?"

"A bit rough when we started out, but better after about an hour or so."

"That's good. What time did you lot get in then?" Murdoc followed her to the bed. Balto immediately jumped up.

"Ooh, Balto! I missed you too buddy." She giggled as the dog licked her face and jumped up on the bed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Time you got in?" He asked as he laid across her bed.

"About noon. We slept all afternoon basically and got up a few hours ago."

"Eat yet?"

"We haven't really gotten around to it." She admitted as she sat on the edge.

"How about this. Get dressed and we'll go get takeout and bring it back here, my treat then?"

"Perhaps. Actually, that sounds rather good." She sighed and looked down at him.

"That is, if you three are feeling up to it."

"They're ready to go. They woke up fresh faced, bright eyed and bushy tailed and asking if we could go for a run."

"Love, you're back in England now." Murdoc cringed.

"Oh, yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Murdoc ignored her.

"Are you going to take that job in London?"

She was silent for a period.

"As much as it would help out financially, I can't uproot the boys again. We'd be living in an extremely small apartment and pay most of the paycheck on the rent, whereas Aunt Enid's mortgage is paid off, we've got plenty of room for them to have their own privacy and they're starting to make friends. They've settled in finally and stability is what they need right now."

Murdoc was silent.

"There are still things here that are a bit concerning, but I think I should be able to handle them." She sighed as she stood and began toweling off what wasn't dry while digging for clothes.

Murdoc eyed her. He hadn't really seen her naked in the light before without makeup. He could see tiny scars around her body, a few stretch marks around her hips as she pulled on underwear.

"What are you staring at?" She asked idly she pulled on a bra and turned around. He could see the scar running across her heart. "Nothing you haven't seen before. Oh by the way, stop threatening Kevin. It's really starting to cause him to freak out. He called me earlier this week to talk to me because he contemplated breaking up with Noodle because of the stress you guys are putting on him."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Didn't seem that way when he was shooting zombies this evening."

"He was fighting zombies?" Angela looked slightly take aback.

"Picked 'em right off with a shotgun."

"Well he does hunt sometimes." She mused. "But that's not the point." She tightened her belt and sat back on the bed looking down at the bewildered bassist.

"I know Noodle is your little girl, but you can't threaten every single male that shows interest in her. Now, there's a reason Noodle didn't tell you three about Kevin in the first place."

"Erm…Dunno?"

She groaned.

"Because she was afraid you three would act the way you have been acting. Granted, Russel and Stu have been exercising some control. Not much, but a bit."

"Well, we're not about to let random creeps around our little-"

"Yes, but I can assure you Kevin is not some random creep."

"Alright, alright!" He stared at the ceiling while Angela pulled on a pair of socks.

"You know, if I ever accidentally knocked you up and it's a girl, I am never letting boys around her." He sighed.

"Excuse me?" She turned and glared at him.

"Just saying." He shrugged. "I'm not letting nasty little asshole boys around my daughter."

"Murdoc, I really don't want to think about the possibilities of pregnancies anytime in the near future." She shuddered. "Why the hell are you thinking about it?"

"Well why not? Accidents happen. Now, we ever somehow had a daughter, I'd name her Cassandra. Mmmm yes…I like that name."

"Prophet of Death?"

"Yeah. Has a nice ring to it eh?"

"Yeah a bit...NO! No no no! No talk of babies!" She moaned as she shook her head and unconsciously wrapped her arms around her abdomen and crossed her legs. "I can barely handle two teen boys. How the fuck would I even manage a baby? No."

"I think you're doing a decent job with those two. But that's just me." He shrugged. "But I ain't anywhere near ready for little sproglings to be running around so stop freaking out about it."

"If Stu has five, you've probably got twenty wandering around…" She grumbled.

"Nope! Never went once without protection or protection not doing it's job." He stated proudly. "No leaks, no breaks! Nothing! And 2D's an idiot."

"Didn't they think he was a jaffa?"

"Yeah. Apparently not."

"Anyways, I am not having kids with you!" She snapped as she pointed at him.

"For the love of sweet Satan! Calm down hen! I'm just speaking hypothetically." He laughed.

She glared at him as she stood up.

"Just shut up and get your shoes back on. Hey boys! We're going out, Murdoc's treat!" She called out.

"CAN WE WALK?" Sam yelled back up. "LIKE JUST ME AND MARK?"

"WHAT? EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN IN PUBLIC WITH US?" Murdoc called out.

"YES!"

* * *

"Oliver!" Mariah screeched from the couch. Mariah flailed, attempting to sit up, but her swollen stomach wasn't permitting her. "Either I just pissed myself from that last sneeze or my water just broke!"

Oliver dropped the cup he was making tea in as his army training kicked in. He sprinted upstairs and grabbed the designated hospital bag they had had packed for three weeks, back downstairs, threw it in the car, grabbed the cellphones, chargers and camera, shoved them in his jacket pockets and stood in front of Mariah ready to go in under a minute.

"Give me a few minutes to comb my hair. I ain't going to the hospital looking like a right bum."

"Oh dear lord woman!" Oliver practically danced on the spot. "The baby's a week late and you're concerned about how you're going to look to the doctors?"

"Fine, then get me a tie and some grippies."

He had them in his hand in under thirty seconds as Mariah tied her long blonde hair up.

"Go get me a new pair of pants too please?"

Ten minutes later, they sat in the car as Oliver sped towards the hospital.

"Do you want to call Angela and your mum?" She asked.

"No, I'll call her as soon as you start going into labor though. Here, call your parents and tell them your water broke."

"WATCH IT!"

The person in front of him had slowed down considerably.

"This is not the time to be playing police. OI! MY GIRLFRIEND 'ERE IS HAVING A BABY NOW YA JACKWAD! MOVE IT UNLESS YA WANNA BE THE ONE BIRTHIN' IT!" Oliver leaned out the window and yelled. The car pulled over and allowed them to pass. "Always wanted to do that." He chuckled while Mariah rolled her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25: Sugar and spice

First Date

Chapter 25: Sugar, Spice and everything nice

Disclaimer: Do not own Gorillaz

Yes, yes, it's been awhile. I've been busy.

* * *

"Tour's coming up soon?" David Tusspot managed through a mouthful of pork chops. The family sat in the kitchen of the home the young Stu Pot had grown up in. They all were settled around the old wooden table that had been in the family far longer than anyone could remember. Behind Stu stood the curio cabinet, full of snow globes and pictures that Stu had sent from on tour.

"'Pose so. Haven't really sat down to figure it out yet." 2D replied through mouthful of beans.

"David and Stu! I swear, you two have the WORST table manners ever." Rachel Pot sighed as she picked a piece of fuzz off her scrubs top.

"Sorry…" Both father and son hung their heads bashfully.

Rachel eyed the pair as they ate. She always found it slightly amusing the way they mirrored each other almost perfectly in various things. Such as the way they cut their food, combed their hair, shaved (well, when they felt like shaving), scratched their heads, sneezed and plenty of other things.

"Stu, when are we going to be able to meet our grandchildren?" She asked. Oh, how she had felt both mortified and yet very grandmotherly when she had discovered that he had impregnated five different women in town.

"Erm, I fink I'm going over to Kathy's later if you want to come and see Rebecca and James. I know you're not allowed near Lucas and Cecelia. Sumfing about not wanting to have you get attached if I sign over my rights. I dunno 'bout Chelsea yet. Bernice hasn't really brought her around much."

"I still can't believe those…WOMEN want you to sign over your rights." Rachel's voice wavered as she took a sip of water.

"Rach, calm down. Not much you can do about it." David grunted. "They're probably not thrilled about the idea Stu's living in Essex and going on tour soon. Probably don't like the idea of them possibly growing up around that Niccal's bloke and a bunch of roadies. No offense son, but the brain damage doesn't do much good either."

"Don't you DARE mention that name in this house." She hissed. Oh, she blamed that man for so much.

"He's really not too bad." Stu started.

"Shut up and eat your beans." She snapped. "Now I want to have a talk with this Nadine and Diana and Bernice."

"Rach, at least Marianna and Kathy are letting him have some rights. Bernice is just being protective. Stu said she didn't want him around until he could prove he could handle her. Smart girl."

"Mean, I KNOW I messed up. At least I'm making an effort now…" He sighed. "I mean, I can't believe I've already missed months out of their lives. I'm ready to step up now and they won't let me." He picked at the pork on his plate.

"Well, now you know that if you knock any other women up to be there from the start to finish." David shrugged.

"David!" Rachel hit his arm.

"Well, he does. Now, Stu, you want to make this right, we're going to fight for rights." He nodded. "Yes sir! Now wot was it that Marianna proposed?"

"A weekend in Essex every other month and visitation when I'm here."

"Sounds reasonable with your schedule the way it is. Of course, Being on tour isn't going to help much your case much though."

"Since when are you a lawyer? Last time I checked you were a mechanic." Rachel remarked.

David shrugged. "Just stating the facts. So how's Noodle doing?"

"Good. Brought home her first boyfriend a few weeks ago."

"How did that go over with everyone?"

"Not too bad. It's when he brought her home drunk is when we started having issues."

"Wot?"

"You didn't see the tabloids?"

"No?"

"Yeah, Kevin took 'er to a party at Paula Cracker's house that 'er sister was throwing and she got hold on some pictures of the little darling drinkin and gave 'em to a tabloid."

"Paula? Why would Noodle go there? Paula's tried to kill her, hasn't she?"

"Well, Kevin didn't know about Paula, so I can't blame him. She wasn't there though 'parently. Sister tried to fight 'er though."

"That's not good."

"Nah. 'specially since she already got into a fight earlier wit Kevin's ex."

"Erm, maybe if this does go to court, you shouldn't use Noodle as an example…" Rachel suggested gently while patting his hand.

"She's a good kid, jus' made some crap decisions tha' night." Stu grunted as he got up to put his plate in the sink. "We raised her right, I fink." He started pulling out his pack of cigarettes as his mother rose and began to clear the table.

"For the most part." David nodded as he pulled out a tobacco pipe.

"Uh-uh. What have I told the two of you? Out on the porch. GO!" Rachel brandished her arm in the direction of the door.

"But it's cold outside." David whined.

"Well, maybe if you two didn't smoke, you could enjoy the nice, warm house." She snapped as she ushered the two of them out.

Stu shivered under his coat as he looked up into the night sky. His father sat on a garden chair, equally silent as they smoked.

"Wot time did Kathy want you over?"

"Dunno. Didn't say."

"Better find out."

Stu whipped out his phone and texted rather quickly before placing it back in his pocket.

They waited a few minutes before it beeped.

"She says whenever."

"Alright. So, finish this up and we'll head over."

"Awright."

"You're almost done. Go tell your mum."

As they rode in the car, Rachel was nearly bouncing up and down.

"Oh I can't wait to meet my little granddaughter! Oh look, are we here?"

"Yeah. C'mon then." Stu got out and walked up the drive, every step crunching the dead leaves that littered the path. He rang the bell as Rachel clung to David's arm in excitement.

"Hello there." Kathy opened the door. "Come in, come in. You must be David and Rachel."

"It's good to meet you Kathy." Rachel smiled warmly as she embraced her.

"Good to meet you too. Alright. Stu, Rebecca is in the living room."

Stu hurried off quickly after shedding his coat and hanging it haphazardly on the rack.

"Can I get you two anything to drink, eat?" Kathy asked as she caught the coat as it slid off the hook and replaced it.

"No, we're fine. But I do believe we'd quite like to see our granddaughter." David nodded.

"Alright. Come on then." Kathy shrugged. She guided them into the living room where Stu already sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch with Rebecca cooing in his arms.

"Marianna is coming over soon with James."

"Awright. You ready to meet your grandmum then?" Stu said as he stood up carefully and walked over to Rachel.

"Oh, come to Nana sweetheart. Oh, she's precious!" Rachel practically melted as Stu transferred the baby in to her arms.

"Looks just you Rachel." David commented.

"She does, don't she?" Stu grinned.

"Oh, dear…wants to go back to Daddy." Rachel laughed as Rebecca's face started to screw up, ready to cry.

Stu eagerly took her back and walked over to the couch and sat down. Rebecca calmed back down and began to fall asleep with a look of contentment on her face.

* * *

The water swirled with tendrils of blood at Noodle's feet as she squeezed out her hair again under the stream of the shower. Noodle quite liked the shower in Kong. Murdoc had splurged and upgraded the shower a few years before to a very nice one. Then the guys wondered why she camped out for ages in there. Ugh, the guys. She felt a tad irritated that Kevin and her were not permitted to be left alone. That feeling had only escalated when he had left without really saying goodbye due to Murdoc standing over him. Well, under him. Kevin was tall. Noodle snorted slightly. No, Kevin was by no means short. He even had a little bit of height on D which was a bit unusual for most men they encountered.

It wasn't until the water ran clear before she started with shampoo. She removed the necklace from around her neck and began to gently scrub it to get the blood out from between the links. It was odd, the way that she had felt all fear melt away after she put it on. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, the necklace and whatever he was doing outside. Then again, with Murdoc, there was no such thing as coincidences. Her eyes narrowed. She could let this one slide. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be of dark intent. Well, she would just have to wait. She had read once in one of his books that whatever you put out in the world magic wise, came back to you three times the amount. Well, at least that was all she read before Murdoc caught her and chased her out of the Winnebago.

But anyways, regardless of what the guys felt about Kevin, she knew one thing, she was lucky. When he was around, she felt what those girls in those horrible teen chick flicks felt like. Butterflies, giggly and happy. She felt like spinning around in a quick circle and squealing some days. Yes, they couldn't take away her happiness. But also, she had felt a distance between the two of them while he was at Kong. When they were out and about or at the apartment, she couldn't feel it, but as soon as he stepped foot in Kong, there it was. Large and wide as the Grand Canyon. She knew it was because of the guys. She just knew it.

Noodle had picked up on it right after the party. The feeling only increased when the guys were in the room. She leaned against the shower wall. What to do, what to do?

* * *

Murdoc sighed as he finally settled in. It was early, only ten something. Angela had already fallen asleep almost immediately a half hour before. It had taken most of his self control to not try and start anything the rest of the evening when they were alone. The boys had gone to bed almost immediately after dinner and taking the dog out.

He looked over at her and guessed that tonight would be the kind of night where a bomb could go off next door and it wouldn't wake her up. She had fallen asleep with his arm around her without freaking out as much as she had the last time. Nope, he was looking forward to some sleep as he sighed and closed his eyes.

It didn't seem but five minutes until he was jilted out of his slumber by the piercing ring of the house phone. He groggily opened his eyes to read the clock glaring out the time. One am. Angela seemed to still be in blissful sleep.

"Love…your phone's ringing." He groaned as he shook her slightly.

She groaned and stirred from her sleep as her hand shot out from under the covers and fumbled around the nightstand for the phone.

"'lo?" She mumbled. She retreated under the covers and proceeded to have a muffled conversation. he couldn't make out most of what was being said. She finally re-emerged and sat up.

"You owe me." She hung up and rolled over to face Murdoc. "My brother's girlfriend is in labor."

Murdoc grunted in response.

"She demands my presence. Not too keen on men at the moment. Kicked my brother out of the room."

"Auntie?" Sam called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Who's on the phone?" Sam yawned from the doorway.

"Your Uncle. Mariah's in labor."

"Oh."

"Go back to bed."

"I wanna come."

"I'm calling a cab, Murdoc is staying here with you guys."

"Nope, I'm driving you."

She stared at him with slightly unfocused eyes.

"I can call a cab."

"Eh, It'll save you some money. Plus, I'm up now." He sat up and stretched and grunted as his back cracked. "Can't trust those bloody cab drivers either. Running up their fees, taking the long way around to places..."

The phone rang again.

"WHAT?" She picked up the phone and yelled. Murdoc heard shrieking from the other end.

"Working on it Mariah. Just keep breathing or whatever your doula told you to do, I'm heading over. Yes Mariah, I know you hate my brother right now for getting you pregnant. Just keep breathing."

More screeches from the receiver.

"Hang in there. I'll see you soon." She hung up. "Sam, bed."

"What's going on?" Mark joined Sam in the doorway.

"Go back to bed. Mariah is having her baby." Angela yawned as she zipped up her hoodie.

"Can I come?"

"No. You two have school in the morning. GO BACK TO BED."

"But-"

"GO." Angie turned and glared with a look in her eyes that made Murdoc even shudder. The two quickly retreated.

An hour later, Murdoc sat in the waiting room on a small squishy couch. Angela was in with her brother and his girlfriend. He didn't meet her brother or the girl, but had just plopped down in the waiting room. The white walls echoed with nurses on rounds and the beeping of various machines from down the hall. There was another family sitting across from him, glaring and watching suspiciously, whispering about his skin tone and wondering if he had just come from a costume party or something. He snorted and got up to go find a bathroom. As he relieved himself, he swore the Boogieman could come any day now so things would return to normal.

He vaguely wondered if that Geoff bloke was still in the building. Kevin had said he was already released. As he zipped up his pants, the fluorescent lights flickered and a small breeze entered the room with a sinister air.

"Took ya long enough." Murdoc snarled as he turned to face the being. "Bloody cunt mongering twat." The Boogieman loomed in front of him, blocking the door.

'You have it then.' The mouth did not move on the gas mask. No, Murdoc heard the words in his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Here." He started to shove his hand in his pocket. The Boogieman recoiled.

'At least wash your bloody hands first.'

Murdoc looked at the being in utter disbelief.

'Seriously. That's just gross.'

Murdoc slowly turned and washed his hands before taking a piece of paper out of his pocket.

The Boogieman reached out with his corpse-like hand, causing his ripped cloak to lift and reveal the empty ribcage as he took the paper.

He opened it up and read it.

'Interesting choice.'

"Yeah, yeah."

'Perfect.' He started to turn to mist.

"OI! You forget something, ya sodding bastard?"

'Already done.' Murdoc looked down to find his skin color had returned to it's normal sallow tone. He looked up in the mirror over the sink to find he no longer looked like a corpse, but more like a human being. He sighed in relief. His nails had returned to a normal length. But dear GOD, he hated doing that once a year.

He turned out the light and returned to the waiting area. The small family was gone and he could hear them down the hall cooing in delight. He seized control of the remote and began flipping through the telly channels and eventually settled on a Spanish soap opera. Angie trudged in and sank next to him.

"They've decided to do a C-section." She mumbled.

"After all that? It's been two hours!"

"Yeah. So much for a 'natural birth'." She snorted as she looked up to the tv. "What the hell are you watching?"

"No idea. All I can figure is Ricardo got Consuela's sister pregnant after his brother kidnapped her cousin and ran off somewhere before marrying her."

"And your skin tone's back to normal…"

"Yeah, it does that."

She stared at him before she covered her face and groaned.

"So, how was it?"

"Aside from Mariah screaming in agony and nearly breaking my hand from squeezing it? They actually took me down to radiology to make sure she didn't."

Murdoc stared at her.

"I need to call the boys in a few hours and make sure they're up for school."

"You need to sleep."

"I can sleep when I'm dead."

Murdoc chuckled as he flipped the channel from the remote on the side table.

"Oh look, Pretty Woman is on." Angela commented.

Murdoc snorted. "Remember me ever mentioning Paula Cracker?"

"Yeah, Stu's ex. You know, the one you shagged in the toilet. What about her?"

"Hey! Not proud of that. She looks like an uglier version of Laura San Giacomo."

Angela snorted and laughed.

"It's true. Eh, she was trash anyways and 2D don't need that type of girl in his life. Doing him a favor, I was." He flipped the channel again.

It was then a looming figure appeared in the door. Murdoc started and looked to see a rather tall, muscular man in the door frame with a huge grin on his face.

"It's a girl!" He yelled as he ran over, pulled her off the couch, picked her up and swung her around. Murdoc sat, completely unsure of what to do.

"OLIVER! PUT ME DOWN!" Angela squealed. Looking at the giant in front of him, Murdoc could easily see where the boys got their height from.

"Nope, you're coming in to meet her. You're coming in to meet little Maya Ramona Colbourne. Except you. I don't know you. Who the fuck are you?" Oliver finally saw Murdoc.

"Oliver, Murdoc, Murdoc, this is my brother Oliver. Are you going to put me down now?" She asked, utterly disgruntled.

"No. I'm carrying you birdy cause I got the happy in me right now and I need to talk to you without you walking away from me." Oliver stated as he started walking out of the room with her, earning looks of confusion from the doctors and nurses.

"What is it with people picking me up? The boys do it, you do it…I'm not that light!"

"How much do you weigh?"

"Erm, ten and a half stone?"

"You're fine. Now, that bloke in there…Why are you back with him?"

"Oliver…"

"No, really, if it weren't for the fact that nothing could ruin my mood right now I'd go back and kick his ass." Oliver piped merrily as he set her down inside the door.

"What is it with you carrying people around?" Mariah gave him a look as she held a blanketed bundle.

Oliver walked over and gently picked up the baby before walking back over and sitting down in the chair.

"Look what I made!" He held her up proudly.

* * *

Geoff laid in his bed. The doctors had sent him home with medication and orders to follow. Of course, he was out of a job and would need to look for a new one. The pain killers were wearing off. He sat up and turned on the light to find them on the nightstand. As his hand clasped around the container, the light went out. He heard a faint rustling.

"Anyone there?" He called as he crawled to the edge of the bed and looked around. The atmosphere of his cozy apartment had changed dramatically. He waited, nothing. He shrugged and started to turn when he came face to face with a figure in a gas mask. He didn't have time to scream before his world became darkness, extreme pain as if someone was ripping the very essence from his being and then nothing. He felt nothing but numbness as his body laid back down. No emotion, no feeling. Nothing.

"Why do I feel nothing?" He asked.

'It will stay like this. Shall I take you to my brother Death?'

"I don't care."

'Well, yes or no?' The voice in his head asked impatiently.

"I don't care."

'Will you make a choice and be done with it? You will lay here, have no desire, no will, no nothing. You will die anyways.'

"Alright fine."

The Boogieman swept his cloak over the man and they both faded into mist.


	26. Chapter 26: Curiosty killed the Cat

First Date

Chapter 26: Curiosity killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

* * *

Kevin paced outside. What to do, what to do? Angela said she would meet him there, but she was late. Granted, her brother had just had a baby the night before and she texted him saying she was sleeping in and she would meet him there after a good long time in bed. Plus, Murdoc was probably still over, meaning she probably was waiting until a cab came for him. He had taken the bus over.

He glanced up at the sign that read out that the place he was standing in front of was indeed a mental hospital. Victoria was currently in the wing for medium term patients. But also, their visit was not only to go see Victoria, but he also wanted her pick her brain about how to deal with the men of Gorillaz. He had tried to talk with Mike about it, but he had just simply grunted to dump her then if he couldn't deal with it.

Finally, the crunching of Angela's hatchback on the pavement came from the other side of the lot. Angela walked up to him while smoking a cigarette. She glanced at the sign and sighed.

"Well, shall we?" She dropped the cigarette and ground it out with her shoe.

"Indeed we should." Kevin responded. "Um, Angie?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him with her hand on the tinted glass door.

"Erm…"

"Nervous?" She removed her hand and dug around for some gum.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's natural to be. About both things. Gorillaz and going in to visit someone here."

"How did the doctors…" He trailed off.

"They said she's mostly stable. She's stable enough for visitors. Mind you, I've seen her like this before. You haven't. Er…She's going to be a bit more clingy and emotional than usual. Also, she might act a bit drunk depending on where she is on the meds they gave her. She might act a bit volatile if they're around the end."

"Alright."

"You okay with doing this?" She asked. "You don't have to, you know."

"Yes." Kevin opened the door and walked in.

Angela shut the door behind him and the electronic beep and click signaled that it locked behind them.

Angela walked up the reception desk.

"Hey Mary, here to see Victoria Irving."

"Ok, right now she is…in the lounge." The receptionist smiled as she flipped though a chart. "Angela, you know where it is."

"Yeah, unfortunately." The receptionist buzzed them in.

Kevin followed Angela though the winding halls. Eventually, they came upon a large, open and sunny room.

"ANGEL!" Victoria cried out from a couch. The attendant looked up as Angela strode over. Various patients looked up while other muttered to themselves, or played with their hair or simply stared into space. "SEE! I told you my angel would come. I told them Angela, they didn't believe me. Herman didn't believe me. They said it was unlikely you would be able to come, but I've been on good behavior lately." Her blue eyes got wider as she said this all very quickly.

Kevin took in the sight. Victoria was wrapped in a thin dressing gown and pajamas, her blonde hair thrown messily up into a ponytail. She also appeared to be barefoot.

"Kevin! You came too!" Victoria grinned vacantly. "There's another Kevin here too. He pulls out his hair." She began playing with her own hair idly.

"That's lovely."

Angela sat down on the couch and Victoria quickly scrambled over and crawled into her lap. The attendant moved forward to pull her off.

"No, it's okay. She won't hurt me." Angela spoke sternly to the man.

Victoria turned and hissed at him, not unlike a cat while wrapping her arms around Angela's neck and burying her feet in the crack of the cushions next to Angela, knocking her purse over.

Kevin sat down in an opposing armchair, the feeling of discomfort rising as Victoria started humming as she clung to Angela for dear life. Angela embraced her back.

"Angelllaaaaa…you smell like jasmine." She sighed contentedly. "Your hair smells like sex though. Murdoc spent the night last night, didn't he? Don't lie. But I'm going to ignore that your hair smells of your morning fornication with your lover. I like it when you smell like jasmine."

"Have your parents been by to see you?" Angela asked as she hesitantly sniffed a stand of her hair.

"Ei, he eivät välitä minusta. He ovat liian kiireisiä hoitoon." Victoria went off in Finnish angrily.

"Victoria, what did we say about speaking Finnish?" The attendant said gently.

Victoria flipped him off.

"Victoria, this is not behavior that will get you out quicker. This is the behavior that gets us on the sedatives." The attendant spoke sternly.

Kevin shifted uncomfortably. This was way more difficult than he thought.

"NO!" Victoria shook her head violently. "ASSHOLE! USING YOUR AUTHORITY TO THREATEN ME!"

Angela squeezed her.

"Victoria, be nice."

"Okay."

The attendant shook his head.

"I'm going through your bag, 'kay?" Victoria reached for Angela's small bag. "Ooh…you have fags." She hissed in delight as she triumphantly held up the pack.

"Not for you." The attendant started to reach for it.

"Fuck off Herman!" She screeched as she defiantly shoved the small pack down her shirt and half nuzzled Angela before resuming digging.

Kevin felt vaguely sorry for Herman for having to deal with her. Victoria was a handful when completely sane, he couldn't even imagine how bad she was completely insane.

He remembered what Angela had told him over the phone about how they had done a detox for Victoria and were now attempting to find a good level for her medications along with various other medical treatments, which he guessed was probably electro-shock therapy and similar.

"Hey, Herman, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Kevin quickly got up and trotted off. The painted concrete brick walls echoed the various sounds. He vaguely noticed the wallpaper border of grapevines around the ceilings. The bathroom proved to be a small room that reminded him of an asylum even more. The dingy porcelain, the cracked checkerboard tiles on the floor, even the flickering light and the putrid floral scent of the scent cone on the back of the toilet.

He put the lid down and sat. He was wrong. He couldn't handle this. It was just…he didn't know how to describe how he felt watching Victoria in that state. He nervously reached for his phone and dialed.

* * *

Noodle flipped through one of the ten or so the giant cd binders under her bed. Currently, she was looking through the Japanese cds. Her hand paused over an unmarked one. Yes, she remembered that one. That was the one Kyuzo-san had burned for her. He told her it was full of songs she had listened to while growing up in his care. To be honest, there was only one she remembered. It was such a stupid little cutesy song from some anime, but he always played it to her before she went to bed. She vaguely wondered if it was on there. She no longer remembered the name of the anime, nor whether it was a closing or opening song.

She opened the lid of her portable cd player and put on her headphones before inserting the cd. She began to click through the songs.

Nope, nope. uh-uh, not it, maybe…nope.

Finally, she came to the last song. The familiar crooning of the high pitched voice of the singer came out of the headphones. As the lyrics and music played delicately, she could feel herself getting sleepy. She curled up in bed under the covers as she closed her eyes. For a split second, she swore she half anticipated one of the other twenty two children to snuggle up into her back for warmth in the beds they shared and muttering "Tanoshii yume Suzu-chan." Ah yes, they had taken to calling her Suzuki after the instruments Kyuzo-san trained her on. Or had they always called her that?

The phone next to her rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Kevin! I thought you were at the…"

"I am. I er…just needed a bit of a break."

"That is understandable."

"Yeah."

"Are you outside?"

"Erm, no, toilet."

"You can't hide out in there forever."

"I know. What are you doing?"

"Listening to music." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Not really. It's hard to explain."

"Okay."

"So. About this whole London party."

"What about it?"

"You aren't going to back out on me, are you?" She teased.

"Yes, I'm going to leave you standing there in front of wherever it is as I rot away before the telly watching X-Factor while eating toast with Nutella mixed with Marmite." He sighed dramatically.

Noodle giggled.

"You'll be fine. Angela will be there for when I get dragged away."

"I know. I'm just…nervous about how to act around all these people."

"Well…they're people. Normal people who happen to be famous, yes. It does not change the fact that they are in fact human."

"I suppose so. I feel a bit silly actually now thinking of it."

"Don't. I was very nervous my first time. And then there was the extra nerves of not speaking English."

"I see. So what kind of things can I expect?"

"Well at our release party, we had rolling skating tigers, a woman with three breasts and a food fight which cost D his tonsils. But they've gotten classier since then."

Kevin was silent as he stared blankly in front of him.

"Tigers. On skates."

"Yes."

"Noodle, are you messing with me?"

"No, actually I'm not this time. I have pictures to prove it."

Kevin was silent once more.

"Seriously."

"Seriously." Noodle laughed. "Hold on." She got up and dug for the photo album and flipped through it. She found the picture, used the camera and sent him the picture.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kevin was stunned. There was a woman jumping out of a cake with three breasts and a few tigers on roller-skates.

"Kevin!" Are you okay in there?" Angela beat on the wooden door.

"I got to go. I'll see you soon." Kevin hissed.

"Okay. Bye!" She hung up.

Kevin flushed the toilet.

"Kevin!"

He opened the door to find Angela standing back.

"I'm fine."

"Alright. Too much?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well, they had to pry Victoria off of me to go give her medication and she's currently sedated."

"Ooh." Kevin grimaced.

"Yes. She gave me the usual that she does when I leave when I'm visiting. The whole, 'Please don't leave me here with these people Ang.' bit when she's sobbing hysterically and such. Alright, let's go." Angela's voice become a bit strained.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll make food." She sighed as she turned to leave. She punched in the code on the keypad and the door unlocked with a loud click.

The interior of Angela's hatchback smelled somewhat of tobacco. He noted she had the heat on high. She probably had the window down and was smoking earlier.

He picked a bit of dead floral filler off the seat as he settled in and buckled his seat belt. As she turned on the car, Kevin immediately reached and turned the volume down on the stereo. If she had had the window down, music was going to be loud. Indeed. It was. The Offspring blared through the radio, causing both of them to twitch.

Kevin looked down out the window at the road. He still couldn't believe he was that…ugh.

"So…?" Kevin finally spoke.

"So?"

"Erm…How did they say she was doing?"

"Well, they said she should be out before Christmas." Angela shrugged. "Dunno if that's going to happen if they keep Herman around her."

"I take it she isn't getting along with Herman then?"

"No. The problem is when she's pissed at him, she'll refuse to speak English until another attendant comes."

"Yeah, that's Victoria for you."

They sat in silence for a few songs.

"So what's going on in your world Kevin?"

"Mike and Chloe gave Noodle the stomach flu. So I was stuck taking care of Mike."

"You didn't catch it?"

"No, thank God." Kevin shuddered.

"That's good."

"I went zombie hunting."

"I heard about that."

"You did?"

"Yes and that is how you do it! You know you scared both Russel AND Murdoc shitless with that stunt you pulled?" She laughed and gave Kevin a high five. "Why didn't you tell them you hunt?

"Dunno. Never came up." Kevin went pink and started scratching the back of his head.

"Will you stop that? You're gong to make your scalp bleed one of these days."

"Can't help it."

"I know, I know."

They made the turn onto Angie's street.

"Oh, I've also been up at Kong a lot lately. You know, since Russel grounded Noodle. They have a gay, Australian, talking polar bear! Did you know that? And-and-and a crocodile too!"

"Yeah. Did he tell you the story about when Lenny Kravitz tea bagged him?"

"YES!"

Angela snorted and shook her head as she turned off the car.

"So is Ray telling the truth when he said Russel really camped out in Ike Turner's basement?"

"No idea."

"Russel started talking about it once while I was over there. Murdoc shut him up pretty fast though."

"Huh." She shrugged as she opened the door leading inside. Balto bounded up and began eagerly dancing around before slightly jumping around. "Yes, I see you baby." She got down and scratched him. "Alright, soup okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Come, pull up a chair and tell me what's bothering you while I cook." She draped her coat over a chair and started walking to the kitchen.

Kevin followed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well, I don't know. I really, really, really don't want to break up with Noodle." He sighed. "But, I mean. I don't know how much more of the guys I can take. Every time I go over there, we're under constant supervision, not permitted to be within touching distance practically, can't really have much of a conversation without someone butting in, I'm constantly being threatened with bodily injury or death. I don't know!"

"I'll tell you one thing. After the whole shooting zombies thing, they're going to respect you a whole lot more than they did." She told him as she cut up leftover chicken.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Like I said, they were about ready to piss themselves according to Murdoc. Look, think about this: why are you with Noodle? What is it you love about her?"

"Well, she's funny, intelligent, kind, sweet, amazing. There's more but I just can't describe it." A broad smile of bliss crossed his face.

"Well look at you. Now tell me, are you willing to let a few jackasses ruin that for you?"

"No…No, I'm not." Kevin gave a laugh of disbelief. "You know, what, to hell with them!"

"Good. You only have to deal with them for another week at the most probably. Then you can whisk Noodle off wherever. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. No more talk of breaking up because her guardians are being jerks?"

"Nope."

"Good." Angela put the lid on the pot and started to wash her hands.

"Hey Angela? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You've probably been asked this a hundred times by now…But why exactly aren't you with Owen?"

Angela groaned and put her head in her hands as she turned and leaned back on the counter before crossing her arms.

"We've tried. We did. I mean, we know each other inside and out, we're each other's best friends, we've known each other since primary school..."

"Yeah, exactly, so why are you rejecting him every other week?"

"We're just better off as friends."

"In other words, you're scared to commit to him."

"It's more complicated than that."

"No, not really."

"Yes, it is. I just don't love him in that way, Kevin. Logically, we would work together. Naturally, we should be together, but I honestly have no feelings for him other than friendship." Angela shrugged. "I don't to hurt him by giving it another go and getting his hopes up. I tried telling myself and him I loved him when I didn't. I don't want to hurt him like that again. It's mostly why I do not audition for shows that I know he's auditioning for. It was extremely awkward during RENT considering the dynamics between the two characters."

"Okay. I think I understand now."

"Thank you. Now let it rest, please."

They sat in silence.

"Alright, what about Murdoc. He's a right creep, Angela."

"What did I just say?"

"You said Owen, you didn't say a word about him." Kevin put his hands up defensively.

"So was that guy you dated two years ago."

"That was different." Kevin turned red. "So, I'm turning it back on you. List positive and negatives, now."

"Positive: Ambitious, knows what he wants and goes for it, intelligent most of the time, mostly organized, deep, deep down, he cares about the people closest to him. Negative: Alcoholic, I have no idea whether or not he's still on drugs, bad with money, manipulative, shady, criminal background…Oh god why am I dating this man?" Angela moaned. "Oh yeah, because he showed up at the exact moment I was vulnerable both times."

"RUN. FAST." Kevin advised.

Angela felt physically sick. What the hell had she done this time?

"But I mean, if you don't want to, you could always talk to him. I mean, you should have figured out by now if he's on drugs still or not. Or you could ask him. But personally, I think he might just be in it for the sex."

"It really wouldn't surprise me. God, I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, you've...just made a few bad decisions." Kevin fished for words. "Look, we're going to all see each other in a few days. Talk then before sometime or after. We're all going to be in London I think Noodle said."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"Please tell me Murdoc isn't driving."

"Noodle said he might."

She whimpered.

"What's the matter."

"I told you he took me to dinner in London, right?"

"Yeah?"

"It took us about a half hour to get there with how fast he was driving."

Kevin's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Angie."

"Yes?"

"Love you." Kevin made a heart out of his hands and held it up.

"Love you too Kevin." Angela sighed.

* * *

Noodle strummed her guitar while reading a random etude out of a book Russel bought her of guitar exercises. Practice had ended an hour and a half ago, but she still kind of wanted to just play some more. She wanted all this to just go away for a while. A while longer, she just wanted all the problems to go away.

All the stress she brought on the guys, the distance she was feeling between her and Kevin, the burn out that was starting to build up…She sometimes wondered who her real parents had been. She had always been told that her parents had given her up not knowing what her fate was to be. The same with the other twenty two. She remembered that they had been told their babies would grow to be vital to their homeland. They had no idea what was to become of her. There was no way.

She often wondered if they thought about her any. What name had they given her when she arrived? What was her name anyways? She had only known Suzu-chan and Noodle. Maybe she should have her legal name changed to Suzuki. People would still call her Noodle, but at least it might look a bit more official and she wouldn't get stopped nearly as much in the airports.

She felt a sting. Noodle looked down to see the finger of her glove had finally given at some point during rehearsal and a tiny little cut had appeared on her finger. She took off her gloves and put the guitar up.

Noodle stood and walked around the room, allowing her eyes to run over the Moog and Casios before sitting in front of the upright. She stared blankly at the black and white keys before standing up and flipping open the bench. Cigarettes, lighter, cobwebs and a few yellowed books. She brushed the dust off the top one and opened it to a random page and read it over before hesitantly beginning to play.

"Noodle?" 2D poked his head in. "Awright, just makin sure it was you and not a loose spirit."

"Hey D? Do you know when Russel is going into town again?"

"Probably tomorrow. Why?"

She held up the torn glove.

"I don't have a sewing kit and Russel told me no more stealing his taxidermy things."

"Awright, I'll let him know. Huh…Is that my old piano book?"

"I dunno. I found it in the bench."

"Probably is mine then,. Thought I lost it, I did! Well, I s'pose you can use it now." 2D beamed at her through his blackened eyes and toothless grin.

"Arigato."

"Now, why are we speaking Japanese darling?"

"I dunno."

"Yes you do." 2D pulled up one of the chairs. "Now, you've shut yourself up here for nearly two hours now after an already two hour rehearsal. It's not like you to pull this much time in the studio at one time, even before a recording."

"Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts then?"

"Just things. Kevin for one."

"Wot about him?"

"He seems distant lately. I think he might break up with me."

"Noodle darling, how many times in the past few weeks have you sworn he's going to break up with you and 'e hasn't? And-and-and, if he's stupid enough to do it, well then it's his loss! I've said it before and I'll say it again. Don't fret over it. Anything else bothering you?"

"A bit."

"I'm all ears."

"Sometimes, I wonder about them. My real parents that is."

2D was silent.

"You know, the usual one would think. Do they remember me? Do they think of me still? Did they ever love me? Do they hate me? Why did they give me to Kyuzo-san? What is my real family like? Were they rich? Were they poor? What's y real name? Did they give me a name?" Noodle looked at D and her eyes widened. "I mean, not to say that I'm not happy with you guys! Yu guys are my family now! I would never even imagine wanting a-a- I mean, please don't be upset over this?" She spoke quickly.

"Noodle, I'm not upset. It's only curiosity. I imagine anyone in your situation might have it. I mean, we're not perfect…" Even as he spoke, Stuart Tusspot felt a twang in his chest. He knew it was just curiosity. He knew that they'd always be her family in her heart, but still… "But, the question is, if given the opportunity, would you want to open that can of worms? The Japanese government has probably not forgotten about you Noodle."

Noodle turned her attention back to the piano. Suddenly the wood grain was intensely interesting.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, that's awright too darling."

"Hey D?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're going to be a great father."

"Really?"

"Hai. One day, one of your daughters is going to have a problem that she's going to bring to you, and only you. And you're going to help her."

D gave a huge grin.

"Well, if I get any rights, that is."

"Is Nadine still being difficult?"

"Yeah. Dad says she'll come round though. They met Rebecca and James the other day, my parents that is."

"How did that go?"

"Great! Mum didn't want to leave them."

"That's good."

"Figure she'd spoil them rotten if she could." 2D chuckled.

Noodle smiled.

"Next time I go up, you're coming with me and you're going to meet them! It'll be great! I mean, they've even starting to have their own personalities! I mean, James is a bit more fussy and Rebecca is so sweet and gentle. And, and Cecelia is into EVERYTHING! I mean she'll pull you hair, wants to see everything! Chelsea is always smiling! It's so adorable and Lucas…He gets antsy if Nadine leaves for too long. He's a mummy's boy for sure…"

Noodle giggled as D continued chattering on. Yes, she was very much certain D would become a great father. Her phone rang from inside her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dinner's ready. Come on down when you're ready." Russel's voice floated out from the receiver.

"Okay. We will be down soon." She hung up.

"Dinner?"

"Yes."

"Awright, let's go."

The pair got up. Noodle shut the door behind her and shut off the lights. Yes, she really did have a lovely family. They weren't perfect, but she quite loved her dysfunctional little family.


	27. Chapter 27: Trust

First date

Chapter 27: Trust

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

Angela glared out the glass windows overlooking the Thames River as she sulked with her arms and legs crossed. She had been poked, prodded, tutted at, sides pinched and had her ass slapped by the woman taking her measurements as the woman muttered in French about her size.

"Well, we'll see what we have." The woman raised an eyebrow at the actress in front of her.

"Let's just say, finding something for him will be a bit easier than finding something for her. Not exactly a runway model, you know." Her assistant muttered under his breathe before smiling and giving a saucy wink in Kevin's direction. Kevin went red and scooted closer to Noodle. He had dated males before, but right now, he was quite happy with women. Noodle however narrowed her eyes at the back of the assistant who was sauntering away with everyone's numbers in his hands. Meanwhile, Angela slid down further on the leather couch next to Murdoc, sitting with an arm around her shoulder with a lit cigarette in his other hand.

Theodore watched with a raised eyebrow. The man had been the Gorillaz PR agent for as long as he could remember. He was rather surprised to see that woman with Murdoc again. Usually when it came to events, it was Murdoc's 'Fuck of the Day'. No, he never had to worry about finding Murdoc a date. It was Stuart he had to worry about. The singer had issues getting dates. The man could barely look women in the eye, let alone ask them to premiers. So Theo would go hunting through models and actresses to accompany Stuart. He was quite pleased when the hook up with Rachel Adams worked out. Unfortunately, Murdoc had ruined that one. Theo was so very confused as to how Stuart had managed to knock up so many women back home when he couldn't hardly be in the same room as them.

Russel usually never took anyone. No, Russ had told him he preferred to go in alone and come out with someone. Theodore suspected the real reason was so that he was free to keep an eye on Noodle the entire time. Nope, Theo had never asked if Noodle needed an escort nor did he ever intend to dare to. He was quite shocked to hear she was bringing someone.

"Well." Theo finally cleared his throat. "That's all we really need right now. Russ, Noodle, I need to talk to you."

"Alright. We're out of here then." Murdoc ground the cigarette in the ash tray on the side table before standing up and pulling Angela up by the hand. "Oi! Denthead, let's go." He snapped over his shoulder.

"Murdoc…" Angela started in a warning tone.

"See you then, Theo." Stuart muttered as he passed by and trotted up to the bassist. Murdoc turned and slapped him in the back of the head, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Angela.

"OUCH!" Murdoc grunted, removed his arm from Angela's shoulder and rubbed the spot where she got him.

"Don't beat on him then." She pulled a fresh pack of cigarettes from her bag and began tapping the carton as they entered the elevator.

The doors opened a few floors down. Two young business men stopped chattering as they stepped in. One glanced over at Angela as his eye roamed freely. Murdoc growled under his breath and slid his arm around Angie's waist. Stu whimpered and retreated to the corner.

"So, how about that meeting." His partner attempted to engage his companion.

"Boring and trivial as usual." He kept staring. Angela glared at him. He turned and leaned in closer to her. "Hello there. I must say, I simply am taken by you and I must insist on treating you to lunch perhaps, that is, if that is alright with…is this your uncle or father?" He reached out his hand and rested it on her shoulder before sliding down to her elbow as she recoiled.

The man came sliding out of the elevator as the door pinged innocently. Murdoc rubbed his stinging knuckles as Angela stormed out of the elevator, closely followed by a freaking out Stuart Pot while the man's partner yelled. Murdoc strode out, ignoring him.

2D hovered, glancing in panic at the man groaning on the floor and Angela's back before leaping over the man and racing after the retreating woman.

"Angela! OI! ANGELA!" Murdoc started to jog after her. Angela ignored him and continued on. He shoved past Stu and ran in front of her. "HEY!"

Angela merely glared up at him while people in business suits walking by glanced their way.

"What is your problem love?"

"Murdoc, you just knocked out a man in an elevator. WHAT DO YOU THINK IS MY PROBLEM?"

"He was hitting on you and he put his hands on you!"

"There are better ways to handle it than punching him in the face!"

"He got the message didn't he?" Murdoc threw his hands up in the air.

Angela let out an exasperated growl and sidestepped him. Murdoc reached out, pulled her back and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Calm down love. I'm…sorry." He muttered his apology through clenched teeth as he glared at a pair who were staring. "Now lets just go to the pub, grab a pint and forget it."

"Murdoc, that's not the point. You cannot punch out every man that hits on me! I mean, what drugs are you on anyways to pull that shit?"

"Nothing. Just high off you, Angel-face." Murdoc was aware of the men starting to stop and mutter. "Now, let's go forget this." He hissed urgently.

"Murdoc, you promised." Angela lowered her voice.

Murdoc grunted and his eyes darted around and quickly, looking at the curious stares of the businessmen on lunch. He quickly walked them both into a back alley.

"What is the problem love?"

Angela crossed her arm and merely stared up at him.

Murdoc's eyes narrowed. Ah…So now he had to figure it out. Bloody women.

"Murdoc, I don't know if I can handle this right now."

Murdoc's aggravation changed instantly into panic.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Angela looked away and scratched behind her ear.

"Angie, babe, love." He reached out and cupped her face. He swore she could probably hear his heart pounding. "Come now, everything was fine this morning…"

"I just can't take the possessiveness anymore."

"I know, I know, I know. I'm working on it, I promise." Desperation and pleading leaked into his voice. "Okay?"

"Yes Murdoc, because knocking someone out is working on it."

"What do you want me to do? Hm? Just tell me."

"Not punching people out is a start. Getting drunk doesn't solve the world's problems and neither does 'Let's just go and have a shag.' I don't know Murdoc. You need to grow up, but you're not going to change."

"I can!"

"Then prove it." Angela shoved him back and walked away. 2D poked his head around the corner. "Come on Stu, let's go get some peanuts…"

Noodle and Kevin skipped merrily out of the building, hands clasped together and swinging.

"I'll race you." Kevin grinned over at a giggling Noodle.

"Oh yeah? To where? We are surrounded by suits."

"Good point. Hmmm…well then." He paused before picking Noodle up and swinging her on his back. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his torso before laughing again.

"Bloody teenagers." A businessman grumbled under his breath as he passed by. Noodle stuck her tongue out at the back of his head while Kevin sent the v.

"So where to?"

"Hmmm…have you ever been to the London Dungeons?"

"No."

"Onwards!" Noodle cheered and pointed in front of her. "I will direct you."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Russel stepped in front of the couple. "Y'all ain't going nowhere without adult supervision. AY-KAY-AY ME."

Noodle made a face at him.

"Don't give me that look baby-girl. London is a shady place."

"You certain you can handle the London Dungeon?" Kevin grinned.

"Boy, I have been possessed, seen The Reaper himself and demons galore. I think I can handle the goddamn London Dungeon."

Russel stood outside, leaning against the wall. His eyes were wide and his heart was thumping. He made himself a promise he was NEVER going back to the London Dungeon.

"Are you alright Russel?" Noodle asked as she patted his shaking arm.

"Yeah, I'm alright baby girl."

"It wasn't that bad…" Noodle tried to reassure him.

"Noods, he knocked out a scare actor." Kevin muttered.

"I HATE those damn startle attractions. Lets just get you two somewhere. How about Piccadilly? Or maybe an art museum?"

"An art museum?" Noodle made a face.

"Alright. Then how about a nice, calm walk around then until Muds calls us?"

"Okay. Is that alright with you Kevin?"

"Yes. Sounds great."

* * *

Stu glanced over at the angry woman.

"D-did you two just break up?" He started meekly.

"No." Angela glared at the path ahead of her. "If he pulls that again, we will." She took a sharp left down an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Stu jogged to catch up.

"Somewhere that asshole won't follow." She growled before cutting across the block to another smaller street and heading into an Underground opening.

"Tha's why're we getting on the Tube, then?" Stu asked as he took out his card.

"Yes."

"Then where to darling?" He grinned.

"Abbey Road?"

"Works fer me." He slid a pair of sunglasses on.

As they climbed the stairs up to the exit, Stu offered his arm.

"Shall we go fer a walk then around lovely residential Abbey Road?"

"Sounds lovely." Angela took his arm and he patted her hand with his free one. He felt that familiar buzz of thrill shoot through him.

'No, 2D.' He scolded himself. 'Muds will murder you. Slit ya throat while you're sleeping. Tie you up to sumfink in the landfill and watch as the zombies eat you alive.'

As they walked, they talked, passing by the white low walls.

"So…" Stuart looked down at the woman on his arm.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Why the bloody hell did you take h-his ass back, then? Hm? 'E ain't anyfing but trouble."

"It's hard to say. Maybe I never got over him, maybe I was just vulnerable and he was there. I don't know." She admitted "There's just something about him that both repulses me and draws me to him at the same time." She grimaced. "He's like a drug or something. He makes my heart race, my stomach fill up with butterflies and at the same time, makes me rage. I could never hate him though."

"Then quit him." Stu wrinkled his nose. He honestly couldn't see how anyone could possibly be attracted to the asshole.

She was silent.

"Well then, tell me this darling. Do you love him?" He stopped, dropped her arm and turned to face her, inches away.

She looked away from him, almost in shame and his felt his heart drop.

"I don't know Stu." She finally said. She then moaned and let her forehead fall against his collar bone. " I care, but I'm not entirely sure about love yet. It's way too soon to tell." Her voice was muffled against his jacket. He wrapped his lanky arms around her in an embrace. This was probably going to cost him if Murdoc happened to walk around the corner.

"Are you happy?"

"Most of the time. Until he starts being a twat."

"That 'appens a lot."

"Not really. It's only when he's jealous or ignored or threatened." She grunted. "But he can't just walk around knocking people out. Sometimes it just feels like he's just in it for the sex."

Stu shuddered involuntarily.

"Yeh know, he's mad for you. Won't let anyone say a word 'gainst you. He was completely devastated when you left. Took to the bottle and drugs 'e did and hard. Didn't stop sobbing for days. Don't fink he cared if he lived or died really." He forced the words to come out as he gently lifted her chin to look up at his black eyes. "But 'e's no good Angie. It's better if you leave him. You don't need to get tangled up in the fucked up world of Murdoc Niccals. It's dangerous and messy."

"Look, I'll think about it Stu, ok?"

"Awight darling. Now give me a smile? Hm? Won't you?" He couldn't help the disappointment that settled in his stomach and forced a grin.

She giggled and grinned back before rising up a little and kissing him on his cheek.

"Thanks. You're a good friend Stu." She turned away. "We should probably start heading back."

Stu turned a dark red and stood stunned, absently touching where she kissed him. His knees were like jelly and he attempted to violently shake the thoughts out of head. Even if they were perfectly innocent…No, Murdoc would definitely murder him. Slowly and painfully. He jumped a mile as his cell phone rang. He nearly had a heart attack as he saw it was Murdoc calling.

"H-h-h-hello?" He squeaked, praying Murdoc couldn't read minds over the phone.

"Where the bloody fuck are you two?" Murdoc's voice snarled from the other end.

"W-we're heading back now!"

"That's not what I asked Denthead!"

"That's Murdoc, isn't it." Angela turned around. "Give me the phone." She snatched it away from him.

"OY! DENTHEAD! I SAID WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH MY GIRL?" Murdoc yelled into the phone.

"We're at Abbey Road you bloody twat. We're heading back now." Angela growled and hung up.

On the other end Murdoc stared down at the phone. He felt his insecurities and temper begin to rise. He fully intended to take it out on the idiot later.

"AY YO MUDS." He turned to see Russel, Kevin and Noodle standing at the end of the block.

"What?"

"Where's D and Angela?" Russel questioned as they approached.

"Took off on their own to Abbey bloody Road. Said they're on their way back." He turned away, his face twisted up in a furious scowl. "Probably his fucking idiotic idea."

"Hey! Now what did I tell you? Don't you take this out on him now Muds. YA HEAR?" Alarm began to rise in Russel. He knew exactly where Mud's mind was going and fast. He pulled him aside from the confused teenagers.

"Now you listen." He hissed to the sallow-skinned bassist. "What did I say about trust? Huh? She trusted you, didn't she? While she was in America? Now you gotta trust her that nothing happened between them. Got it?"

Murdoc glared at him.

"I said, GOT IT?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Russel spent the next half hour lecturing Murdoc on trust as they walked back to the lot where the cars were.

"There you are." Murdoc's neck nearly snapped as he looked at the approaching Angela and Stu.

"Noodle texted us."

"Alright. You three are riding with me." Russel motioned at 2D who reluctantly started walking forward, glancing back at Angela. "Let those two work stuff out." He growled under his breath at the singer.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride!" Kevin waved at Russel from the front of the building. He didn't hear Russel pull away until the door was closed to the building.

Kevin cracked his back before striding over to the post box. Nothing. Perhaps Mike had gotten the mail. He shrugged it off and started up the stairs. He could hear the neighbor's telly was on too loud again. The carpet muffled his steps as he arrived on the landing. He placed the key in the lock and stopped. The door was unlocked. Both males and Chloe kept the door locked at all times. Even while they were inside.

He stood hovering. There was a chance the place had been robbed or was in process of being robbed. But Mike was home. He had texted him before he got home to be certain.

He cautiously opened the door.

"Hello there, Kevin."

His met the form of Mike laying on the ground, the side table lamp on and a woman in a leather jacket and tight jeans sitting on the couch, legs crossed, cigarette in her mouth and smirking.

"Mike…Who the fuck are you?"

She chuckled darkly.

"Oh Kevin, don't you remember me? Pauuuula."

Fuck.

"Now I heard from a little angry birdy that it was your girlfriend who managed to wreck my house."

"That wasn't us." Kevin's eyes darted to the cricket bat in the corner. "Imogen had the party. What did you do to Mike?"

"Oh the dolt is fine. Just a little chloroform." She grinned, the gap between her teeth visible. "I also wouldn't think about that if I were you. You idiot friend here spilled vodka and I might just drop my fag." She stood before striding towards him. Her boots made her at least half an inch taller than him as she dug her red nails into his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. She exhaled her smoke into his face, hand firmly keeping his chin in place.

"Now, you tell your little girlfriend that she needs to watch it. I don't particularly like it when my things get destroyed. Do you, Kevin? No, I didn't think so. You see Kevin, I'm not happy. When Paula isn't happy, not many other people are. Also, you might want to inform Miss Angela that I will be solving her problem shortly. You know, girls gotta look out for each other, right? So you pass along these messages for me Kevin, my little pigeon. Got it?"

Kevin was frozen in fear, staring into the wild green eyes of Paula Cracker.

"I SAID GOT IT?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good." With that she extinguished the cigarette on his chest. As he yelped, he suddenly felt a cloth being forced over his face. He breathed in to scream from the burn but felt instead his body relax and his world became black.

Paula smirked as she kicked the limp form of Kevin Thoms over on his back. She looked over her handiwork before turning to leave, digging in her bag, pulling our another cigarette and lighting it as she slammed the door behind her.


	28. Chapter 28: rude Awakenings

Chapter 28: Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: Do not own Gorillaz.

* * *

_She moaned as the blue haired man kissed her neck, her fingers knotted in his unruly hair._

"_Stuart…." She breathed in a pleading tone. 2D smirked and slammed his mouth on hers. _

_Clothes lay strewn across the bedroom floor as their two bodies writhed beneath the covers, the squeaking bed accompanied moans, grunts and squeals before heavy sighs of content brought silence._

"_I love you Angela." He breathed into her ear before collapsing on top of her and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. _

"_I love you too Stuart."_

"_Leave 'im then. We'll run off to Jamaica or sumfink. Beirut. Somewhere darling. We'll fink of sumfing. Just leave 'im." _

"_Don't fret, I am. Who could ever love Murdoc Niccals anyways?" _

Murdoc sat straight up in bed, covered in cold sweat that rolled down his back and formed a damp spot on the sheets. His breaths were shallow, yet ragged and he found himself shaking. He glanced next to him out of instinct and found he was in fact alone in his small bed in the back of the Winnebago.

He promptly tossed off the covers and ran out of the trailer. His feet pounded across the carpark and down the concrete steps.

Stu shrieked and fell out of bed as Murdoc kicked in the door. The sallow skinned man surveyed the room, panting. The light from he carpark barely illuminated the room, but just enough to see that Stuart Pot was, in fact, alone in his bedroom.

"Murdoc, wot the hell?" Stu yelled as Murdoc turned his back and retreated back up the stairs.

Yes, that was right. He had dropped her off at her house after yelling at each other in the car and reconciling eventually after he pulled over and they had a shouting match on the side of the road.

The screen door slammed behind him. Murdoc opened the fridge door and reached for a beer. No, tequila. Mmm yes.

Bloody nightmares. They always seemed so real. He opened the bottle as he went back to bed, chugged it, and curled up on his side.

The words kept echoing in his brain as he passed out.

_"Who could ever love Murdoc Niccals anyways?"_

* * *

"Kevin. KEVIN." Kevin was awoken by someone violently shaking him. His eyes cracked open to see Mike with a black eye hovering above him.

"Alright, you're awake. I swore that crazy bitch killed you. Kevin, we need to go to the hospital and have them look at that cigarette burn. It's oozing. I already called an ambulance and the police."

Kevin's mind barely registered all of this. Crazy bitch…Paula…PAULA. NOODLE.

He sat straight up and his head slammed into Mike's nose.

"FUCK!"

"Sorry Mike. Where's Noodle. I need to see Noodle. She's in danger." Pain seared through his chest. He looked down to see the nasty burn Mike was talking about. It was in fact, oozing into his burned shirt.

"Kevin WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Mike screamed, obviously unable to keep calm any longer. "I heard knocking on the door, I open it and some woman's standing their asking for you. I said you weren't going to be home for a little bit, she says she can wait and she comes in, grabs the bottle of vodka and slams me across the face with it! THEN SHE CHLOROFORMED ME WHILE LAUGHING ABOUT HOW YOU WERE GOING TO GET YOURS." Mike started crying. "I woke up and saw you laying there and I thought for sure you were dead. I thought you were dead mate. I thought that crazy bitch killed you. I thought that crazy bitch killed my best friend." Mike pulled Kevin in and embraced him tightly.

The sound of someone pounding on the door made them both jump. "Police, open the door!"

"It's open!" Mike yelled as he let go and furiously rubbed away the tears.

Detective Smithy threw open the door.

"Boys, what happened?"

"Paula. Paula Cracker." Kevin spoke, his voice shaking.

Smithy swore and turned around.

"Please, you need to send people out to Angela's and Kong." Kevin pleaded. "She's going to kill Noodle and Murdoc."

"Did she say that?" Smithy whipped back around, his voice raised in alarm. "Kevin, did Paula Cracker tell you she was going to kill Noodle Hobbs and Murdoc Niccals?" Smithy sank down to his level. "KEVIN!"

"N-not exactly, but I know what she meant! She said to tell Noodle to watch her back and to tell Angela she was going to take care of Murdoc. I know she's planning on hurting them, I just know it! Please!"

"Smithy." Another officer walked into the apartment.

"Fifer, call Angela Colbourne's residence and check in on her." Smithy ordered without tearing his eyes from Kevin's pleading face.

"Sir?"

"Do it. Paula Cracker's on the loose and has made threats."

"My phone, where's my phone…" Kevin got up and began frantically digging through his pockets. He fumbled as he flipped it open and hurriedly dialed.

* * *

Noodle groaned and rolled over as her phone tinkled out it's ringtone. She glanced at the clock, snarled and finally picked up and began yelling in Japanese.

"NOODLE. NOODLE BABY IT'S ME." Kevin yelled on the other side of the line.

"Kevin? Why are you calling me this late? What's wrong?"

"Noodle. It's Paula. She was here. She attacked Mike and I. She's looking for you Noodle." Kevin's voice was panicked and urgent.

Noodle blanked out.

"Noodle. NOODLE!"

"I'm here Kevin. We're fine. We have zombies." Noodle attempted to reassure him and herself at the same time.

"She's also threatening Murdoc and Angela I think. The police are here. Please Noodle, be careful. I love you. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Kevin enough, I am safe. Murdoc is here." Noodle's voice shook slightly. "I'm going to go get Russ. Talk to the police. I will call you in the morning."

She shut the phone and stared out the window. The moonlight flooded the room. It was very unusual for Noodle to be frightened. But at that very moment, she felt it.

She threw her covers aside and ran out the door and to the lift. She slammed the buttons furiously. The doors shut lazily as she dialed Russel's number.

"'Lo?" Russel's sleepy voice drifted from the other side."

"RUSS WAKE UP, PAULA IS BACK." She nearly screamed into the phone. "GOING TO CHECK ON MURDOC."

"What? Baby girl you on the lift down?" Russel now sounded panicked. "I'm on the way down to the stairs."

The doors binged as they opened into the carpark. She ran across the concrete to the Winnebago. As she reached it, she began pounding desperately on the door.

"MUDS! MUDS! WAKE UP! MUDS!" Noodle yelled before she finally wrenched the door open. The camper shook and swayed as she tore back to the bedroom to find the empty tequila bottle and a snoring Murdoc laying on his side in a puddle of vomit oozing from his mouth.

She stepped back and ran her fingers through her hair, trying not to panic, knowing there was no waking the bassist. Cortez shrieked and flew out.

She backed out of the trailer.

"Nooooodle. Noooodle Dooodle. Come to Auntie Paula." Her blood ran cold as the voice crooned through the carpark. How? How did she get in? The place was surrounded by zombies. She began to run for the lift.

"Noodle... You can run but you can't hide!"

Noodle veered left and raced towards D's room. He had weapons in his closet that he kept unlocked, unlike Murdoc.

"BOO!" She felt hands rip at her hair. She screamed as Paula Cracker grabbed her and pressed the gun into her head. She struggled against her, but Paula had her in a position where she couldn't barely move.

"You've bothered me enough, you little bitch." Paula breathed as she moved the gun against Noodle's quivering temple. "Say goodbye, Nood- ARGH!"

Paula released her as her cries mixed with a raven's shrieks. Noodle turned around to see Cortex flapping as he dug his talons into Paula's scalp and attempted to go for her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING BIRD! SHOO!" She turned and fired the gun at the raven.

Russel's heart stopped as he flung open the door.

"NOODLE!" The ground shook as he bounded in the direction of the shots.

2D sat bolt upright in bed as he felt his heart beat out of his chest. Gunshots. Why? Zombies? He leapt out of bed and made his way up the stairs and tripped. He got back up and ran as more shots fired.

Paula swore, turned and ran, still firing at the black bird. She slammed the door and heard the furious squawks behind it. She threw the gun into the landfill and opened the car door. She drove around the piles of dead zombies and tore down the hill. All she knew is that she needed to disappear and fast.

Noodle felt Russel pick her up and hug her as she sobbed hysterically into his chest. How could she have frozen? She could have saved herself. Why didn't her instincts kick in?

"It's okay baby girl, she's gone. She's gone. She's gone." Russel's enormous frame shook.

"WOT'S GOING ON?" 2D yelped as he ran up to them.

"D, call the cops. Paula just broke in here and tried to kill Noodle. Shhh baby girl, shhhh." He rocked her back and forth. "It's gonna be fine. It's gonna be a-ight. I'm here. Russ is here. Nothing's going to hurt you now."

* * *

The house phone echoed throughout the house. Balto harrumphed and snuggled closer to his Mistress. Stupid human noisemakers.

"Hello?" Angela yawned.

"Angela Colbourne, this is Detective Fifer."

"What do you want?"

Fifer cleared his throat at her tone.

"Kevin Thoms was just attacked in his apartment and we have reason to believe you might be in harm's way."

"What?" Angela sat up, swung her legs to the side of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Paula Cracker has made threats against your…ahem. Boyfriend. We urge you to be cautious."

"Is Kevin okay? What about Mike?"

"They are both fine. Like I said, we urge you to be cautious." Fifer continued. "Check your locks, windows, doors. We will be sending a squad car around to check on you."

"No, you will go over there and check on her." She heard in the background.

"What? Why do I have-"

"Do it, Fifer."

"Fine, Miss Colbourne, I will be around shortly to check on you. Goodbye."

The phone clicked.

Angela hesitated before she opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a handgun. Like HELL some bitch was going to come into this house.

"Balto, go check the house." She stated.

Balto grunted and didn't move.

"Balto." She shoved him slightly and the husky reluctantly jumped off the bed. He stretched and his nails clicked against the floor.

She got up as he went down the stairs.

Her senses were heightened as she opened the door to Sam's room. Sam was snoring peacefully, blissfully unaware of anything. She shut the door quietly and crossed the hall to Mark's room. Mark was curled up, arms around his pillow muttering in his sleep.

Balto thumped back up the stairs and slunk back into her bedroom. Angela heard him jump up on the bed. Obviously, he had found nothing.

She settled at the top of the stairs, gun in hand, and waited.

She didn't know how long it had been until she saw the squad car pull up. She rose and quietly descended down the stairs. She met Fifer on the outside steps and shivered in the cold. Moonlight flooded the path to the front door and Angela could see their breath form little white clouds in front of them.

"Nothing going on here." She murmured to him.

"Because she hit Kong." Fifer replied dryly.

Angela went pale.

"Noodle…Murdoc…are-are-are they…?"

"They're fine. Although your lover is right now in the hospital for suspected alcohol poisoning from shot gunning an entire bottle of tequila. The others are at the station for questioning."

"Noodle…Oh god, Noodle."

"She's very shaken up, but she's okay." Fifer shifted and scowled. "We suspect Paula's left town so you can go back to sleep now. Is that thing registered?" He asked sharply, noticing the handgun.

"Yes." She snapped.

"Get back inside and lock up. Goodnight Miss Colbourne."

"Don't tell me what to do." She growled as she turned on her heel ans retreated back inside.

Fifer heard the lock scrape shut. He stalked back to his squad car and slammed the door shut. He glanced out the window to see the full moon.

"Figures." He muttered before starting the car.


	29. Chapter 29: OMNOM YOUR SOUL

First date

Chapter 29: omnom your soul.

Disclaimer: do not own Gorillaz.

* * *

_One. Two. One. Two. One, two, one, one, two. One-two-one-two-one-two-one-two…_

She lost count as the punching bag exploded into a mess of cloth, sand and grains. Noodle doubled over, breathing heavily. She straightened up and merely moved on to the next bag in line, ignoring the massive pile of sand now covering the floor.

_One. Two. One. Two._

Stu stood outside the door with a mug of tea. Noodle had rarely emerged from the weight room in the studio since Paula attacked two days prior. She came out to pee, eat and sleep. The rest of the time, she had been training vigorously.

Russel had tried locking her out, she had merely kicked off the doorknob and fished out the lock. 2D tried to get her to go to the hospital to see Murdoc, she had snuck off into the physical therapy room instead.

"Darling." Stu knocked on the door. "Noodle-love, Kevin's here for you."

Noodle's hands dropped, her knuckles swollen and bleeding through the bandages she had wrapped around them.

Yes. Kevin.

She had been avoiding him. It was her fault. This was all her fault. If she had been able to defend herself, none of this would have happened. If she hadn't been drinking that night of the party, this wouldn't have happened.

She knew in her mind that was a bold-faced lie, there was nothing she could have done to have prevented Paula Cracker from breaking into Kong and being a bat-shit crazy woman and it would have happened eventually. Still, she felt responsible for the entire mess.

Stuart Pot motioned for the teen to come. Kevin shuffled down the hall.

"Babe? Come out. Please? I miss you and we're all worried about you. This isn't your fault. C'mon Noodle, please?" Kevin leaned against the wall next to the door. "Noodle, I need you right now, please don't shut me out." His voice became pleading. He winced from the bandage over the cigarette burn.

Kevin could smell her before he saw her. 2D wrinkled his nose. The door slowly opened to reveal the tiny Japanese teenager drenched in sweat, her hands bloody, her feet raw and rashes around her ankles from the sand. She shook slightly.

"I'm too dangerous Kevin." She whispered hoarsely.

"I don't give a flying fuck." Kevin grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "I don't fucking care Noodle. I just want someone right now I can talk to and hold and- Noodle? NOODLE!" Kevin felt her go limp in his arms.

Stu backed against the wall, unprepared.

"Did our baby-girl come out yet? Aw shit! D, call the ambulance!" Russel ran down the hall, floor shaking...

"Dehydration." The doctor announced as she walked into the waiting room. She looked at the motley crew in front of her. She wasn't one to judge families, but this was certainly an odd one.

Russel, Stu and Kevin looked at each other grimly, their suspicions confirmed.

"She'll be fine. We're going to keep her overnight for observation. Right now, we have an IV in and she is being moved up to Mr. Niccals' room as we speak. She should be conscious soon. Let's see." The woman opened her clipboard and took out a piece of paper. "I will explain this to her when she's awake, but I'll tell you this too since you are her guardians. She needs to rest, no strenuous activity and plenty of water. She needs to stay out of the gym for a few weeks."

Dr. Violet Moore had rarely seen anything like it. The poor girl looked as if she had been in a fight and come out on the winning end. Her knuckles needed stitches and were x-rayed. She had been very surprised to see no fractures. Same for the girl's feet. The nurses would help her in the shower later and clean up the rest of her.

"If we can make her." Russel shook his head.

"She needs to."

"How's her heart?" The first thing that went through Russel's mind was that she had overworked herself into a heart attack.

"We checked it earlier. Her heart is fine, but if she keeps that up, it won't be. Essentially, if she over does it too soon, her could potentially basically fry her heart. We checked her blood pressure when she came in and everything looked fine, but it's still best to keep an eye on her."

"Nooooodle. Noodle lovey-bug."

Noodle's eyes opened. Where was she? There was something in her arm and around her hands. She tried to lift her arm to take it out.

"No, no. Don't do that doodlebug."

"Muds?" Her voice crackled as she turned her head. Murdoc sat on the edge of a chair as close as he could get without setting anything off.

Hospital. She was in the hospital. Her head was pounding

"I'm here love. You gave everyone a right scare there."

"Muds?"

"Yes, we've established it's me."

"What…"

"You overworked your little self to dehydration. Now, I can't have my little axe-princess die on me, so no more Noodle. You're going to be monitored in the gym now."

She turned her head back to stare at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

* * *

Angela sighed as she waited in the elevator. E623A was the room number she'd come to memorize the past few days. She had come first thing the next morning after calling out of work to visit her idiot boyfriend or whatever the hell he was. Tonight though, she had had work all afternoon and evening. She had decided to come up before going home to bed.

The first thing she'd done was yell at him for being an idiot for drinking an entire bottle of tequila and almost dying. Then she'd yelled about Paula Cracker and how she could have killed him and Noodle before breaking down crying and succumbed to sitting on the bed and sobbing into his shoulder. For once in his life, Murdoc Niccals had been silent while being reamed out.

"That crazy bitch isn't getting anywhere near anyone again, I promise." He had repeated over and over to her in her ear.

The doors pinged open. She took a double take as she saw Stu and Russel. Them she had expected, but certainly not Kevin. Most importantly, where was…Oh god. Angela practically ran down the hall.

"What's going on? Where's Noodle?"

"She's in with Murdoc. She over trained."

"What?"

"We can't go in yet."

"Kevin, come here." Angela pulled the tow-headed teen aside. "Are you okay?"

"No." He started shaking.

"Okay. It's okay." She embraced him and rocked him side to side. "Shhh…it's okay. It's all going to be fine."

"No, it won't. Paula's going to kill us."

"No, she won't. I promise. She's not going to kill anyone."

"She got in my apartment, she got into Kong. Where else can she get into? My mum's? Your house?"

"It's going to be fine, Kevin. The police are on it. They're tracking her down as we speak. They'll have her in custody soon."

Murdoc Niccals sat in the chair they had let him sit in. The nurses had moved his various attachments around. They were going for a full detox, those bastards. They were keeping him there because Russel had told them he'd just start drinking again the second he left the hospital. He shifted and scowled. His ass was sticking to the pleather. All he wanted to do was go home, have sex, drink a beer and play his guitar and maybe have sex in the studio. He wasn't entirely sure yet. Regardless, he knew for certain he wanted his guitar, a pint and sex. Maybe a carton of fags. Okay, Guitar, sex, beer and fags.

He observed the passed out girl in front of him. No, Paula had gone too far this time. She had tried too many times to murder his little guitarist and it was getting damn annoying. Then to threaten her boyfriend and his roommate AND on top of it all, his bird and his raven…oh now that was just it. Murdoc Alphonse Niccals did not like people messing with his things and right now, Paula Cracker had messed with everything.

Paula Cracker must die. That was the only solution in his head. Or rot in prison in confinement with only her own thoughts. Hmmm yes.

How shaken his little Angel-face had been when she came in and started screaming at him. Well, he knew he deserved it. She was scared. He was angry that she was scared. He knew her as a strong woman. For this bitch to have rattled his lady…Nope. Paula must die. She had to pay.

* * *

Robert's face was that of disgust as he eyed the woman in front of him standing in her underwear at the dry bar, changing the bandages on her face while drinking a whiskey. His furnished flat was a mix of French country and antiques. Quite a perfect decorating job if he said so himself.

"You failed." He grunted from the couch.

"OH REALLY? KEEP REMINDING ME WHY DON'T YOU?" Paula slammed down the disinfectant. "Like you could do better?"

"Yes, I could have BECAUSE I DON'T MISS."

"SHUT UP! I didn't know he had a fucking bird."

"You could have shot it!"

"IT WAS PECKING ME EYES OUT! God, she must have been one stupid bitch to stay with an idiot like you for that long."

The next thing Paula knew was that she was dangling from the wall, Robert's hand around her throat.

"Don't you dare talk about Angela. You know NOTHING." He growled as she squealed for air. He dropped her. Paula fell to her knees, massaging her throat.

"Then what do you propose?"

Robert eyed the woman in front of him with contempt. All she was going to do was fuck up.

"Stay here. I'll take care of it." He turned and strode out of the room. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys and wallet. He hesitated.

"Paula?"

"What?" She snapped from the sitting room.

"Go get me one of the knives in the kitchen, will you?"

"Why don't you go get it yourself?"

"JUST DO IT AND STOP ARGUING WITH ME FOR ONCE."

Grumbling and cursing, Paula got up off the floor and staggered to the kitchen.

"Where's your knife block?"

"By the stove, you stupid woman."

Her eyes roamed over the block before selecting a serrated steak knife.

Robert pulled on his gloves and took the knife from her.

"Thank you. Stay here. I'll be back later."

"Fine." She sighed, rolled her eyes and stalked back to the couch and flipped on the telly.

The cold air hit Robert's face. It burned his lungs as he breathed in deeply. He raised the knife high over his head, inhaled and plunged it deeply into his thigh. A scream ripped from his throat and immediately he heard front doors flinging open from the town homes next door.

"Help, Police! I've been stabbed!" Through the pain, he made out several men rushing towards him.

"What happened?"

"A crazy woman. The one they've been looking for. She broke into my home and stabbed me! Call the police, she still might be there!"

One of the men yelled to his wife in the doorway to call the police.

Tears ran down his face from the agony, yet he smirked internally. No, she needed to learn to not fuck up like that again.

* * *

"Ugh, it's bloody cold." Murdoc whined as he pulled his coat around him tighter. Angela rolled her eyes. He had managed to talk the nurses into letting Angela take him outside for a cigarette and they were situated on a bench around the hospital fountain.

She lit up her cigarette before lighting his. Murdoc deeply inhaled and put his arm around Angela.

"I've made a decision to send Noodle to the Maldives."

"What?"

"Whether she likes it or not, it's for her own good."

"Murdoc. You can't force the poor girl."

"Yes, I can. I'm Murdoc Niccals, love."

"Wait until after the event next week and see if you change your mind." Angela sighed. The flood lights played on the water. She sighed in content watching the patterns of the waves. She closed her eyes and leaned into Murdoc, feeling somewhat safe for the first time in a few days. Here nothing would happen. Here, Noodle, Murdoc, Stu and Russel were safe. Right now, she was safe. Her body relaxed and Murdoc gripped her tighter as he inhaled on his cigarette.

"Angela! What a surprise."

Angela's eyes shot open, her heart rate accelerated at the speed of light as she turned her head in horror.

"Robert." She whispered.

Murdoc looked over. So, this bloke finally decided to show up.

"Angela, baby. It's been too long." The brunette man began limping towards her.

"STAY OVER THERE." Her voice rose three octaves. "I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER."

"Who the fuck are you?" Robert glanced at Murdoc, who had started to stand up.

"Could ask you the same thing." Murdoc snarled back. He didn't care if it landed him more time in the hospital or prison, he felt like killing the man in front of him.

"I'm her fiancé."

"No, you're not." Angela backed up into Murdoc as far as she could. Robert was blocking the entrance back into the hospital. "What are you doing here?"

"I caught Paula Cracker. You're safe now, baby. Didn't I tell you I would take care of you? For better or worse? Til death do we part?"

Murdoc pushed Angela behind him as he sized up the situation.

"You're sick." Angela felt naked without the switchblade she had been carrying around. She hadn't brought it. "Wait, how did you know…the news only said she was wanted for attempted murder. YOU!"

Murdoc began muttering under his breath. If that dolt could get here in time it would be fine and dandy. Until then he figured he could beat the living shit out of him. Murdoc lunged for his throat.

"HEY!"

Oh god, Smithy. Angela could kiss him.

"GET OVER HERE. NOW." Smithy had his gun drawn. Murdoc threw his hands up and backed up.

Robert smirked.

"Until next time, my love. Don't worry, I'll find you. I love you and I have your ring right here when you've decided to end this nonsense and come home. Murdoc." He nodded, turned and limped toward the detective.

Once they were out of sight, Angela launched towards the fountain and began vomiting and crying.

Murdoc held her hair back as his brain began working in the most dark of fashions. He looked up and saw The Boogeyman standing in the corner.

"Get him. He is a gift." He breathed murderously.

The Boogeyman dissolved into a wisp of smoke.

"Murdoc's taking care of it, Angel. Murdoc's got it." He rubbed the nape of her neck. Yes. The Boogeyman would fully dispose of the cretin and drag him to Hell where he belonged.

* * *

Robert stood in front of the urinal, on hand on the wall to steady himself. The stitches in his leg didn't particularly hurt thanks to the painkillers. Oh yes, what a plan. He didn't know if he had expected her to run into his arm and declare him her savior or what, but certainly not that reaction. Hn. Stupid bitch.

Something in the reflection of the chrome caught his eye. He quickly turned around and fell back in horror, sliding into the urinal, sitting on the cake.

The Boogeyman looked the man up and down. He smelled. His soul was starting to rot.

"W-who are you? Is this one of those hidden camera shows?"

Niccals had said he was a gift. The Boogeyman took that to mean he could devour the man whole.

"What are you doing? DON'T COME ANY CLOSE-ARRRRRGHHHHHH!"

"HEY! NO FUNNY BUSINESS IN THERE! HEY! You! Unlock this door!" Fifer stood back as one of the janitors fumbled with the keys. A loud belch resounded from within and echoed off the walls.

The door swung open to reveal an empty bathroom.

"Where is he?" Fifer demanded. A tiny tinging noise sounded in the sink. The detective and janitor glanced down to see the diamond engagement ring spinning in the sink before settling on the trap.

* * *

Murdoc smirked. Paula would rot in prison, Robert was dead. Now just to get that damn protection charm around Angie's pretty little neck. Then they would be set. Yes! He was Murdoc Niccals and by sweet Satan, he had a solution for everything.

"He's gone, love. He's never going to bother you again." Murdoc stroked her hair. "Let's go upstairs and see how Noodle is doing, hm? Paula's in prison and Noodle is safe. It's going to be fine from now on." He inhaled the scent of her hair and instantly, before he could stop it, a flashback. Sitting around a castle fireplace in her lady's chambers, inhaling the scent of the woman's hair, music flowing from a distance and men's drunken roaring laughter. His weapon laying on the table while her chemise slipped down her shoulder. The smell of apples. He knew that freckle on her shoulder….

Murdoc shook his head violently, snapping him out of the vision. Stupid flashbacks. Boogeyman's fault. He couldn't make heads or tails of them.

Russel and 2D stood outside, giving Kevin and Noodle privacy. Inside the room, Kevin held Noodle close.

"I'm not going anywhere. She's not going to hurt you."

"She hurt you Kevin."

"They're going to catch her if they haven't already."

"Yeah."

"We're going to go to the launch this weekend, everything will be fine. We're going to dance the night away. Okay?"

Noodle managed a little smile.

"There we go." Kevin smiled and kissed her. "I can't stay here tonight unfortunately. Mike is still too scared and Chloe is out of town. I want to stay here with you though."

"You're not staying here." Murdoc grunted as he walked in and sat on his bed. "Bloody teenagers. Noodle, Paula Crackhead is in police custody." He kicked off his shoe and threw it at Kevin. "Whoops. Sorry mate, slipped out of my hand there."

"Muds, behave." Russel walked in.

"I'll behave when they let me out of this fackin' place!"

"You're being released tomorrow, calm your cracker ass down."

"T-t-tomorrow then? Wot about Noodle?" Stu poked his head in the room to be hit with Murdoc's other shoe.

"FACK OFF FACEACHE."

"Where's Angie?" Kevin asked.

"She's in the bathroom. That Robert wanker showed up and she's had a panic attack." Murdoc grunted.

Stu edged into the room and dashed over to Noodle's bed and sat down. He grinned before having a water cup thrown at him.

"ENOUGH MUDS. You're gonna hit Noodle."

"Hmph."

Russel pulled the arm chair to sit between the two beds. Angela re-entered the room.

"Hey, Angie. Doing alright there?"

"Yes." Angela sank onto Murdoc's bed where he promptly started playing with her hair. "Robert's disappeared."

"Hmmm…Boogeyman must have, er, gotten him." He chuckled darkly. 2D shrunk back and whimpered.

"MUDS, YOU DIDN'T." Russel was in his face in an instant, front of his hospital gown in his fist.

"Did what?" Angela asked slowly.

"Go ahead Muds, tell her. Tell her what you did."

"Tell me what? Murdoc, what is going on? You guys are scaring me."

"Nothing, Love. I didn't do anything hehehe…now let go Russ and go take your meds. It's about that time." The sallow man sneered.

Russel shoved him back while Murdoc laughed.

"D, take Kevin and Angie outside, Muds and I are going to have a little discussion. Noodle, turn around." Russel pulled the divider curtain around.

2D got up and instantly grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her out of the room, Kevin following closely. The door slammed shut as the sound of flesh on flesh cracked.

"Erm, who wants some coffee, then?"


	30. Chapter 30: James Blunt

First Date

Chapter thirty: James Blunt

Disclaimer: do not own Gorillaz or James Blunt

* * *

Stuart Pot ran down the hall as fast as he could, his face red with embarrassment. Murdoc was going to fucking kill him this time for sure.

He was absolutely positive it was Murdoc in shower. After all, his clothes were laying out on the bed and Angela's dress was hanging up on a chair. He hadn't heard Angela's SUV in the car park. He SWORE he thought it was Murdoc in the shower when he went in to remind him he asked for condoms just in case anything transpired with any ladies at the party. Nope, when he went into the bassist's room inside Kong and opened the bathroom door and opened the shower curtain to ask if he had any rubbers, he was expecting a naked Satanist to throw a shampoo bottle at him. He did not expect to see a naked Angela. He froze at the sight, completely taken by surprise.

"Murdoc, god, can you go an hour without being horn-ARGH STU WHAT THE FUCK?" She had screamed while covering up.

"SORRY!" He had screamed as he tore out of the room, eyes shut and banging into things.

He finally got into the safety of his room in the car park, locked and barricaded the door. He slid down the door and began banging his head back against it and groaned. Of course it was only natural for him, as a male, to be aroused by seeing an attractive female naked in the shower washing herself. He felt as if he had violated their friendship and now made it impure by seeing her naked. He buried his head in his hands as he attempted without much luck to shake the images from his mind of his friend. Her curves, her tattoos…he felt his pants grow tighter and immediately hated himself. Yes, Murdoc was going to kill him.

* * *

Angela huddled herself in the shower as she frantically rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Holy hell. It was an accident, just an accident. She kept repeating it to herself over and over again. He had probably expected it to be Murdoc and not her. After all, she was early. She had dropped off the boys at their grandfathers' house for the weekend and headed up to Kong an hour early.

She jumped as she heard the door open.

"Murdoc?"

"Who else would it be?" Murdoc grunted back. She heard his clothes hit the floor before the shower curtain opened and Murdoc stepped in. "Ouch! What the hell, this water is boiling." He reached over and adjusted the knob. "Ah better." He pulled her under the stream and kissed her roughly, warm metal from his St. Peter's cross pressed against her abdomen.

"No shower sex." She managed to mumble as his tongue invaded her mouth and hand that wasn't holding the back her head wandered farther south. She felt his hand freeze and return to the back of her head. He pinned her against the shower wall and began kissing and biting her neck.

"I said no, Murdoc." She snapped as she wrenched herself away from the bassist. She pushed him away and stepped out of the shower.

"Oh come on, Angela! I wasn't." He groaned as she wrapped a towel around her. "Come on, come back in, I'm lonely."

"Tough shit." She snapped as she shut the door behind her. She felt so…weird. She had been seen naked by one of her guy friends, one she considered one of her closer friends. She felt slightly dirty as the knew exactly how long Stu had been standing there and what all he had seen. Needless to say, she was not in the mood for sex right now.

She toweled off and unzipped the dress. The stylist had chosen a dark red. She scowled as she looked at the ruching on it. But this is what they picked and felt would look best. As she zipped it up, she hated to admit they were right.

She knew Murdoc was probably taking care of himself in the shower after that. She rolled her eyes and pulled on her pair of flats. She was going to go talk to Stu before finishing getting dressed.

She journeyed through Kong, down the lift to the carpark and down the stairs.

"Stu?" She gently knocked on the door. "Stu, it's Angie, we need to talk, open up."

She heard things shifted, scraping and finally the door unlocking before she saw Stu peek his head out.

"Come in then." He squeaked and backed up. She shut the door behind him. The man in front of her was shirtless, his undershirt and shirt on the bed.

"Angie, I'm so sorry, I fought you were Murdoc." He looked down at the floor, arms crossed, completely unable to look her in the face. "You hate me now, don't you?"

"Stu. Look at me." Stu shook his head. She walked up to him and grabbed his chin and looked directly into his blacked eyes. "It was an accident. Accidents happen."

"Please don't tell Murdoc, darling." He pleaded. "He'll kill me. He'll rip my eyes from their sockets, slit my stomach open."

"I'm not going to tell him if you don't tell him." No, she knew honesty would be best, but honesty would get the singer killed for sure.

2D nearly cried from relief as he pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Fanks. You saved my life. It won't happen again, I swear me life on it." He kissed the top of her head.

"What won't happen again." Stu jumped back a foot as he turned and saw the surly bassist glaring from the doorway, nearly breathing fire. Shit.

Stu knew it was looking bad, here he was, half naked and hugging Murdoc's girlfriend with his clothes on the bed, swearing they wouldn't say anything to him.

"Tell me what?" He snarled.

"Nothing Murdoc. Did you follow me down here?" Angela snapped.

"No, I came down here because this idiot asked me for condoms this morning, so I'm giving them to him so he doesn't create any more fucking sprogs running around." Murdoc chucked the box at 2D's head. "Now TELL ME WHAT YOU GIT?"

* * *

Noodle admired the back of her dress in the mirror. Black with bow cut outs in the back. She grinned at Kevin who was laying on the bed, already dressed.

"What do you think?"

"Stunning. Gorgeous." Kevin rolled over and grinned. He got up, walked behind her and kissed her cheek before embracing her. "I am truly privileged to see you first in this. For I am the east and you are the Sun."

Noodle giggled.

As promised, she had stayed out of the gym and when she was in, she was heavily supervised by Murdoc or Russel. The men had kept a very close watch on her since she had been discharged from the hospital. They had made sure she was constantly around them or Kevin. They even made her go see a therapist to talk about the night Paula broke in which was what Noodle was displeased about the most. She didn't know what to say to the lady in front of her, blinking with big, round glasses and staring. Regardless, the guys were still making her go.

"Tonight is going to be fun. One hundred percent fun. No drama, no nothing. Just you and me and the dance floor." Kevin pushed the bangs out of Noodle's eyes. The flashback started before she could even stop it.

"_SUZU-CHAN DANCE WITH ME?" The little boy grinned up at her. Haru was training for horticulture, but had discovered the wonders of music and dancing. "One, two three?" That was his way of saying a six-year old's version of waltzing. He was number fifteen. She had looked at Kyuzo. _

"_Go ahead, Suzuki." He pushed her forward. _

"Noodle, are you alright?"

"Yes." She shook her head.

They both jumped when Russel knocked on the door.

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

The ride up was mostly silent. Russel had arranged for a limo. Angela sat between 2D and Murdoc. She eventually caved in and lied. Murdoc now thought that Stu had walked in on her on the toilet. 2D's date scowled on the other side of him. Shame, Angela thought. She'd look awful pretty if she smiled. All she knew was that she was some underwear model.

Russel smiled on the inside watching Noodle and Kevin exchanging nervous smiles and glances. Kevin leaned over and whispered something in her ear. The silence was shattered by Noodle laughing hysterically.

"What are you two laughing about then?" The woman next to Stu snapped. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Tiffany." The redhead sniffed and looked away as she made a disgruntled noise.

Murdoc grunted, stretched and put his arm around Angela.

"Are we bloody well there yet?" He whined.

"Almost, calm down, Muds."

Murdoc scowled and took a swig of a beer he had found in the bar of the car.

"So what do you do?" Tiffany turned her attention to Angela. "Are you in the industry?"

"Which industry?"

"The MUSIC industry." Tiffany rolled her eyes as if Angela couldn't be more stupid.

"I work in a dinner theater."

"Oh." Tiffany wrinkled her nose. "I mean there's nothing wrong with that but don't you want a real job or something?"

"You mean like laying around in your underwear in front of cameras? No, I'm fine thanks." Angela raised her eyebrow.

Noodle and Kevin giggled.

"Shut it." Tiffany snapped.

Angela took Murdoc's beer and chugged it before handing him the empty bottle.

Tiffany snorted.

Stu's eyes darted back and forth between the two women.

Tiffany sneered at her and stretched, letting out a distinctly sexual moan and almost falling out the top of her dress. Stu squirmed in his seat and Murdoc smirked in her direction. Kevin looked distinctly uncomfortable as he covered his lap with his jacket and looking incredibly guilty. Russel merely rolled his white eyes, not that anyone could tell.

Angela gave a fake smile before placing her hand on Murdoc's inner thigh, instantly snapping his attention back. Tiffany merely swung her legs up on 2D's lap and adjusted her boobs.

"Stu, is my necklace straight?" Tiffany asked with a pout.

Russel turned his attention from the silent aggression and sexual competition radiating from the two women back to his crossword.

"Hmm…four letters, to look narrowly."

Noodle looked over his arm.

"PEER!"

"Yeah, that fits. Thanks, baby girl."

Kevin looked out he window, leg jiggling. He was going to be very happy when this ride was over because he felt it went much longer, three of the four men would be in very deep shit with the rest of the car.

He put his arm around Noodle to distract himself. Noodle in turn snuggled up to him as best she could without ruining her hair and makeup. She laced her fingers in between his and gently kissed him on the cheek.

The car started to slow down in front of the venue behind two other cars and Kevin felt as if his heart had leapt up into his throat. Noodle squeezed his hand.

"Ready?" She whispered.

He swallowed hard as he looked at the cameras flashing cameras, paparazzi desperate to catch a photo of someone famous. He glanced over, Tiffany was adjusting her boobs again and Murdoc was muttering something in Angela's ear. She looked just as nervous as he did.

"Okay love, we're going to go down the runway thing with these sodding photographers, we're going to pose for the bloodsuckers and then we're going inside. In as quick as possible." Murdoc stroked her hand. "You'll be fine. Just remember, you're here with Gorillaz, greatest band in the bloody fucking world."

The car had barely stopped before Tiffany swung open the door and stepped out. Stu scrambled after her. Tiffany grabbed him and began posing immediately. Murdoc climbed out over Angela and helped her out.

"Kevin, help Noodle out." Russel grunted. Kevin climbed out and was met with flashes and yelling. He felt dizzy for a second before remembering Noodle. He turned and grabbed her hand as she slid out of the limo. She slid her hand in the crook of his elbow and offered a small wave to the photographers.

Kevin could barely keep his eyes focused on what was in front of him with all the yelling going on around him. The next thing he knew, Murdoc's arm was around him.

"Pay attention. You're going to run into someone." He grunted under his breath. "Look that way and smile. Now that way. Good, now get your ass up to the backdrop so we can go inside." He gave Kevin a shove and Noodle threw him a filthy look.

Kevin, Angela and Tiffany waited on the side while the band did some shots together in front of the backdrop covered with logos.

It wasn't too long before they were inside. Kevin took a deep breath as he looked around the dimly lit entrance. It was very warm inside. Once more, Noodle had attached herself to his arm.

Various musicians and celebrities milled around with drinks in hand. Music pulsated from speakers hidden in the décor. A server instantly approached with a tray of wine. Noodle instantly held her hand up and declined. Kevin, however took one.

"Just one for tonight." He reassured her. "I'm not going to get drunk, I promise."

"It's going to get trashier." Russel sighed. "They always start off with the wine and music, then turn into cocktails, mixers, beer and tequila when the party gets going. Not many manage to stay sober. It's usually an open bar." The group migrated to a large booth and settled in.

"Glad to see you all could make it!" Damon Albarn strode up. "Mind if I sit?"

"Yes." Murdoc grunted, to receive an elbow from Russel.

"Noodle, it's good to see you." He opened his arms for a hug. Noodle stood up and was swooped up into Damon's arms. She laughed as he swung her around and set her back down.

"You're getting to be a little tall for that." Damon pouted. "I remember when I could just pick you up and swing you round and round."

"Isn't she just growing up though." Damon was quickly joined by Jamie. "Writing her own albums and everything." He wiped a fake tear from his eye as he grabbed her and rocked her back and forth.

It was true what Russel had said. An hours into the party, it had really started to become less formal and more of a booze free for all with pounding music from the hosting band's new album.

Noodle and Kevin rocked back and forth on the makeshift dance floor. Russel had been keeping an eye on them while he chatted with a group of women. Noodle turned and looked up at him. "Let's go." She mouthed and proceeded to dance out of the line of sight from Russel, taking Kevin with her.

"Where are we going?" Kevin laughed as they ran down the hall from the party.

"Exploring!"

Eventually they ended up in what appeared to be a lavish conference room. Overstuffed leather sofas and paintings surrounding a long table with many chairs set up.

Kevin plopped down on one of the sofas and pulled Noodle into his lap. He brushed her fringe out of her eyes before kissing her.

* * *

Angela stood in front of the bar. Murdoc had started discussing business with someone and told her to go wait at the bar for him before giving ass a light slap. The man in question was a very short and creepy looking American hippie. Her skin had crawled when he looked at her, not even bothering to hide the fact he was staring. Needless to say, she was relieved to be away from him.

The bartender had quickly thrown an appletini together for her and she wandered out to a deck behind the bar to escape. The cold wind whipped around her, although she had to admit it was nicer than being in the sweaty, hot room with everyone. She took a sip from her drink and made a face as she realized it was more gin than apple. She quickly tipped it into the plant next to her.

"Not your cup of tea then?" She jumped out of her skin and quickly turned around to see a man standing behind her with dark messy hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. "I'm James. James Blunt. I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Angela. It's actually my first time at one of these things." Angela admitted. "You know, being poked and prodded by stylists and the like."

"I see, well congratulations on this being your first launch party!" James smiled. "And can I say you look absolutely beautiful for being poked and prodded."

"Thank you."

"How about we go get you a drink that you won't feed to the plants?" He offered his arm. She glanced inside and saw Murdoc still talking to the man.

"Sure. I must warn you, I'm here with someone."

"What kind of man would leave you alone on a balcony in this weather? Come along now, lets get you a good drink."

Ten minutes later, Angela was sitting on a barstool with a grasshopper in hand.

"Better? Not plant food?" James grinned.

"Much. Thank you." Angela laughed. She admitted it was very fun talking to James Blunt. After all, everyone else had vanished into the crowd. She hardly noticed the time slip by or the empty glass beside her.

"Now tell me Miss Angela, who would leave you here by yourself? I'm beginning to think this man is imaginary and you're trying to let me down easy." James joked as he rested his chin on his hand, leaning on the bar.

"He's around here somewhere."

"There you are!" Angela cringed slightly. "Thought I'd lost you."

"Nope, just sitting here, talking to my friend James." She turned at smiled at Murdoc, knowing full well this wasn't going to end pleasantly for James. After the two really did not like each other.

"Oy, didn't see you there. Heard your new single." Murdoc sneered as he put his arm around Angela. "Sounds like you slaughtered a pig and recorded your screeching over it."

James Blunt cringed. Really? Angela grimaced apologetically at him. He knew it had been way too good to be true.

"Niccals. I don't know how you managed to slither your filthy way in here, or what kind of blackmail you used on this woman."

"Blackmail? Mate, this is my girlfriend." Murdoc laughed.

James looked visibly disgusted.

"Well then, goodnight Angela, it was a pleasure. Look me up when you're done with this foul creature." James slapped a tenner down on the counter before adjusting his jacket and stalking off.

"You wish, now fuck off!" Murdoc yelled after him.

"Really Murdoc? You're unbelievable."

"Hey! I told you, I'd do almost anything for you except get along with that wanker, give up my guitar, Gorillaz and Satan."

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Wee Jimmy. Don't worry about it." Murdoc's face darkened. "Where's Noodle?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen anyone." She answered coldly.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I saved you from that wanker."

She rolled her eyes and got up and walked off.

"Hey, hey!" He caught up with her "Come on, let's go talk somewhere, not here."

Angela scowled as he led her down a hallway before pulling her into a closet and shutting the door behind him and pulling on a string to turn on the single light bulb.

"Why are we in a janitor's closet?" Angela asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I don't know where else we're going to get privacy here. Now look, James Blunt and many of the other men here are concerned with one thing only and that's a pretty face. They don't care about who you are."

Angela crossed her arms and glared at him.

"They only sees your pretty face, your shape."

"Oh yeah, and what exactly did you see again the first time we met? Was it my ass or my tits? Murdoc Niccals, you have no room to talk."

He grabbed her face in his hands.

"That doesn't matter. Right now, I see everything." He hissed. "Dammit! I see everything in you. The good, the bad. The past, present, future. I love the way your lip curls when you're pissed at me. I love the way you take care of everyone. I love it when you give me that look that absolutely makes me lose all control and I hate that even when you piss me off, I still love everything."

He took a breath and continued as Angela stared at him in stunned silence.

"I hate that you don't listen to me but I love that you have a fucking mind of your own. I hate it when you throw out all my porn but love that we have the most mind blowing sex that we don't have to do anything weird in order to get off like chain saws or some shit like that. I hate it when you talk to other men but I love that you're the one in my bed at the end of the day. I hate people and humans and the world and love very few things but Angela Branwen Colbourne, rest assured that I am in love with you and I am not just saying that to get in your pants. I loved you for years and hate that I haven't said it before when I should have."

"You just ripped that off from When Harry Met Sally, didn't you?"

Murdoc's face contorted.

"You may be a ridiculous, insane, jealous, asshole, but damn, you're my ridiculous, insane, jealous, asshole." And with that, she kissed him hard. "And only God knows why, but I love you too, Murdoc."

* * *

Kevin and Noodle re-emerged from the room, both clothes and hair disheveled.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Russel thundered from behind.

"Erm…"

"Whatever, Theo checked us all in to the hotel. Kevin, you're bunking with me. We have an adjoined suite with Noodle but if I catch either of you in the others room, there is gonna be hell to pay."

Noodle muttered something.

"Murdoc and Angela are out front already. D already left. He got a migraine. We called the taxi fifteen minutes ago and have been waiting and looking for you two."

Russel practically frog marched them to the front. Russel wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what they had been up to, even though he prayed to GOD that they hadn't had gone as far as they looked like they had.

Angela had Murdoc's coat on and Murdoc was lounging halfway out the cab to keep it from driving off.

"Fucking finally." Murdoc grunted as he got up and let Angela in. "Get in you two, Russ, we're paying the cabbie double apparently."

Russel scowled. Sometimes he really hated raising a teenager. Noodle looked up at him and shivered and he felt all that fade away as he helped her climb in.


End file.
